Way to our destinys
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: when four friends end up in there favorite book with no idea how they ended up there, they will go through many trials and a lot of danger to change things. FINISHED look for sequel "wings of a mockingjay" spell-checking! also slight rewrite!
1. uniquely portable magic

Hi guys its me (ya you don't know me :')) well I hope you like this.

~it started as any other day I guess, having no idea what that day would bring~

**~every story has an end, but in life every ending is just a new beginning~**

~pov~

Well I guess I should start off with, Diana Hagerman that's my name. I'm also African American, brownish black hair and you guessed it brown eyes, age 19. I have about three very good friends, Maryanne, piper, and last but no less miss drama queen herself, Megan.

I guess you could call use the four musketeers, or just four girls that are friends that works to. but there's more reasons we're friends.

We all have our differences me for one, well I like making clothes, sketching, sowing, sing a little and you get the point."

Maryanne cadaver long blond hair and sea blue eyes, she loves the sea, swimming, she's on the swimming team at school even went to championships at one point, but she's so shy! took about a year for her to warm up to us. also she has things about her even we don't know about her Also age 19

Piper rabbi know as the genius of the group and the school, she's also African American well on her moms side and her dad is Korean, she's a light shade of brown right in between tan. For most of her life she lived on a farm in New Jersey, but moved into NC around 16, a perfect sweet-heart one woman army, Age 18."

Then there's Megan arena if you don't know how I feel about her yet I'll explain, you see Megan was born in California with her mom, at the age of 15 to live with her dad after her mom remarried. she's been on my kill list ever since she spilt milk on my cardigan, Age 18."

~ AND THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS~

Diana pov

Walking up the step of a blue house, with a brown picket fence with a front gate" giving it a slight push it opened. it wasn't even locked, Diana knew where she was going many times this was another get together like friends should, a sleep over you would say, but this time unknowingly things were going to take a 360 degrees turn.

Knocking on the painted white front door, Diana was waiting patiently no sooner then she did it cracked a little, Maryanne pepped around the door frame.

"Diana you came," Maryanne said in a small voice a slight smile on her face.

"As I always am!" I replied back, Maryanne always did this, she would of thought by know, when she has a sleepover we would always come.

Opening the door completely Diana walked inside, going down the hallway and taking a left turn she arrived in the living room, where as always piper was on the computer and Megan complaining about how she wants to read her messages on face book.

Taking a deep breath Diana sat down next to the vintage yellow lamp that Maryanne's mother just had to have, taking out her necessary items and the main reason they became friends the hunger games book.

You see Diana doesn't own the first or last book but that's ok to her, her favorite one was right in her hands "catching fire" her favorite part is when katniss dress turned into a mockingjay.

Maryanne had the last book "mockingjay" and she cried every time she read it.

And piper had the first "the hunger games" and she wouldn't part with it to save the world.

Megan doesn't even own any of the books, the way she even knew about them was because of a book assignment, which was a group thing and that's how we met and been friends ever since."

"Like can we get on with this now" complained megan as always."just hold on a minute' I said sitting down.

She huffed but didn't say anything else, which was a big surprise for Diana.

"Alright I have the first book, so we should start with that one" confirmed piper putting down her laptop. "!Oh I made you this" she exclaimed, running her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a slim metallic key card, "I thought you might like this, seeing as you don't have one."

Piper had one herself, this Diana knew but hers was plastic hers looked like the real thing, silver with her picture, and even a capitol seal.

'thank you' smiling at her friend. Diana put it in the fold of a pocket on her dress, which was blend of blue, green, and gold along the sides. "now where were we" piper asked, getting the subject back on to the books.

"We were going to read the first book' said Maryanne quietly, head down pepping through her hair.

"Lets get on with it already" megan exclaimed, but it seemed as fate had other plans, Maryanne was holding her hardcopy, piper was holding hers and I was holding mine and just as piper was about to open her book lightning and thunder sounded outside, the fireplace seemed to come alive with tips of blue and gold, on the edges and the most strangest and scariest was that the books began to glow as if they were on fire.

"What's going on" Megan screamed and that's all I got to hear before, I went head first into the book, into the unknown.

I kept my eyes closed, all through the feeling of my body going through jelly or how ever it feels like to be going through a book, I didn't have the courage or the will to open them it was only when I felt concrete collide with my back, all the air came rushing out of me at once. and I felt light headed because along with my back an head that hit just as hard."

Standing up slowly trying to get the aching headache that was forming by rubbing my temples, I got a good look to where I was and the first thing to greet me, was to a seal on a huge banters and not just any seal the capitol seal'' "I'm in the capitol." I said to myself softly, badly trying to make myself snap out of these stupid thoughts, but I couldn't.

I realized I was in between what seems to be apartments that may belong to millionaires, I slowly began to walk in between them, heading to what I assume to be the street. but my foot collided with a book...my book, I was temped to throw it. but simply stuffed it into my pocket.

Right as I was turning the corner, I collided with a woman with frizzy blond hair that was cut into a bob, heavy purple eyeshade along with black lipstick and a black puffy dress that stopped right above her knees.

"I'm so sorry" I tried to apologies, first day in another world and I just had to do something stupid. "There's no harm done but I would like to know where you got that dress, I seen nothing like it" she questioned, pointing towards my attire.

Looking down to my hand made dress, I couldn't think why she would want to know such a thing. "I made it" I replied, she gave a wide smile making me think I knew her from somewhere, maybe she was in the background of the movie, "you have such talent." she praised making me blush deeply.

"Owe this old thing its nothing really, I just doodle ideas that come to me" I said, waving away the complement but still blushed at the praise.

"So you make clothes" she said with that wide smile on her face that I couldn't resist smiling as well "nothing extraordinary but yes I do make some" I say liking how I had someone to talk to about clothes designs.

"Why don't you come with me to my home, so I might see some of your designs, if that's ok" she asked. "That would be great" I replied, not wanting to stay out here any longer.

Following this unknown person to there home, was something I never thought would happen to me, yes maybe when you're lost try not to talk to strangers, but in this case I'm lost in another world, that I knew all about which was an upside but not by much. so I just decided to take my chance.

We stepped into an elevator which seemed to have fifty buttons with different floors on it, she pushed the one sixth to the floor making us move up. "I never got your name" I told her feeling silly not to ask. 'Oh its Portia" I didn't even realize the elevator had stopped and Portia got off "what's your name" Portia asked "its Diana" I said instantly snapping out of my shock of learning her name.

"Well you can wait in here as I go get my things!" smiling as she left to go into another room, Diana slide into a lavender colored chair with little birds all over it "!I ran into Portia the partner of cinna, the craters of katnisses dresses" she thought. _what do I do now I have no place to live, no money and worst of all I have no idea if my friends are here or not_."

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Portia came back, with a stackful of drawings of clothes mainly dresses, some made her want to laugh but she didn't for Portia's sack, she found herself having fun with Portia not only about clothes but others things like, how they both like mystery books, classic music and what they want from life.

Diana showed her sketch book to Portia (that she kept in a pad size on her at all times, for when inspiration hit) she liked them but it was when she came to Diana's drawing of the "girl on fire" dress which she drawled from the movie, that she became intrigued, did you draw this" she said. "yes but I just got the idea off of a movie I watched" she replied. it was the truth, the hunger games were made into a movie.

"You know" Portia began "me and my partner cinna haven't come up with an idea for this years hunger games" she said with a pointed look at Diana.

"Really" Diana couldn't help but ask thinking they would already have made it; "yes we have about a month left and still nothing, why don't you help us we're doing district twelve it may not seem like much but with this design it would make a great opening, maybe helping this years tributes get the sponsors they need" she said sounding desperate at the end.

Diana was speechless for awhile her mind reeling. "if I help I get a job make clothes like I wanted, and in the process find out about the others, and maybe I could change things" Diana thought but quickly discarded of the last thought, "what could I do I'm not even part of this world, or maybe that's why I'm here?" her thoughts were then changed and looked at Portia.

"I would love to" she said, much to Portia's happiness. "oh I can't wait to introduce you to cinna on your designs, Portia said walking around happily, "we must go to the studio at once!" forcing Diana out of the chair and out to the elevator once again, what seemed like a life time of walking, they made it to a gray building and went inside.

Portia used her i.d to get passed the guard and waited for Diana to do the same, Diana then got scared not knowing what would happen if she doesn't give him one, "Just relax." she told herself doing little to calm herself.

The guard began to look inpatient and Portia seemed worried, and when she thought all was lost she remembered what piper gave her just before she ended up here, pulling out the capitol fake card she gave it to the guard hoped it would work, and as if the heavens were smiling down on her it was accepted, "!thank the heavens." she thought. Walking along side Portia.

"this is amazing" Diana said in awe. They reached a room that was rounded with three giant glass windows and modeling rakes that looked like the movie design room.

"I thought the exact same way." Portia said, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "now lets get onto those designs." she particle running with Diana's designs to a table that held other clothes and colored fabric and the likes.

It seemed like hours, no days till they came to a conclusion of what colors they would use, and how they would make the dress, Diana then heard the door open up behind her, looking behind she saw the man that gave life to the girl on fire. "Cinna!" Portia squealed in that capitol accent that made Diana want to laugh. "come, come you must meet our new partner, her design is what we've been looking for, and she's so talented you must meet her" Portia practically dragging cinna toward her.

Diana got a good look at cinna when he came up close, he looked like he did in the movie with soft brown eyes, same shade of hair and a light dust of gold that brought out his eyes, "its nice to meet you, I'm cinna." he extended his hand out in greeting, which Diana took. "my name is Diana" not taking her eyes off his.

Now lets see these designs of yours" he said with a good natured laugh, which Diana smiled at, they all spent more then four hours which seemed like more working on the outfit.

"Thank you for your help" said cinna. "my pleasure!" replied Diana, as Diana was walking ahead, she seemed to drop something that feel out of her overloaded pocket, before she could pick it up Portia got to it first "Oh, look you dropped this book" she said flipping through the pages."

Diana instantly froze looking on in shock as Portia looked into it, Portia herself began to pale once she got to a certain page, looking up Portia looked at Diana. "what is this" Portia said in a soft voice.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Diana said just as soft, Portia gave a small smile as cinna looked on confused, "try me ." Portia challenged with a small smile.

Diana took the time to tell them all about the books where she came from and her feeling of why she was here, all while Portia and cinna looked on in silence voicing there questions and answers time to time.

"So katniss goes into the hunger games, and starts a rebellion and becomes the mockingjay for the rebellion and ends up ending the hunger games, but at a price so many were lost" Diana said.

"Like whom" cinna asked, in a calming voice that worked instantly on Diana but not knowing why, "well there's this years tributes" Portia and cinna stiffened.

"there's this girl named rue and a boy named thresh from district eleven rues just twelve and thresh looks about eighteen, fox face from three." at that Portia and cinna laughed weakly. "wiress from district three and both tributes from one, mags and finnick odair, katniss sister, primrose everdeen and all of district twelve is blown up , people are being killed on all sides" she finished.

Portia and cinna looked on, seeming as if there picturing the whole thing, slowly they came out of it they stare straight at Diana, "we're going to help you." cinna said, Portia bobbing her head fiercely.

Dianna felt a great relief but then she remembered something to her horror and it must of showed, cause Portia asked about it, looking straight at cinna she said "there's one more" she said hesitantly.

"you also die cinna." if that wasn't the look that came over his face it was Diana's breaking heart to see him like that.

"How" he finally managed. "you died by giving hints to katniss about the rebellion during the quarter quell, they came a little after you said it and killed you" Diana said chocking on the sob that she didn't want to come out, but she couldn't hold her tears for a man that she meet roughly four hours .

Cinna looked down for a second and looked back at her face, taking her hand in his own and giving a light smile. "we know now and we can change things" he said with a grin Portia giggled and they began making plans.

That night Diana stayed awake in bed, to restless to sleep from today's events, getting up she went to the window Portia kindly let Diana stay with her, looking at the lights all around her she couldn't help but think of her friends and a man with golden eyes.

Maryanne pov

Not to far away just four districts over, Maryanne awoke to find herself in an unknown room. with a glass window covering half the side of the wall, laying in an unknown bed that was shaped into a seashell and had white sheets and aquamarine bedspread. getting up she found she was no longer wearing her plain yellow dress but a bright blue green she began to panic.

Rushing towards the door she opened it as quietly as possible. looking both ways of the hall she went straight down to her left, she stopped right outside a door when she heard talking leaning in she could make out a man and a women's voice. "just let her rest" the unknown women's voice said. "she's been sleeping all day she might be sick" replied the male.

"There's nothing we can do but wait" the women scolded the unknown male voice. Maryanne wanting to get a better position to hear them talking, accidentally hit a small table that was right next to the door with a vase which was filled with seashells and sand, before she could catch it, it went shattering to the floor.

"what was that" the women's voice said in worry, the door was thrown open reveling a very attractive man but Maryanne didn't sick around to get a better look, when she ran the other way looking for an exit.

"Wait, stop!" the man yelled running after Maryanne, Maryanne was scared and confused "where am I?, why am I here, how come I'm here in the first place" she kept quizzing telling herself when she found a sliding door and opened it to find a beach with endless water surrounding it.

Her shock of what she was seeing gave the man the time to get closer, Maryanne saw this and took off running again "lets talk about this!" the strange man yelled, getting closer and closer with each step.

Maryanne was getting her feet stuck in the sand and not knowing where to go, she fell over drift wood of all things. the man grabbed hold of her around her waste and held her to him as she struggled. "let me go" Maryanne screamed. as tears gathered in her eyes and the next thing she knew was she was crying into his chest while he stroked her hair.

He led her back towards the house with out even a struggle on her part, the women who was talking earlier was standing in the door way looking relived when they returned.

"you poor thing lets get you something to eat" said the kind old women with grey hair but a kind smile on her crinkled face, sitting down at a table she was served what looked like fish salad.

"Now tell me child how did you end up on the beach unconscious" she asked, Maryanne just looked at her thinking of what to say.

"oh yes my names mags" the older women said looking embarrassed, Maryanne gave a small smile in return.

"and that lump over there that saved you is finnick odair!" Maryanne knew those names anywhere they were part of her favorite hunger games book, "_but how_?" she thought realizing they were waiting for her reply, she looked down in embracement and whispered her name quietly "my name is Maryanne."

"Maryanne" mags said testing it out. "its a very pretty name" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Maryanne replied. "now where you from I never seen you around here before." finnick said sitting right down next to her giving her a flirting smile .

" I don't know." she replied still not looking up. "you don't know" mags said sounding confused. _'you wouldn't believe me if I told you_" Maryanne thought.

finnick leaning closer to her, waiting for a response. all Maryanne did was shake her head. "well, if you cant tell use then you can stay here" mags said and finnick hastily agreed.

"Show her to her room" mags ordered " she had along day."

"this way" finnick said offering his arm, which Maryanne hesitated. before she took hold as he lead her to the same room she first woke up in, as finnick turned away to leave Maryanne took hold of his sleeve, "thank you for all you done for me" her head bowed.

finnick held a lopsided grin "I'd do it all again if I had another chance" finnick replied and at that she looked up, finnick seemed to hold his breath when he looked into her eyes, she gave a good night gesture and retired to her now room.

"Good night" finnick whispered before heading back to mags.

**~How you like it? no piper or Megan yet but just wait and see.**


	2. Accept and respect

**Hey I'm back and I forgot to add, Anne crests will not be in this fan fiction so keep that in mind.**

**~life has many different chapters of a story. one bad chapter doesn't mean its the end of the book~**

~Piper pov~

"…Do you think she's ok…..I don't know should we wake her…is she dead…you sent for dad right poppy" voices began to filter through pipers head when she slowly came to. she was tired from what happened, which she didn't understand knowing it breaks every law known to man, whatever it was.

"Hey I think she's wakening" said a soft voice, that of a child most likely.

"Oh my head" piper whimpered leaning up on her elbows.

"where am I" she whispered to no one in particular, she found herself in an orchard, bright light shinning through the spaces of the leafs.

"Your alright!" squealed the gathered children, the one speaking looking no older then six, front teeth missing African American like all the other children it seemed, and hand me down clothes, all of them seemed to have worn out patched up clothes.

"Yes I'm fine" piper said giving the child a smile. soon she was bombarded with questions.

"where you from…..are you ok…..you have weird clothes….." The onslaught of questions were shushed by a man in gray pants and dirt clad clothes, when he reached the group of kids surrounding piper, she felt out of place.

And now looking down at her own clothes made her feel embarrass, seeing how she was in her hello kitty shirt and matching pants with her slip on purple tutu and slippers didn't help.

"Now I heard there is a woman passed out here's" the man that said it was a very large man. Compared to him piper could be Thumbelina…

"this is her" all the children began to chant, the man peered down on her making her feel uncomfortable.

" your not from here are you" stated the obvious, nodding to her clothes and her lab top carryon bag, that had her hungers games book, silver chain and a few other things she abstinent mindedly stuffed in.

"No sir I'm not, and don't say where I'm from cause you will never believe me anyway" she said in a firm voice.

At that the children started to get her to tell them, and inquiring about her clothes and her name, piper looked back at the man, and he nodded in the direction of a crumbling, worn-out, shack that seems like there home.

Standing up and dusting her backside, of dirt and leafs she grabbed her carryon, kids trailing behind her as she followed this man. they approached the front door that seemed to be coming off the hinges, holding out the door, piper gave him a questioning look, which he simply nodded once more to the open door.

The inside was as raggedy as the outside, with just two side rooms it didn't seem like much. an older woman with a sunken in face, tall and thin and glassy brown eyes. was sitting in the center of the main room.

" we have a guest" the little kids squalled, running towards the women which must be there mother, the way her eyes lit up when she saw them, and kissed them on the forehead or cheek.

pipers own parents never showed any affections toward her always away on business, or out with friends or dining's with important people, she duets they even remember her birthday. It sent a spark of jealousy and longing just looking at there childish glee when there mother cooed at them.

Standing up the older women approached piper, she waited for her to ask her to leave, but it never came, instead the women took her hands and gave a welcoming smile.

"Come sit, you seem as though you came along way there" she said. Leading her to a makeshift stool, piper happily sat down clutching her bag to herself, as though it was a link to keep her sane.

"now tell us, where did you come from" the man that lead her hear asked, standing with two little giggling girls on each arm "as I said, I don't think you could understand, what happened to me, I don't even know where I am" piper said in a putout voice.

"Your in district eleven of panem" the oldest looking girl said. her mind realized with a snap of disbelief, it was overwhelming so piper fainted.

"… is she alright mama….. Did she die this time… what do we do mama….." groaning piper as sat up again. removing her legs off the over turned stool, she previously occupied.

"what happened" she moaned as three of the children helped her sit up, which she thanked.

"you fainted my dear" the older women said looking on in worry.

"I'm sorry" piper said feeling her cheeks burn red. "not a problem" she replied back with a sweet smile.

"now where did you, say you're from? Piper looked down in thought piper was never one that beat around the bush, measuring the prose and cons, of what she was about to say.

"my name is piper, I'm eighteen and you might not believe me, but I'm from a place that all this" waving her hand around to indicate her surrounding area. "is a parallel universe where in mine this is all a book." To finishes her speech she pulled out the hunger games, and handing it to the women. who surprisingly knew how to read, and was taught by her mother.

"Taking the book in her hands, she began to read and she must be a fast reader, cause she was already on the third chapter" looking up she turned to her supposed husband.

"Its true" she said in an unbelieving voice, the man looked from the book back to piper a few times, walking up to his wife he took it into his hands. "I may not read, but these word are forever engraved into my mind" he said, handing it back.

~ Time skip~

it was the next morning, and after yesterdays surprise and finding out it was indeed, rues family that had found her, to her great shock she explained about the basics of the book, and the heartbreaking moment when she had to explain how little rue, was selected as a tribute.

her mother clutched her to her side, crying and wailing into her hair, as rue was holding back her own, for her siblings who were gathered around in screams of sorrow, and her father left the house completely.

After the scene was over, and Mr. Star returned (she learned there names) they devised a new identity for her, she kept her name, they came up with that she was fizz's ( father) sisters daughter, his sister died about five-months before coming here to this world. so they would say that they took her in ( much to the children's joy) and now she along with rue, and her four younger siblings, wick being the only boy and second oldest, poppy the third oldest, jinx and finally quelling.

All six of them were heading towards the orchards, where it is requested that all should work, as long as you're too young or to old you must work, so now rue was talking about how, she was going to teach her to sing with mockingjays, while the others ran through the trees as they know the route by heart.

Piper seemed to get along great with the children; she was entrusted with the children while Mrs. and Mr. star were harvesting the crops. but she knew rue was her favorite, they soon reached a wide opening where men and women were gathering apples, mazes of ladders people going up to fill there baskets and giving the filled fruit baskets, to the person waiting down below to take to a large holding stock.

Rue lead her too where poppy and wick, were already picking fruit and jinx and quelling, waited with an extra basket too send up while they empty the full one.

" come on you can come up with me" rue said with a wide grin going to the tree where jinx was waiting under, since piper lived on a farm climbing wasn't a problem, but its been a while since she's been on a farm.

Carefully climbing up behind rue, who had the grace of a gymnastics champion, she reached a sturdy looking branch that could hold her weigh, and started to pick fruit and putting them into the wicker basket, that she brought up with her.

after a while of filling and handing them to jinx's below, rue exclaimed. "Look a mockingjay" piper turned in time to see a brown looking woodpecker like bird with white around the eyes, and piper could see why it was called a mockingjay. it looked like the blend of a jaybird and a mockingbird, it was fascinating rue then began whistling and to pipers amusement it coped her.

All to soon the sun began to set, a horn was blown to signal the end of the work day, as piper began to descend from the tree the branch snapped underfoot, sending her sliding down the tree and without touching the ground, instead feeling strong arms, looking up at the face of her rescuer, she saw the face of thresh the seventy-third tribute for district eleven.

"Are you alright" he said, acting nothing like he did during the movie except during the time, he saw rue steal Catos knife, she gave him a slight nod and he put her down.

the littler kids corroded around her when he did, asking if she was alright which she said she was fine. Rue skipped up happily to thresh, as though she knew him a life time. "thank you for saving my cousin from that fall, rue began pulling piper away from the littler kids to stand in front of thresh.

" this is my cousin piper, piper this is thresh" even though rue knew piper knew him she had to get it to seem less obvious piper knows about him, and knows what's going to happen later on. "it was nice meeting you" thresh said, helping a much older man with a limp carry his baskets.

"He's so nice" piper whispered only low enough but rue could hear, rue tried to hid there laughter, but piper heard loud and clear. as she stuck at her tongue at the giggling girl. rue couldn't withstand it as she giggled away.

"now who are you laughing at" piper faked a frown which made rue laugh harder. "well since you cant stop laughing, I'll give myself something to laugh about, here you have ahead start, before I throw you in the river, all of you" she said turning to the rest, the kids went screaming towards the house as piper came running behind them, feeling as though she never had before.

~ Maryanne pov~

looking out at the glossing sea, Maryanne was suffering in silence because of the décor of mags home, she couldn't stand the cat clock that chimed every half-hour, or the bright lime furniture or the stuffed fishes, that smelt just what a fish should, after a week in the sun, but it didn't look as thought it bothered mags, and worst they were lining the place she thought her mother was bad, mags got nothing on her.

But Maryanne lived in this kind of environment before, she can do it again, "just in a different place" she whispered head now looking at the cotton blue carpet.

At that moment mags walked into the room, a green turtleneck with gray knitted pants, was her choice of clothes this morning, Maryanne herself was wearing a lavender shirt, that was made out of silk, and gray leggings, with black starfish designs on the ankles. All thanks to mags.

"We're going to have dinner with finnick tonight, that man would starve without me" she grumbled out in her old slurred voice, as though she had just run a marathon, just talking about finnick as if he was a big baby.

"now come along, he must be whining about how hungry he is by now" she said walking out the door, Maryanne on her heels.

"You would of thought he would of learned to cook by now, I bet he never learned because he swindled me into doing it, one of these days I'll just let him starve" mags said walking with an arm linked with one of Maryanne's.

They soon reached the enormous house, which finnick had all to himself, knocking on the door mags and Maryanne waited patently, when three minutes past mags got annoyed and just barged in "FINNICK ODAIR WHERE ARE YOU!" mags yelled.

As Maryanne calmly walked into the house, wiping her feet on the welcome mat, and sitting on the cushy loveseat waiting patiently, while mags on the other hand was marching down the hall, with a which look that say's "no ones getting out alive today" and when she came to finnick room, heaven help him. she slowly opened the door and walked in silently, closing the door just as softly, finnick sleeping soundlessly a evil glint came to mags eyes, as she made her way towards his bed.

Leaning towards his ear. "wake up finnick" she said softly, he stirred slightly.

"I SAID WAKE UP" mags hollered, which worked better to get him up an moving. Even managing to slip off the side, and onto his back.

"Oh! now that your awake, we can get dinner started" mags said happily as she walked out.

"That's a scary woman" finnick mumbled to himself, throwing the covers back on the bed that came down with him.

Maryanne was helping mags, make fish stew with greens when finnick came stumbling into the kitchen with a bed head and fishy p.j bottoms.

"Nice to see your finally awake" mags said not turning around. "how did you sleep" she continued, finnick gave a sarcastic grin and said. "just fine woke up to, the sounds of crashing waves and dawning light coming through my window" he finished with an eye roll.

"That nice" she replied.

"Foods ready" Maryanne finally called, its been done all through there conversation, but she didn't want to interrupt.

As they sat down, Maryanne folded her hands in prayer, which to mags and finnick seemed strange, after saying grace she looked up into mags and finnick, bewildered faces.

"Sorry" she said softly, digging into her food so that she was saved from more questions, mags and finnick lost interest, as they talked about the upcoming hunger games, with anger and distain in there tones.

She zoned out and just concentrated on eating, when she was half way done, finnick waved a hand over her face. "yes" she said startled, which ended up finnick getting backhanded by mags.

"We were wondering, if you could tell us where you come from, any friends or family you want to contact" mags asked her softly staring into her soft blue eyes.

Maryanne sat there for awhile, stirring her stew with her spoon before putting it done, suddenly lost her apatite. she just shook her head, hair falling into her face like a screen. "Ok dear, take your time" mags said changing the subject.

After dinner mags and Maryanne were ready to leave, and finnick was waiting at the door to show them out. "well aren't you ready to get rid of us" mags said with a smile on her face, which finnick copied with his signature grin. "Well one out of two" was his reply, ending up getting backhanded by mags again.

"It was nice for you having us" Maryanne said coming to join them. "my pleasure to have a beautiful women grace my home" was his cheeky reply.

"And you would of starved if we didn't" mags said opening the door. "oh your still here" finnick shot back.

Maryanne couldn't help but giggle quietly, the way they bickered was as though they had been doing it for there own entertainment.

"Thank you again" Maryanne said walking out behind mags, with a small wave to finnick who waved back.

Walking back to mags home she couldn't tell what to do now. "maybe tomorrow will give me answers" she said, not knowing her friends where four districts to her left, and seven to her right.

**"So how's my chapter 2 now to answer some questions " no Annie" " no Megan yet" and more piper/ Diana coming up in chapter 3.**


	3. We're not gonna take it!

**Hello me again so this is me, just saying no Annie, or Megan ( well no Megan yet) hope you like. ALSO LOOK UP MERE888.**

**~yes I'm a sinner, yes I'm a saint whatever happens here, we remain~**

Diana ~pov~

Its been about three days since I've come here, not knowing how or why, I've been sent here and for what reasons. all these questions I cant answer.

Right at this moment a round table, was placed right in the middle of the designing room, which is where cinna. the man who gave life to the girl on fire theme, for katniss dress and rebellion icon. sat on her left, and Portia on her right. while Diana herself sat at the head.

looking on what seems like fashion designs, from a distance that is or if your just walking by. But up close you'll see it wasn't some colored swabs, or little doodles of stick people in puffy shoulder pads, no this was much more, something that not even the capitol would ever thought three fashion designers could come up with.

No this is what Diana was brooding over, ever since she came here saw the caring and determined faces, of two people she come to know and love.

there will to change fate all three of them have planned, manipulated there capitol ship as there act of defense, no one has caught on yet, and they took precautions to keep it that way.

Diana had an idea if they could get, some help (which Portia suggested flavius and venia, and cinna quickly shot that idea down saying and I quote: _"they may have style, but when it comes to a rebellion, I think they would just suggest which hairstyle would go great with there outfits_."

Diana had thoughts of her own, like who to trust (which wouldn't be so hard, cause she read the books) and where to find supplies to reinforce the rebellion, such as arming the other districts, not just district thirteen.

"Tigris" said Diana snapping her fingers, thinking of the stylist turned shopkeeper. "she's a clothes designer, and owns her on shop" said Portia in reclamation.

"Yes and I also know she helps katniss along with others, which makes her a valuable asset" said Diana.

"Perfect an ally" said Portia writing the name in a designer book, which there using for the rebellion, and hiding it when not in use.

"_and I also think we could get in touch with Plutarch heavensbee_" Diana thought of the headgame maker, secretary of communications also a fellow rebellion, also he new Tigris.

"Add Plutarch heavensbee", said Diana looking at Portia, who wrought it down with a grin on her purple lips. Diana looked back to cinna who momentarily, went to retrieve a flat velvet box.

When cinna rejoined them, he set it down in front of them, opening the lid Diana couldn't help the gasp that escaped. Inside were golden mockingjay medallions, easy to string and no bigger than a quarter also easy to hid under shirts.

" I though we needed a way to show we're allies and also part of the rebellion" cinna said, smiling.

"Cinna this is amazing" Diana said giving him a sideways hug.

Laughing cinna took out one of the medallions, and stringed it on a silver chain, walking up behind Diana, and with nimble fingers clipped it onto her neck, all the while Diana stood still, liking how he didn't pull her hair, or get the chain stuck in her hair either.

Then cinna walked to Portia, and Diana couldn't help feeling a little put out by his absence, cinna took one of the mockingjay medallions and another one for Portia, who put it on a gold chain with ruby's imbedded into it.

After a moment of marveling over the beauty that was so well crafted, Diana thoughts were then turned back to the task at hand. "we should look into capitol defense, see what we're up against" said Diana, though she already knew about the trackerjacker poison, Diana still didn't know what else to expect.

And also saving finnick, peeta mellark from getting poisoned , primrose everdeen from getting blown up, rue from dieing in the horror that is the hunger games, district twelve along with the rest of the districts, the other victors, and…. Cinna …..

"we should split up tasks" advised cinna, one of us can go see Tigris, while the others go find out about Plutarch, and see to trying to get information" he concluded.

"I'll go see Tigris" Portia offered. while me and cinna looked at each other, pondering if we should let her or not.

" alright but be careful what you say" cinna said with a serious face, Portia squealed in delight making her way to the door, deciding to go with out delay, only stopping to grab her black shawl, then it was just cinna and Diana.

Diana and cinna worked some more on both, rebellion activity and the tribute dress which they were close to finish, and Diana also wanted to start on the others as soon as possible.

"_but if we change things would we need those dress_" Diana head began hurting from over thinking.

Rubbing her temples and letting out a sigh. "you seem tired" cinna noted, seeing Diana rub at her temples, out of the corner of his eye.

"I might be a little tired" Diana admitted quietly.

" do you think what we're doing will work" Diana said letting her shoulders slump onto the table, and looking up at cinna, cinna gave no reply for a moment. "there's no certain answer, but we sure can try" cinna said with a grin, making a small smile appear on Diana's face.

"Thank you cinna for everything" Diana said, heading off to get some sleep, readying herself for another day life in the capitol, but before she got two steps, she turned back around and before she knew what she was doing….. she hugged him…

"thank you" Diana said heading out the studio, feeling embarrassed on that spur of the moment hug.

~piper pov~

three days, three days two nights, seventy-two hours, three days since she ended up into this world (not that she was keeping count or anything)

first 2 hours on the first day when she met rues family, five hours that first day when she met thresh, three days and four hours thirty minutes, since she found herself out here, in the blistering sun along side Mr. star or fizz as he's called by everyone.

he even told her to call him that which I was happy to comply, and on her other side was and elderly man, gray hair hunched over, and half blind I felt sorry for him. and angry towards the peacekeepers who watch over us like we're dogs and keep us on a short leash.

and when we don't obey we get whipped, that much I know from what I've read about district eleven in the book, and rue told me all about the peacekeepers tempers, and strict rules.

Now out here in the sun that's making her skin peel, her pores to sweat. and her hair to stick to the back of her neck, besides these things she was out here with what seems like the whole population of district eleven, holing and tilling the land and farming potatoes.

peacekeepers walking the rows breathing down our necks, lashing out at anybody who was either to slow or just taking a breather, like most of us that almost look to the point of collapsing.

Rue and wick were two rows away, forced to plow just like the rest of us, as poppy, jinx and quelling work to fill the baskets full of potatoes. then have to carry them to a truck that would the take them to a train, to be exported to the shining city called panem were a crazed man, that thought it would be a wonderful idea to pitch kids together, and watch them tear each other apart, and stuff there grotesque faces with the food that we provided out of our forced labor.

Flickering my eyes up once more, I catch a glimpse of the person in front of me…. Thresh….. he was tilling the land, strong arms and broad shoulders that he must have gained, by doing hard work since young. a chiseled face, with dark chocolate brown eyes focusing on the work at hand, reminding piper of her work as well.

Going back to plowing the sun baked soil, and looking at rue and wick time to time, the work was going slow. but that was till a peacekeeper came by he looked young, maybe in his early twenties walking down our row, glancing at the younger and older people with hawk eyes. just waiting for a slipup and devourer them like they were pray, I was hopping he would leave soon, but to my dismay he just stood there whip in hand, trying to look intimidating.

I kept my eyes down, only looking up for a brief moment to check on the children, who look uncomfortable and then my eyes strayed to thresh once again working diligently.

but I could see him looking around at others with concern, then his eyes turned to me, I stared into his eyes just for a second, then averted them to the ground working faster in embarrassment for being caught looking, the peacekeeper still hasn't gone away yet and it was working on my nerves. but I held my tongue for everyone's sake.

he began to move which I thought hopping he was finally leaving but I was wrong, he walked between me and the old man basically loom over him.

the poor old man was working on ignoring the peacekeeper, the peacekeeper seemed agitated for not being feared and instead ignored, in one swift movement he gave a jerk to the plow the old man was using, making him fall face first into the ground.

As the old man was trying to get back up, the peacekeeper gave out a sickening laugh that made my blood boil, get backup" the peacekeeper had the nerve to command. But the old man just didn't seem to have the strength, the peacekeeper went to his belt which had a leather cord whip attached.

"get up" he commanded in a sarcastic aggravated voice, but the old man just seemed to give up, by now everyone just seemed to watch with pitying looks.

As the peacekeeper raised his whip to strike, I found my lower body move forcing my way between the old man and the striking whip, keeping my hand at the level of my eye, the whip wrapped around my forearm digging into the skin, making it burn and bleed through the edges of the imprinted cord.

Grabbing my end of the cord, I yanked it out of his grip the look on his face would make me laugh any other time, but I was far from that giddy mood.

I Unwrapped the cord from my arm, suppressing a hiss of pain. I threw the whip as far as I could away from me. "are you alright sir" I asked, leaning down to the level of the old man, which has yet to get back up.

Helping him back on his feet, and steadying him I let go. "thank you" he said quietly squeezing my hand between his own.

the peacekeeper seemed to come out of his la-la land where no one apposed him, and showed his anger by coming up behind me. after I helped the old man, I was yanked by my hair and making the old mans weak grip let go.

he pulled me six-steps back. but you see when piper was a young girl, and she was being taken care of by her families personal nanny while her parents were off on businesses , she made piper go to defense classes to "_keep a pretty little girl like you safe_." or as I thought to get rid of me for a few hours.

On that note, pipers hours on hours of defense class came to her, snapping her head back that collided with his face, and elbowing him in the gut to let her go, piper used her body weight to her advantage. by leaning forward she was able to get out of his grip, stumbling forward and ending up falling to the ground.

Hearing or seeing the feud (which ever one piper doesn't know) four older peacekeepers made there way over "WHAT HAPPENED" the one in the lead, that looked like he commanded the others, yelled to the man that piper was fighting. (and of course beating him)

getting a closer look at the man that tried to hurt the old man, he had a bloody nose and he was flat on his back. "SHE DONE THIS" the young man yelled pointing straight at me. blood running his lip and into his mouth while he talked. they started advancing making there way towards me.

"I'm in for it now" I thought readying myself for a world of pain. but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, the old man took hold of my hand and pulling me up to my feet, still holding my hand we faced the on coming peacekeepers.

Strangely enough I wasn't scared, I had this man I never met, who has no relation to me but yet I saved him, and in return he stands by me. even now when me might get severely hurt or killed. "What you going to do, you got lucky once wont happen again" the little prick taunted, But before they could reach us fizz stepped in front of us.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking kindness is a weakness, sometimes it takes great strength to stand and face you" fizz spat at them, the ho acting like a sword in his hands, it touched me to see him protecting us, but what can a old man, a girl from a different world, and a strong man all on there own do, and yet again I was wrong.

Like a tidal wave, more and more came to stand beside us, making tears prick in the corner of my eyes to think these people I don't even know, would stick up for me.

"GET BACK TO WORK" the leader of the band of the oppressor shouted, no one moved, instead we all walked towards them, ho`s, rakes, and even some axes fisted tightly in our hands. the peacekeepers stumbled back and like a trigger, all the built anger for there district, no MY district, were released… and we charged.


	4. Not alone

**Ya I'm on chapter 4- soon will get to where the hunger games begin, just be patient~ LOOK UP MERE888.**

**"surrender to what is.**

**let go of what was.**

**Have faith in what will be." 'Sonia ricotta.**

~Maryanne pov ~

walking on a beautiful beach, sun high in the sky, a light breeze made its way through Maryanne's hair, she along with finnick and mags walked with a basket in hand. searching for a good spot for there picnic blanket.

Maryanne suggested since a beautiful day like this one, shouldn't be wasted they go on a picnic on the sand. when she proposed the idea they jumped at the chance, almost making her fall backwards for there outburst's.

"_Speaking of mags and finnick_" Maryanne thought, looking several paces in front of her, the two past victors were arguing over where to set up the black and white poke-doted blanket, while Maryanne carried the basket.

when she caught up with them, mags and finnick were basically having a tug-of-war over it, mags was strong for her age. Maryanne mentally noted, standing by while they fought.

Mags wanted to lay it up on the sand bank, while finnick wanted it to be close to the sea. "We need to keep dry… well I don't want to be burned to death by the sun…. well I don't want the food, to be washed away…. Back in forth they went, Maryanne's legs were getting tired.

looking around to occupy her mind, she saw a flat space between some tidal pools, big enough for all of them to sit without getting wet… "guys" Maryanne tried.

"fish-breath… old hag!" they insulted each other. "Guys" she tried again a little louder.

"Your face makes me vomit…you have so many bags under your eyes, it's a miracle you can see… remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither…."

"GUYS" Maryanne shouted, embarrassed for her outburst when mags and finnick turned to face her.

"WHAT" they yelled in unison, she scrunch away a bit. she couldn't find the words to speak, instead she pointed to the secluded cove, mags and finnick turned in its direction, looked backed at each other mentally challenging the other to voice any compliant.

when there wasn't any they headed that way, with Maryanne following behind. when they were all set up mags was talking about her grandson, and finnick was complaining about her grandson. Maryanne never seen to people fight so much, it was so funny how they argued, but she could tell it was in good fun. unlike some family's...

As Maryanne was about to take another bit, of her tuna- fish – sandwich (they have a lot of fish based foods, now don't they) finnick turned to her. "you never told us where your from" he said with interest, Maryanne stopped mid bit, going into a daze of memories of friends, family, even that stupid yellow lamp shade.

She soon snapped out of it, and looked up into the worried faces, of the soon to be tributes for the quarter quell, where mags would volunteer for Annie... "_Annie I haven't seen her yet is she sick or something_" Maryanne thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your privacy" finnick said in haste, thinking he stumbled on a soft spot.

"no, no, its fine I just don't like talking about it" Maryanne said in a soft voice, nibbling on the edge of her sandwich, mags and finnick slowly began to continued there childish bickering, and Maryanne kept thinking of the crazy victor, that finnick loves so much.

"Where's Annie" she had the courage to ask, finnick and mags gave her funny looks. "who's Annie?" finnick said eyebrows knitted together. now Maryanne was confused.

" isn't there a victor called Annie cresta here" she asked out loud. "there's a roué cresta, but no victor named Annie" mags clarified.

"Oh" was all she could say, marveling how that could be.

"_how come there's no Annie, is my being here changing things_" Maryanne thought, slightly panicking internally fearing that it was her, who caused Annie not being here.

The sound of mags and finnick bickering, brought her back to the present and out of her thoughts, she laughed as they fought over the last, tuna-fish and was lightheartedly insulting each other.

"Give it up" mags shouted, pulling on one of picnic basket handles, while finnick pulled the other …. Mmmm…nope! Even from this angel your, still an old hag…. "I would love to insult you, but I'm afraid I won't do as well as nature did" mags countered….. I'm busy, you're ugly, have a nice day…..No, no, no, I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you!" on and on they went, until Maryanne lifted the lid and pulled the sandwich out, cutting it in half and handing each of them a piece.

" his is bigger then mine" mags said reaching over to take finnick`s, who lifted it over his head and out of her reach.

"No its mine" finnick tried swatting her hand away. "well I want it" mags shouted back, all Maryanne could do was shake her head.

"_what have I gotten myself into_" Maryanne thought, with a small smile on her lips, hidden by her hair.

~ Diana pov~

walking through the capitol building, with cinna at her side they were able to get clearance, to meet with Plutarch heavensbee, how Diana didn't know how cinna did it, but that didn't matter right now.

when they handed there ideas to a guard (which she was grateful, they still haven't found it was a fake) they got clearance and made there way to the elevator. "you remember the plan" cinna whispered, Diana gave a node they were both wearing there mockingjay necklaces that were hidden under there shirts ( Which neither of them have taken off) as they reached the seventh floor, they were greeted by a wide room, which looked just like the movie, walking through they found the man they were looking for, talking to a matrix designer, looking towards the doors he saw us.

"Awe cinna" he said when he was right in front of us. "I heard you wanted to talk about a theme request design, for the arena?"

" yes I do" cinna replied. "and who might this be" Plutarch said, now looking at me. "this is my partner, I told you about" cinna replied.

"Awe Diana" Plutarch said with a wink to cinna, which was weird to see. causes I didn't think they knew how.

"now to the designs" Plutarch said plowing forward.

"Yes but can we have some privacy" Diana asked looking around at the prying eyes, that can easily report to the capitol, and have them killed. "why yes" Plutarch said, leading them towards a sideway room.

When they were inside and cinna secured the door, and made sure it was locked. we found ourselves sitting on a loveseat, facing Plutarch who was relaxing in his own chair. "know to your designs" Plutarch said, leaning forward with a good natured smile.

but we may have thrown him off as we didn't smile back, Plutarch`s smile began to fade, once he saw our serious faces. "we're not here to talk fashion" cinna said leaning forward.

" we're here about you" I said in monotone.

"What is this about" Plutarch said, looking back in forth between us. "

we know" cinna said, and at that Plutarch stood up and began power walking towards the door. but cinna got there first and leaned against it.

" we know about the rebellion" I said walking around the coach, to stand at cinna`s side, Plutarch stood up straighter head high. "I regret nothing" he said facing us right in the eye.

"good to know" I said showing off my mockingjay necklace same as cinna, Plutarch's eyes went wide looking at the bird which was a symbol of insult towards the capitol and a symbol of rebellion to all other districts.

I roamed in my purse and pulled out an exacta replica of the mockingjay medallion, and put it in his hand that was open at his side. "

your not alone" I said, turning around along with cinna but before we left, I looked back at our new ally. "the fire is catching" I said, "and the spark is lit" cinna added and at that we left.

**~ review~ and I love you guys that did~ a couple more chapters till the beginning of the first book~**


	5. If you dare to stand

Hey guys I hoped you liked my last chapter, this one is going to be a little intense, and remember to review cause you all love me.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"all our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them." - Walt Disney. **

~ **Piper pov**~

Fighting, standing up for oneself, helping family, friends, a lover or your own child, that's what we're fighting for. for our own, for the will to live in a world where you don't have to fear, be scared, not fearing for oneself or ages twelve-nineteen, to go to bed with a full stomach, to stop the screams and cries of mothers, who lost there children to one little slip of paper.

But most of all we're fighting, so we can never hear the words " happy hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favor."

we're fighting for our district, and the only thing we have is hope for a better tomorrow, we've been suppressed but not tamed, they might put us in iron and chains, but there's always a key.

they think they could keep us down, extinguish the fire in our eyes but that fire's been in us for a while, and its not going to be put out anytime soon, not till we set our selves free.

They had us… but that doesn't mean we'll stop… we talk in hushed whispers, secret meetings… when we work we pass information…we steal, axes, scythes, anything that's metal and hide them away for future use.

"I'm scared, scared for being here, scared without my friends, even my family even though they were barley there for me, but also scared for the star family…. For the people who work so hard, just to feed the faces of those pigs in the capitol….. Scared for thresh… scared for my district….and scared for myself.

But even when I'm scared, I have some many reason's not to be, rue's melody that calm's our heart`, the families ties to one another, and the same dream, a beautiful dream, and I'm glade that I'm here apart of that dream.

We're working again, out in the orchards they doubled the peacekeepers, and are enforcing the rules severely, I'm lucky that the peacekeeper from yesterday, couldn't remember my face, a women with dreadlocks walks pass my tree where I'm gathering apples again.

We make eye contact she gave a node…and I return the gesture, rues also up in the trees with me and I keep my eyes trained on her, along with the rest of her siblings.

I'm not to worried about her or her brother wick. for there in the trees, but I am worried for poppy, jinx and little quelling for they were on the ground and couldn't get away quickly, if they anger the peacekeepers.

We rebel in small ways like take extra food (with out the peacekeepers finding out of course) share it with others, when the peacekeepers are out on break and there shift turns for other peacekeepers to come. in the short amount of time we hide our tools, even steal some of the peacekeepers we even managed to steal one of there guns, but yet its never enough.

I look around at the sober yet content faces of everyone, I know I started something that could change the events of this world.

but I cant help feel that this is right, shining light on these people that has lived a life of sorrow for generations, I looked up once more at rue who was humming to herself, then looked down to see poppy staring at her.

and like yesterday her eyes wandered to thresh, him caring four baskets full of fruit. "That must be heavy." piper whispered to herself quietly, well not quietly enough since she heard soft giggling blow her, looking down she saw poppy looking between her and thresh, piper made eye contact with poppy and wagged her finger at her in a disapproving manner, but that didn't stop her giggles, and to make things worse rue and wick joined in, wick just one tree over making her drop her head with an amused sigh.

"**GET BACK TO WORK**" a passing peacekeeper barked, we did so and as he was leaving, poppy stuck out her tongue at his retreating form, making piper laugh softly.

a long time passed just picking apples, and as it started getting dark the peacekeeper started giving out sunglasses, but not just any sunglasses, piper remembered in the book rue talked about glasses that let you see in the dark, and when she received a pair she wasted no time putting them on.

"wow this is so awesome." piper said aloud, making the children laugh and making pipers cheeks glow pink. piper could easily see in the dark as if she had cat vision. after a while she traded places with poppy who looked tired from hauling the basket back an forth, she did this about six- times before she ran smack dab into someone and fell over, on her way back from dropping off her load.

"I'm so sorry." piper said, scrambling to get back up when a hand was placed in front of her, she followed the hand to the person she ran into and to her embarrassment it was thresh, taking his hand he pulled her up.

"I'm sorry for running into you, it wont happen again." she said running off before he could reply.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." piper kept telling herself in her mind; "_why did I do that, I made a fool out of myself twice in front of him._" she whispered in despair, dropping her head and heading back to her tree, she prepared for a long night.

~ **Diana's pov**~

days, a week to be exact since she came here, she was happy for the most part, she had a place to sleep, a job that she loved to go to, the world of her dreams and two wonderful people that looked out for her. but a small part of her was still sad, sad for her friends absence, but that had to wait right now she had more pressing matters to attend to.

She seemed to spend all her time in the studio planning; only coming out for food, or bathroom breaks, she likes being Busy and also a whole continent is in the hands of this rebellion, and she wanted to do it right no holes for it to fall through.

she got so absorbed into her work, she didn't even hear cinna and Portia come in, it was only when they were right behind her, that she was know to there presents (also scaring her to death.)

"oh you're both here." Diana chuckled trying to stop her beating heart.

" I brought Tigris those plans you told me to bring her." Portia said, with hints of pride in her eyes.

" that's wonderful" Diana praised, it was only about an hour waiting on her after there talk with Plutarch, Portia basically bounced it to the room with news of Tigris agreeing with the alliance.

now they could start focusing on ammunition, to supply the needs that the rebellion would surly need. "the question is how" Diana thought voicing her thoughts out loud.

"we should know focus on the ammunition" Diana said, no sooner had she spoken, the three stooges flavius, venia and Octavia scoured in.

Diana had the pleasure of meeting them not to long ago, they weren't bad they reminded her of what feathered headed they were in the book's.

"We got reservations to "glass onion"-(real restaurant)- you must come with us." venia all but begged in that silly capitol voice.

"it wouldn't be the same with out you all." Octavia whined.

" you have to get out of this stuffy room, let your creative juices flow" flavius concluded.

Diana thought for a moment, she really hasn't seen much of the capitol and who knows she might learn something, she looked at cinna`s face and he to was considering the offer, Portia seemed to jump at the chance.

"alright we'll come" Diana replied in an amused tone at the three's funny antics.

Portia dragged Diana away saying "we can't be seen in these old things." Portia threw a dress at Diana, she barley managed to catch it.

It was nice, a white base dress with no sleeves, the neckline stopped right above her chest, with a webbing of silver that went around her throat, and covered her shoulders, putting on a pair of shoes that match the webbing that covered her shoulders, she had to saw she didn't look half bad.

When she stepped out of the changing room she was dressing in, she was swarmed by venia and Octavia saying…"oh you look so nice.' Octavia gushed…."You must dye your skin silver, it would match your eyes" venia said in delight, much to Diana's cringing.

But like a knight in white armor cinna came to her rescue. "shouldn't we be going now." he said walking to stand beside Diana, she stared at him a moment. he wore a white plain shirt and a nice pair of black trousers, his signature golden eye liner in place. he defiantly seemed the normal of them all, even more then Diana herself.

venia and Octavia completely forgot about which color to dye her skin, instead they were making sure there wigs were straight and clothes free of stains.

"Come, come we must be off." flavius said from the door, taking Diana's arm cinna led her out the door, following after the knuckleheads, as they made there way down the street Diana couldn't help but stare at all she was seeing.

tall buildings with futuristic holograms of this years fashions or upcoming hunger games countdown, it was like that's all they did fashion and the entertainment of killing kids.

as she looked around some more she saw a women all in pink, pink hair, pink makeup, pink dress, pink leggings, pink shoes, even a pink dog, averting her eyes so she wouldn't get caught staring, she busied herself with looking ahead.

which she wished she hadn't, there on a giant hologram was none other then the tyrant himself president' snow.

His face was stony, no emotions showed. lips were set in a straight line and as Diana gazed at him, the more he revolted her.

"_who would what a man like that to lead them._" Diana thought scornfully in her mind.

cinna must of caught her glaring holes through the screen, cause she felt him give her a reassuring squeeze of the hand, Diana looked up at him, realizing he was a few inches taller the herself, she gave a smile which he returned.

They finally made it to this "glass onion. (again real restaurant) and walked in, it was very strange to see such a place as this one.

it kind of looked like district twelve's dinning room in the training center, it seemed to have a tropical theme to it, beautiful holograms of a rainforest on one side, a beach on the other, and up on the ceiling was a canopy.

we were escorted to a crescent shaped table, me sitting beside cinna and venia on the other. I must say I enjoyed myself all things considered, we talked fashion and some scandals that came up, about some famous model who was just sleeping with the head executive of a modeling agency to allow her to model.

And the food I ordered was delouses, flower shaped rolls, peas with pearl onions and chicken with creamy orange sauce, and mint tea. After dinner we kept talking and then the conversation turned to past victors and the approaching hunger games.

" just three more days." venia said cheerfully.

"I can't wait to see, what we're working with this year" flavius said just as excited.

"I hope we get someone with some taste to them." Octavia put her two since in.

All the while not me, or cinna, or Portia said anything. going over with our plans so much we forgot the whole reality that goes with the approaching hunger games.

Diana's stomach seemed to drop and she felt like crying. _have you ever had that feeling where your disappointed to tears because you failed a test, or hated your parents for taking away your phone when your on an important call_? that's how Diana felt.

Getting back to the studio, Portia left first saying she would wait on Diana's return home to the apartment.

Diana went to the designing table and slapped her hands flat on the table, feeling angry, she pushed all the extra clothes, sketch books and what not onto the floor.

she could tell when cinna came up to stand next to her, but she didn't want him to see the lost look in her eyes, and then she felt his hand enclose one of hers.

looking at him the dame broke and tears flooded down her cheeks, but cinna just tightened his hold on her hand.

** and that's how they stayed almost till midnight just taking comfort in the silence.**

~ so what you think~ review~ favorite~ leave comments~ etc~


	6. Hero

**~ ok here we go, the day you been waiting on~ love me and review~**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." -Hercules.**

~**Diana's pov**~

Today a day of dread, twenty-four in, and only one can come out alive. but that's not going to happen this year.

No its going to be two out, twenty-two dead, gone, no more, leaving behind a world that was all they known and Diana knew all this…and she hated it, as the prep team was going into panic mode and gathering there supplies, while cinna and Portia put the finishing touches on the interview dress, all Diana did was gaze at the tribute parade outfit.

"_Today's the day ~ let the spark be lit._" Diana thought wearily in her head.

**~Maryanne pov~**

I watched them, they were impatient to meet the fate of which tribute's that's lives will be in there hands. not knowing if they will survive or not, and will be emotionally and mentally scared when they watch those kids they come to know die. in a place they do not call home and no one to comfort them when they take there last breath, she knew what would happen and she knew she couldn't change it.

"We have to go now." mags muffled voice rang out down the hall.

"we're coming, you old hag" finnick shouted back, turning to Maryanne in the door way, indicating she should go to mags.

Maryanne did just that, and when they were all set they made there way to the reaping, more people began to gather in the streets, heading the way they were, no one spoke except for the worried whispers here and there.

mags and finnick wasn't bickering as usually like they always do, and that set Maryanne on edge, she read about the reaping but she never experienced one, never been in one and didn't want to either, the situation made her want to run in the other direction and never stop.

Eventually she split from her companions, knowing they would have to face the crowed of people they seen year after year, only two less today.

Maryanne stood with the other older group of children seeing as she was slightly under age. she glanced behind as older adult people who were watching with battered breath, possibly hoping there child wouldn't be picked, or some who just don't care anymore, placing bets of what age this years tributes will be.

Looking up at finnick and mags faces, brought tears to her eyes, those eyes with playful banters and filling warm, was now replaced with hard, cold lifeless eyes, and for that she cried for them.

they showed the film, went through girls and boy tributes, that sickened her seeing them no older then fifteen and possibly fourteen. all this everything she was seeing, the faces the crying the shear torture of it all was to much… and she blacked out.

**~piper pov~**

It's begun, I walked next to and I held onto rues hand, quelling and jinx held tight to there mother, fearing if they let go they would get snatched away.

poppy held onto the tail of my blouse, which kindly gave to me and wick trying to act like a man walked ahead, being brave and I looked at him sad that he had to be this way, and couldn't be a kid like he is.

The square was filthy, in and act of rebellion we didn't dare clean it. the square filled up fast I stood with my age limit, and gazed at rue who flickered her eyes to me, and back to her family she was scared, just like us all.

The film is shown and the mayor addresses the past victors, seeder with a buzzed cut hair style, and seemed really tall at this distance, and then there's chaff a chiseled facial structure, a muscular build, and one arm.

After the introductions of the victors comes, the caretaker or nanny as he was named, to pull out the names of the unfortunate souls that must partake into this sick, twisted nightmare created by one man a man that must be stopped.

"now onto the tributes." his hand swirled in the bowl, an act that made piper want to go rip his head off.

finally he stopped and pulled out a single slip, flatting it out the name was read loud and clear. "rue star." he said with a grin, then the sobbing began behind me, I might not be able to help thresh, but I would be a monkeys uncle if I wouldn't change rue's.**and no one is going to stop me.**

Pushing my way through my age limited sector, I pushed and shoved everyone in my way, not caring about them. my eyes were trained on rue's slow steps towards the stage, once I ducked under the rope that separated our ages, but this time it separated me and a little girl, that crept her way along with the rest of the district into my heart.

I was flanked on all side but as I said _nothings going to stop me_, as one lunged for me I pulled back my fist and punched him dead on in the face, loving the sound of crunching bone.

another tried to grab me from behind, using the first ever move I learned I flipped him over my shoulder, at this point the other district eleven population, children began running to parents and parents started to lash out if anyone dared to come take them away.

I didn't see that I caused a full on riot, but I still didn't stop myself from heading towards rue, not when Mr. fizz thrown a punch at a peacekeeper, not when they were tipping huge grains of seeds over, or the fires they started, not the faces of the past victors that's eyes were filled with shock and approval, my eyes were trained on rue and her only.

I was almost to her, I was so close but then I was pulled back by my collar, and restrained I looked into rues eyes as she looked into mine, and I let slip the words that could and would change everything…..** I VOLENTER AS TRIBUT.**" I screamed as loud as I could and as if my words were an off switch the people calmed to face my struggling form.

the peacekeepers let me go and I slowly walked towards rue as she did to me, and then I found myself being engulfed by her arms around my waist, and me stroking her hair, jinx, poppy, quelling and wick all ran to me crying, telling me not to go. but I did and they know I have to.

I walked up on stage, and looked around at everyone who were still in place, some holding the collars of peacekeepers, others with pipes of steal in there hands even some with burning sticks to throw at the peacekeepers towers, it was like everything was in pause and there eyes were all trained on me as I stood up on that stage, and my eyes flickered to as many people I could, my people.

" what's your name." nanny's voice asked shockingly.

" my name is one of a million here, its piper rabbi." is how I reply.

Oooo….o-ok, on to the boys" nanny continued a fake smile, but before he could even walk to the bowl I heard a voice I know to well.

"I VOLIENTER." said the man I have meet briefly time to time, but that didn't stop me from my sadness and anger towards him, for volunteering.

thresh made his way to stand next to me, said his name and instead of shaking hands he eloped me into a hug which I returned.

And before we were whisked away to heavens knows what and maybe even our immediate deaths. I turned around at the last moment and I shouted to the top of my lungs **~THE SPARKES BEEN LIT, AND ITS SPREADING~** and at that the riot continued, and every district was watching.


	7. I got friends on the other side

**~ hey guys I love that someone is reading this, it brings tears to my eyes I will try to update more but I'm thinking of doing others so ~ love and review ~ :3**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**"I never look back darling, it distracts from the now."- the incredibles.**

~ **Piper pov**~

"What have I done" I couldn't help but think, looking anywhere that doesn't reminds me of where I'm going, or where I am.

But its hopeless I don't regret anything, not taking rues place, not thinking of the star family as the family I never had, not punching that peacekeeper in the face, when he threatened the old man, or punching that other peacekeeper and flipping that other one, and I most certainly do not regret right now.

but the one thing I do is going into a blood bath that I might not survive. "and thresh is coming with me." piper couldn't stop the dread from coming over her.

The sound of the compartment opening caught her attention, chaff followed by seeder stepped had an amused look on his face, as seeder well I don't know what face she was making.

"so this is our little rebel 'ea.' chaff said obviously drunk, I could smell the concoction of different types of alcohol that's been stored away, from years on years of drinking.

"What you did was dangerous" seeder scolded, as though I was a small child who punched a boy, in the nose for calling me ugly.

I could see her point even myself was calling me twenty types of things that wouldn't be appropriate for this situation, but it might help, FO….Oooo….. lash… it maybe, she really…she..Owned it to them dud-dud heads" chaff said reaching for another bottle, but I wasn't having any of it, slapping my hand on his before he could reach the dark red liger, he withdrawer his hand.

"Now why you do that." he said head tilted to the side, pointing my finger at him seeing seeder wasn't going to tell him to suck up his past, and try to give us some pointers it was up to me to lay down the rules.

"I want you to listen and listen good, none of us asked to be here I might have volunteered, but I had a dang good reason to! so your going to help me and my partner here, to get us as far as you can." I wagged my finger in his face.

He stared at me for a second, then he pulled back his only arm and punched me straight in the face, my face stung and I think I got a loose tooth. I didn't take that lying down I pulled my own arm back and punched him back as well.

"well seems like we have a fighter this year." chaff chuckled rubbing his chin. his laugh was addicting maybe it was the situation or maybe we just forgot where we are for a second, chaff's belting out laughs, seeds soft tinkers, thresh's deep rumbles, and my musical pitchy one's, they were all combined together so ya we forgot, and I thank we were all happy about that.

**~Diana's pov~**

"My god" was all I could think, all I could do was shake my head in denial.

_this can't be! they weren't supposed to be here_…but there she was on screen, one of four (well three and a-half) people I thought I wouldn't never see again. but she was here, there was proof right there on a flat screen, _she's here, she's here, she's here…._ **And she's going into the games.**

**~Maryanne pov~**

a crash could be heard, coming from victors village. in this certain house lived a girl, a girl that got whirlwind into another world, who was saved by a merman who lived with a magical witch with magical items.

they lived in a great castle which they opened up the gate just for her, they would take picnics in the royal garden and eat mermaid food. but then that dream began to crumble and reality struck, this wasn't a fairytale, this was the hunger games, those merman and witch they were two victors that had to live with nightmares of the past, she was here they were in the capitol, that's all there is to it

"but that doesn't make it less lonely." Maryanne whispered, wiping another dish dry it was then that the mandatory hunger games show came on, Maryanne didn't want to look so she just consecrated on the plate in hand, but then district eleven played and she turned to see a full out riot.

"What's going on?" Maryanne whispered to herself.

"this isn't right." she whispered once again, reaching on the counter was her copy of "_mockingjay._"

"the rebellion isn't supposed to happen in "_catching fire_" and "_mockingjay_" she said, this time louder.

"So what's going on?" she said staring back at the chaos stricken district, and then she saw a tan skin girl no older looking then eighteen. pulling, pushing, yanking, clawing, and even punching as many peacekeepers that got in her way, and she was heading straight for rue.

Maryanne was transfixed on this girl, just waiting for the camera to focus to get a good look at her face, when she was almost towards rue she was restrained (which upset Maryanne greatly) and the next thing this girl, that Maryanne was so fascinated about yelled out..** I VOLENTER AS TRIBUT**… again Maryanne was shocked at this girl, she never heard about her in the book, and she was thinking she read it wrong.

The girl walked up toward the stage where she was greeted, by a blue skinned man with green hair. and when the camera finally focused, the plate Maryanne was previously drying went crashing to the floor, but she heeded no mind as she walked closer to the TV screen while sinking into a plush chair.

"What's your name." the blue skin man asked.

"_piper." _Maryanne muttered, eyes practically glued to the screen, not once taking her eyes off of her. not when another boy volunteered, not as they hugged. her eyes were all on piper, one of her best friends and here she thought...she was all alone.

but just as Maryanne watched with battered breath as they began to leave. piper looked back at the crowd searching each and every face. "**the sparks been light, and its spreading**." and then just like that, she was gone.

Maryanne just looked on, through district twelve without recalling what was happening, just looking at the screen in a slight daze.

"_the sparks been lit, and its spreading_." Maryanne recited softly.

**~? Pov~**

"_So it's begun_." a girl with beach blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and ocean clear eyes said. looking to the leader of the rebellion, president coin herself.

"That it has, that it has." president coin replied with a smile, which the girl that seemed out of place returned.

The keep there gazes locked for a few seconds, till they turned away to see what this year would bring, while curious eyes were fixed onto the beach beauty.

**~ how you likely so far~ review~**


	8. Fake it

**Here it is! your next chapter!**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I can fake with the best of anyone,**

**I can fake with best of em all,**

**I can fake with the best of anyone,**

**I can fake it all."- "fake it."**

**~piper pov~**

We were closer now, I could see the crowds as we go rushing by, I stand up heading towards one of the windows that were facing the roaring crowds, seeing all of them in those monkey suits they call clothes.

_"play it up piper, play it up."_ I though, my lips transformed into a wide smile teeth showing. while waving and blowing kisses and doing modeling poses, which I believe got bigger roars from them, thresh came to stand at my side being a big lump.

"Come on, play it up! well last longer." I said with a jab to his side, and when he turned to me eyebrow raised.

I demonstrated how to smile which gained a chuckle, but when he turned back to that crowed his face molded back into a frown, and I couldn't stand to see this boy no man, that helped, looked out for, and cared for so many to be executed to an arena.

where he's only going to lose his life for entertainment. "_not if I have anything to say about it_." I thought, already a plan was forming. I finally got thresh into playing a game, to see who could get the crowed to cheer loudest.

Which we got the most results when we sideways hugged.

~ **Diana pov**~

focus that was what I kept telling myself, but it was so hard what would you do if you saw a friend that makes you feel like you haven't seen for years. standing right there in front of you, but were to helpless to go to them, it was like piper was made of water and Diana could go right through her.

It was hard.

Diana looked over at cinna who was by her side, they were waiting on katniss and cinna knew his part, and Diana knew hers but that tension in her stomach didn't settle. cinna must of sensed this Diana couldn't think of any other way he could, he gently took her hand in his and gave a light squeeze, but quickly let go once the doors open to reveal katniss, in a light blue hospital gown I believe.

"Hello, katniss. I'm cinna, and this is Diana we're going to be your stylists," he says.

"Hello." katniss says cautiously. "Who did your hair?" I said, I already knew but I wanted to break her out of her shell towards us.

"my mother." she muttered.

"its beautiful, classic really, and in almost perfect balance with your profile". Cinna says in that truthful voice I learned to always trust. "She has very clever fingers." Cinna went on, as I flashed katniss a reassuring smile. she looked back in forth between cinna and me watching us with calculating eyes, raking over us looking for flaws.

"You're both new, aren't you?" she blurted. "I don't think I've seen either of you before." she continued.

"Yes, this is our first year in the games" cinna said, not missing a beat in replying.

"so they gave you district twelve." she said in a huffy voice.

"No we asked for it." I said this time, still smiling.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable." I say, flashing cinna a look, and he gradually stands up to follow, motioning for katniss to do the same as they followed me into another room.

Two red coaches facing off over a low table, three walls are blank. The fourth is entirely glass, providing a window to the city. "Just like the book." I whispered for only cinna to hear, him flashing me a amused look as we sat down on one of the coaches, and katniss taking the other one across from ours.

Cinna pressed a button and food appeared, katniss just stared and I looked at cinna in the corner of my eye, him doing the same.

"how despicable we must seem to you." I said, as she turned her head to look at us. "We're sorry this happened to you, we're going to help you in anyway we can." cinna also replied at the end.

"Most people just congratulate me." she said looking down at her food.

"we don't see the point in that, we're not going to show you off on the parade." I said.

"So your going to make me pretty?" katniss questioned.

Were here to make an impression" both cinna and Diana said at the same time.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit" she asked a panicked look on her face.

"Not exactly." I said.

"No one will remember you in that." cinna dismasted.

"This little lady right here, has created a dress unforgettable." cinna said pointing a finger at me, to say I wasn't embarrass was the lie of the year. "oh shut it, I really shouldn't get the credit." I said, slapping his arm.

Turning back to katniss who was giving an amused look our way with a hint at annoyance, I would be annoyed to if someone was having a good time in front of me in a dire situation. like the one she was at the moment.

"sorry." I said, trying to gain composer which was hard, with cinna chuckling beside me.

"So rather then focus on the coal." cinna said, getting back on track.

"And what do we do with coal? We burn it" cinna said with a wide smile.

The look on katniss face was priceless, me and cinna shard an amused look then turned back to katniss, who was unexpecting from these mad man and woman.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you katniss?" said cinna.

~ **Piper pov**~

I never thought I would ever be In a place such as this, with a bunch of freaks on every side. I stuck close to thresh, seeder, and chaff as much as possible. "now don't cause trouble and do as the stylist say." seeder said, with a stern look on her face, and that's what I did.

I didn't complain when the bubble heads prepared me, or the head stylist that prepared me for my death. she gave me the exact same designed dress as rue's, with the silky light blue base and bluejean skirt, and the silver writhe crown, it was cute and they left my hair down.

when I got to my chariot I saw thresh looking quiet handsome, before we knew it we were riding along but as predicted was shown up by district twelve. as we descended from the carriage, to be greeted by seeder and chaff I noticed a form over at district twelve's chariot, and I made eye contact with that person and my world seemed to have stopped.

~**Diana pov**~

I was putting finishing touches on katniss dress, while Portia was helping peeta in the other room. "You'll be fine." I said. "How do you know." she said unsure and disbelieving.

"I know more then you think." I couldn't help but chuckle, taking a very important item out of my pocket.

"I think you, would like this back." I said to katniss, holding out the mockingjay pin that started all this. She took it greedily.

"that's very pretty, just like mine". I said, showing off my own. Her eyes went wide but I put a finger to my lips to signal silence.

"I'll see you at the chariots." I told her walking out. "oh and katniss" I said from the door frame.

"the sparks been lit, and its spreading." and then I left.

We set up, katniss and peetas outfits and watched them burn, but as they were leaving I shouted for them to hold hands, which they did.

And as the parade came to an end, we helped katniss and peeta off the chariot.

"What did I tell you, there's nothing to it." I told katniss who gave a wide smile with a roll with the eyes.

"you were both amazing." Portia praised.

I then looked at district elevens chariot, and made I contact with the person I so wanted to meet ever since I saw her at the reaping.

~ **No one pov**~

the two girls stared at one another for only a heartbeat, till they came crashing into a warm embrace, _"you're here, you're here._" they kept whispering to each other oblivious to the stone cold stare, of a man that stands for the cruelty of the world.


	9. Choice

**Hey guys hope you like this fan fiction, also look up ~ace to past- x-men (romy) that's my good friend mere888 f****an fiction.**

* * *

**people say, _"_**_life is full of choices." _**no one ever mentions fear- Anastasia**

* * *

-**piper pov-**

How, would you feel? Walking into a room, full of people just waiting to kill you. Trying there best to out do each other, pickaxes to the head, knife to the back, sword through the throat, a snapped neck or dying of the natural causes.

To piper, it was walking into a real horror movie. Everywhere she looked, wasn't a pretty sight.

She stuck to thresh's side, not wanting to be left alone with these unpredictable animals, sure she read even had the book, she knew what was going to happen but things were changing. So whose to say they won't try anything now?

Every district was here….. Well except twelve, but that was predicted. Thresh and piper along with the others, circled around Atlanta, who gave them instructions about the other stations.

In the corner of her eye, she could see katniss and peeta enter. After that wonderful speech, about ways not to get killed. Piper made her way towards the fire starter, but of course she didn't need it, living in the south and all, camping with her grandpa was a wonderful pass time.

But she wasn't the only one there, no the elusive fox-face was there as well. She didn't even realize when piper slide in next to her; piper noticed she was having trouble starting.

"You know, you can't rub the sticks too quickly." piper commented, taking the instruments from fox-faces bewildered hands. "Slowly like this" she rubbed like she was playing the cello.

"You're her" fox-face blurted.

Pipers face read confusion, she had no idea who she was being compared to.

"The girl that started the riot in districts eleven." fox-face clarified.

"Oh, yup I'm her" piper replied, looking into the glowing sparks.

"That was very brave, for what you did for that little girl, were you related" fox-face, asked.

"N….yes" piper caught herself. "We're cousins, my mother was sister with my uncle." Piper explained.

"And the way you beat up those peacekeepers." fox-face excitedly exclaimed.

"Well, they got in my way" piper replied, with a giggle.

They spent the first half of there time just talking, and piper learned that her name was actually vulpix.

As time raced forward, they split up. Piper was making her way towards the climbing section, but then she heard Cato boosting, and how he could take the games on the first day.

"Well." piper thought. "what would happen without that knife of yours?" Slowly she snuck up on him, keeping out of sight of his cronies, and easily liberated the knife.

As quick as she could she snuck up the hanging net, and flattened herself on the straps, and watched as the chaos commenced. Making her giggle.

As she looked around, she made eye contact with thresh, which he shacked his head in amusement, with a smile gracing his face.

She then caught sight of katnisses stare; she looked down at her, and put a finger to her lips. Making katniss smile.

-**time skip to later-**

Have you ever stood in a really long line, just antes to get what you wanted and go? Well piper was anything but that, she wanted everything to be put on paused and walk away. But she knew she couldn't, there wasn't a universal remote, and the capitol is to low teak for that.

So she sat with anxiety, just running the plan over and over in her head. Soon she found it was thresh's turn, before he made a move to get up, piper gave him a hug and a few words of encouragement.

Soon enough the dreaded moment came, but just like she did with thresh, he also gave words of encouragement and a hug before walking away to the elevator and to there floor. Taking a deep breath she walked through the metal doors. To meet an arrangement of weapons and survival equipment. And she looked up to see the headgame makers paying no attention to her.

"Perfect." piper thought with a grin. Walking towards one of the throwing dummies, she dragged it over to a forked pole, where she made a hanging nose and slipped it over the dummies head. Tying the dummy up to look like a hanging man, she walked over to the paint set, were she grabbed a paintbrush and red paint.

Swirling the brush into the paint, she began to draw on the dummy which apparently gathered the attention of the game makers. Satisfied with her work, she turned back to the game makers she said "it was fun to entertain you, but I must make my leave." and she left without being dismissed.

And what she left behind was a hanging man, and the name snow engraved in the chest, and in small letters, was the words "the sparks been lit, and its spreading".

**-Diana pov-**

"Now's the time" Diana thought, but she couldn't make her body move. her hands that were clasped tightly, when they were beginning to shake her arms which she tried to control. But how can one control there bodies? She was debating right from wrong. And it was eating away at her.

She felt so alone in this, like the weight of this whole situation were her decision. But then cinna came and put a hand on her shoulder, and looking into his gentle sincere eyes, she knew destiny had its own reasons. And couldn't be controlled.

All she hoped was that the plan she brewed along with pipers guidance worked.

**-Maryanne-**

she looked out at the crashing waves, her feet submerged into the cool sea, and her hair blowing back.

She was lonely without finnick and mags, but also happy in a bitter-sweet kind a way. She found her friend, but piper might not be around long to have a reunion.

'What can I do." she whispered loud as she watch the setting sun.

**-Mags pov-**

"_That rat_" mags thought, making her way to the rats nest. Which was home to president 'snow.

"_Nothing good, can come from this._" mags thought, walking as straight as she could. As she approached the heart of the web of the spider.

Opening the doors to her doom, mags walked in to see the devil himself.

"Sit down." snow said, in a demanding voice.

"What do you want, you rat" mags said, with venom not caring about what he would do. "_she was old what can he do to her anymore_?"

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, wouldn't want it to be cut out now would we." snow said coldly.

Mags didn't say another word, just sat glaring at the man that caused so much suffering.

Grabbing two bottles of red- wine, which mags was forced to take, and gave it a gulp.

"I must know, what is happening to this society now mags." snow said, leaning back discarding his drink without even a sip.

"Well if you actually looked, you'd know." mags said, meeting snows eyes.

"I know of that girl your sheltering, and ill make my move" said snow.

"I want many things Four, and I want to know of any activity going on in four." he said, leaning towards her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"get my shi*" mag's spat in his face. "there's no reasoning with you." Snow said, shaking his head as he stood up to face the window.

"Also that's not wine." snow said, a twisted smile on his face.

Mags body begun to shake and jurk, she looked down at her shaking hands.

"_I'm sorry_." was the last thoughts mags would ever have thought, in those slight words she was thinking of all those she would be leaving behind... **then nothing**.

* * *

**~I'm so evil, I killed off mags, but this had to be done for "catching fire" you'll understand once I get there~ review.**


	10. Show time

**~ Hey guys I'm back, and I'm sorry about mags but you'll understand soon in ~catching fire~ and also you get to see the interviews, learn about Diana's plan, and a little bit of Maryanne (maybe).**

* * *

**"what do you want me to do? dress in dray and do the hula"- timon, lion king.**

* * *

**~piper pov~**

To days the day, make an impression on the audience and you just might survive.

I'm standing in line at the moment, in a silky blue dress that went to my knees. With puffy sleeves, with artificial flowers on my waist and in my hair.

I took glances behind me every so often, thresh was dressed up in a silver suit, with a blue silk handkerchief in his pocket. I then looked at the front, where I caught sight of vulpix. She was dressed in a ruffled blue dress, that was above her knees, around her neck was a silvery-gold chocker, and her hair was in a half bun, the rest hanging down.

We made eye contact, and I gave her a smile in reassurance as she did to me. Then katniss walked by me and I to give a smile of reassurance, and she gave me a small smile but a smile none the less.

Then the interviews started, closer and closer my turn came. I paid no attention to the first four but then came district five- vulpix, her theme was sly and elusive a perfect match. The districts was like a count down, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and finally eleven I looked back once again at thresh. And then I headed towards the glistening lights and wild clapping and screams of wonder.

**~ Diana pov~**

I was in katnisses dressing room, smoothing down her dress, "can I open my eyes?" she asks. "Yes" I reply, giving a light chuckle. "You can open them." Her eyes stare in wonder "oh, Diana" she says "thank you." she finally whispers.

"Twirl for me." I instructed, and gave a laugh of achievement as the sparks of yellow, orange and red, contrast beautifully.

"So, all ready for the interview then?" knowing perfectly she would be fine, but needed a little encouragement first. "I'm awful," she says.

"Haymitch called me a dead slug. No matter what we tried, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't be one of those people he wants me to be." she says, sounding depress, and putout.

"Katniss, I know one thing and that's be yourself no matter what, go out there and show them katniss everdeen, not something your not, be you. and remember I'm with you every step of the way. I'll be out there in that audience, if you need a familiar face to fall back on, look at me and act like there's no one else. Be yourself, nothing more and nothing less" I say, taking her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Even if what I think is horrible." she says, looking troubled.

"Especially if what you think is horrible" I say, with a teasing tone.

She gives a nod, and puts a determined look on her face. I begin to leave, but she stops me from turning the doorknob, "Diana….. I'm completely overcome with stage fright.

"Remember, they already love you" I say gently. "just be yourself." but once again I'm stopped. "Who was that girl, back at the chariots?" she says gently, as if I might break.

I give her a look, tears in my eyes but make them refuse to fall. "A friend a very old friend, that I thought I'll never see again, but don't worry about her because I have a plan." I say quietly, I can see the confusion in her eyes.

"Katniss I want you to know ~ the sparks been lit, and its spreading~ you might not know what that means but you will some time soon" I say, kissing her cheek. and Leaving her there.

**~piper pov~**

As I walk onto the stage, calm and collective in one of those Victorian era movies. I was introduced to the audience by Caesar flickerman; he took my hand and led me to a set of white-marble chairs. I sat down crossing my legs like a lady, and plastering a teeth showing smile, that wins over the crowd.

"Now piper, why was it that you volunteer for that girl, rue was it?"

"_the easiest question, but hard to answer_" I thought to myself.

"She's twelve, just a child, she's very brave but she shouldn't have to be, and wasn't meant be here" I said, the audience turned quiet then erupted into cheers and sobs.

"So a perfect ten can you explain that to use." Caesar said with that wide smile on his face.

I gave a Vega answer, saying that I'm more then I seem.

Before he could ask another question, I interrupted.

"Caesar if I may." I said standing up, he had a confused look, but nodded to signal the go ahead.

"This is for my district." I said looking beyond the audience, and into the direction the of where cameras were.

And then I began to sing, the same one's that everyday in those trees I heard from rue.

I sang her whistle song.

"Beautiful just beautiful, isn't she just something" Caesar said, and the crowed erupt into cheers once again.

"I'd like to sing one more song Caesar" I said sweetly, he gave a laugh and nodded with a clap of his hand.

THIS IS FOR YOU RUE" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

_"BABY MINE- BY BETTE MIDLER"_

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you too,_

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine~_

The audience went mad and my time was now up. Caesar came and took my hand, lifting it in the air and announcing "piper rabbi the little song bird" he announced. And it was over. And that means tomorrow I was going into the hunger games.

**~Diana's pov~**

Piper was so charming, so original I hope I can set the plan in motion soon.

Soon enough it was katnisses turn, she walked on stage with a bounce in her step. A fake smile on her lips and was led to her seat by Caesar.

"So katniss, the capitol must be quit a change from district twelve. What impresses you most since you arrived here?" Asked Caesar.

She then looks towards me, and we lock eyes and I give a nod.

"The lamb stew" she replies. Making us all laugh.

It went on like that, until we got to the dress.

"What did you think of the costume?"

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She said. And at that cinna came to join me, and together started laughing.

"Yes start there" said Caesar highly amused.

"I thought Diana and cinna`s creation was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either" she says standing up to do a few twirls. A few tears came to my eyes and the sheer beauty katniss gives off, cinna took my hand, and I looked at him in thanks.

Then Caesar asked the question that sadden me greatly. "At the reaping when they called your sister, and you volunteered, can you tell use about her?"

"Her names prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."

It all throughout the room went quiet. "And what did she say to you? After the reaping? He asked.

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?" Prompts Caesar gently.

"I swore I would."

"I bet you did." says Caesar, and then Caesar gave katniss the normal send off.

Then it was peeta and he like in the book/movie compared the other districts to bread, and then he confesses his love for katniss and it was over.

And all the while me and cinna never let go of hands not once.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Coming up next the areana.


	11. So it begins

**~ So eleventh chapter- district-get it- well here we go arena time, I'm scared hold me! **_*hugs*_

* * *

_**draw a line in the sand and then make a stand**-_

**_-Use your camera to spar-_**

**_-use your guitar-_**

**_when they act tough you call their bluff- "rent" rent._**

* * *

**~ Diana pov~**

I'm in the port tube room, where katniss would be sent to the arena. I'm doing her hair, in a simple trademark braid down her back.

I'm given katniss clothes for the arena, I help her dress in the undergarments, simple tawny pants, light green blouse, sturdy belt, and thin, hooded black jacket that falls to her thighs.

The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. So expect cool nights" I say in a wavering voice.

I then pull out her mockingjay pin, from out under her clothes and pin it on her.

"That's a beautiful token, you know how I have the same one" I said, showing my making one and smiled fondly at it.

"They eliminated a ring from that district one girl, though. If you twisted the gemstone, a spike popped out. Poisoned one. She claimed she had no knowledge the ring transformed and there was no way to prove she she lost her token." I say, trying to make light conversation but not really making a good job of it.

"There you're all set, move around, and make sure everything feels comfortable."

"It's fine" she says.

"Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," I say, feeling depressed for seeing her go.

"Unless you could eat somemore?" I said, trying to stale from goodbye.

I look at her she's scared... very. "Do you want to talk katniss." I softly whisper.

She shakes her head, but I take her hand anyway.

And then its time for the tube...and the goodbye I walk her over.

"Remember what Haymitch said. Run, fined water. The rest will follow," I say. She gives a nod in understanding.

"And remember this I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could. My money would be on you." I said, quoting cinna.

"Truly" she whispers.

"Truly" I say in a reassure way. "Good luck girl on fire." I whisper quickly, giving her a quick hug.

"now katniss, I have to go real quick but don't you forget what I said ok." I said, practically running next door and skimming around cinna who was going to say goodbye to katniss.

When I finally found piper and her stylist I nearly broke into tears. "If I may have a moment" I interrupted them. Walking in.

"Why yes" the man squealed, and walked out.

"Remember the plan" I say to her, taking her hands in mine

"Like I could forget" she replied back rolling her eyes.

And that was that, she got in the tube and she was gone. Not knowing her fate, and I cried.

**~piper pov~**

_**Sixty** seconds, that's how long I have. To see if I live to see tomorrow or die today, will anyone miss me, some might cry, scream, a little remorse but they'll live. And soon forget about me._

_**Forty** seconds, I look to see vulpix to my right, and thresh not to far away. I make eye contact with vulpix, we made an alliance. I saw thresh look at me, and I give a small nod toward vulpix who gives a nod to thresh. We're all in an alliance together._

_**Thirty** seconds I spot katniss looking, I give a nod of good luck. And she returns it, as like a peace treaty._

_**Twenty** seconds, I can see the carriers; some are trying to intimidate the others. Some have there eyes on a weapon, I know who's going after who, I knew where there aiming at but will it be the same? or..._

_The question is, will I get there in time?_" I ready my feet, I'm going in. thresh knows this and he's got my back. Vulpix will be heading north-west of us, at least five miles of here.

**Ten** seconds…. _Will I live?_….**nine**….. _Can the plan work_…..**eight**….._will it end like the book?_…..** Seven**….. _How can it change now that I'm here?…._ **Six**…. _I know what happens_…..** Five**… _I know what to do_….. **Four**…_my district, myself_….. **Three**…. _The whole country of panem_…. **Two**….. _Stop the hunger games_… **one**…. _Change fate_.

And the canon sounds, everyone's off like a shot, some running away. Some testing there luck, like I am, and some just seemed to give up.

I get to the edge of the cornucopia, trying to remember everyone's where about, while trying not to get in the mess of things.

Before I know it, district three male comes after me with a thin knife, but he didn't even reach me.

As I said, thresh has my back. A sickle is lodged in his head, blood oozing down his face.

I want to scream but now is not the time for that. I spy a black bag, that was Farley large, and lift it over my shoulder it was heavy but I managed.

We escape but just barley, while the heat of the blood bath continued, gore and Wails of pain and shear horror, being left behind. Only if I could runaway from my memory.

Five miles we walked, scouting out where vulpix has gone. We don't dare call out, fearing for our safety and hers.

Then I heard a rustle in a bush not to far away, thresh pushes me behind him, which I don't protest to, I'm good at defense but I'm no match for a knife in expert hands.

But then I saw red hair, into princesses leis hair style (you know star wars).

"We're all here" I sigh in relief, catching my breath from the run. ok so I'm a little out of shape. but in my defense I Didn't think I'll be sent into a book where, I would be put into the hunger games. Which I did technically volunteer for, but I had a perfectly good reason!

"So what's the plan?" vulpix turns to me and asks, it seems that I'm the leader of the trio now.

"Field." I said, thinking aloud. Remembering the wide grain fields, which thresh hid out.

It would be a good hideout, till the plan commenced.

"Field, what field? thresh asked in confusion.

"I believe there's a grain field around here, my gut tells me" I said, half lying.

"Alright." said vulpix, a little uncertain, but willing. Thresh nods in trust, and I lead on.

Not really sure where to go really, since it was never directed in the book or movie.

"_Get them out alive_." I thought to myself. And that is what I'm going to do.

We didn't find the field right away, we ran into trouble such as man-eating plants, and crossing a shallow river, that you still had to swim at one point, I had to help them being the only one that could swim.

And after a hour, I think? We made it to a lush, golden field, plenty of food, safe (for now) and a perfect get away. Seeing that it was close to the invisible dome.

I learned all about the arena, thanks to Plutarch heavensbee on of Diana's supposed allies.

_"All I had to now was, abide my time. And I'll be free from this nightmare... but not alone"_ I thought as I saw thresh and vulpix, stare in wonder at the scene in front of them.

"_Just have to wait_." then something struck my thoughts. Katniss she would need help, the tracker jackers... blowing up the cornucopia.

**and now things got a little bit more complicated.**

**~Diana pov~**

"_they made it_" I thought in relief, relaxing the pressure on cinna`s hand. I was with cinna, Portia, Effie, Haymitch, and soon the other past victors.

Just after the showing of the blood bath, the past victors came strolling in.

"Well that was a bust" finnick said. And I must say, everything about him in the movie and the book, are dead on.

"Both tributes dead" he carried on, flopping on one of the chairs.

"So are mine" Johann mason muttered, making her way to sit facing toward finnick.

"Both of mine still alive" chaff applauded himself, as seeder tried to shush him of his ignorant behavior, she couldn't help stop that achieved smile on her lips though.

"Your just lucky" said beetee, looking like the dork he was.

"Now beetee" said wiress, coming to stand beside him.

"Oh shut up" said Haymitch ready to take his first sip of liquor. Diana noted.

"She not lucky, she's ready and she knows what to do." I couldn't resists saying. coming to stand in front of them.

"Oh and who might you be" finnick said, a playful grin on his face.

"My names Diana and I'm not interested finnick." I say to him. He pretends to pout, but I pay no mind to his childish ways.

"As I was say, piper is more then ready for this, and she will get out alive" I say with truth.

"Oh and how does that work sweet heart" said Haymitch taking a sip.

Just believe me" I said. turning to walk out the room, leaving a room full of victors laughing behind me...

* * *

**~ how you like It. got past the blood bath, how will she help katniss, will the plan work, will anyone learn the secret of the four girls from a different world ( except for cinna, Portia, the star family, and I think that's it) will fox-face, thresh and piper make it out alive? and if so, unscratched- I can answer that one N.O.) so stay tuned~ review~**


	12. Try

**~ Hey guys I hope you will be patient with me, WHY? Well I don't very sure what to do about the whole saving katniss thing~ but I do have something in mind, just don't know were vulpix and thresh play into this.**

**~review and also look at my friend's fan fiction you know the one I mentioned~ mere888**

* * *

**"I don't know what I can do. still I know I've got to try."-Pocahontas.**

* * *

**~Diana pov~**

_It's happening, the beginning of a plan that could go either way. One mishap and it would all be over, then were would be? locked away forever, tortured, or would they be merciful enough to just kill us off quickly._

These thoughts were jumbling; her insides as though they were made of jelly. She was heading to the head maker's control room. With one intention….. Talk to Seneca crane.

Making her way through clearance, she made her way through the labyrinth, which was the control room. If she wasn't so absorbed in her plan, she might take the time to admire the high teak.

And there he was, the man in question him and his wacky beard.

"Seneca crane." she said in a business type manner, once she was close. He turned around, a Cheshire smile that was wildly known in the hunger games movie playing on his lips.

"What may I help you with?" he asked, coming to stand in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I controlled my facial features, so it was emotionless.

"I've come to discuses something in private." I said, I was playing with a doubled edge sword now; It could cut you or cut your mark.

"Come, right this way." he said, showing me into another room, nice and plush.

taking a seat, while facing each other.

"Now what's this all about?" he asked, taking a glass of champagne that I hadn't realized was there.

"Want a glass" he offered, but of course I denied seeing I was under age.

"I've come to talk about an urgent matter." I said quietly, leaning towards him.

"Oh, and what might that?" he said, taking a sip of his champagne.

"No one, but you and me are in this room, no hidden cameras or tap recorder" I questioned, looking around as to make sure.

"Of course!" he said, a spark of interest showing on his face. "Just making sure" I said, once again facing him.

"What I'm about to tell you, stays between you and me. No running to snow" I said, looking hard in his eyes.

He stopped mid sip, looking into my eyes and a slight frown on his face as he sat the glass down.

"What's this about?" he questioned leaning toward me.

Taking a deep breath, I suppose I should start with…

**~piper pov~**

I must say it was fairly good, for myself, vulpix and thresh. We had food, shelter (well if you like sleeping in a tree) a little stream near by, a few necessary items, and each other for company.

Vulpix was telling us a story, of when of the peacekeepers got electrocuted, by spilling was on a power line.

I guess we need things, to get our minds off this situation. So here we are, in the hunger games, swapping stories. Over a warm fire.

I wonder if the capitol is focusing on us, or somewhere else. Is my district watching me and thresh? Is district five watching vulpix, and wondering if one of us will make it.

Are they hoping one of us will win, is rue watching and praying for my return, safety, and if I lose a quick death? will they bury me as there own? these thoughts plagued me for awhile, but I got my allies/friends to worry about at the moment.

"So what, about you. Any stories to share." said vulpix, staring at me with a piece of jerky sticking out of her mouth.

"Me? no, nothing of interest" I said, dismissing the thought.

"Oh, come on, someone who can set off a grand riot must have stories" she said, nudging my shoulder.

"Nooooooooo" I moaned. "I said I didn't have any good stories to tell." I huffed, pushing her lightly. Getting a laugh from her.

"Oh, what about the time, you tried jumping in the tree's like rue?" questioned thresh, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"What happened." vulpix asked, leaning towards thresh. And he began to tell her about how I tried imitating rue, and failed miserably and ended in a pile of empty baskets.

I hung my head in shame, as those two laughed away at my expense.

"Ya, laugh away you two" I said, with a roll of my eyes.

"You know we're just kidding" said thresh, as him and vulpix slung there arms around my shoulder.

"Suuurrrreeeeeee" I said, shaking them off. And like hyenas they laughed away.

Then a dreaded thought came to me and knew it was time to tell them. "Um guys" I said to them, getting there attention.

"There's something I must do, don't ask me. Just trust me" I said quickly turning to look into each of there eyes.

"I know you can't tell us why, but how important is this?" asked thresh, his lips pulled down into a frown.

Taking a deep breath. "important enough that's its more then my life" I spook honestly, looking at him.

"Fine, fine" vulpix said. But you better come back alive, or better not be ditching us." she threatens, but a sound of worry was also placed into it.

"Never" I said, with a grin. "It might take three to four days, but it would give us the advantage over the careers." I said, slinging a small bag over my shoulder.

"**CAREERS**" vulpix hollered, coming to grab my shoulders and shake this roughly. "are you insane! you could get hurt or worst of all….." And then thresh came and put a hand, on vulpix shoulder.

"Be safe" he said. "You better be" vulpix threatened. "I'll be back, and when I do you best be alive, and still together, no killing each other" I said over my shoulder. Then I disappeared into the forest, not recalling where to go.

**~ Diana pov~**

"_Job well done_" I thought to myself, another late night. Looking over the schismatic of the arena, and the technical devices equipment in place, I was having trouble focusing thanks to no sleep...for thirteen hours.

I don't dare stop, if I do piper might not make it. And I won't make it knowing I could of saved her.

Thanks to my jumping, jittery behavior I noticed when the sliding doors opened to reveal cinna.

"You know, you're going to paceout from lack of slip" he said, stopping my hand from gliding on the hologram screen, by placing his on top.

"I can't stop cinna, knowing she's in there, and I'm out here and can do something" I said, starting to cry from lack of sleep and desperation to save my friend.

"I don't know how that feels, but I'm sure we can save her." cinna said, those truth telling eyes, draw me in, how he does it I don't know.

"Go get some sleep" he said gently nudging me towards the door.

"But before you go" pulling out a red rose, with yellow tips. he handed it to me, which I gradually took and took a sniff, it smelled like spring time/cinna.

"Thank you" I whisper. "Your welcome" he said, giving me a gentle smile.

I left for bed feeling giddy, worries forgotten for the moment.

They might unconsciously knowing what that rose represented ~friendship, falling in love~.

* * *

**~I'm so evil, what might happen now, how did you like the ending part with the rose, coming up next, you guessed it katniss and piper time, and maybe a little more Diana and cinna time/ victors.**


	13. Tomorrow

**~hi guys I hope you like this chapter, and also Maryanne is not going to be in much of this first book, but she will definitely have a main part in ~ catching fire~ and that is? A secret, also REVIEW~**

* * *

**Survival secret: it gets worse before better-try not to worry.**

* * *

**~piper pov~**

"_Two days, I think_?" hard to tell time, and tracking through the woodland forest, is one thing. Looking out for a person that wants to kill me, is something I didn't sign up for. Even though I volunteered, but I have a perfectly good reason. I don't think I had a good night sleep ever since I got here.

"_And finding katniss isn't easy either_" I thought, to myself.

"_I know I wasn't going to find her that easily, but come on_" I mentally screamed, in my head. As I walked through thickets and shrubs got under foot. Slowing me down, and my light weight backpack unsettled me, I knew I only have only a few sips of water left, and barely any food left. "Just a few nuts" I said sarcastically.

And as I thought things couldn't get worse, a fire ball raced pasted my left ear, looking back to where the fire ball came from wasn't a pretty sight. A wall of fire was, racing towards me. And human survival instinct kicked in and I ran, where to? hopefully not into unwelcome company.

Running, running, zigzagging through trees, dodging fallen branches. And trying to out run the down poor of sparks, trying not to black out from smoke inhalation.

My legs hurt, and my calf's were sore. But I didn't stop, would you stop if you knew, you would be burned into a crisp?

Suddenly it just stops, and I twist around to see no sign of the fire that tried to kill me, if I didn't have a burn mark from being caught on a burning branch. I would think I dreamed it all.

But I didn't stop and think for long, I heard hoots and shouts of victory. And I knew instantly it was the careers, looking around in desperation I found a sturdy tree, and thanks to district eleven and rue. It was an easy climb, and a great look out point. Hidden by thick leafs.

I could see, from my view point, katniss come into the small clearing. She was looking for a tree. This I knew well, she would scurry up a tree, careers would come try to climb, glimmer would try to shot at her, and miss. Then peeta would say just leave her.

"_And then I would come in the next morning and save her_" I thought in determination.

And that's exactly, how it played out. Night came quickly, and the careers were now sleeping.

"_I should get some sleep to_" I thought to myself. But how do you sleep, knowing there's four killers/ plus peeta but he's no threat waiting to kill me if they knew of my presence.

_"This is going to be a lllllooooonnnggggg night"_ I thought with a huff, in my mind.

I got in a safe position, where I couldn't fall out and end up killing myself, or an easy picking for the careers.

Like I thought no sleep came, this left me with my thoughts. _Was rue, jinx, wick, poppy and quelling, rooting for me. just waiting for me to come home. What about the other districts, did they care about me?" are they rooting for me, or do they not care, and hoping for there own. Probably._

What about thresh or vulpix, were they still together, were they worrying about me, Hoping I wasn't, the next canon or face in the sky.

"_I hope I won't be either_" I sighed mentally. Then I heard katniss receiving, her burn medicine.

"Man I wish I had some of that" I thought in envy, remembering my own burnt flesh making an itchy burn feeling. it was easy to ignore if I don't think much of it. I sighed once more till i found a comfortable position facing away from everyone.

Then I fell into a fitful sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Waking up to the sun/ artificial skylights, I could see I was the first one up.

"_Now I just have to patient_" I thought, sitting up right in the tree, just waiting for katniss to wake up.

It took time that's for sure, and then katniss woke to see morning as well, her eyes trying to focus and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She looks, below her. Where the four killers...and peeta... are sleeping peacefully.

"_Those butt heads_" I thought, in irritation. Thinking there so high and mighty, thinking there invincible.

Katniss eyes avert away from them, a grim troubled look on her face.

I make a slight crunching sound, drawing her attention to me, she stares into the foliage, that surrounds my near by tree. searching for what made the sound, and finally catching my eyes.

For a while we hold each other's gaze. Then, without rustling a leaf, I point to where the tracker jackers nest which was right above her head.

Her eyes follow my pointing direction, and they go wide. "_Just like the book/movie_" I thought...just with me.

She looks back at me for guides, and I make a sawing motion with my hands.

She gives a nod, and then she signaled for me to get away.

I make my leave, carefully I'm not rue. I don't go to far just enough to keep watch, and not get hurt.

She shimmy up the tree; I wait patiently as she does this. Waiting in suspense, as she makes her move.

She begins to saw away at the branch that holds the nest, and I wince every time she gets stung. Knowing she gets stung three times, but to me it seems like a thousand needles went through her flesh.

With one arm she ripped out a barbed stinger out of her flesh. She then proceeded to throw the nest as fare away from her body. Down below it fell, the mayhem, that followed made me gage.

Some of them had sense to drop everything and run, there screams _"to the lake, to the lake"_ reached my ears. Glimmer and another girl from four weren't so lucky. They received multiple stings before they're out of view. Glimmer goes completely mad, shrieking and trying to beat the wasps off with her bow, which is pointless.

She calls to the others for help but, no one returns.

The other girl from four staggers away, but I know she won't make it.

I see glimmer go down, twitching, if I had anything in my stomach, I bet I would be coming up at this point.

The wasps have gone, in pursuit of the others. Katniss makes her way down, and takes off running wobbly… I stay put knowing she would be coming back for the bow. "_or should I get it for her_?" I don't see her coming back, but then again it would take her five minutes. So I wait, but still no sign of her.

And I picture Cato coming back and taking it, so I take my chances and shimmy down walking cautiously, looking for danger and Cato and his other allies.

Then I see it, katniss and her confrontation with Cato and peeta, but there in the wrong places. Not even close to the bow. "_This isn't like the book or the movie_" I thought to myself, baffled am I changing things? I know I am, rue, the riot, now the plan of a break out.

I hide away and watch things play out, I see peetas defense for katniss, and then see her run away, without her bow?" peeta getting sliced by Catos sword, and him making his leave and Cato in pursuit.

Then everything goes quiet, I hesitantly make my way out of my hiding place. And approach glimmers fallen body.

I then look up to the sky, and spot the hovercraft. Knowing I have to work fast.

So doing as katniss did in the book, I threw myself over her body, and in my mind I keep repeating it was for katniss, it's for katniss, but it's not helping with my stomach.

With my eyes clenched, I dig under her body. I tug the silver sheath of arrows, I almost have it free once I realized it would get stuck on her shoulder, and the other careers would be coming soon.

I'm desperately tugging, and pulling, the suspense I'm probably putting the kids and my district back home, brings tears to my eyes.

Closer and closer the footsteps sound, and I'm sickened by this.

I'm able to finally get the bow, and the sheath of arrows. But my relief turns to terror, seeing clover and marvel making there way threw the brush.

"There's eleven" marvel yells. making my blood freeze in my body, making me stumble to my feet And I take off, with them in hot pursuit. Clove is throwing knife after knife at me, I'm lucky since my backpack is so big, but I couldn't rely on just running.

My eyes search franticly, left, right, up, down. If I don't find an escape soon, I'm dead.

The bow hits my thigh, the sheath of arrows clenched over my right shoulder, and I grasp them as though they were my life line.

Tears of fear fall from my eyes making it hard to see, but I don't dare stop in fear of the consequences that would surly follow.

_Then a spear is thrown, pipers feet run on, the spear comes closer, but she still runs..._

_Closer...closer the spear came wising through the air….. It misses the target that her mid back…. but ends up going throw her hand…. Severing her left ring finger and her middle finger… she screams in pain, stumbling slightly, but must keep running seeing as she doesn't want to lose more then her fingers._

The only up side was that marvel had to stop... at the expense of losing her fingers, but she wasn't out of hot water just yet. She just had to ditch clove.

And then she saw her chance, a deep slopping hill she just hoped clove wouldn't follow.

She threw herself over the ledge, tumbling down catching on bushes, trees, and shrubs. It hurt, let me tell you. But luckily clove didn't follow. Instead a scream of rage could be heard from up above.

once she reach the bottom, she didn't have the courage nor did she want to move. she just wanted stayed in this crunched ball position and weep for her missing limbs…. But I don't.

I had to find katniss, and stop the bleeding. Taking a knife that was berried into my backpack, curtsey of clove. I cut a stripe from my jacket, and wrapped it awkwardly over and downward, and tied it off on my wrist making a sort of cast.

Looking for katniss, I have to just look for a shallow hole. "_Hum.. now where should I look_" I thought sarcastically, trying to distract myself from the pain. Ya right.

When I finally stumbled onto katniss, I latterly tripped over her.

She was just there pastout on the ground; I took my findings as a good sign. And pulled her towards a tree.

I find some leafs, that were like those that were in the movie. I hope they would work anyway.

And chewed them up, they had a fowl taste to them but I have much worse injuries, then a little bad taste.

Taking it out I spread It on her neck, cheek, and knee. Ya I know gross, but again no complains from me.

I don't know how much time has past, since I saved her/took care of her. But eventually she wakes up and I hide. Why? I don't know.

She looks around, and then heads off, with me following her, she travels uphill. It takes time but she finally stops, and makes a small fire. And lays a piece of wild turkey over the coals, my mouth waters just looking at it.

But I still don't present myself. I try to get a closer look, when i sifts position making a twig snap.

In one motion, she held out a knife, in defense. Then strangely she smile, having a more relaxed body, and loses her stance.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can make alliances" she says.

I peak my head around, to stare into her face. "I know" I reply.

I come out fully to stand, in front of her. She eyes me, lingering on the bow, and its arrow.

"I thought you might need these" I said, awkwardly handing them to her, and she accepts them with gratitude, lingering just to stare at my hand.

And then eyeing my face, I give her a smile and a shake of my hands telling her to take them.

She takes them, and leads me to the small fire. "So you're the one, who patched me up" she said, eyebrow rose. And I give a nod.

"That's right. You're district eleven. Agriculture" she says.

"How did you find those" she asked.

"We carry them when we work in the orchards. There a lot of nests there" I say, thinking about a time a man found one, but I was easily taken care of.

"Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you got wings.

I smile at that, and give a snort. "Hardly, I was lucky I'm the worst at jumping through trees. I get made fun of by, my cousins a lot" I say to her, getting a light chuckle in return.

She then noticed the burn mark on my forearm. "I've got something for that." She says, and takes out her canister of burn medicine.

"You've got good sponsors" I said longingly.

"Have you gotten anything yet" she says. "I shake my head, not really my district isn't the riches as you know, and I don't think many capitol citations would sponsor me" I said, poking at the fire a bit.

"Don't worry" she says, putting a hand on my arm. "You'll get sponsors, you're the most amazing person I've meet" she said, with a wide smile.

"It's nice to know you want me to be allies, but I also have other allies" I said, she looks at me suspicious.

"I left them so I can take on the careers, so they can be safe, but I'm not sure how but I will" I said, to her. And her gaze turns to understanding.

"Who are you allied with" she says in curiosity.

"Vulpix and thresh" I reply. Aw, your district partner and….. She trailed off.

You might know her as fox-face" I say helpingly, and she gives a nod.

Things grow quiet. "so it's a temporary ally" I spoke up.

"It's a deal" she said, we shake hands, me using my right hand.

We start fixing our meal, and I add some of my nuts to the meal.

And when she gestures to the meat I tell her it was a groosling, in my district, and she gives a nod in comprehension.

Then the conversation stops, so we could eat. "This is the most meat I ever had in a while" tell her.

And she gives me a sad look. "take the other" she says, pushing the other leg towards me. "I couldn't" I tell her.

"Its fine I got a bow and arrows now, I could hunt more" she says, with a grin.

I awkwardly take the leg in my left hand, holding with my pointing finger and thumb. And my pinky was a little help.

The pain in my hand has lessened but it still hurt, I wonder if the star family is either crying at my looted fingers, or thankful it was just my fingers that didn't make it.

"Thank you" I told her, taking a quick bite. It was really hard to hold, and also put pressure to my sore/painful hand.

"Can I ask, what happened to your hand" she asked softly.

"When I was getting the bow, marvel and clove came back, they were chasing me. I got away but marvels spear missed and got my hand" I told her, looking at my poor hand.

"I'm sorry" she told me, but I wave her off saying it that i was just happy to be alive.

"I'd have thought, in district eleven, you'd have a bit more to eat than us. You know, since you grow the food? She asked taking in my hungry getting habits.

"Oh, no, were not allowed to eat the crops." I said dismissingly.

"They arrest you or something?" she asked.

"They whip you and make everyone else watch" I told her, quoting rue/book.

"The dimwitted mayor of ours is strict" I told her, and she gives me a scolding look.

"What? I might not make it, what do I have to fear" I tell her shrugging my shoulders, taking another quick bite of my turkey leg, and watch as her face falls in pity.

"Do you get all the coal you want" I ask her changing the subject and watching in factionation wanting to hear it from her own lips.

"No, just what we buy and whatever we track in on our boots."

"They feed us a little bit extra during harvest, so that the people can keep going longer" I said just thinking aloud.

"Don't you have school" she asked me.

"Not during harvest, everyone works then," I say.

We start sharing our supplies, sorting them; the katniss asks me a question.

"Those songs, during the interview where did you learn them?" she asks intrigued. "Oh, I just sing what I feel" I said, it wasn't a total lie; I did feel like singing that song.

"There very pretty songs" she tells me, and starts clearing up and sorting.

I then see the night glasses. "how did you get those" I asked already knowing.

"There in my pack, they've been useless so far. They don't block out the sun and make it harder to see" she says with a shrug.

"Those aren't for sun, there for darkness. When we harvest at night they give us these, so we can harvest in the trees!"

"One time this boy named martin, he tried to keep his, hid it in his pants. They killed him on the spot" I said, thinking of the event, the way rue screamed and the way the kids clung to me.

"Just for taking these" she said, holding them up.

"Yes, he wasn't no threat he was just slow is all, he just wanted to play with them" I said looking down.

"So they let you see in the dark" she said, looking over the pair. Yes" I simply said.

"Where do you sleep? She asked.

"Trees, rue wouldn't want me to sleep anywhere else" I said, with a shrug and a grin on my face, and she returned that grin.

"How many days was I asleep" she suddenly asks.

"Two, one and four girl are dead, ten left" I said, silently I hope vulpix and thresh are ok.

"What about peeta" she asked, after a moment.

"No longer with the careers, and also I think he ran away after saving you" I say, putting down the turkey leg, which was now finished.

"It was probably just an act, you know to make people to think we're in love" she said.

"Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee" I said, nudging her. Which she grew huffy.

"Well it is" she said venomously.

"It may start as and act, but over time it will turn to true love" I spoke softly, to her.

"And how do you know?" katniss questioned giving a disbelieving look.

"I know these things, and I know it will happen" I say, with an air of smugness.

She just shook her head.

You know I never thought I'd be here" I said, not thinking of the games, but the whole universe swap.

"I know." she said, thinking I was referring to the games.

"Ya." I said quietly, looking at my left hand two digits less.

"Katniss I think I have that song feeling coming on" I told her, wanting to get out of this mood I'm in. and it would be a great distraction.

She gave me an amused look, and gave a small smile.

(Pipers, real voice, tomorrow will be kinder by? Off of the movie hunger games)

**Black clouds are behind me**  
**I now can see ahead**  
**Often I wonder why I try**  
**Hoping for an end**  
**Sorrow weighs my shoulders down**  
**And trouble haunts my mind**  
**But I know the present will not last**  
**And tomorrow will be kinder**  
**Tomorrow will be kinder**  
**Its true, I've seen it before**  
**A brighter day is coming my way**  
**Yes, tomorrow will be kinder**  
**Today I've cried a many tear**  
**And pain is in my heart**  
**Around me lies a somber scene**  
**I don't know where to start**  
**But I feel warmth on my skin**  
**The stars have all aligned**  
**The wind has blown but now I know**  
**That tomorrow will be kinder**  
**Tomorrow will be kinder**  
**I know I've seen it before**  
**A brighter day is coming my way**  
**Yes, tomorrow will be kinder**  
**A brighter day is coming my way**  
**Yes, tomorrow will be kinder.**

I stop and stare off, not really seeing, but katniss brings me back.

"It will"she said, quietly putting a hand on my sholuder.

I gave a smile. "You know the careers have food right?, and say they didn't. say the supplies were gone. How long would they last" she said. "I mean, it's the hunger games, right?"

"But there, not hungry" I told her, liking where this was going.

"No there not. That's the problem," she says a grin on her face.

"And I think we're going to have to fix that, piper."

**And we grinned at each other, sparks from the fire alimentation out faces.**

* * *

~ how you like that, told you they weren't getting out unharmed~ how will this turn out book, movie or something else all together~review~


	14. Waiting

**~ Ok, I'm glade ~Rachel~ pointed out I am making Diana's character, more like cinna so be patent with me. Oh, and comment on how you like Maryanne? And piper, and Diana? I guess I can't ask you about Megan. So ya on with the story, review, and thank you RACHEL! and love the awesome me~**

* * *

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life, your were only waiting for this moment to arise.- The beatles "Blackbird" **

* * *

~**piper pov**~

_Don't you hate that waiting, or not knowing what's going to come next? Well I can tell you right now_, _I hate both_.

I thrust katniss, I just don't trust myself. I mean, what if I'm to slow' or I start the fire to soon, or….. I end up like rue in the book/movie?"

I know marvel would be the one to look out for, and clove and Cato. There my main threats…. _So far_.

"She must be there by now." I thought, but yet I wait. I'm a little bit antsy for it all to start, but then again…. I don't want to die.

Holding the fire sticks is a little difficult, but I'm managing by laying my left hand palm, securely on the sticks end, mashing it hard to the ground. And my right hand was at the ready.

I suggested the whistling, like rue did in the book... _Just hope I can_.

First I would start with the first fire, then go on to number two, and then I was debating a bout number three. But If I don't go, katniss wouldn't kill marvel, _what to do? what to do?_

I'm sure now katniss must be there now, so I start playing the sticks like a cello. And I gain a spark, I breathe on it to make a full blown fire.

But I don't stick around; I decide to hop from the trees but the fear of falling was ebbing away, like so many other times, I'm more scared of me being dismembered.

Coming to location two was easy and starting it, well lets just say I was a mess, hands shaking in haste. Full blown panic from the images of dying, and the fear of what might happen back home.

But by some miracle, or magic, or some other third thing. I started it, and I fled like a hunted bore. Since I have no alternative to do anything else.

_"Breath"_ I tell myself, breath, run, breath, run, breath, which were the only things I forced myself to do.

Then suspicion creeps in my mind, and I slowed down. "I seen this before." I whisper, it was a neat little clearing, making a cup shape. Flowers off to the side, I seen the movie yes, but you can't make me remember it all; I was more into the book.

Then I hear it, an explosion rocking me, making me lose my balance and I fall to my knees. It takes me a few minutes to regain my footing, I then dart forward. And then I remember why this clearing seemed so familiar, failed to realize straight away. Because if I did I would run in the other direction. But I didn't I failed, I'm trapped and I wouldn't think other then... _I'm dead_.

~ **Diana pov**~

_I didn't look away, when piper first went into the game, or when she was allies/still is allies, with vulpix and thresh. I didn't look away when she set out to find katniss, or when she finally did and stayed up all night, watching her back. Or when she pointed out the wasps nest, or how she got the bow. Or as she ran away from clove and marvel._

"_Or when she lost her fingers_." I thought with, a muffled sob in my throat.

_I didn't look away when she helped heal katniss, I didn't look away as they became temporary allies, or when they set there plan in motion, or how she started the fire. Or how I feared she might fall..._

_But as I screamed for her to turn back, when she came to the clearing was heard on deaf ears. I didn't look away as she fell to the ground, and then regained her balance no I didn't._

_And I want desperately to look away, but I can't and I realize I owed it to her. to stick with her till the end, maybe not physically but emotionally, and spiritually._

I sit with the victors at this time, cinna off to finish the finalist dress; I don't bother to care for it. My friend is in there and also katniss, the girl I came to love as a daughter, even though I'm just a year older. But that doesn't matter, right now its all on her. The way she's thrashing around, screaming in fear, panic and the way her eyes go wild, like a bird that's ripping its feathers out, when it's caged up to long.

I feared, oh. How I feared, sleep means nothing to me now, if it wasn't for Portia and the prep team, forcing me to eat with them, I would be nothing but rolls of flabby skin.

But I wasn't the only one that feared these games; finnick tutored, put his best skill forward but came up short. And the loss of mags puts him farther into the depression he made for himself; they said she died from a heart attack. That since her old age just couldn't take it, but finnick didn't believe that and neither did I.

_But the shock of the thing, the story behind it, is why_?

Johanna, even though she doesn't like me/or suspicious of me. I can't help but admire her, strong willed, been through some much yet takes no sympathy, how she so desperately strives for her tributes to win. Even though it may look like she's pushing them to hard, we all know that no one will wait for them, to pick up a bag or weapon. **_No they just kill._**

Beetee and wiress care, there just not as great mentors as the rest.

Chaff and seeder look just like me, scared, feared, wishing that by some strange luck that the net that traps her, would just disappear but it doesn't.

**_And all we can do is watch and wait_**.

~**piper pov**~

"KATNISS, KATNISS, KATNISS." I scream, I don't care who hears me as long as katniss does.

This might be my end, but I don't want to die with a person who takes enjoyment in it! _No_ I want katniss… _No_ I want my friends, Diana, Megan, Maryanne, rue, poppy, wick, jinx, quelling, Mr. and Mrs. Star, the people of district eleven, vulpix, and thresh.

But there not hear, I'm stuck in a net that rests my fate.

"KATNISS!" I scream once more, and then I just stop voice horsed.

And just as my hope fell she came, like an angel distending from the heavens.

She fall's to my side and starts to undo the notes that bind me, I couldn't help but feel relief but I know, I have to find a safe spot.

And then came marvel, tramping out through the foliage a frown marrying his face.

Without warning he thrown his spear, but it missed katniss like I thought, and katniss shots her arrow straight on towards him, and I tuck and roll.

There it was done and done, I live much to my surprise, no mourning for this girl. Katniss turns around and finds that I'm fine; she comes over to give me a hand. But I denied her offer, with a shack of my head.

"Thank you katniss, I oh my life to you, but this alliance is no more." I said, looking into her fallen face.

"I said, I would stay allies with you till the carriers were weakened, and I really thank you for that, but now I have to get back to my friends." I regretted telling her, getting to my feet and taking one of her hands and place it in my own.

"Good luck, girl on fire." I tell her, as I head off regret and pain swirling through me.

But I hear, her tell me that she seen vulpix and thresh was with her at the cornucopia, stealing food.

And I thank her for that, but yet I stop myself.

"One more thing katniss! _the sparks been lit, and its spreading."_ and at her bewildered face, I left.

So there still together I think making my way back to our hideout, and I'm met with a punch in the face.

"_**SORRY!"** _screams vulpix, hurrying to my fallen form. "_I didn't see you, and thought... you know_." she tried to apologize, but I waved it off, saying I would of done the same thing.

"I did it." I say, looking into her eyes. "I blew up the cornucopia!" I said, with a grin.

"That was you!" she asked, eyes wide.

"With help and sacrifice." I admitted looking at my bandaged hand, and saw fox-faces eyes grow watery as she stared, at my poor hand.

She took, my hand and laid it on her lap, studying it, she then took out a knife and cut a strip of her own jacket, and wrapped it around my hand, much to my chiding about her ripened jacket.

But she waved me off, just like I did her, and properly bandaged my hand; well a better job then I did any way.

We sat around the fire, which was low but vulpix assured me that thresh was getting more wood. And after a time of talking, with me explaining what happened thresh came back, a relived look on his face when he saw me.

"We thought you didn't make it." he said with a smile. "Me, please" I said, flapping my newly bandaged hand, which his eyes followed.

"_**WHAT HAPPENED!"** _thresh yelled. "_Oh, crap_."

~ **Maryanne pov**~

_Complete madness, that was it a war zone, so much destruction this world has caused._

_Right out side this window, was nothing more then destruction_.

Every where you looked, district four was chaos, peacekeepers trying to quench the fire that was the citizens of four, men attacking men, peacekeeper against fishermen, I could see an army of peacekeepers coming, and I could only hope for the best of the rebels that dare defy them.

_I saw this in the movie, read about it in books, and franchised about it in dreams_.

But this, this was all to much, all to real, the sight in front of me is forever burned into my mind.

So I closed the curtains, trying to block it all out.

* * *

**~ how you like that, I do and hope you do too, and thanks to all those sweet comments and helpful advice, I hope to get more and favorites, and followers, and reviews so many REVIEWS, REVIEW NOW NOW NOW.**


	15. Waiting for you

**~ Ya hey guys, just got to say my favorite supporters are, vhs and Rachel love you girls/guys? So ya hope you guys like this chapter and the rest of the world!~**

* * *

**"Blood Sticks-**

**Sweat Drips-**

**Break the lock if it don't fit" - "kiss with a fist" by Florence and the machine.**

* * *

~**_piper pov_**~

Waiting, like a mountain lion watching for an opening, to strike for the kill.

And this applies, right here, right now. And if I'm off center I'll lose that kill, so I'm playing it safe.

I don't have much to say, nor do I try to explain what is going to happen. Nor do I explain what happened to my hand to thresh.

I could only wait, wait for that time to strike and I know perfectly when to strike, and that's at the feast tonight.

I'm going with thresh, that much is certain but also vulpix is also tagging along. Much to my fear of her getting hurt, but she assured me that I'm the one that needs to lookout.

So here we were waiting, just waiting. For that time in which I'll be set free, _all of us_.

~ **Diana's pov**~

Waiting, waiting, so close I could taste it. "_Just tonight_" I keep repeating to myself. Then things will be set into motion, but that doesn't settle well with my nerves.

Little by little, time chips away making a hole out of an hour, then two, soon six hours have past, and I know they would make there move.

~**Maryanne**~

I don't try to keep focus on the whole ordeal that seems to go on around me. _ how do you look at the face on the screen, that same face that you know_._ And can you watch as they have no choice, no was of contact, a way of hope. I just can't bring myself to look any longer._

I can't look at her, without seeing a corpse, with hollowed out eyes, with tears of blood. Hair gone in places, skin peeling. It haunts me, in my dreams when I'm awake or if I have a moments rest, that image is there.

I keep busy, that distracts me for a few minutes, it shuts down my brain to let me concentrate on the task at hand.

But when there's nothing else to do, its there always there. But I don't dare look at that screen, id rather live with the fake images my mind makes up.

But I can't live, seeing it real.

So I wait, for them to all be over.

~ **Piper pov**~

_The wait is over, time to make the move. And that's what we're doing, three bags, one each_.

There's no funny talk, story telling, or the peaceful silence. No this time it's the hunt, the need for the prize and our goals in mind.

We make our way to the kill zone, or the feast if you want to call it that.

But we're no fools, we're armed and ready, multiple plans in case one of us are caught, need help or are just don't want to be alone.

It would start off as vulpix, takes her pack first us on guard, then we shift positions, she would then take guard with thresh as I take mine, then it's thresh turn.

We're covering each other, and we're not going to let anything happen to one another.

All to soon we're there, the cornucopia and there on a platform table, sits our bags along with twelve and district two, we're not taking there's this I explained to thresh.

I need my bag; I need it, for that's the bag Diana sent. And it also contains the needed equipment. But even if I had it, how would I even know how to us it?

That's a problem I didn't think to answer.

We're at the edge of the forest, vulpix scouted out the spot. Enough covering but not enough for us to not get a good look around.

The other tributes will be coming soon, so I give vulpix the go ahead.

She takes a cautious step forward then bolts toward district fives bag, then does a u turn, and comes back.

Its like a tag-team, my turn comes up but I stop in my tracks and come to a stop. In front of my vision katniss has broken away from her hiding place and heading for her bag, I see clove come in for a tackle. I have no time for a warning, their soon on the ground, but they don't see me, nor can I move. I just watch the scene playing itsself out.

Its when clove Is thrusting the knife to katniss throat, and saying how she should start with cutting off her fingers same way with me, then someone runs past me.

And I see the big bulky outline of thresh, ripping clove off of katniss.

He slams her to the side of the cornucopia outer wall.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THAT!"** Thresh yelled from Where he had her pinned.

"**NO, CATO, CATO**!" clove screams.

"**I HEARD YOU, SAYING YOU CUT OFF HER FINGGERS**!" he yells once more, slamming her head, again and again onto the metal wall.

I see my chance to grab the bags; I make a break for them ending up grabbing both.

I then see thresh's and katnisses confrontation, he points his finger at her and says in a low tone.

"_THIS ONE TIME TWELVE_" he says, motioning me to come along, I take a moment to stop and look into katnisses eyes, and giving a nod and receiving on in return.

I then catch up to thresh, and hand him the heavier one.

We make a quick get away; it takes time but we make it back to the field in one piece.

And place our taken gifts on the ground, and just stare at them as we catch our breath.

"You go first." I advised vulpix. She does without complaint, and what lies inside that light weight bag of hers. Was the unexpected, a letter, a simple letter, just one!.

She opens it hungrily, and as she reads many emotions gather on her face, sadness, , love, laughter, and the most breaking hope.

She turns to us, with a watery smile.

"They mentioned you." she said, clutching the letter close to hand, making the ink dye her hand black.

"Really? Who?" I ask quietly, as if talking to a sleeping baby.

"Ohm, mom wants to thank you for getting me this far, and for sticking with me, when I could have been out there alone. So she thanks you!" she says happily staring at the letter, tears leaking from behind her eyes once again.

I then turn to thresh; he opens his which was also one of the smaller bags.

He then pulls out homemade district eleven bread and apple jelly, with cow milk.

"Just like mama, makes once a year." he explains, seeing our amused faces.

"She always, makes this." he said, putting them back into his bag.

Then they turn to me, I drag the bigger bag towards myself.

And unzip it, and inside was my miracle.

I then grinned at them.

"What do you say, we get out of here" I say, vulpix and thresh share an uncertain and confused look.

~ **Maryanne pov**~

The riot has calmed down now, or at least defeated for now. But I know that they know, it's not over, it would never be over. Always be fighting, always someone on top, always hast to be one way, why can't we live just to be able to live in peace, be who we want to be without the tyrants on top.

I want to live once again, in a world where I'm not scared anymore, not alone, and not terrified to walk out the door.

I just want to wake up, to a beautiful day, children and parents on the beach. Long walks and a good swim, ice-cream, friends, family, long nights sleep without nightmare dreams. I want that back.

I want my life back, but I can't, I'm here, and my old life is way back there.

I have to live here in the now, and I can't change that..._even if i wanted to_.

"_I want finnick_." after I thought those words, I shacked my head furiously trying to shake off those childish thoughts.

_"No, I'm just missing my friends, when mags and finnick come back things will be fine_" she thought to herself.

She walked back to the kitchen completely ignoring the TV to the best of her ability.

* * *

**~how you like that, plan set in motion, Maryanne doesn't know about mags, and Diana is achiest to see what's going to happen, and hopping for her friends safety~ REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW**

**AND LOVE ME~;)**


	16. Free

**~ Wahoo chapter 16, how you like that! I really didn't think I'd get this far so fast, also I'd like to that those for the reviews (and for those who haven't I'd like to say something in a improper but then I realized your reading this so I'm happy, and love you and me! REVIEW, pleas. Also Maryanne in this chapter is going in and out of depression.**

* * *

**"some are born great."**

**"some Achieve greatness."**

**"Others have greatness thrust upon them."**

* * *

~**Diana's pov**~

_**Depression**, **Sick** **to the stomach and head, slight Panic** _(_ok a lot of **Panic**_) _a squeezing sensation in your chest, and **Tears** many **Tears**_.

_Diana wasn't ever this way all at once, she was scared so scared, but not in the way you might think._

She's **scared** to _**fail**_, all the work all the planning, and the _**loss**_ of what that failure means would be _**devastating**_.

**_So yes she's scared, so very scared_**.

_She was just sitting there, staring at the screen, not moving just watched._

_**Watched**_ as it all played out.

_But she wasn't alone, even if she didn't see him, he was behind her. Ready to be there anyway he can..._

~**piper pov**~

_**Watching** that was what I was doing, I told them of my plan in a hushed whisper_.

Waiting for a reaction, waiting for the slight flicker of emotion that I was sure was dawning on them, there faces are emotionless, and they have gone silent and aren't talking.

I saw it dawn, _**S**__**hock**_, **_D_****_isbelief_**, a look that said: **_she's gone nuts_**.

You know the normal reactions, when you find out your not dying it would be kind of funny if not for the situation.

Vulpix was the first one to speak or more like yell. "**_WHAT YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND! HOW CAN WE GE_**…" thresh's hand went over vulpix's mouth, to stop her from blurting out our escape.

"How?" thresh says, a hint of interest in his eyes along with hope.

_A simple question, an even easier answer but very complicated to happen._

I flickered my eyes to the bag, and then back to his eyes a couple of times, he then got the hint.

"I don't really think I could put this together." I said, looking down in slight embarrassment, _top of your grade for nothing_.

"But I know someone who can." I said, grinning up at vulpix, who's eyes grew big.

~**Maryanne pov**~

Laying there on this soft bed, staring at the white painted ceiling.I cant bring myself to move, I done everything I could think of, swept the floor.

Moped the kitchen, washed finnick`s clothes (_minus the boxers_) clean the dishes _twice_, dusted, cleaned the windows, washed the sheets on all the beds, polished the silverware, took a very long shower now... _nothing_.

I'm tired but I can't bring myself to close my eyes, I don't want to really.

I just wanted to stay here in this comfortable bed, while in a world that's crumbling like this one; I just want to stay right here, where at least I can watch it all unfold.

I wish,_ oh how I wish_, I wasn't here. How I know what's going to happen, even if its changing was a nightmare in itself.

How do I know that all this would change the outcome?

The answer- _you never can_.

I want that little world, that's **S**_**afe**_, _**Secure**_, **_Protected_**, where the fear at the door can't get in.

A place I'm prided to call my home, where I can walkout that door and see happy faces, not gloomy ones that are hollowed out. Where I'm not afraid to go out of the house alone.

I want that back.

She Tried to shake away her fears by reciting poetry.

**© REENA SHARMA ~ moms hands**

_To the strongest woman I will ever know._  
_At first glance Mom's hands may seem crippled and meek._  
_She flinches when you bump them and her grip is quite weak._  
_But these hands are a reflection of the woman inside,_  
_although burdened with limits, still strong with pride._  
_When opening a jar seems too great a task,_  
_it's only after great hesitation that she finally asks._  
_Don't let that mislead you for you must understand._  
_It's not what they can't do, but rather what they can._  
_These hands have the strength to raise a family right,_  
_to wipe away every tear and hold you real tight._  
_They come together each day in prayer,_  
_and whenever you need them, they're always right there._  
_So if these hands don't appear all that tough,_  
_Remember they're full of tenderness and love_  
_and for me that's enough._

That poem brought silent tears to her eyes, thinking of her own mother. But she didn't stop, it was working on distracting herself.

**© Nikki L. Rench**

_Bottled up inside_  
_Are the things I never said,_  
_The feelings that I hide,_  
_The lines you never read_

_You can see it in my eyes,_  
_Read it on my face,_  
_Trapped inside are lies,_  
_Of the past I can't replace_

_With memories that linger,_  
_And won't seem to go away,_  
_Why can't I be happier?_  
_Today's a brand new day_

_Yesterdays are over_  
_Even though the hurting is not,_  
_Nothing lasts forever,_  
_I must cherish what I've got_

_Don't take my love for granted,_  
_For soon it will be gone,_  
_All you've ever wanted,_  
_Of the love you thought you won_

_The feelings I have now_  
_Won't disappear overnight,_  
_But somehow, someway everything will be alright_

_I'm leaving now_  
_To slay the foe_  
_Fight my battles_  
_High and low_

_I'm leaving parents_  
_Hear me go_  
_Please wish me luck today_

_I've grown my wings, I want to fly_  
_Seize my victories where they lie_  
_I'm going guys, but please don't cry_  
_Just let me find my way_

_I want to see, and touch, and hear,_  
_Though there are dangers, thoughts, and fears,_  
_I'll smile my smiles, and wipe my tears_  
_Please let me speak my say_

_I'm off to find, my world, my dreams,_  
_Carve my niche, sew my seams_  
_Remember as I sail my seas,_  
_I'll love you all the way_

"This one reminds me of my situation." she thought, but then moved onto another one.

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

_I shot an arrow into the air,_  
_It fell to earth, I knew not where;_  
_For, so swiftly it flew, the sight_  
_Could not follow it in its flight._

_I breathed a song into the air,_  
_It fell to earth, I knew not where;_  
_For who has sight so keen and strong,_  
_That it can follow the flight of song?_

_Long, long afterward, in an oak_  
_I found the arrow, still unbroke;_  
_And the song, from beginning to end,_  
_I found again in the heart of a friend_.

"My friends." She whispered getting teary eyed, but she did not dwell on it.

**© Gianna Nicole**

_You took my hand and showed me the way,_  
_when I was blinded by unfortunate fate._  
_You took my hand and prayed with me,_  
_while my troubles quickly faded away._  
_You took my hand and dried my tears,_  
_when I cried over it all._  
_You took my hand and helped me understand,_  
_when I questioned our almighty one._  
_You took my hand and made me promise,_  
_I'd never walk alone again._  
_You took my hand and mended my friendship,_  
_when I was too stubborn to say anything._  
_You took my hand and made me laugh,_  
_when we remembered our funny mistakes._  
_You took my hand and made me see,_  
_that God has a special plan for me._  
_Now take my hand and never let go,_  
_because our friendship means more than you'll ever know!_

"Finnick." Maryanne thought, and a smile she probably haven't noticed grew on her face, and that day all she did was recited poetry from that point on.

~**piper pov**~

I stand over vulpix; she's putting together, an electrical cord that goes into a small power box. She told me that it would short out the force field for a short time, so we would have to move really it once we get it up and running.

So far me and thresh were just waiting, I guess that's all we could do.

"What do we do once we're out?" thresh whispered quietly, looking up from the newly lit fire.

"We make a brake for it, there would be a peacekeeper vehicle that we would use to make a getaway and then we just hope for the best" I whispered back to him just as softly.

He gave a nod, and looked back to the fire. "I DID IT!" Vulpix exclaimed in triumph, we both came rushing over.

"Will it work?" thresh asked, raising a brow. "Of course it works!" vulpix chided, acting as though she was scolding a child, but her eyes glimmered with excitements in the thought of escape.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said. "Let's fire her up." And vulpix, was doing so happily when the growling started.

"What's that?" asked thresh, hands grasping his sickle.

"**MUTTS**!" I yell, now remembering them. I take one of the knives I up lifted from clove, and ready myself.

Vulpix is working over time in desperation, while me and thresh stand defense.

Two are at the head, there claws are seemingly four inches and razor-sharp, not including there teeth.

I take on the second mutt that comes along, as thresh takes on the first. Vulpix is so close to finishing just have to hold out just a little longer.

Then I notice what mutt I'm fighting, number one, with jewels around the collar, blond hair, green eyes, glimmer… _plain sickening_.

And it seems that thresh is taking on district nine mutt.

"**IT'S DONE**!" shouted vulpix. "**WELL THEN DO IT**!" I yelled at her, ramming the knife into glimmer - turned mutts eye, making her go limp, killing her.

"_Better her then me_." I thought with bile rising in my throat.

I look towards thresh, he also defeated Nine.

Then the glow of the breaking shield mesmerized me.

_It was pure beauty_. "Let's go." I said, as I'm running towards its diminishing barricade, waving my hand for them to follow.

And we make our run not looking back and thankfully out running the mutts, which stopped chasing us.

~ **No one pov**~

-_a breakout in the hunger games arena has been seen, the suspects are district eleven female and male tributes, piper rabbi, thresh miller, and vulpix crabgrass of district five. If seen please report to nearest peacekeeper_-

~ **district five**~

a irruption of cheers burst through the citizens of five, cries and whoops were heard from all around. A family unparticular was made up of and older women, clutching onto two little girl, and an older boy around the age of seventeen. A series of peacekeeps were ordering the citizens to remain quite, but no one did. It was only when one of the peacekeeps raised his baton to smack a nearby man, that the oldest boy charged.

And began fighting a nearby peacekeeper, erupting district five into a riot.

~ **district eleven**~

A similar riot, was also taking place. The star family (_minus Mr. Fizz_) jinx and quelling were in there mothers lap, as poppy and wick sat next to the stole they were sitting on.

But rue was sitting front and center, a big smile gracing her lips as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"_She did it, she did it_." rue kept whispering to herself.

~ **Victors**~

"Well I be a..." finnick muttered, flabbergasted.

"Hahahahah! that my girl!" chaff laughed, pounding the sofa with his fist with his shot glass forgotten.

Johanna's face blank all except with a fiery anger glowing in the depths of her eyes.

Haymitch said nothing, a look of confusion could be read, if someone would just look.

"_Now would she go through so much trouble, just for her_?" he thought, a suspicious thought echoing his mind.

"Oh happy day!" seeder said, who couldn't contain her happiness she kissed chaff. Who was startled, and when she realized what she done. Went to the other side of the room.

"How they do that?" asked beetee, who was thinking of what they used to destroy the barrier for such a time.

Wireless said nothing, a small knowing smile sketched onto her fixtures.

* * *

**_~ok that's all I have to say, in this chapter, there freeeeeeeeeeeeee, also the districts are acting up, don't worry katniss will set off the rest of the districts and is still the head of the rebellion. Also how you like the poetry, which ones you're favorite. And if you do have a favorite review, just put down who has the poem thought about them, mother, friends, finnick, or her. And is Haymitch getting suspicious of Diana? And what about wireless is she apart of this ( well someone had to have some smarts to help get the parts) this and more this and more. REVIEW, REVIEW, Review, REVIEW NOW NOW . please._**


	17. Just another Beginning

**~hey guys back and ready to go, but I got a problem... now how do I put this… I NEVER READ CATCHING FIRE OR MOKINGJAY please help I have some ideas for it, I just don't know if I should have one of my characters get captured by the capitol (except Diana or Megan) and should thrush, vulpix, and piper stay in district eleven or five or 13 or should they hop place to place? ~ love me, because I love you (but mostly me) just kidding ….. Or am I?**

* * *

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world" - "don't stop believing."**

* * *

~**Cinna pov**~

I guide katnisses away from prying eyes, such as the flash of cameras and the shouts of the capitol citizens.

I give her away relentlessly, seeing as I have to prepare her for the horror of the replayed events.

Walking into a walk –in- closet I run my hand down the line of clothes, remembering all on which they were made.

I allow my hand to stop on a black over coated bag, which contains the final interview dress.

I unzip the cloth that separated the dress from sight. As I pull them apart.

The unassuming yellow dress is more then meets the eye, to represent pure, harmless, and innocent. I run my finger over the marital, which was soft to the touch, I allow a slight grin to cross my face as I head to give katniss her dress.

As I maneuver my way through the prep teams mess, of discarded soap bottles, hair spray, nail polish, thrown around clothes and much more. I finally come across katniss.

"Have you given up the whole `girl on fire' thing?" she asked.

I grin at this "you tell me." I replied, slipping it over her head.

Her hands feel around, and stop when she realized it makes her corves show.

She gives me a questioning look.

"I know." I say, with a shake of my head. "But the gamemakers notice wanted to alter you surgically. Haymitch had a huge fight with them over it. This was the compromise." I say, stopping her short from looking in the mirror.

"Don't forget the shoes." I say, with a teasing smile. Venia does so hasty.

She took a time to answer." What do you think?" I finally ask.

"I think it's the best yet." she says with the slightest wonder in her voice.

She bit her lip and turns to me, a hesitant look in her eyes.

I wait patiently as she begins to speak.

"I thought it'd be more…sophisticated-looking?" she says looking back at the mirror.

I take a minute to answer, wondering and carefully what to say.

"I thought peeta would like this better," I finally said.

At that I led her away, and watched as she stepped onto the stage where her interview awaits.

I sit and watch it all, half way through, Diana joins me. Her face was flushed of all color, except around the eyes from what looks like crying and lack of sleeping. She's shaking slightly, and I see that she's trying to cover it up with a smile. But I'm no fool.

I've known her longer then most since she arrived, to understand her emotions, her inner self, and more then most her... heart.

I take her hand in mine, and she gladly accepts finally showing me a real smile... Such a real smile.

And we sit and watch as things unfold together.

~**Maryanne pov**~

Its over, the time of my fears has gone, or at least most of my fears has left.

Piper Is out of the arena, but she along with her companions is being hunted. By a pack of dogs called peacekeepers.

But also the end of the hunger games means... finnick and mags are coming home.

So I start making a feast for there arrival, making grilled salmon. With a side of greens and a frosted cake.

Time I spent staying up, keeping the food warm. But soon my eyes closed without my knowing.

~**finnick pov**~

_Worn-out_, _tired_, _sore_, _hungry_. But as I got off that train that to me to and from, that place called the capitol, I was just glade to be home…almost.

I was going back alone, no mags a woman who was harmless to anyone.

Angry I stomped my way home, but just as I was at the door I stopped…. "What am I going to say to Maryanne…" he thought.

Shaking his head he made his way inside, and came to a dark hall way, where he saw the living room light was still on.

He walked into the room, and found Maryanne curled up in a little ball, clutching onto a body pillow.

It was cute, he had to admit and let a playful smile cross his lips, a list of ways of waking her up came to mind.

He lend down to her level, and gently rubbed her nose with his index finger. Making her nose twitch and making her rub at it.

_Maryanne_…. Maryanne…Maryanne….**MARYANNE.**" he yelled the last part, making her squeaks and fall half way off the coach.

She look up at me, bewildered her eyes met mine, but they soon settled and her face relaxed, and a smile graced her lips.

"Your home." she said, standing up to eloped into a huge. "Your home." she said again, as though I wasn't real.

"Of course, this is my house!" I say, a grin covering my face.

She gave a weak chuckle, but didn't let go.

"There's dinner on the table, but I don't think its warm anymore." she said with a slight frown.

"That all right, I'm sure your cooking is worth it cold or warm." I said, looking down at her.

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully. She then started to look around, as if something was a miss.

"Where's mags?" she said confused.

"_Oh how to tell her_." I thought depressed.

* * *

**I know not a lot, but give me credit. I'm trying to think of what to do in the next book, cause basically WHERE GOING INTO THE SECOUND BOOK, kind of… well I still haven't read catching fire or mockingjay I know something's about it like the quarter quelling, and how katniss has a fall out with gale and how she stands up for the people and the rebellions she sparks.**

**But ya not focusing on katniss here(or not a lot) and how finnick become allies with katniss and chaff, those people from two die, and the guy from one and, wireless dies to, and tic-tock the arena is a clock and there are evil monkeys and killer gas and a tidal wave, and etc. then katniss uses her arrow to send a metal cord like thing on the force field managing there escape and Johanna gets captured, and peeta, and Annie but there's no Annie in this fanficiton. So ya~ I see what I can do~ love me and stick with me on this.**

**Next chapter, well focus on what they are doing before the games begin.**


	18. Home is where the heart is

**~ Hey guys, chapter 18 wup. The next couple of chapters are just going to be what there doing, before the quarter quelling, and also what's happening to piper and the gang. Also focuses on Maryanne a little bit ~ so ya, love me~ so I can love you**

* * *

**-let's runaway and never look back-**

* * *

~**piper pov**~

A week, seven days, the arena where we escaped with our lives. And undamaged… well mostly.

We have been hoping place to place, right now we stowed away on one of the trains. Out of district three, we bypassed district four and are heading straight, onto five.

Vulpix can't sit still because of this detour.

Where I hope to go, and where we might end up, are two different revelations.

But a small part of me feels that if vulpix wishes to stay then I would let her.

No use tying her down with me, into a mixed up destination that I don't really know where to go.

The train comes to a halt, the gutting quick stop makes my head bang against the inside wall of this bullet train.

It hurts but we have to move it, so we don't get caught. Because heaven knows if we get caught its game over.

Right at this moment where in a cramp storage room, vulpix the smallest of us has to sit on one of the shelves, just to make space for thresh.

And I don't want to think of where I'm sitting, to embarrassing you know.

Vulpix manages to squeezes past us, to stick her head out of our hidey-hole.

She looks back in giving us the no go, and slinking back to the shelf.

I then hear foot steps going past us, my guess peacekeepers.

This time as she looks out, she nods her head and motions us to follow.

We make a line, vulpix in head, me in the middle and thresh in the back. We're following vulpix, this is her district after all, who would know it better out of us then her.

We follow the passing peacekeepers silently, waiting for the sliding doors to open for them, that way we can sneak out unnoticed.

We make it, with a few close calls.

Once we were confronted by a peacekeeper but vulpix handled it. Thank the heavens for vulpix.

Vulpix led us around the place she called home, for basically all her life. I can see why it's a district for power. Solo panels, lining of open wide fields. Electrical cords linking them together, you could almost see the electrical glow from them.

The houses themself's, are log cabins like in the pioneers age.

They were spread out, power poles running crisscross a little bit over them.

An upgrade from eleven but nothing like two or one, or even the capitol for that matter. But I love my district, and I can see vulpix love hers just as much.

It seems like the row of houses goes on and on, the farther we go the fewer houses there are. I'm a shamed to say I'm tired, you would have thought a girl in an arena would have more capability to walk a little. But I have full right to complain seeing as I almost died, and lost my fingers. So ya I'm aloud to be a little picky.

Finally she stops; we come to a middle-size log cabin with a rusted roof. And wooden steps.

"This is it." vulpix whispers, more to herself then us.

Then next thing I knew she took off like a shot, up the stares. And started pounding on the door, like a madden cougar.

There was hustling from inside, and a little girl with Irish red hair that looked only thirteen answered. Vulpix took no longer the a heart beat to look her over and hugged the daylights out of the poor girl.

"SISTER, SISTER!" the girl, started screaming clinging to vulpix for dear life.

"Sweetie, oh how I missed you!" vulpix then began covering the girls face with kisses.

Then a mother, the normal Irish look about her, red hair with green eyes, slightly plump around the middle,Came to the door.

"Sweetie who is-" she cut herself off. Eyes watering at the sight of vulpix.

The women walked slowly towards her, and cupped her face. All the while me and thresh stood back. Watching from afar, and watched the reunion unfold.

"Your home." the women whispered. Then eloped vulpix into a weak embrace, shaking arms holding on best as they could.

And vulpix had a firm grip on her.

"I missed you mama!" cried vulpix, head burred into the women's chest.

"I did to, I did to, every single day." her mother said, head towards the sky. Eyes closed and tears sliding down her face.

The silence was up lifted when the little girl, sweetie as she was named turned to thresh and me.

"Who are y'?" she said with a drawl.

And then the mother turned to us and gave a smile, and invited us in.

~**Maryanne pov**~

It's been a week, seven days, by that time I learned of mags passing. Things are gloomy here without her, but we get by.

Finnick keeps going to the capitol randomly, I know why. And I feel sad for him, having to sell himself like that all for that fat pig. Known as our president.

I try my best to help him forget. I take him for walks on the beach, swimming, stargazing; I taught him games, checkers, go fish, the usual games. And also teaching him some French.

But my favorite part is just to sit quietly with him, or listen to his flirtatious ways, or his jokes.

We become good friends, just like piper, Megan, and Diana. I like that about him, he keeps the loneliness away, and fills a part of my heart that I haven't relied on or noticed.

But I also feel guilt, my book that hides under my mattress is of him, and what lays ahead.

"_His death that's what lays a head_." she thought grimly.

"Bonjour belle" said the ladies man himself. Finnick came onto the patio.

"Bonjour Mon ami, belle journée" I replied, all finnick did was gave me was a blank look; apparently he hasn't gotten far in learning the language. Of amour.

"Your coming along great finnick!" I tell him, as he comes to sit down beside me, I had to hide my book, which is mockingjay.

"Sure I am, I can do anything." he said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Bien sûr" I exclaimed, loving how he huffed up into a childish pout, having been out shown.

"Your evil." he moans, hand traveling down his face in a flamboyant style.

"Bien sûr" I said again, messing with him.

"Your messing with me aren't you"? he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't help it, I just couldn't resist" I told him, a grin spreading onto my face.

"Ya sure, always picking on me." he says off handedly.

"Well you make it to easy" I replied back.

"Ya always finnick`s fault." he said, with a over dramatic sign.

Glad you finally realized that" I said, as I watched him get up ready to go inside.

"I'm making dinner tonight." he said, before turning back inside.

And at that moment I realized something.

"Je vais vous faire économiser" I said softly. Getting up myself and heading inside.

* * *

**~ how you like the French, I'll tell you what the end says but the rest you have to figure out your self, just look it up on Google, yahoo, or Bing, or just ask a translator, or go to that country yourself. The end says… you know what I'm not going to tell you. I know evil.**

**I hope you like it, sorry about mags, and well I will get to Diana soon, and a little more on Haymitch suspiciousness of Diana, and more piper and Maryanne~ love me, next chapter coming out soon, and examen ( French for review) which you better do, hey that rimmed~ love me~**


	19. Deep in my soul

**~hello, bonjour (French), ¡hola (Spanish), privet (Russian), "nǐ hǎo (Chinese), halo (Indonesian), Hallo (German), Hallå (sweetish). Just wanting to say hello, to all of my viewers from to the u.s.a to all over the globe. I bring them all together by this fan fiction, thank you all. It brings tears to my eyes, but onto the chapter.**

* * *

**If i lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world- chasing cars.**

* * *

~**Diana pov**~

I never had time to consider things till now, such as what I missed of my old life. My friends I would always see, my parents, people that think killing other people is appalling. My photos of when I was younger, my bed, and even the annoying neighbors. But yet things here are not so bad, I have Portia and cinna, can create cloths like no other. And I can help change things. Now I feel….

_Peace_. That's what I feel, no more major events. At least not until next year, Just me and a good peaceful time reading up on "_catching fire_" while relaxing on a desk chair. The sunlight from the window makes a perfect reading lamp.

"_Of course the peace wont last_." I thought grimly, coming into the page where there in the arena, and fighting for there lives.

Giving a huff I put the book away. Portia was in the kitchen making beef stow, as I come to sit on a counter chair.

She looks over her shoulder, and grins at me while going back to cooking.

"Cinna called, looking for some inside help on next years hunger games, and I recommended you. Seeing as I have a list of things to do." she said with a sly wink.

And I could tell she was teasing me, what for I might have a good idea.

"That's fine." I said, taking a piece of garlic-bread.

"Oh and it's over lunch!" she said, facing forward. I almost spited out my bread, but I saved myself the embarrassment by chocking it down.

"b..bu..but I'm eating here with you!" I say, trying to reason.

"Oh no, this is for me" said Portia, poring the soup into a big bowl.

"You're an evil women you know that?" I said to her, a slight playful glare aimed at her.

"I try." was her innocent response. "Sure" I said rolling my eyes, as i began heading toward my room where I go to change.

I settle on a black one shoulder dress, yellow under fabric that only shows down a ruffled split, going down one shoulder and across the bottom.

Along with the dress a pair of tan inch-heels to go with.

I feel ready, but I also have this feeling I know it's just a friend-get-together, but it feels strange to think about it that way.

You know me being a girl, him being a guy, going to lunch together. Not brother or sister or even related.

It just feels strange, unusual, weird, and completely complicated to wrap my head around.

My head says its just business, but my hearts telling me girl go and get some.

If you where in my shoes, how would you feel about the whole thing?.

"_Awe gets your head on straight Diana_!" I mentally scolded myself.

"Where just friends!" I repeated. And headed out of the apartment complex.

~ **Maryanne pov**~

"No finnick!" I said strictly, turning back to my poetry. "Oh come on!" he whined, head dropping on to his arm.

"I said no." I said back, looking at him from my position at my room desk, finnick came in uninvited saying he was bored. And plopped himself on my bed.

Now he won't stop whining about looking at what I'm writing. But this is personal, and also a romance type of poem that I don't want him to see.

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Noooooooooooooooooottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt." he said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Cause I said so." I commented softly, looking dreamily at the paper as the words came to me.

"That's not a good reason." finnick countered, standing up quickly to peak over my shoulder, which I blocked by turning my back to him.

"Come on, I'm being a good boy." he said, a grin on his face that said the exact opposite.

"And I just got back today, I need a little inspiration." he said, nudging my back.

I didn't want finnick feeling like that, and I knew he needed a distraction from things. I suppose his situation is more severe then mine. At least I don't get forced to be hoed around with.

Giving a sigh, I lifted my poem over my head and he snatched it like the greedy, flirter he is.

~**poem**~

**© Steve Escalera**

_Free fall down into the unknown_  
_give you my heart and relinquish my soul_  
_it's best for what life shall bestow_  
_so I take a big step in the unknown_

_Never look back, for this is the choice_  
_don't question myself, and keep my mind poised_  
_take a look up, thank god and rejoice_  
_because the truth is, I know I made the right choice_

_So I follow the path and forget the past_  
_this devotion and emotion, I'll make sure it lasts_  
_with passion so wide and a love so vast_  
_pain and sadness will be things of the past._

I wait in suspense as he reads; he gives "_ohm_" every now and then. Which I scold at, he then turns to me and a cheeky grin crosses his lips.

"Its adorable, who's the lucky guy?" he says, face close to mine.

"There isn't one." I tell him, head held high. He gives a pouting look, as that of a kicked puppy. "I thought it was me." he says, eyes cased down warded, But I knew it was fake.

"Stop the act." I say taking back the paper from his out stretched hand.

His face instantly becomes cheeky again, I suppose being in the capitol so long, and he became a good actor. One of the best I guess.

"Anymore?" he replied, arms crossed and leaning on the back of the chair.

"I do..." I said slowly. Not looking at him, he pulls his face to look at me upside down.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd ttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he whined out, and now I regret saying I did.

"Fine, fine, as long as you keep quiet!" I said softly wanting a bit of quiet.

"I will." he said with a wink.

~ **Other poems**~

_You were there-_

_when tears fell from my eyes_  
_you were there to brush them away_  
_when I was lost in confusion_  
_you were there to say that everything would be okay_  
_when I stood before you falling apart_  
_you were there to lend your heart_  
_when I felt like no one could understand_  
_you were there to take my hand_  
_when no one else was left to care_  
_you were there_

_why do we begin if we don't plan to finish_  
_why do we love if we don't want to get hurt_  
_why do we live if someday we must die_  
_why do we smile if we really hurt inside_  
_why do we frown when everything is upside down_  
_why do we plan but not take to action_  
_why do we cry when someday it will be alright_  
_why do we get mad if we really should be glad_  
_why do we morn when somebody is gone_  
_why do we say hi if we really mean goodbye_  
_why do we question what shouldn't be questioned_  
_and answer what shouldn't be answered?_  
_Tell me now…why?_

_~ **another one**~_

_When it's to rain,_  
_clouds gather up in the sky._  
_So dark, mild, puffy and scary._  
_No place is laid out for better safety._  
_Here, is where all shall stay to witness thunder_  
_and its blossoming lightning._  
_Creatures go about with no assurance of survival._  
_But nature, embraces our powerless selves_  
_to relax knowing that all is well._  
_Like trouble, when it affiliates our lives_  
_without a sign of caution._  
_Brings nothing but turmoil to these shaken souls-_  
_Helplessly gazing ahead for all confusion to pass on._  
_Earth is never fun when one is sulking,_  
_cause then death prevails._

_Rain on its own sanctifies._  
_Same clouds that cover you with fear,_  
_bring down water of life._  
_Darkness loiters around for a while;_  
_and blinds your focus so you see not when it turns._  
_When it turns, so far away that_  
_your vision is blared_  
_with any troubles ever existed._  
_It's for this truth that,_  
_rejoice when clouds gather._  
_For sadness sent down are disguises_  
_filled with blessings to come fourth!_  
_As the sun shines after this huge storm_

_As the ocean waves at me,_  
_And the sand greets the sea,_  
_The fish swim free,_  
_And shells wash up by me._  
_The sand squishes suddenly,_  
_Between my shoeless toes._  
_Then the tide flows over them,_  
_And back down it goes._

_The salt is on my tongue,_  
_The seas song is sung,_  
_The sun is going down,_  
_And so my day at sea is done_

"This is really good!" he said, laying them down on the bed, which he moved back to.

"Thank you finnick." I said back, and we sat there not talking for a little bit in a peaceful silence.

"I'm going to reheat the leftovers from last night." he said getting up.

"Finnick" I said without thinking.

"Yes." he said back, stopping in the door way.

"_What am I doing_?" I thought. "Never mind." I said to him, he gave a confused nod and left.

I thought for a moment, thinking about what I was going to say to him.

When it hit me. "I was going to tell him." I said quietly, I was going to tell him the truth about myself, where I'm from, that I knew what was going to happen, everything.

_"I got to get my head on straight_!" I thought, shaking my head, and stared out my near by window.

* * *

~** How you like that, seems like Maryanne is getting pretty chummy with finnick, and Diana what's with her, and what does Portia seem to know? How do you think piper is doing and when will Megan make a special appearance. All will be reviled after some time.**

**Also don't worry about when I finish all the books. I'm planning a sequel about there kids, well most of there kids (some of the characters wont make it, but just a few in this series) so ya work to do. Love me~**


	20. Paradise

**~hello guys. How are you? Like my fanfcitions review if you do REVIEW ok, love me~ best hunger games writer? Am I? ~**

* * *

**she dreamed of paradise every time she closed her eyes.- Coldplay**

* * *

~**piper pov**~

Homely, that's how I felt sitting here, in the home of the crabgrass family. It was nice, had a warm loving environment.

I was sitting in a wicker-chair, thresh sitting next to me in a similar chair. Vulpix was sitting with her mother and younger sister.

I found out there names; sweetie was the youngest child age fourteen, and her mothers name is plumb.

They were nice for the most part; she also had an older brother. I didn't catch his name. But also she has an older sister, the oldest of them she moved on and found a husband, and had kids of her own.

We discussed many things, which we are, there home in district five, our home in district eleven, how we escaped, how our alliance began, and what we're planning to do.

I can't answer where we're headed, or what we will do if we get caught, but I try to explain none the less.

But like all things it must come to an end, and our time is almost up. The sun is setting and the train will be on the move again, and we can't afford to miss it.

"I'm sorry." I said standing up, and thresh rises with me a feeling of regret for leaving this wonderful family setting making me miss my own district and the Star family and my little rug-rats.

"We must be going." thresh explains, in a thick voice.

I look at vulpix, but she looks reluctant to leave. "you should stay here, with your family." I tell her, heading out the door, not waiting for a reply thresh following behind.

We get a far distant away, and I couldn't tell I was crying till the tears fell on to my hands, making them wet.

We eventually come to the train, the hissing sound of the sliding doors opening. Can possibly be the death song at our funerals, as we snuck aboard.

We go along unnoticed, slinking back to our original hiding spot, like before.

As we settle back in, still not going to tell you where I'm sitting.

I have time to reflect on my now departed friend, the way we met in the training center, how we caught each others eyes at the interviews. Or the way we allied and spend most of the time joking, story telling just making it seem like we weren't there.

But also the concern when I lost my fingers, and when she could have left us at any time, or killed us. She was a good friend and always will be...i miss Vulpix already.

In my musing, the sound of a pair of footsteps caught thresh's attention he then alerted me.

It startled me, but then went silent, the steps came closer and closer even closer, till finally they stopped at our door.

Our only defense was a mop, and bare hands. To tell the truth I think we were pretty scary, in a way.

The door creped open and…. Red head, fox- face stuck her face in and gave a cheeky smile, as she saw us.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily? You got another thing coming!" she said, squeezing her way back to the shelf.

"I thought you were staying". I said, reaching my hand to squeeze her hand in mine, seeing as I couldn't give a hug.

"What? and let you have all the fun, being on the lame." she said, squeezing my hand back.

But what about your family?" I said worrying slightly. A gloomy look came to her face.

"I told them, this is something I have to do, and they understand." she said, now giving a smile.

"All I have to do is get my butt back as soon as I time." she said with a giggle.

I gave a chuckle in return, and turned my head to take a glance at thresh. He was highly amused, I assure you.

"Well the golden trio is once more together, and on the road once more." I said, hand sticking up in an adventures/superman kind of way.

.

And with the sound of chuckles coming from a closet, the sound of a working engine sounded, leading the band of three onward.

~**Diana pov**~

"_I can hear the bells_." I thought, stepping into my shared apartment with Portia.

A dreamy smile Portia would soon tell me, wide on my face. I felt I could walk on air, coming back from my date... get together… friendship conference… or whatever you would call it.

We spent all of diner talking about all and nothing, the way it went was magic.

All the while I felt the world revolved around me, and not the sun. as though I walked on clouds and heard the angels sing. Pure magic, walking into the living room shoes discarded, I saw Portia reading a magazine in one of the three armchairs around the room.

She looked up and grinned upon seeing me. "How was diner?" she asked, a raised eyebrow, wanting nothing left out.

"It was so amazing! I made him laugh and he made me laugh. I learned that he has sisters, two in fact, he loves culinary arts same as me. He was sweet as always, and we had so many things to say, time just flew away!" I said, breathlessly as though I had to say it all at once.

"Sounds interesting." she said, a wicked grin on her face.

I only rolled my eyes at her behavior. "Well I'm going to get changed and when I come back, I hope you get rid of those thoughts that are forming in that head of yours, seeing as you have nothing else to do." I said with an added sarcastic eye roll.

She gave a long laugh, waving me away. Which I rolled my eyes once more and headed inside my room, closing the door I began to strip off my cloths and put them in the hamper and retrieved a fresh pair.

As I was done changing I threw myself onto the bed, replaying today's event in my head.

And couldn't get Portia's hidden message out of my head… and knowing it to be true.

* * *

**~ya another one down, coming up next chapter twenty-one~ hope you like, and tell me what you think, so review, cause I know you can! Love me.**


	21. Sweet Ignorance

**~ I GOT ~ CATCHING FIRE AND MOCKINGJAY FROM MY SCHOOL LIBEARY SO I CAN GET STARTED ON THE OTHER BOOKS NOW~ on that note, soon I will start on the next book~ catching fire… then mockingjay but I don't want to get ahead of myself. So ya still going on before the second book, and also going to make a sequel about there kids when I'm finished with this one, so don't be sad… ok review. P.s. do you think my chapters are original an unexpected?**

* * *

**"I am only young once, who cares if I'm a goofball!" - Ashton Kutcher**

* * *

~ **No pov**~

_Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and also twelve all this from a simple mockingjay. Who would have thought, a year ago something like this would happen._

_No one, But it is. And like the saying: the sparks been lit and its spreading._

~**Maryanne pov**~

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."

"Love let's you find those hidden places in another person, even the ones they didn't know were there, even the ones they wouldn't have thought to call beautiful themselves."

And there's many ways to say I love you, and many more reasons to say it.

This subject has not accrued to Maryanne, for she doesn't even realize what's happening right in front of her, very own eyes. And there are others, which are coming to there own realizations in what, the world has known all its life… love.

But soon, so very soon they would recognize this. But so many things stand in the way, and some might make it to… I love you. And some might not get the chance, to ever fine it.

Ever get that since of responsibility, I knew that feeling but I never thought I would be babysitting, **The** finnick odair, a man's life story I read about. And met once I came to this world, how, why, and what part I play, still unanswered.

I knew in the book that finnick was a handful, but this is just ridicules!

"_I FOUND ANOTHER ONE!_" shouted finnick, running back to me at my position on the hot beach sand.

He's been at this ever since we got out here; back and forth he would go. Looking for seashells, starfish, hermit-crabs, just like a little kid, just in an adult's body.

He strutted back to me, and handed over a conch shell.

"Hold it to your ear!" finnick said a playful grin on his face.

I did as told, and soon regretted it because instead of the sweet sound of the ocean, I get a lobster sticking in my ear.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" I screamed, and the torment of finnick laughter didn't help, and my blood boiled over unexpected.

"_I'M GOING TO GET YOU!_" I said, throwing the conch-shell at his head, which with my aim didn't get fifty feet of his body, he gave one last bellow of laughter before he took off down the beach, me in pursuit.

"_GET BACK HERE!_" I yelled getting further behind, but all I could do was stare out into the distance, and look at his retreating figure as he laugh away. And I found myself not caring, I was happy.

"_I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"_ I yelled, but this time not in anger, and I was greeted by his laughter.

~**Haymitch pov**~

I stared out the window, darling katniss is off again and not on speaking terms with peeta. They barley talk and I pity how they have to get married, but better that then dead.

She was off with that gale friend of hers, peeta was around I suppose.

All this time I spent looking out for the idiots, but something this year has been caught in my mind, through it all.

"_Who is Diana Hangerman_?" The women who single-handedly saved not one but three tributes, how and why did she do this? She was friends with that eleven tribute female, but how? How could she known her, she was from the capitol wasn't she? And if she is why did she know her, or is really from the capitol to begin with.

The questions kept kneeing into my head, and the wine wasn't doing me the justice of ignorance, so I head into the kitchen where hazel just finished cleaning. And decided for another round of stronger beer, hope to drown out my thoughts and forget all about this for a while.

~ **President Snow pov**~

_It seems the victors don't know there place, and I believe its time to show them that there not invincible_.

"But what about four?" I thought, hands clamped behind my back. Standing in the rose garden. A grin came to his face then, an idea has landed in his mine…

he the turned abruptly a plan made up and went to prepare for the third annual quarter-quelling.

* * *

**OHHHHHH I'm so evil, did i just give you the idea why I hade to kill off mags (regretfully) and also I put in a Haymitch and snow pov~ there's going to be other character pov then just my oc, also here's what I think my characters personalities are leading.**

**Maryanne: soft spoken, artsy, loving and a little depressed right know and can have a tempure.**

**Piper: more of a friend that is there for you, compassionate towards a small group, and doesn't care for no one but her own.**

**Diana: motherly, serious, devoted, passionate, a little bossy, and a strategies.**

**Megan: well she will be a wild card and above that?**

**LOVE ME AND REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU!**

.


	22. My home

**~hey people of the fanfcitions world, it's me again… and I like to thank all those that read this, and all the countries that do as well (except for France seeing as I got 1 view from the country, and I put French in my fanfcitions two ) now I hope you like my fanfcitions so far, and I will get to catching fire… soon? As well as the other victors/katniss/cinna/thresh/vulpix/rue/and etc. so love me~ AND REVIEW YOU COUNTRIE REVIEW.**

* * *

**sick of crying, tired of trying, yes I'm smiling but inside I'm dying-**

* * *

~**piper pov**~

We're slowing down once again, we spent about four, seven days travel by train? I have no idea. But I can't hold in my excitement, and I can tell neither can thresh.

This will be vulpix first time ever seeing our district, and possibly the only time.

The train once again screeched to a halt, and the normal thrust made us lurch forward. And as before in district five we snick out, as we come outside. It's completely dark, but this is our district and we could easily manager, and as I say we, I meant thresh. He was at the led guiding vulpix and me, and we stuck close.

Tripping, stumbling over our own feet, and unseen objects. At one time I tripped on a…rock? and fell forward into thresh's back, and clutched his shirt so my face wouldn't connect with the ground. And I was very embarrass I can assure you.

Time, past as we made our way around in the dark, thresh would lead vulpix and me to the star family home, while he goes to see his sister and grandmother.

As our feet made a pitter patter noise, I became itchy to see my extended family. And a since of dread came over me, as I thought about the peacekeepers having done something to them, like finnick and Annie or Haymitch.

But it was put to rest, as we came to the shack and a single lit candle was sitting on the window seal. Thresh came to a stop just a few feet from the home, and signaled for me to go ahead. And as I headed towards the door, I looked once more at my companions as thresh and vulpix stood side by side. Encouraging me on, like the friends they are.

I touched the door, hesitating before going in. and as I did, I came to realize that not only was fizz awake, so was the whole lot of them.

"_I'm home_" I whispered silently, and watched as they turned to me. And all at once I was being engulf by the shear force of them holding onto me, and I cried happy tears same as they did the same, even Mr. fizz shed an unseen tear or two. All the while thresh and vulpix watched from afar.

"_I can see why you like her, and good choice_!" vulpix whispered to thresh. And thresh with out turning his head from the family scene, gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"_But you know the price if you hurt her, and I wont be the only one_." Vulpix carried on nodding towards Mr. Star. A small grin spread onto thresh's face, but couldn't be seen in the dark of the night.

~**katniss pov**~

Light feet moving swiftly through the brush of the forest floor. The one place where she could get away from the prying eyes of her district, for at least a day.

The past is in the past, but you could never escape the memories. This she knew from long ago when her father died in a mining explosion.

She never forgot, and she can't forget now either, the haunting nightmares that seem to follower her in her sleep. Or when she's awake as well, she tried haymitches way to forget by drinking that is, but it never lasts.

"_How can I live through this_!" katniss thought, as she came to a halt and crotched on the bank of her secret place. And watched as the light danced on the waters surface, even here her fears and terror follow her.

Her mined seemed to wonder back to replay the whole ordeal, when primes name was called, when she was given the mockingjay as a token, or the train ride, when she meet Diana and cinna (**the only good part of being in the capitol**) the training for slaughter, the interview where peeta announced his love to her, the scores, going into the arena and being chased by the carriers, killing glimmer and district four tribute thanks to piper and her taking a huge blow just for katniss to have her bow. And them teaming up as allies and piper leaving.

How she went to get peeta, when it was announced that there was going to be two tributes this year, or how the bearer broke startling her, or how she pretended to love peeta, killing Cato. And coming back thanks to nightlock berries. And the interview and talk with cinna, victory tour where I saw pipers family and gave my condolences and the riot, then coming home, now the stares, whispers, and the looks, gale and peeta keeping there distance, its to much.

But I have hope as well, for prim, for peeta, Diana, cinna, and piper, Haymitch even.

"_But what did they mean_?" katniss thought. "_What did Diana and piper mean by: the sparks been lit and its spreading?"_

"_I might never know, till next year, till I see Diana and ask her_." thought katniss heading back home, due to the lack of light.

But unionist to her, she would understand it far to well later in life.

* * *

~**how you like it, and I'm getting closer to the quarter quelling and review and stuff and look at my friend (MERE888) fanfcitions, and read and review you dang countries (ya I got my eye on you France) and all, love you guys look out for more soon, love me~ and review, also did I mention to review?**


	23. Can I Dare?

**~hey! One more chapter till "catching fire" so basically after this chapter…. Well I hope you like this one, also review and follow and favorite also look up my friend (mere888) enjoy, going to update my phantom of the opera soon… also thinking of making a fanfcitions about Disney, how a girl is transported into the world of Disney, and all the princess and kings and prince and queens, and main characters are captured and she must save them along with there kids (also repunzal and eugean's son/Flynn gets on her nerve a lot).**

* * *

**"There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes"**

* * *

~**Diana pov**~

"_What am I going to do_?" thought Diana, letting her head fall into her hands.

She knew the rebellion/breakout will go without a hitch; it was the saving cinna part that she didn't have a plan for. and even if she did know how, how can she bring it into action? by running like mad down into the sending room of death, grab him and run?.

"Ya, that's a good idea." she said, with a snort. She ran her fingers along the desk, she is currently leaning on.

"_How long have I been here_?" she thought. "Long enough to memories everything in the studio." she mumbled, while letting out a sigh.

It's true she loved it here, the people, the job, her friends are here (or at least piper) and even the prep-team are of fun at times. Going out on dat- friend dinner time with cinna. she back tracked the last thought.

Yet it was also hard things such as, no family (even thought she saw Portia, and piper and well cinna was something else, as family) the horror of the hunger games, the deaths that are up ahead not much longer now.

She could feel a headache coming on, so she began to rub at her eyes to release tension that hid behind her eyes.

"What to do, what to do?" she mumbled under her breath. everything was coming to soon for her, the games was just around the corner, then the rebellion and that won't be a pretty sight.

Where would she end up anyway?

"Things are just too confusing!" she said with a groan. Her hand strayed to a stack of paper, she rummaged through till she came to cinna`s sketch of katnisses wedding dress, she then envisioned herself in a dress a little like it.

Strapless, light- blue bodice that stretched upward that folded out like a swanlike kind of top.

The bottom would be a shade darker but not by much, and it would be ruffled like katniss but more tightly fitted.

And in her hair, would be a coma shaped tiara that was twisted around into sliver flowers, along with a dark-blue diamond-stone at the top, and three littler ones at the very bottom almost hidden by her hair. And it would be attached to a median-length long veil, which had swirled light-blue flower design on a dark blue base.

And she would have here arm wrapped around peetas arm, as he led her down the isle and to her awaited groom, which at the head would be cinna in a black suit and a blue tie.

She then snapped herself out of her wandering mind, and restacked the paper designs. How could she think such things? There was nothing going on between them….. Or at least a one-sided love.

All she wanted was the rebellion to start, and everything to end up going smoothly and no deaths.

But hopefully her plea wouldn't go on deaf ears.

~**piper pov**~

Do you know how hard it is to maneuver through a forest, and trying to find the infamous district thirteen? And having no clue where to go? Well it's very hard.

Walking forever, I suppose through the forest district twelve was very confusing and hard to manage, but we lasted the hunger games we could here to.

"Can we stop?" panted vulpix, coming to a halt while bent over, breathing hard.

Piper looked to the sky, which was now setting and then looked back to the worn out rag-tag group, and gave a sigh.

"Ya." she gave a nod and they set up camp, and fell into a restless sleep.

~**Maryanne pov**~

Ever get that feeling of dreaded, that made you think that's something is going to go wrong.

"What do I do?" Maryanne whispered as if it was a prayer. She was sitting outside watching the sunset.

If she could redo her life, it may end up just the same but with her friends.

"_It was nice here_." she thought, yet when finnick`s away she feels lonely, and she misses her friends and mags, her mom. "_And that's mostly it._" she thought, looking down at the sand.

"What's a beauty like you, doing out here all alone?" Finnick asked, coming to sit beside Maryanne.

She gave a small smile, a light blush staining her cheeks at the compliments she was receiving since she came.

"Just thinking." she whispered and stared off towards the setting sun.

"About me?" finnick said a cheeky grin on his face.

"No, just other things." she said, not facing him, what would he think if he found out she new how things would happen and end. Would he be disgusted by her silence or just end up hating her, and then call off there friendship.

She didn't want that yet, she couldn't just tell him he just…. Wouldn't understand.

Sometimes she just wanted to tell him, she came so close at some points, but the thing is she just doesn't have a spine and just a wimp and scared to what he might say.

"_He wouldn't like me afterwards_." she thought, a little downcast.

"Hey what's with the long face, you might get wrinkles." said finnick getting close to her face… to close.

"Sorry." she said softly, and gave a nod at finnick.

"Don't be." he said, a soft smile taking over his grin.

"Finnick whatever happens, and I mean anything will we still be friends right? She said, looking at his face, slightly worrying inside.

A wavering began to come to his lips then grew into a smile, and then he began the laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she said, crossing her arms and lightly scolding.

"Its… just…. That its funny…" he managed to get out.

"Why?" She said confused. "Cause you crept up on me and so well always be friends." he continued.

"How do you know?" she said, thinking he wouldn't if he knew her secret.

"Cause I said so." he huffed like a big baby.

Giving her own chuckles, she nodded her head.

And then he took her hand and gave a squeeze. "why did you ask that anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and his signature grin in place.

"Just asking." she said, with a shake of her head with a grin of her own.

Giving a nod they stayed quiet and just relaxed.

~**snow pov**~

Swishing a glass of sampan, he looked out over the capitol as far as his eyes could see. The blood red sky fell on him as though he was the living dead.

A grin in place that could strike fear even in the bravest man.

"Happy hunger games." he said, chuckling.

* * *

**~how you like, coming up next catching fire, do you think I have the characters attitudes right like, snow, katniss, Haymitch, finnick etc? also review my other fanfcitions and my friend (mere888) and review (that means you France!) (ya still haven't got nothing from France except 1 view) and hope you like my other fanfic idea( at the top of page) and did I say review yet?**


	24. The beginning of an avalanche

**~hi me again, ya if you stuck with me you know what this chapter is, and I hope you enjoy~ review~**

* * *

**"help, help, I'm being repressed! come and see the violence inherent in the system." - montly python holy grail. movie.**

* * *

~**Maryanne pov**~

Sitting in suspense was a horrible feeling, even with finnick right beside her squeezing the daylights out of her hand, was of little comfort.

"_What would happen now_?" she thought, now that mags was dead and no Annie, what's going to happen? She had no clue, and that means facing what's going to come on that screen in front of her, it really scared her.

Caesar comes to stage, this puts finnick on edge saying the quarter quell wasn't supposed to be announced till months later on. I knew what would happen, but what could I say "_you're going back into the games, good luck_?"

"_ya that would work._" she thought disgusted in herself for thinking such a thought.

The anthem begins to play, and I feel sick to my stomach with dread. And here comes snow, he replays the dark days as always. Then we get to the quarter quell, on the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder of the rebels and so on and so on.

"_On the fifth anniversary_-" he's personally dragging it out.

"_And now we honor our third quarter quell_" says the president. Finnick squeezes hard but I let him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors_."

Finnick jumps up from the love-seat that we were sitting on, and grabbed the nearest object which was a coffee table, and threw it across the room making it shatter into pieces when it connected to the wall.

"_And to further to district four, seeing as there are no female tributes the reaping they will be picked as always_."

Then all of a sudden he fell to his knees and burred his face in his hands, and began to shake with shallow cries. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and burred my face into his back, crying myself for all that's going to come.

~**Diana pov**~

It's out, over and done nothing left to say, and more to do but district four was a twist? What could have brought no female tributes? Was there someone there that was changing things like piper, her mined was working over time. It could be that Maryanne and Meagan was also here, or it could be piper again?.

"_Piper- I wonder if she's ok_" I thought feeling guilty for not paying attention to her friend, and how she should have got into contact with her.

"_I just hope she's ok_" she thought looking over to her left was Portia, and to her right was cinna, they were both here for her and they all watched the quarter quell together.

"Now all we have to do is wait." cinna said, look at Portia and then me, I gave a node. And cinna took my hand and gave a squeeze as he got up, and walked forward into the designing room where he was making the interview dress; as he trailed away Diana's eyes followed his every move. Once he was out of sight her gaze shifted to Portia who was giving her a Siamese-cat sort of smile.

All Diana did was roll her eyes, a similar smile on her face to even in this situation.

* * *

**~ya catching fire time, now you know why I killed off mags, you don't? Well you will. And cheers to all of you who reviewed and viewed and followed and I still have my eyes on you France ; ( and anyway next chapter will be the reaping! And so stay tone and also there are no other female victor except mags, or at lest not in this fanfic~ so review~ and I mean you France~~~~~~~~~**


	25. Who am I?

**~me again, I love the u.s.a and united Kingdome, and chine and Austria cause there the most view/visitors and so just say I LOVE YOU GUYS. Just going to building up to the arena, also the interviews will go as planed (like in the movie/book) so keep with me. Also~ review this time~ for some ~ also still have my eye on you France. (mere888 look her up)**

* * *

**Sometimes curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain.- "her name is Alice"-shinedown.**

* * *

~**piper pov**~

"_What have I done to disserve this_?" thought piper, walking through trainee of woodland.

"_Besides getting sucked into the hunger games series, ending up in district eleven, volunteering for rue, going into the arena, and then having a breakout with my three companions_." I thought, sarcastically.

Ever since the three of them left, leaving behind not only a tearful/sadden star family, but also threshes grandmother and his sister that had a bulky build to her, and quit fierce looking and ironic her name was bunny.

"Do you think we're close?" said vulpix, who was lagging behind.

"I'm sure it's not much longer, and if so we could always set up camp." I called back to her, head facing forward.

"I don't think we'll reach it today." said thresh, putting a hand on pipers shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

Looking back and forth to thresh, vulpix and then forward piper gave a sigh, and nodded her head. Finding a hollowed out tree that could hold all three of them was pure luck, they had a small fire going not to long after finding there temporary sleeping quarters.

As they settled in, the sound of a jet engine could be heard not far off.

Sticking his head out, thresh could see a herd of capitol plains scrutiny the forest, most likely looking for them.

"we have to go!" thresh said, banking the fire by shoving dirt to smother the flames. Vulpix's face had visible worry lines. Grabbing there stuff, they bolted outside only to have a spotlight shine on them. "**RUN!**" vulpix screamed, heading off in the direction opposite of the capitol plains, which was the direction they were heading to begin with. And piper and thresh kept pace with her, trying to out run death.

~**Haymitch pov**~

Nothing to remember, drinking away the past was the only way to cope. Drinking more then regular Haymitch was trying to drink the day events away. Not to long ago, which was today really, he caught the little darling katniss along with her dear finance, watching his tape of his hunger games.

And that was something he was trying to forget, and what do they do they watch them! as though it was a drama movie. He couldn't hold a grudge against them, they were just curious, even if they were two idiots that couldn't walkout the door without someone to hold there hand, they must have some kind of common since.

Running a hand down his face, he closed his eyes that then flew open when he was greeted by a knock on the door.

"Package to Haymitch Abernathy!" the little pipsqueak said, a delivery peacekeeper, he looked like he could easily wet himself if threatened.

But he didn't seem to care of the runt, he took his letter and slammed the door in that slime balls face. Tearing the top off, he poured the contents onto the living room table. Looking at the contents, which had the same face as the seventy-fourth hunger games stylist.

Shuffling through, he was finding valid, and barely anything on this young women. No date of birth, no childhood records, no school information, no family information, no photoset of any of her, blank after blank page was turning up. Making him think she completely came from nowhere.

The only sort of information he had was, she lived with a working associate who was her joint partner Portia, and how she was a stylist along with working in district twelve hunger games.

"This makes no sense." Haymitch said, shuffling them back together and thrown them back down on the table. while falling back onto the back of the coach.

"Who is she?" he said, out loud to himself. "Who is what?" said katniss, coming through the door for her training session.

"Diana." said Haymitch, gesturing to the paper stack on the table.

Looking down to the papers and back to his face, katniss began to shuffle through them herself.

"What is this?" she asked, looking to Haymitch for answers.

"Girl got no history, like she came out of thin air." he said, waving his arms for enthuses.

"But how can that be, if she never been recorded how come she's living in the capitol?"

"That's what I want to know darling" haymitch replied, looking at her as he took another shot of brandy.

"This is crazy!" she muttered, coming to sit with him on the coach. "I know darling, I know." he said, and the two of them sat in silence, wondering who this women who helped to create, the girl on fire, could be.

~ **Johanna pov**~

"**Damn, damn, damn.**" she yelled, having had another outburst for the news of the quarter quell, was getting to her.

"**This is all his fault**!" she screamed, referring to the president of the capitol that ruined her, and made her this way against her will. she had her humanity but deep down she lost it, anger, rage and even fear was taking hold. She still had a loving/caring side but that was hidden way down.

"**Curse you snow!**" she yelled, taking a vase and watched as it smash through a window. Dropping to her knees, all she could muster was how she wished she had Diana there for her, when she was in her hunger games.

* * *

**~I just had to add the Johanna part; I love her, one of my top five characters (of original characters) and know haymitches suspicion has spread to katniss now how can that turn out, also what's going to happen to piper and the gang also where's Maryanne pov… find out soon…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. i still have my eye on you france**.


	26. Old faces and another Death Match

**~I hope you like this, and I also would like you guys opinion on which song would be good to use for (not going to say) an old friendship song, such as Maryanne and piper and megan being in chores (also megan is a wild card and she would be out of it for awhile till almost the end) so review and France REVIEW.**

* * *

**I would rather walk with a friend in the dark than without one in the light.- how to train your dragon.**

* * *

~**piper pov**~

Running like this, reminds me of what a raccoon must feel running from a pack of dogs, that's master holds the weapon of life and all it could do was run.

Running at the time was myself, thresh, and vulpix our small trio running for our lives, and that's all we could do…run.

But in a way, I knew we wouldn't get out alive. "_What an uplifting thought_." I chided in my head. But what could I do, there seems no way out, they have weapons we didn't, they can take there time- while we become exhausted and eventually tire.

We were running on a miracle.

And right as I thought this was it, the miracle hit me in the face, all of use in the face. literally. and we blacked out.

~**Maryanne pov**~

Standing facing a full body mirror, was someone that had long flowing blond hair, a fair completion, also eyes that could be mistaken as the sea itself. A white flowing dress that reached her knees along with an aquamarine ribbon, which went around her waist and tied in the back into an elegant bow. She was the picture of beauty itself.

But she didn't see it, all she saw was a girl named Maryanne cadaver just a regular girl sucked into a mad world, which is how she would describe herself.

Walking up behind her in an official type outfit was finnick, he placed his hands on her shoulders and they just stood there and stared at each other through the mirror.

"You look beautiful in that dress." he complimented, a small smile on his lips instead of his usual smirk. He could be himself right now, preparing to put up his ploy, his little game for the crowed.

"Horrible how it's used for such an event." Maryanne whispered, turning around to meet his eyes full on. Finnick`s breath hitched for a moment, staring at her endless, captivating eyes, being drawn in.

"ya." he managed out in a silent whisper.

They stood like that for some time, and soon they were forced to move on for today was the quarter quell.

~**piper pov**~

"**LET US GO**." piper heard, vulpix yell. She was putting up a fight as vulpix was, and she could only guess that thresh was to.

"Be quite!" one of the men, that was close by said. Being dragged to a more smooth out landscape, and then to what seemed like going down a long tunnel that turned into a hallway. They then suddenly were forcefully shoved through a door? And forced onto there knees.

"**LET US GO**." she heard the desperate cry of vulpix, she could only decipher how thresh was, with him being so quit.

"Your safe here." said a woman's voice. Coming closer towards them, she instantly stiffened knowing very well, the leader of district thirteen from the movie.

"_So we made it after all_?" she thought, a little in awe and a bit wary of what lays a head.

"I'm sure you will be fine here." the woman said.

"Well if we're so safe, can you take of these blindfolds and unbind us?" Piper asked, gesturing to there predicament.

"Of course." the women known only to piper as president coin at the time said. And soon bright light, caught up with her almost blinding her.

"Nice to see you again." said an all to formulary voice. And looking straight a head, piper saw a women of the age eighteen, beach blond hair, tan skin, and a friend the past and now standing in a council like room.

"well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." gazing into the eyes at her friend who unbind her. once she was free she stood facing each other, smiling in a _Nice-to-see-someone-i know_ way.

"nice to see you again Megan."

~ **No one pov**~

_The day has come for all victors young and old, with past history that's much horrible then the next. The trauma inflicted on them, which has to be relived. Was going to put a toile on them._

**_But unnoticed of panama itself, those four girls from not from this world was there, and they were changing destinies._**

* * *

~ok another chapter up, not much but I got two friends reunited, and Megan's appeared. What could happen, who knows (I do I do Hahahahah) and how do you expect the games to go with district fours twist, and will there be a world reborn from the capitol or will it just end for them all~ review and see.


	27. Where the Ocean meets the Sky

**~hey guys/girls I think this is an all girls site, because it seems were all basically girls, because come on its basically romance/adventure/girls so I don't think there's guys, maybe a small portion or gays (I do not discriminate against gays) so ya just stating that~ review and I hope you like it~ still got my eye on you France (I think that's my new catch phrase)**

* * *

**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly. - one republic "sink or swim."**

* * *

~**Maryanne pov**~

That feeling that hasn't left me, the feeling of dread of knowing what's going to happen, and what's not going to happen sticks with me like glue.

This is my first reaping, something I never imagined me walking into. Its scary just like the book or more life like, like in the movie.

As I look around, I see the relieved face's of those around me, all to the expense of the victors that have suffered already, but not the females just the family that only have boys, or girls that are either to young or to old.

It's sad…

I feel someone staring at me, and so I look to my left where finnick is walking beside me, he gives me a sad smile. And I grab his hand in reassurance, for luck I believe.

"It will be fine Fin." I mouth to him, yes that's my nickname for him. It was a little tiring for him for me to keep saying his full name, so he basically forced me to call him fin, and I took to the nickname because I like it, makes me feel closer to him.

He gives a weak smile in return, and pulls away leaving me to walk alone so he can go to his asigned area. I hated to watch him go all alone in that little roped off section, he must be scared and hiding it. My mother once told me "_The bravest men are always scared, because even if there scared they still head forward._" and I knew fin was brave, so I wanted to be there for him, I stand with the other girls in my age group. And they seem scared just like the other girls twelve through nineteen. It was scary, so scary.

Looking up at Philippi district four escort, he was... shall we say original. Hey skipped on stage, which I felt sympathy for guys can skip just like girls can. But others can't see that.

"Happy hunger games, and May the odds be ever in your favor." he chirped. Raising a hand in greeting, and when the film of the old war was playing, I watched Fin and his face was emotionless and cold. My heart broke a little seeing this.

"I love that film, don't you." said Philippi, but was met by silence and again I felt sad for him, he doesn't know any better it was just how he was raised.

"Well on to the girls." he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. He made his way to the bowl, where all the names of eligible girl's were, my name was in once since this was my first time and Fin told me before we left how relived he was for that. I said nothing to this, seeing as we're good friends I didn't want to put any stress with something as silly as getting picked which was one in about a thousand, but then again katniss thought the same about her sister.

Running his hand inside, he pulled a hand full of slips out tipping them out slowly until there was one left.

The breath of all the girls hitched, even mine.

Walking back to the podium, he unfolded the sheet of paper and smoothed it out.

Holding it to eye level, he read out the name "_Maryanne cadaver_." he said loud and clear into the microphone.

I felt faint, but didn't protest as my feet guided me forwards in a very thick haze. I was given sympathetic looks, yet also relived faces of most. I couldn't blame them; I was actually glade that I was me instead of another poor girl, that doesn't deserve this type of torture.

When I was up stage, I looked out at the faces of the crowed, till my eyes landed on Fin's face, that was twisted into pure horror, I gave a wavering smile to him close to tears but holding them in. I wasn't sad for myself, but to all the others fate.

Philippi then walked over to the male victor's bowl, which to me was plain cruel seeing as there's only one living male.

"_Finnick odair_." Philippi announced, and Fin walked up the stage head held high, but his face held concern.

We shaked hands, Fin didn't seem to want to let go, but he had to.

We were led away, and straight onto the train. We then were seated onto a plush booth, with leather seats.

"_If they could afford this, why not give food and appliances to the districts_?" I thought, with curiosity. Running my hand down the aposterity.

"_How long has it been since I sat on a on a leather seat_?" I thought, stroking it, Fin finally came and sat next to my side where I was privacy feeling the seat.

"Now I know you are going into the arena together, but Finnick I hope you give her so pointers." Philippi said, giving him a small glare.

"Happy to." said Fin, with a smug look on his face, Philippi gave a nod, and got up to as he put it "_do his hair"._

As he left I turned to Fin, but gave a surprised yelp when I became eloped into a firm huge. And I couldn't help but burry my head into his chest, and shake slightly, but refused to cry.

"Your going to be fine." Fin whispered rocking me side to side. I didn't say anything just clung to his chest tightly.

"What am I going to do Fin?" I whispered to him.

"You just stick with me, I'll take care of you." he assured, pulling away to stroke my cheek.

"You're a good friend, do you know that." I said, with a weak almost soundless laugh.

"I stuck with you this long, might as well keep you." he said, giving a cheeky smile.

Again I laughed quietly.

"We're going to be fine" I said, taking his hand in mine, but the truth is I knew he would be fine. Me; I don't know what's going to happen.

"Ya we are." he whispered. He then wrapped his arms around my middle, and tucked his head under my chin, his nose was pressed to my throat and he begins to take deeps breathes, shaking lightly. I then wrapped my arms around his back just holding him.

~**cinna pov**~

I walk alone to prepare katniss, Diana said she would meet us before the chariot ride begins. She seemed in distress, but I held back seeing as she needed time to calm down, but that didn't mean I don't worry.

I walk into the room that held katniss, and she wasn't in a good mood.

"I swear if you cry, I'll kill you here and now." she snapped.

I just smiled "having a damp morning?" I try to lighten the mood.

"You could wring me out." she replied.

I put my arm around her shoulder and lead her to lunch.

"Where's Diana?" She said, looking around when she didn't see her, her face fell, eyes partly watering in the corner.

"Don't worry." I soothed. "She will be at the chariots waiting, you could see her there." I explained, and her face brightens a little but just a little.

"Now I always channel my emotions into my work, that way I don't hurt any one but myself." I tell her preparing for the chariots.

"I can't go through that again." she warned me, and I just gave a short laugh.

"I know. I'll talk to them." I tell her.

We sit and eat.

"So, what are we wearing for the opening ceremonies?" She questions.

"Headlamps or fire." she states forward

"Something along that line." I tell her. And help her prepare, sending away the prep team much to katnisses relief.

I do her hair first, and then proceeds to her makeup, doing it differently then last time.

Then put a half crown made of silver, close to the one she received when crown victor, I then proceed to make the gown she was wearing to make it seem like a glowing ember, the color rises and falls, shifts and blends, in exactly the way the coals do, a helpful hint from Diana and the book, and my own design.

"How did you do this?" she says in wonder.

"Diana and I spent a lot of hours watching fires." I tell her with a smile.

"Now look at yourself." I tell her turning her towards a mirror.

"I think… this is just what I needed to face the others," she says.

"Yes I think your days of pink lipstick and ribbons are behind you." I tell her lightly.

I then turn off her light.

"Lets not run down your power pack, when you're on the chariot this time, no waving, no smiling, I just want you to look straight ahead, as if the entire audience is beneath your notice." I instructed her.

"Finally something I'll be good at," she says.

I then leave her to attend something's, manly to see how Diana is, but was met by Portia's worried face instead.

"She's been crying a lot, and won't tell me what's wrong, just says things are changed and she's scared I hope you could go talk to her." she says looking at me expectantly.

I give a nod, and head off where Portia instructed to get to Diana.

I fined her in the studio, hunched over her book. Shaking slightly as her head was lying in her arms on the table. I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze.

She slowly raised her head to look at me. "I'm scared cinna" she whispered, looking in my eyes with fear glinting in hers.

"I am to." I told her softly. She slowly stood up, and I place a hand on her back to led her forward but not before handing her a tissue.

~ **Maryanne pov**~

I have seen people go to a salon before, my mother has but I haven't, its painful having a part of you such as hair, painfully ripped away.

I was stripped, ripped, rubbed down with lotions, scented oils and the slight dirt and most of the skin under my nails were scraped away.

They were also nicely shaped, my eyebrows were plucked and my hair lightly trimmed.

"Oh you look so beautiful now." said a women named Dabble.

"Not that you weren't pretty before, you look ten times prettier now!" replied Floss another prep team member.

"Exactly, we're lucky to have such a beautiful new face." a man named Tug said, applying mascara to my eyes.

"I know, once I saw her I leaped for joy to be a district four stylist." Floss said giddily, who was scrubbing my feet.

"Me to!" Dabble chirped in reply, doing my lips and adding blush to my cheeks.

"You will just love Thicket, he is just a genius when it comes to district four styles." Tug said, moving on to foundation.

The prep team was nice, if not a little strange. They gave me confidence by giving me complements, and there helping me by making me pretty, or at least as much as they can.

"Now, I do believe where done." said Dabble, who put the last touch to my eyelids.

"Now off to Thicket!" Floss showed me into a room, where a man was looking over a dress that hung over a manikin.

He turned around when I entered, giving a wide smile. The man was wearing a purple suit with a red and blue colored hair style; I gave him a nerves smile.

he led me inside; it felt awkward standing only in a robe. But I tried to be polite as best as I could.

"Now you would be wearing, an outfit no other district four stylists have ever come up with." he said softly taking my hand as gently as possible as if I might break.

Leading to the manikin, which held a dress but not any dress it was not a mermaid, or siren, or fish. But that of the ocean, on the top was a sandy colored top with seashells, coaches, and other things you might find on a beach. Then at midway it changed to a realistic ocean with holograms of swimming fish, the crashing of wave's even coral reefs.

"Its beautiful." I said, with Tug's help in putting it on.

"Your not done just yet." he said, putting a head piece on my head was half coral reef shaped crown, that had what seemed like a flowing water veil, which was a hologram ocean.

"I...I... I don't know what to say." Maryanne said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You don't have to say anything, your expression speaks volumes." replied Thicket, standing behind me with a smile.

"Now off we go to the chariots." he said, leading me away, I took one last look at myself before I left.

I was led astray once I was out in the open, waiting at district four chariot seeing as I was left by my prep team along with Thicket, Who has to put finishing touches on the interview dress.

I was scared, and alone… Fin was off talking to katniss. I couldn't see them properly or hear, but seeing as I read the book I knew what's going on.

My thoughts were focused on what's going to happen I didn't know I was being approached.

"Look fresh meat." a voice said behind me, startling me into making a sharp turn on her heels, stumbling but awkwardly regained her balance.

There infront of her stood enobaria along with her partner Brutus both from district two but also gloss and his sister cashmere from district one.

Maryanne faced enobaria who was the one who spoke to her.

"Hello enobaria, Brutus, gloss, cashmere." she said, turning to face each one in greeting.

"Awe little girl from four, trying to look so tuff." said cashmere in a baby voice.

"Playing in the big leads now kid." her brother mockingly chuckled.

She didn't say anything to that, just studied them.

Gloss and cashmere were in silver, gloss in a suit his angle was a gentleman, gloss was going for sexy.

Enobaria and Brutus wore gladiator-like outfits. Both there angles were firece killing muchines.

And she had no idea what herself was going to be.

"True you are more experienced then me, but stranger things do happen." she said, hesitantly.

They all gave a long laugh, making her feel uneasy. "That's funny kid." said Brutus trying to calm down from his laughing fit.

"Living on false hope is a real good laugh." gloss agreed still chuckling.

"Bet she won't last the bloodbath." said enobaria. "I'm in." Brutus said.

"Me to." said cashmere.

"Who knows she might get lucky, and might get some sponsors with that pretty face." said gloss mimicking his sister's baby voice.

"Not really I'm the one whole get-um all." said cashmere with a flip of her hair.

"Sure." enobaria mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Hope you don't hurt yourself in training." said cashmere snidely, Maryanne has dealt with bullies before and she normally ignored them, but like everyone else she was human and there was so much a person could take, and everyone has a tempure.

"How dare you make fun of someone! yes I might not be as skilled with a weapons as you, might not be as smart as Bette or wireless, might not have the sponsors as the rest, or have the guts or will to kill a person, and my chances are slim, but I will leave you with one thought, **don't…count…. Me…. Out**" I bit out in a calm, venomous voice.

"Awe kids got a temper." said Brutus, going to pinch her cheeks like a baby, but she just slapped his hand away.

"I mean it" Maryanne insisted, head held high.

"I bet you're just a scared cat." mocked cashmere, making boohoo sounds, while pretending to wipe her eyes like a baby.

"Ya I'm scared, just like you." I said, slightly more confident with her anger that fired up her voice.

"Oh how so?" enobaria said, wide smile on her face showing her shark like teeth.

True Maryanne was afraid of those teeth, but she didn't show it.

"Your afraid to sleep at night aren't you? afraid to see the people you killed, the fear of your hunger games, the things you were put through." she said, coming to a whisper.

Her words were met with silence. The triumphant looks that were previously on both one and two district victors were now gone. And there stares unnerved her, all her inner fire gone, but she still had that confident outlook.

"You're playing a dangerous game kid." said Brutus, hands clenching.

"I knew that the moment my name was called." I shot back, a bit more loudly over a whisper.

"You got guts kid, too bad I'm going to rip them out of you." said Brutus, with a curl of his lip.

"Id keep my eyes open at night case I'm your worst nightmare." enobaria put in.

"Watch your back, never know when I would get you." said gloss, leaning on his sister.

"Said the wrong things, and you made the wrong enemies." cashmere said, a smile of her own.

"Watch it." Fin said, coming to stand beside me.

"Might not know what could happen, you might even make it off the platform." he said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Shut up Finnick." hissed out enobaria.

"Pardon me little fishy might not want to get stuck in my net." he carried on.

"Id listen to her if I were you." Brutus huffed glaring at Finnick in distain.

"Awe tuff yet stupid as ever ay Brutus?" Fin said, his original smirk on his face.

"Look who decided to show up." cashmere hissed.

"I'm surprised you came, no dates to get to?" gloss added.

"No, still allowing your sister to shag every older man she can get her hands on." he replied none chillingly.

At that gloss tried to attack him, but was held back by Brutus.

"Come on the chariots are about to begin." but as they were leaving they were sending us death glares.

"Sorry Fin." Maryanne said, looking down.

"Its ok these things happen." he replied bringing her into a sideways huge, and giving her a cheeky smile.

"Ya." she whispers in reply.

"You look beautiful." Fin noted, making her blush.

"Thank you Fin." she said, looking away from him, seeing as he was draped in a golden net that's strategically knotted at his groin so that he can't technically be called naked, but he's close as you can get.

He seems to see this, and his grin grows larger. "Is someone embarrassed to be seen, with such a handsome god such as myself?" he teased getting closer to me.

"No I'm not, it's just that your underdressed." I told him quietly, which he laughed at.

"First women to ever say that." he said, when he quieted down some.

"Well I'm not like other women." I told him with a small smile.

He then became calm and gave a sincere smile. "That your not." he said softly.

I was then put into a state of confusion, but it quickly vanished when it was time for the chariots.

I was having trouble walking in the heels but Fin was able to get me on the chariot with out me spraining an ankle. I gave a smile for the help, which he returned.

"Well here we go." I whispered to him, when we started moving.

The crowed made me jump in surprise, which made Fin start laughing at me; I gave him a playful punch to the arm, laughing myself. The crowed seemed to like this, but we paid them no mind.

But then there was a slight bump in our path, making the carriage shake and making me trip over my heels. Before I could fall forward into a painful decent to the ground, which might make me die before the games begun, seeing as there was another chariot right behind us that would roll right over me.

But before that fin got a hold of me, and we ended up him holding me in a tango dip.

And the looks on our faces were priceless, him with a wide grin like the cat that got the mouse, and me with a blood red face, holding an arm around his neck and I wouldn't die of embracement I would die of blood loss, if my nose started to bleed for my face being so red.

The crowed went wild, from this. And me well it was on live television and what just happened is for forever. Man how will I live this down?

We then got back into place once we stopped to here snow speech; he was very intimidating that was for sure. But I couldn't help the glare sent his way, and the way his gaze was on katniss.

Fin must of seen my hated look, because he took my hand, and I gave him a friendly smile, which he returned.

We then came to the end of the ride, coming to a jolt at the end. Which Fin put his arms around my waist to steady me.

He helped me off, much to my thanks and we just stood there being fussed over by our stylist but seemingly in our own little world together, just like us two on the beach again having fun.

"Ok that's enough." said a women's voice, I looked away from mine and Fins locked gaze, to see a women in a tree costume, instantly noticing Johanna mason district seven victor, the women that pretended to be weak but came out fighting. I really look up to her in a way, she's strong on the inside and out but also has a soft side, if you cared to look. all the things that I wasn't and wished to be.

Been hearing of a cretin male and girl tribute who enobaria and the meat heads from one and two are itching to kill from four, and I thought you must of done something to do with it Finnick." she said, coming up to us.

"It's her fault." he said, pointing at me teasingly.

"I said I was sorry." I said, quietly with a soft smile on my face.

"Well I guess since being in the career group is out of the question, I suppose I'm stuck with you as an Allie." he said, overly dramatic.

"You want us to be allies?" I said shocked.

"Of course, you're stuck with me now didn't I say that at the beginning." he chuckled.

"Hum seems like we have some allies going on already." said Johanna, giving a small smile towards us. I almost forgot she was there.

"Oh I'm sorry Its nice to meet you." I told her sticking out my hand for her to take, which she raised an eyebrow at but shock it anyway.

"Not a bad kid, you got some manners, better then the idiots from one and two." she said, grumpily.

T"here just out of it… because of being back in the games." I said, trying to look on there bright side.

"Ya right, they been like that for years, so don't go on to there defense." she said, coldly.

"Sorry." I told her softly looking down.

"You got to stop apologizing all the time." she said, an amused smirk on her face.

"Ok." I told her smiling her way.

"You're a kid, I'll see you at training might teach you how to use an axe." she said, with a little wave as she left and I returned it.

"She's nice." I said to Fin, as we were heading up to district fours level apartment for now.

"That's a first, I ever heard anyone say Johanna was nice." he said laughing.

"Well she is, she just has a tough outer-shell." I told him huffing with my arms crossed, making him laugh more, and making me end up laughing as well.

We came to our floor, which was nicely decorated and very commutable.

It was lunch time now, when we got here so we went to our rooms to change, me getting into a white short sleeve button up shirt, and a yellow skirt that went below my knees, and not even bothering to wear shoes, I left for lunch.

Philippi seemed to disapprove of my lack of foot wear making me self conches of my choice. But the others didn't seem to mind.

Finnick then came, and he was wearing a blue button down long sleeve shirt, and black slakes.

"Well look at you, pretty as a picture." he said, in a flirtatious voice, that like always made me blush, and he knew it to.

"Sit down Finnick and eat." Philippi scolded, forcing Fin to sit and eat.

I dug in happily, eating chicken, and stake, some unknown pudding that tasted like a lemon/orangey mix. Rolls along with hot coco.

I didn't even relies I was being watch till I went for more chicken, and when I caught them looking I felt even more embarrassed.

"Well Anne seem like you haven't eaten in two years." Fin joked with an amused smile using one of many nickname's he gave me.

Swallowing my food, I looked up in embarrassment. "Its just nice to have a change besides fish." I told him, looking back down.

Fin just kept that amused look on his face.

And all through dinner was playful, and an happy environment. Then it was put to an end by Philippi who said it was time for bed, and we had a big day tomorrow. I was worried… very.

But before I escaped into my room I was hugged from behind, and when I turned around I saw Fin shutting his door.

I gave a smile and headed into my own room, and hoped to get some sleep tonight.

* * *

**~ Well that was long….. And I am so excited about the next chapter are you, and also proud of myself for this one, no more piper or Megan until the end of this book, and a little bit of other characters but manly focuses on Diana and Maryanne but manly Maryanne.**

**Hope you like review and also now I want any song (still not telling you what I will use it for) also review, and I GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE.**


	28. Training and Maybe a Friend?

**~ Here's the 28th chapter I hope you like~ training day~ I hope you like review and stuff ~ got my eye on you France~ love mere888 and me, also look up the hunger games stations if you don't believe me about these courses cause there are there.**

* * *

**"the very things that held you down are gonna carry you up and up and up." - Dumbo**

* * *

~**Maryanne pov**~

"F_-f_-Fin _m_-mm-mayb- maybe I shouldn't g_-g_-go today." I stumbled over my words, as I was forced out of the elevator and into the training room. Yes I was nerves but you would to, seeing as I was going into a room of trained elite victors, four of which who want to kill me.

I knew about them all they do, and what they can do and that means there's a signal of danger all over this room.

I had Fin, and Johanna was nice… although when it came down to it, I would be the first one to go. Seeing as they don't know me and wouldn't kill there friends right away.

"Come now said I will protect you." he said, that grin that was slowly beginning to work on my nerves.

"H-h-ho-how do-woo- you k-know." I stuttered.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." I told him stubbornly walking back towards the elevator, only for him to pull me back.

"Oh no, your coming with me can't have you running off now do we." he said, taking my arm, and leading me into the training center fully.

As we make our way inside, I looked around and caught sight of peeta off to the side chucking spears with Brutus and chaff, and katniss over at the knot-tying station.

"Cover as many stations as you can." he told me, with a Serious look that I never seen before. "Alright." I said, quietly.

"Good." he said, a grin once again plastered on his face as he headed over to the knot-tying station where katniss happens to be. I give a chuckle heading to the swimming course, seeing as I need to keep in shape more then ever. The pool was specially designed for water works, you set it for, hard, median, or easy pressure to work against the on coming water pump.

I set it on hard seeing what I could do, and it was like a typhoon I just barley managed to get midway.

"Not bad, Mar." said Johanna coming to sit on the edge of the pool, naked and oiling her skin down, for a wrestling match, which I tried to avoid my gaze.

"_Mar_?" I questioned her, a small smile on my face. "Ya your nickname." she said, a smirk on her own face.

"Since you gave me one your nickname will be… I had to think for a second... _Jo_!" I finally settled a little disgraced for not coming up with something better.

"Never had a nickname before." Johanna said, dangling her feet in the water.

"Neither have I." I told her, making us both chuckle.

"I still have that promise to teach you to throw an axe now don't I?" she said, a wicked grin on her face, that startled me just a bit.

"_y_-yyy-yes" I squeaked out, head bobbing in the water.

Somehow I found myself at the axe station, Jo instructing me how to throw an axe three times my weight.

"Now all you have to do is Approach the target with ax in hand and rest the blade on the face of the target. Hold the ax so the end of the handle is flush with the bottom of your fist." Jo instructed making it sound so easy.

"That seems easy." I thought, slightly worried. Picking the axe up, or attempting to I got it over my shoulder that then lost grip and it fell behind me, making a crashing sound. Drawing most of the attention onto me.

Looking down in embarrassment I could hear enobaria and Brutus snicker at my attempt at throwing or _trying to pickup_ an ax.

"No one can get it first off." said Jo, glaring in enobaria and Brutus direction with a snarl on her face.

"I don't think I can us an axe Jo." I told her, looking down. "Well what can you do?" She questioned, with a lifted eyebrow.

I perked up a little, but not by much. "_Not much I can swim_…which she nodded at.

:I can run for an extent of time, along with starting fires, knowing editable plant and bugs, gymnastics, and can us a rope." I finished looking down, nothing to helpful in the arena except for the swimming but with my knowledge of the arena I might just make it. Along with some of the others.

"Show me what you got." She demanded, gesturing towards a long thin mat… used for wrestling or hand to hand combat. I give her a doubted look, but she nodded her head forward signaling for me to go ahead.

I started off with a few Tuck - Single flip completed in the tuck body form.

Then worked my way up to Double Tuck - Two flips completed in the tuck body form, then Triple Tuck - Three flips completed in the tuck body form.

And finished off with a flatback full twist.

And turned on my heels, hands held high at the end. And I was meet with Jo slowly clapping, an amused look on her face. "Not bad." she said, walking up to me. "Certainly put the carrers through there paces." she said, pointing her thumb there way and when I looked towards them, they were giving me death glares.

_Which I flinched at_.

"Don't be scared, you got Finnick to protect you, and I will keep an eye out for you." Jo reassured, giving me a wink over her shoulder leaving me for the traner for wrestling.

"Thank you Jo." I yelled towards her, and she gave me a two finger wave in return.

I just gave a chuckle, and headed towards the knot-tying station which was vacint at the moment, as I was tying which was basically knots. A shadow or should I say shadows fell over my bent form, like in one of those horror movies.

"Oh! so the little baby has some tricks up there sleeves." said Cashmere, learing down on her.

I tried to ignore them but they kept on and on… "oh look at me I can jump, its so hard." cashmere mocked strutting around like some fashion modle, twirling around every so often.

"Better be better then that." said brutus, leaning against enobaria who was chuckling like a mad women.

I never relized what I was making out of the rope I was holding, and what I made shocked me… a noose used for hanging a person.

"What you got there?" said gloss leaning down, but stopped short once he saw the noose.

"Getting serious now are we?" asked enobaria, leaning down to my form, a sick looking grinn on her face.

I stood quickly unbalancing enobaria since she basically right in my face, noose still in hand as I made my way to one of the dummies, and began dragging it to the middle of the training center, _only dropping it twice_, and casing the attention to be on me once again. The victors staring at what I might do.

"_Maryanne what are you doing?"_ I heard Fin call from the other side of the room, talking with katniss and peeta, but I ignored him paying more attention on the task at hand.

Rage fueling my fire, I finally managed to put it in place before stepping away, piper once tote me to use a rope like a cowboy/girl and I must say I was good, and I also watched phantom of the opera (_I know, just had to add this_) I turned around and focused on the dummy.

All eyes trancfixed on me, I threw the punjab lasso forward and it perfuctly made contact with the dumbys neck, and as I yanked on it to show it could easily strangel a person, I let go and turned slowly to each person in the room trying to gain eye contact.

"Don't count me out just yet." I said quietly, but head held high. And walked out…

* * *

**~how you like… Johanna my favorite character mainly Maryanne pov from know on, except with bits and pieces of Diana before she goes into the arena (cause she's planning on rescuing cinna) and when during the break out and when they get on the rebellion plain, where she sees certain someone. So keep in touch and love me and review.**


	29. Suspicion, Mystery, Lies and Scores

**~ya chapter… um…. Oh ya chapter 29, have anyone been waiting or following me… do you not care about me I excuse vhs and Rachel (cause vhs is moving) but for the rest of the world (turns around and cries) I just don't feel the love, is it something I said, or do you want longer chapters (I been trying, but my fingers do hurt, and I run out of things to write) or do you just read and don't care for my feelings. Well what ever the case I hope you like my fan fiction anyway. Also look at my 10th kingdom fan fiction (but if you never watched it you wont get it, but I subject you do cause wolf (which is half werewolf is hot) it's a good movie.**

* * *

** you don't need water to feel like you drowning.**

* * *

~**Maryanne pov**~

What have I done, I have just ruined it all and it might reflect on Fin. "_Oh god Fin_." I thought, sliding down the wall I was leaning on and tucked my knees up under my chin, arms wrapped around them, my as head burred into them.

Footsteps came to a stop beside me, looking up and found Fin coming to sit beside me.

We sat in silence for a moment before I broke it.

"I'm sorry." I told him, looking at my shoes.

"Don't be, this must be hard on you being the least experienced." he said with a cheeky grin, but it was also sad.

Laughing weakly I gave a nod. "Fin I'm up against past victors, there more experienced, they know how to use a weapon, they done this before, I don't think I would even make it through the bloodbath even if I did, who would sponsor me?" I told him with a sob which I tried to hold in.

"You got me, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered in my ear.

"You can't protect me all the time Fin." I pointed out to him, looking at him with a lost look in my eyes.

"I could try." he whispered, holding my head to his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Come on lets get something to eat." he said, shaking my shoulders lightly a grin on his face.

"Ya, I'm starving and I hope there's more then fish." I joked making him laugh.

When we made our way into the dining area, I see katniss and peeta eating with chaff from district eleven; he won in his games in a brutal manner. And he's also pipers mentor, confliction was inside of her, should she talk to him or not?

Making up my mined I head towards him, slowing down a little out of self- concise but I was already at there table before I could retreat.

"e-e-excuse me but m-my names Maryanne a-and I would l-like to ask you a question." I managed to squeak out, making katniss and peeta turn to me and for chaff to stare up at me from his food.

"You talking to me." chaff asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, I would like to ask about- hum..." I hesitated to ask, but he nudged me on with a look.

"About a friend of mine." I said softly, making katniss and peeta raise questioning looks and chaff to keep on eating.

"Ya, who?" he said, taking a bit of chicken.

"Piper rabbi, sir." I told him, making him spit out his chicken and making katniss turn so fast I think she would get a shoulder cramp.

"And why would you want to know about her?" he said, hand on the table and standing up to face me.

"As I said we're- fri-ends" I told him worried a little at his reaction.

"And how are you friends? Your from four and she's from eleven" katniss put in.

"Never mi-mined" I told them, scurrying away back to Fin.

"Now what was that?" he said, once I joined him which he was sitting with Johanna, and seeder trying to slow my beating heart.

"If the girl-on-fire did anything to you I will ring her neck." Johanna said, tearing into a bread roll.

"No, no I was just asking a question is all." I said, savagely getting mashed potatoes with gravy, a yellow like pudding, soy beans, turkey and more. When I looked up I could see the amused looks on Fin and Johanna's faces, seeder looked more upset and a little pitying.

"Sorry." I told them softly, wiping the gravy that got on my cheeks and a little in my hair off.

"You look as though you haven't ate in years." Johanna laughed out of her seat.

"Well you get tired when all you eat is fish." I retorted, more firmly then I ever had in my life.

"Sorry." but yet she kept laughing, and it made me start giggling and soon enough all four of us were laughing our head off, getting strange looks from other tables.

"o-o-ok back to t-training." Fin managed to get out as we headed back in the training center.

I spent most of my time learning to use a slingshot, which I could hit the target three time's out of five.

I quit liked it, it was fun learning something new.

But then Fin came, and took me by the arm and was leading me to the knot-tying station where katniss was learning fishing tips, and there he introduced me to katniss.

"We met already." I said, interrupting him. I got a good look at katniss, her hair was slightly wavy a chestnut brown in its original signature side Dutch braid, smoky gray eyes that remind her of the smoky mountains in North Carolina. She was pretty, if not beautiful.

"But its nice to meet you anyway." I told her, giving her a small smile shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. She gave me a nod in reply a small uneasy smile on her face to looking a little forced.

We stay for a little bit, Finnick showing me the proper way to tying knots. But I still end up with knots.

"Even with help all I get is knots!" I said, with a sigh making the three of us laugh.

"I thought since you're from district four, you would be good at this?" katniss said, giving me a curious look which makes me stiffens.

What to tell her, I'm from a parallel universe and I know all about you? **Never**.

"I didn't live in district four till half a year ago." I said and left it at that.

They fell silent, digesting this information. Till I got up and made my way to the poisons plants.

~**katniss pov**~

After training, peeta and I hang out, waiting for Haymitch and Effie to show up for dinner. When we're called to eat, Haymitch pounces on me immediately. "So at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally. I know it can't be your sunny personality." He said, sarcastically.

"They saw her shoot." says peeta with a smile. "Actually I saw her shoot, for real, for the first time. I'm going to put in a formal request myself." he said.

"You're that good." Haymitch asks me. "so good that Brutus wants you?" He said in bewilderment.

I shrugged. "Don't want Brutus. I want district three and ... _Maryanne I need to tell you about her._" I lean into him, and whisper this in his ear. And he gives a nod.

"Of course you do." he sighs. "I'll tell everybody you're still making up your mind."

Once they were through with dinner peeta and Effie excused themselves.

Me and Haymitch got down to business. "What is it darling?" Haymitch said, taking a swing of wine.

"She Knew piper, you now my ally from my hunger games, she asked chaff about her saying she was her friend." I told him.

He sat his bottle down, and paid attention as I told him this.

"So darling your telling me this girl from four knows district elevens escapee?" he said, eyes knitted together in thought.

"That's what she said, do you think this has to do with Diana and piper?" I questioned him.

He looked down in thought. "_Diana knew this piper girl, and Maryanne knew piper, it makes no since and yet in a way it does_." he thought also saying it aloud.

now he was confusing me. "What do you mean, your making no since?" I huffed at him.

"Think of it this way darling Diana knew piper even though there from two different places like Diana's in the capitol and piper is from district eleven, now this Maryanne girl comes in and she's from district four saying she knows piper, now isn't that a coincidence Darleen?" he said, sitting back in his chair.

"But how do they know each other, there not from the same districts?" I told him confused.

"Well there is a coincidence now, piper was in your hunger games but got out, Diana is your stylist, and Maryanne is with Finnick odair who is trying to be your ally, that's connected together so we got a lead." he said, standing up with his bottle.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Going to have a chat with someone." he said, leaving me confused.

~**Haymitch pov**~

"_Things aren't right, and something's going on here? Is she also in on the rebellion or is she a spy what does that women know_" I thought, making my way into the designing room of cinna`s.

I didn't fine the women, but I found cinna. "Do you know where Diana is?" I asked him, once he turned around to face me.

"She stepped out for a bit, can I help you?" he said, a sincere look on his face.

"What are you up to!" I shouted at him, slamming him to the wall.

He didn't even flinch as though he was expecting this, which made my suspicion level up a notch.

"I can't tell you that, all I can say is we are on your side." he said, and I let go of his neck collar.

"You know don't you" I said, stating a fact not a question.

"The rebellion." I continued, taking another swing of wine which wasn't cutting it.

"Yes, we're part of it." he said, straightening himself.

"How much you know?" I said, eyeing him for information.

"I know more then you think." he said.

~**Maryanne pov**~

Training went as always I suppose? I learned to use a slingshot, edible plants, edible insects, fire making, hammock making, rope course, shelters, swimming and tree climbing no weapons really except my Punjab lasso which I take pride in, of sorts it's something no one else can do and I can defend myself. I won't just kill a person; just knock them out so I can get away.

The private sessions are today, and I been on edge all day not even Fin can calm me down, and I tell him this but he still tries.

We each get fifteen minutes with the gamemakers to amaze them with our skills, but I don't know what to show them. There is a lot of kidding around at lunch. What we might do, sing, dance, strip (which I hope no one does) tell jokes.

Maybe I should do what mags did in the book take a nap.

"Hey what's with the long face." Fin says, bumping my shoulder with his cheeky grin as always.

"I'm scared Fin." I tell him, shaking from head to toe.

He rub's up and down my arm, to try and comfort me.

Then its his turn.

"Wait what are you going to do?" I said, forgotten for a moment that I already knew.

"Going to ask them for an eleven." he said, with a grin leaving through the metal doors.

Fifteen minutes pass, and I'm called next I stood up to quickly making the chair fall behind me, making some of the victors laugh. But I see Johanna and katniss not laughing, which I was thankful for.

I walk inside, and put on edge once I looked up at the gamemakers. They were unmoved just waiting for me to make my move. But in truth I had no idea what to do.

"h-hi I can't really do anything like the other victors, even if I could they would just do it better so the truth is no matter what I do it won't put me up with there scores, so do what you please with my score." I said, playing with the hemi of my training shirt.

I glanced at there faces, seeing there eyes wide as though no one ever said any thing or did anything like this before.

Soon enough time ran out, with me just standing there and I left.

~**Diana pov** ~

Stepping out for a while to clear my head was a good choice, I felt guilty for not meeting katniss or peeta at the chariot like I said I would but… I just couldn't face seeing Maryanne.

"_What's happening to me_." I cried softly, I'm losing it that's what! to scared to face my own friends and hiding secrets was taking its toile.

"_Suck it up and go see katniss_." I mentally told myself, rubbing my eyes and headed to twelve level penthouse.

They were all seated when I arrived for dinner, and an empty seat in-between cinna and Portia I felt touched.

My eyes instantly found katniss, and I gave a warm smile to her and she returned it.

Peetas hands are faintly stained with a variety of colors, even though his hair is damp from bathing.

"Seems the wandering maiden returns." Cinna says jokingly, pulling the chair out for me to be seated and pushing me in, which I smiled in thanks. And turned to glare at Portia who was giggling madly.

Peeta seemed to get it and started to laugh as well, and Haymitch was smiling over the rime of his cup of wine but a suspicious gleam was there that i had no clue for why. The only ones who didn't seem to get it were katniss and cinna himself.

I looked to Haymitch for help, and he rolled his eyes. "All right, so how did your private sessions go?" He questioned like I knew he would say.

Peeta went first.

"Well, I-I did the camouflage thing, like you subjected katniss." he hesitates. "Not exactly camouflage, I mean I used the dyes."

"To do what." Portia asked.

"He made a painting of rue." I said forgetting a moment where I was and what not to say.

The room went quiet, and everyone's head's turned to me.

"How did you know?" peeta said, confused. Hum- I couldn't think of a good excuse at the moment seeing as I was mentally yelling at myself.

"What did you do katniss?" cinna said, trying to get the attention off of me as I gladly accepted and showed it with my face.

This seemed to work but Haymitch was still giving me a suspicious look, which I hope he will forget soon.

"I guess this a bad time to mention I hung a dummy and painted Seneca crane's name on it." she said, which I smiled at her for.

"You…. Hung…. Seneca crane?" cinna said, looking over at me which I gave an innocent smile in return.

"Yes, I was showing off my new knot-tying skills, and he somehow ended up at the end of the noose." she said, in defense.

And just like in the book it continued.

Then the talk of allies drew my attention.

"We decided we don't want any other allies in the arena."

"Good. Then I wont be responsible for you killing off any of my friends with your stupidity." Haymitch says.

"That's just what I was thinking." katniss countered.

We eat in silence till cinna puts his arm around katniss and gave a squeeze.

"Come on and lets go get those training scores."

He takes my hand and we all gather around the television set and a red-eyed Effie rejoined us.

They went through.

Katniss asks If ever given a zero.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." me and cinna answered at the same time, and we look at each other with wide grins.

And again Portia sets off the giggles leaving the others stifle there own.

Katniss still looks confused till peeta whispers something to her, and her face widens like a cats.

My face was full on red, and I could see a hint of a blush on cinna though his face was normal.

I don't see the first six scores because of the embarrassment but I do hear the twelve's katniss and peeta pulled off.

"Well that's good." I say, smiling at them, who give me bewildered looks.

"How?" peeta asks.

"You'll see." I tell them mysteriously, walking away not knowing that cinna was following.

"That was close you know." he said, close to my ear, making me jump.

"Don't scare me like that." I told him, wagging my finger at him making him crack a smile.

"Just be more careful ok." he said taking my hand in his, and giving it a kiss on my knuckles making me blush.

"Good night." cinna said, walking to his room.

"Good nigh.t" I replied back, going to sleep with the thoughts of the quarter quell and cinna.

~**Maryanne pov**~

I waited with battered breath, cutting the circulation off in Fin's hand I'm curtain.

"You will be fine." he said, rubbing my shoulders a playful grin on his face.

"Says the man that can manipulate anyone he wants!" I retorted.

"I can't manipulate you" he said, poking me in the nose.

The fuelling around stops as the scores starts… brutes, enobaria, gloss, cashmere, Fin all elevens and me…my god…. An eleven…..

"Wahhhhhhhhhhooooooooooo!" Fin yells, fists punching the air.

"What did you do?" nanny said, looking on in excitement.

I just sat there dumbstruck…. "_Why did they give me an eleven_?"

* * *

**~ whoa I got chapter 29 up and going hope you like~ review~ and something else I wanted to say but forgot~ well if I remember I'll tell you till then**~


	30. One Day More

**~ Chapter … 30 right ya its 30 I just checked. now this one is going into the interviews more Diana/cinna time? Also more suspensions going on, also some death's in this cant be avoided… so sorry If you liked some of the victors… so ya… review… mere888 and so on…. Ok I might get the outfits out of place, but I haven't watched the movie so sue me.**

* * *

**"I fell in love the way you fall asleep. slowly and then all at once." - the fault in our stars (by john green)**

* * *

~**_Diana pov_**~

I along with cinna were going to prepare katniss for the interviews tonight, with the designed wedding dress ordered for us _or at least mostly cinna_ to make.

"So I was thinking maybe, we should leave after the interview". I told cinna out of the blue.

"And why's that?" he said, a curious look on his face a smile playing on his lips.

"Cinna, I want you and Portia to get of this alive." I said, taking hold of his arm and made us stop in the middle of the hall way.

His face turned thoughtful. "I can't do that, take Portia but I'm staying." he said, an apologetic smile on his face.

I stared at him in bewilderment "_what was he thinking this is his life on the line_?"

"What are you saying." I said, my mouth slightly open in shock.

"Katniss needs me." he said, taking my hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be with **HERE.**" I told him, basically shouted at the end.

"And that makes me want to stay even more." he said, turning around not facing me as he headed on, me tailing him.

"But this is your life on the line!" I said, grabbing hold of the collar on his neck, making him face me.

"I'm not going to see you die." I said, sticking my finger in his chest, and huffed as I walked away.

We made it to katnisses room, just as flavius comes out clearly upset with tears running down his face.

We then stepped into the room, where only venia was the last prep-team assistant left.

She then took katnisses hands, and looked her straight in the eye, and said "we would all like you to know what a… privilege it has been to make you look your best." then she ran crying from the room.

Her gaze then turns to me and cinna. "So, what am I wearing tonight?" she asked, eyeing the garment bag that rests in cinna`s arm's.

"The rat of a president known as snow put in a request on the dress." I said crossing my arms over my chest, my words making katniss gasp and cinna to glare.

"**_Don't say such things_**." cinna hissed to me, something I never seen him do before let alone me, its scary.

"Ignore her." cinna said, giving me one last glare that meant for me to stay quiet, which I did out of fear. Never before have I seen this abrasive side to him... I kind of liked it.

Katniss looked nervously from cinna to me and back again, remaining quiet… good girl.

Cinna proceeds to unzip the wedding dress.

"Even though they announced the quarter quell the night of the photo shoot, people still voted for their favorite dress, and this was the winner, the president says you're to wear it tonight, our objections were ignored." cinna said, a downcast look in his eyes.

"I wish you could pick out your own dress, even though you don't know your own feelings." I told katniss, coming to take her hands in mine.

She gives me a small smile, or at least tried.

"Well it'd be a shame to waste, such a pretty dress." was all she said, looking from both cinna and me.

We help her carefully into the dress, her shoulders were having problems due to the weight.

"Was it always this heavy?" she said, turning to cinna, I couldn't voice my option seeing as I didn't go on the victory tour, as cinna decided to take my place but he made an effort to come see me when ever he could, which touched me greatly.

"I had to make some slight alterations because of the lighting." he replies, and was met with a nod in return.

We add the finishing touches.

"You're ravishing/beautiful." cinna and I said, almost in sink making katniss laugh softly while cinna and I looked away from one another, me partly do to embarrassment and cinna I think he was embarrass to.

"uh-hum N-now katniss, because this bodice is so fitted, I don't want you raising your arms above your head. Well, not until you twirl, anyway." he said offhandedly.

"Will I be twirling again?" she said, face scrunched up making the makeup smear a little, but I took care of it.

"I'm sure Caesar will ask you." cinna said. "And if he doesn't, you suggest it yourself, only not right now." I cut in.

"Save it for your big finale." he finished.

"You give me a signal so I know when?" she asked, a little nerves and I gave a node making her relax.

"All right any plans for your interview?" I asked, and watched cinna gracefully apply some more blush, making me remember how soft and gentle they are.

"I know Haymitch left you two to your own device." he said, snapping me out of my thoughts, and inattentively staring at katniss who was giving me a cat got the canary face.

She turned back to face cinna and said. "No, this year I'm just winging it." she says and she was led away once peeta comes in.

"Good luck." I shout after there disappearing forms.

I turn to glare at cinna only to fine him glaring at me, and I'm very taken back by this.

"What. Was. That." he bit out, advancing on me till my back hit the wall behind me.

"I-i-I don't know what you mean?" I told him, crossing my arms like a stubborn little kid.

He then puts his hands on each side of my head, forcing me in place. "_So no escape_." I thought nervously, me in a room with cinna, alone and him angry never thought I would see the day.

"You know what I mean, the whole snow scene you just cant go around saying things like that!" he told me angrily, his face just inches from mine his warm breath fanning my face, as it smelled of spice and cold mint.

"Well he is." I said, in defense at my own statement.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, and moved away from me I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Just don't do that again, ok." he said, running a hand down his face.

"Ok." I whispered, my head falling down to rest on my chest.

"Hey lets go get sets for the interview." cinna said, pulling up my chin with one of his fingers, a weak grin on his handsome face.

"Ok." I whispered, I could get lost in those eyes.

~ **Maryanne pov**~

I've been tasseled, pulled and yanked, rolled in lotion and oil, my hair was trimmed. And white eyeliner was added to my eyelids along with blue mascara. My cheeks were a normal pink blush; the front of my hair had tight ringlet curls draped across my face. An in the back it was pulled into a French twist with little sea star pins, the dress had a fitted bodice. A narrow waistline and a wide, floor-length flared skirt, it was a powdery blue, the bottom was puffed out and white to represent sea foam.

There was also a diamond shaped dolphin bracelet that snaked its way around my wrist, my eyes were itching but I resisted the urge to scratch seeing as they put so much work into me.

these white heels I needed to get used to, but I think I could manage… or I hoped.

"There!" Dabble squealed, clapping her hands of how she did my hair.

"You're a work of art now, such beauty like yours will blow cashmere herself out of the looks department." Tug said, hands placed around the sides of my face as he examines me for any faults.

"Don't I know it, didn't I say she was just a beauty once we saw the reaping tapes, my heart stopped when finnick caught you in his arms." Floss swooned, hand over her heart.

"Yes is there something going on between the two of you?" Dabble asked, the other two leaning in to hear my reply.

"N-no w-were just f-friends." I stutter out to them, my face would have been beat red right now If it weren't for the layers of makeup applied to my face.

"Oh really?" Floss said, hands on her hips.

"You certainly didn't act like it?" Dabble said, adding to the growing amount of blush, maybe because I'm so pale.

"Seems to me you knew each other for a while now, you lover's?" Tug questioned, opening up a compact mirror to look at his own eyeliner.

"W-w-well w-we li-ve together." I tell them, and they all look to me shocked and opened mouthed just gasping at me.

"Ohhhhh, you make such a cute couple!" Floss squalled, taking my hands in hers.

"They would make the cutest kids." Dabble added but I noticed a hint of jealousy, but only for a moment.

"That's enough." Thicket saved the day, coming in to inspect me.

"Do you have no respect, this girl and her lover are going into the arena together and only one can come out." he snapped at them, making them cower and look down sadly.

Floss and Dabble began to cry thinking of me dying, and Tug was to but he tried to hide it by applying waterproof mascara.

"now off with you." he showed the prep team out, and snapped the door shut behind them.

"I'm sorry about them, they can get out of hand from time to time." he apologies.

"Don't be." I told him with a small smile.

"now just be who you want to be out there, this is about you and you don't have to worry about anything they say, cause they cant touch you and there just words." he said, taking me by the shoulders and looking me dead in the eye.

I felt touched, this man who barley known me is giving me this advice while he could be going off to see to the other victors. But yet here he stands with me…

"Thank you." I tell him, a watery smile on my face, threating tears.

"Now no crying, your mascara will run." he said, with a teasing smile on his over plastic face.

I gave a node in reply.

We made our way offstage left; I then see some familiar faces under all the dresses, suits and makeup. Gloss was in a gold suit, a black shirt with gold over coat, and gold pants and his hair nicely combed. Cashmere was also gold, a sparkly gold short dress, her blond hair flowed down naturally but also had a lot of hairspray that gave a fowl odor. And a gold bracelet that went nicely with the dress. The golden siblings…

I look on to enobaria and Brutus. Enobaria was also in a gold dress, tightly fitted almost cashmere's but with different details. He wore a silver chestplate, a black pair of shorts and black boots.

District three, wirless and bette wore, wirless she wore a multicolored long sleeved shirt and matching pants.

And Beetee wore a dark colored suit.

And looking toward's her own district partner who had his back to her, talking to Jo along with her district partner blight. Fin wore a partially open white shirt and a black sash, with matching pants, giving him a pirate-esque look.

Jo wore a yellow gown and put her hair up in curls. Her partner blight he wore an orange vest with greenish-gray sleeves and orange pants.

She could see off in the distince seeder and chaff talking softly to one another, seeder wore a light brown dress which reached her shins and wore small brown boots. he wore a bronze tuxedo and pants for his interview.

As soon as she was finished looking at there outfits, Fin looked behind himself when Jo told me I was here.

He had a far away look in his eye, and was kind of in a daze with a goofy smile on his face, and when he started his way towards me but being unlike himself ran into bette.

He found his way to me, bowing low he took my hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Well love seems like, I snagged a goddess out of the ocean." he said, a flirtashish smirk on his face.

"Thank you Fin." I said, giggling softly.

"Well don't you clean up nice." said Jo, coming to join the duoh and made it a trio.

"As do you, you look pretty, Jo." I told her, smiling softly.

"Ya pretty as a tree, you would think after fourty years they would be more original?" she said, flipping her hand dismissingly.

"It could be worse." I told her, a grin coming to my face, once I thought of something much worse then being dressed as a tree.

"Oh and what would that be Mar?" she said, giving me a qestioning look.

"You could of wore what fin did at the chariots." me and Jo both burts out laughing, while Fin pouting, juting out his bottom lip.

"You're a bad girl, little fish." he said, with an evil smirk.

"And you know bad girls have to be punished." he said, chuckling which made me nerveus.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked him, looking for any hit of what he might do.

"now where's the fun of telling you that?" He smirked getting in line.

Before I could ask more, peeta and katniss walked in. katniss comes in with her wedding gown. And peeta in a white suit.

"I cant belive cinna and diana put you in that thing." Fin finally says, and I wacked him in the chest much to his and Jo's and katniss and peetas surprise.

"Ignore him, his just a big baby and always wants things he cant have, so when he sees you in that dress he's jealous because he cant wear it." I tell her, making Jo burst out laughting and Fin to stare making a fishface.

"And you look beautiful by the way." I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Thank you". she says nodding her head.

"And cinna and Diana didn't have a choice. President snow made them." she says in defence of my friend and her partner.

Shes right Diana would never make a dress like that, without katnisses approval." I added on, and that got katnisses and peeta's attention.

"You know Diana?" katniss asked, a look that I didn't recognize in her eyes.

"Yes, we been friends for years." I tell her, and Fin gives me an intrested look.

"First time you ever talked about your past, what secrets do you hold my little fish". he asked, a wide smirk on his face.

"More then you know." I tell him, and that confused look that I have been getting used to quit awhile now appeared on his face.

But the questioning stopped when the interview started.

I waited patiently for my turn, on the outside I looked fine (**I think it's the makeup, it does wonders**) but on the inside I was thinking of a scipt to use but got nothing but a headach.

Fin's turn came and I watched closly for the poem was meationed in the book and movie, but it was never told.

_Every moment we spent together_  
_Has touched our lives, our souls forever_  
_The things that we shared and learned_  
_Is permanent growth that we've earned._

_The person that I have grown into today_  
_Did not get there by chance, no way_  
_I am who I am partly because of you_  
_And you are **YOU** because of me, too_

_The changes I see_  
_and what I have learned about me_  
_are a response to how we affected our lives_  
_and what we discover in each others eyes._

_It is uncertain if we have to part or one day live together_  
_Either way, we have touched our lives forever!_  
_No matter what the future will show_  
_No matter what we are told._

_We are connected on such a deep levels_  
_That no one can remove that, not even the devil._  
_Our feelings might be different a year from now_  
_But you are part of me forever somehow_

_A part of me will always be you_  
_and a part of you will always be me._  
_no matter what happens ,that much is certain_  
_our souls are one until life closes the curtain._

_I will love your forever_  
_For worse or for better_

_You are tattooed in my heart_  
_And nothing can tear our souls apart._

_I will never forget you_  
_For my love is honest and true._

Everyone in the audience swooned and about a hundred fainted thinking it was them.

now who was it, if annie wasn't here then who?

His turn was over and done, and I waited to see who came on next but no one showed up.

"Go on your next." district five female pushed me forward. And I relived this was it, the moment of truth.

"And here she is the crashing of the waves, and where the water reaches the sky… Maryanne cadaver!"

The crowed yells my name, and the lights hurt my head and so I duck my head down, in a attempt to make myself look small.

"Its good to see a new face." says caesar, who has lavender hair that has me hypnoticed by the strangenic of it.

"Now Maryanne how do you feel going up against, trained past victors?" he says, in a calming voice as though he was helping me along which I'm sure he was.

I thought for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Well… how would you feel if you were going into a arena with trained victors?" I replied anwering a question with a question.

"Ha-ha-ha." caesar laughs as do the audience.

"I would be running." he says, with a wide smile on his face, which I return.

"Now what do you like to do?" He asks.

I… like to sing" I told him, coming up with the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh like to sing do you?" He asked, as the audience awww's.

An idea pops into my head as I make a request.

"Well actually I have a list of songs that goes with each victor, want to hear." I asked him, and he nods his head as the crowd goes wild.

~ **song list**~

I had to sing only most of the song to save time but I got them pretty much down from one to twelve.

1 Gloss- for your entertainment.

1 cashmere- one, two, three by 3

2 enobaria- shark in the water.

2 brutus- monster by comatose.

3 wirless- skyfall.

3 bette- my sacrific.

4 Finnick- I'm sexy and I know it.

7 Johanna- one more by superchick.

11 seeder- I hope you dance.

11 chaff- your gonna go far kid.

12 katniss- girl on fire by alicia keys.

12 peeta- she will be loved.

Once I'm done the crowed screams out, I was happy I got such a reaction.

"now one last question, I heard you live with Finnick odair is there something going on there?" caesar says, a simesse cat smile on his face.

The audience goes into a state of chaos with loaud whispers, gasps, a few out bursts, giggleing and how cute we would be together.

"w-w-we—we-well i—he we do –stay-live together, but as –fr-friends." I managed to get out.

"The crowd gives me catcalls, once its announced for me to go.

Victor after victor comes and goes till finally katniss and peetas time has come and past, the victors start to go to stand up and join hands I don't know what to do so I just sit there, playing with the hemi of my dress. But that is until Fin grabs hold of one arm and Jo the other. And they lift me up and our hands are held high in the air, I'm shocked really and I'm fighting the need to start balling like a big baby, cause I felt the compassion of the friends I made.

Before it ends, Fin does something I would never.. ever thought he'd do, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me, I was shocked and I let out a gasp which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, he slowly roamed the inside of my mouth his tongue flickering over mine.

I tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on my waist and a hand came to secure my head in place.

Soon my hands found his hair, pulling on it which made him give out a silent moan.

My tongue hesitantly started to dance with his, as on of my hands slide down to land on his shoulder, and by doing this Fin depended the kiss.

Our moment was soon broken up by Caesar, who coughed loudly to catch our attention. And we realized we were the only ones on stage, and on live television…

"Oh my god." I said, covering my mouth and running off stage, but not before I heard Caesar say.

"Seems like you found your self a special girl, was that what the poem about?" he asked, but he really didn't need to seeing it was obvious.

I could feel Fin's grin, without even looking.

"If she isn't special, then no one is." I heard him reply.

"Well good luck." Caesar said.

"Don't need it." was Fin's reply, and that was all I heard before I was out of ear shot.

* * *

~**How you like~ review.**


	31. Just until morning

**~ back once more, hope you like this chapter err 30? Did you think I got the songs down pat? Also I hope you guys stick with me (also I found out what I forgot to say last time, I GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE) so I hope you read, like, follow, REVIEW! Also I'm taking bits and pieces out of the books. (thing's are different case my oc's are changing things)**

* * *

**If you were to be an angel, then that must mean that I'm your devil.**

* * *

~**katniss pov**~

The moment we step off the elevator, peeta grips my shoulders. "There isn't much time, tell me. Is there anything I have to apologize for?" Peeta says, like saying I was pregnant in front of an entire nation was ok.

"Nothing." I say, it was a big leap to take without my okay.

Soon Haymitch appears. "It's madness out there." he says. We take a look out the nearest window, and try to make sense of the commotion far below us on the streets.

"What are they saying?" peeta asked. Are they asking the president to stop the games?

"No idea." Haymitch says, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. He continued to say how the others were ordered home, like Effie but I don't think Haymitch minds that much, but still.

And then we just stand there in silence, delaying the inevitable.

" I guess this is where we say our good-byes as well." Haymitch finally cuts through the silence, and motions us a quick embrace.

"Any last words of advice?" peeta asks.

"Stay alive." Haymitch says gruffly. It's like an old joke to us now.

"Go to bed. You need your rest." he says, turning away to sit on the coach.

Peeta leaves the room, as I stride over towards Haymitch, who is cradling a glass of wine mixed with sprite. As I come to sit next to him.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"You did, but I found out today that…-" I paused for a moment fearing what I learned, must mean for Diana and my new and old allies.

"You found out what Darling?" Haymitch says, facing me now.

"I found out that Maryanne knows Diana, she said she known her for years." I tell him, he had a calculating look on his face.

"Anything else?" he said, placing down his sprite mixed wine.

"She wasn't really from district four not till a half a year ago." I tell him, and his eyes go a bit wide.

"Is that all?" He said, calmly more so then I thought possible.

"Ya that's all, what do you think this has to do with Diana?" I ask him, but get no reply.

"Go get some sleep darling, got a big day tomorrow." he says, giving a wave of a hand to make me get up.

"You take care Haymitch." I say, and I head to my room, thinking of nothing more of the secrets people are hidden from me.

~**Haymitch pov**~

Diana, piper, the district four tributes Maryanne, even Cinna is up to something.

"Cinna said he was on our side" I whispered to myself._ He's in on the rebellion, but I was never noted in on this. Is he an inside spy?_

_And what of Diana, the way she just blurted out what peeta did in his interview with the game makers, how she have known? Was there cameras? How did Maryanne get in district four without getting caught? Was piper even from district eleven? What about Diana is she really from the capitol? And what does cinna have to do with this?_

Can Maryanne be trusted to be katnisses ally? Does finnick know? I did tell him to look out for katniss and peeta, but there was a catch, Maryanne had to be on the alliance as well. Even though she was nice, and looked caring looks can be deceiving, just like Johanna. Johanna to say she would look after katniss, after a lot of persuasion of course. But her main priority's is herself, finnick, and Maryanne, katniss comes fourth, better that then nothing.

"_This is going to kill me_." I though, looking into the spiked wine that I was swirling around in my cup. It might kill me but that won't stop me, I could have died long before this but I guess someone up there wanted me to stick around. Maybe it was due for the rebellion, or to stick next to katniss, keep an eye on Diana, Maryanne, and this piper chick.

Or maybe I was just meant to live.

Taking one last sip of the drink of death, I passed out.

~**Diana pov**~

_Tomorrows the day, the day of the quarter quell. The time and place where the cannon will fire, signaling the start of it all. Maryanne will be in it, and I don't know how that would turn out I just pray she would be ok, but seeing as she has an alliance with katniss and finnick odair and I hear she has Johanna mason on her side as well. And her knowledge of the arena will help not only her but also her allies._

The time and place where the rebellion will happen, the day that this will break out in world war three or should I say four? The mockingjay will rise from the ashes and claim its place, and lead us to a better time.

I will be there for her as long as I can… however long that will be, there is no guarantee if I will live. but it would be worth it if just my friends will live on… I plan on changing things that's what I'm doing now.

I will help the rebellion, I'm part of it now always have been it seems. I will save as many lives's that were lost before… starting will cinna.

~**Maryanne pov**~

I'm being childish I'm sure, blankets thrown over me head burred into my pillow. Fin had been beating on my door for six hours, till giving up. But I know he's sitting outside my door, just waiting for me to open it and make his move or maybe he just fell asleep. He apologized none stop, but I just ignored him.

I'm scared, scared of the situation of being in a different world that is just supposed to be a book. Meeting and Living with Mags and Fin for half a year now, finding out piper and Diana are here, Mags death, getting reaped. And becoming friends with Jo… I think. Meeting katniss and having Fin kiss me…. And I'm most scared of tomorrow… will I live or… die.

~**Johanna pov**~

So tomorrows the big day… I have nothing to fear, they can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of them. There's no one left I love."

~ **wireless pov**~

tick-toc it's a clock… I helped this far I can go… Diana would see to…. And the rebellion will….

Staring off in a daze she stared at the glisenign lights of the capitol out her window.

~**bette pov**~

The wire will help, short surket the forcfield giving the rebels the time they need to get us out.

Checking once more into his, carfully coded recived message from anonimus.

~**enobaria pov**~

All in good time, tomorrow only one of us is coming out and I plan that person to be me.

~ **Cinna pov**~

Staring out at the landscape that I have seen for all my life, seems dull now. I might die tomorrow, leaving behind so much that I have gained and possibly a future I wish so despertly for but might not get.

Katniss the girl on fire will end the mockery that is the hunger games, and bring it to an end and bring about a new age.

And everyone will live there lives.

I know that Diana would be there for her every step of the way, letting her lean on her If katniss needed to.

Diana has already took the time to get arangments for portia and the prep team out of the capitol tonight.

Diana… I hope she lives a long life, filled with joy and love, I hope she finds a nice man and settles down with kids, a nice house either in the capitol or any other districts. I know she would continue to focues on fashion, go see portia when ever she could.

Go on to do great things, I hope that she wont have to hid her secrets anymore once things are through, she will save as many as she can.

I'll miss her…. And I….

~**Finnick pov**~

"_what have I done? I don't regret kissing my little fish, I just can't bring myself to feel regret. When I kissed her. And knew when her lips meet mine I feel as though I have never been kissed before_." I thought to myself, She make's all this worth it, after snow killed my parents and later Mags the only women who stuck with me after my family's death.

But then I found a mermaid passed out on the beach, and I thank the heavens for sending her to me.

But it seems right now she hates me, I can't blame her. I was always known as the ladies man, forced into prostitution at the age of sixteen. But I got back at snow in stead of money I ask for secrets.

I found out many things, snow's granddaughter for one. But if Maryanne ever knew about my line of work… she would end up hating me more.

Soon I felt my eyelids close without my permission, my shoulders relaxes, and my head leans against the door, and I fall asleep.

~**president snow pov**~

Gather the little rebels and let the games begin.

* * *

**~ How you like, this chapter is like the night before the arena. So the games won't start until the next chapter, so bare with me on that and I hope you like the different pov's. also tell me about your favorite victor. And review (eye on you France)**


	32. All's far in love and fight to the death

**~today's the day! Arena time… also I will be updating my other fanficiton soon… also I uploaded phantom of the opera's sequel just so you know. Also I hope you enjoy and review (got my eye on you France) also you know the funny thing is? I got a great line with district five male, all on an accident I hope you like it (I just guessed who Maryanne should stand next to, I'm a genies) also a little cursing going on in this one (and might be more in later chapters) also ROMANCE!**

* * *

**If a drop of water means that's how much i love you, i bet it will rain forever. - Iamyash **

* * *

~**Diana pov**~

_I watch as the sun rose, I couldn't get but maybe five- six hours of sleep… maybe?_

What do you do, when you knew what was going to happen but you felt you can't do anything about it?

I have always been the one with the plans… now I don't have any clue as what to do, to save my friends… I will get to Cinna that's my goal. And all I need to do is find the rebels ships. I made arrangements with Plutarch heavensbee, for not only getting Portia and the prep-team to safety.

But also a way for me and Cinna, to escape. We will hitch a ride with the mockingjay rebellion ship, and assets to save the victors.

"Better said then done." I whispered aloud.

"Of course, the only way to reach our goal is to work for them!" said a voice right next to my ear, startling me.

"Cinna don't do that!" I chided at him, swatting at his arm which he easily dodged.

"now, now no time for playing we have work to do." he said, a hand held up waving his hand as though to scowled me.

"Your trying to make a mockery out of me isn't you." I tell him, arms crossed and a grin plastered on my face.

"Now you're getting it." he said, a big grin on his face.

We arrive at katnisses door at dawn, and peeta steps out letting us enter.

We follow her up to the roof, where we will help her dress for the games.

She goes to mount the ladder, when she stops and a concerned look passes on her face.

"I didn't say good-bye to Portia." she says.

"I already told her last night." I assured katniss, seeing her relax and she gave a nod in acceptance of my words.

We press on into the hovercraft, and it takes off startling me for a moment seeing as I only been in a plane once, and that didn't end well. Cinna must have seen my discomfort, as he placed a hand over mine and gave a squeeze.

I heard giggling then, and looked towards katniss who was stifling another laugh.

"And what are you laughing about?" I asked her, I knew what she was laughing at, ever since peeta told her of my… more then friendship type feelings towards Cinna.

"Nothing, n-nothing at a-all" she managed to get out, and boy was the book right she is a horrible liar.

"Ok" I said sarcastically.

As time goes on we managed to get her to eat some, and she keeps sipping water which is good. And all to soon we reach the launching room at the arena.

"I'm staying out here." I tell them, and they turn around confused at my dissension to stay out front, instead of going into the room with them.

"Why?" Katniss asked, confusion plain as day on her face.

I walked slowly towards her and cup her face. "Katniss there is so much you don't get right now, but remember you will understand in time. And katniss you may hear this and might not understand but - remember who your enemies are" I tell her, and place a kiss on her forehead.

"And always know I'm not an enemy I'm a friend, and you can trust me I can't tell you anything just yet, but I'm on your side." I finished and nodded to cinna to take her, and he gives a nod and led her inside while she threw me one last confused look, I just waved as the door closed and stood watch.

~**Cinna pov**~

Once we are inside, katniss goes and showers. Once she comes back out, I braid her hair down her back and help her dress, over simple undergarments.

This years tribute outfit is a fitted blue jumpsuit, made of very sheer material, that zippers up the front. A six-inch-wide padded belt covered in shiny purple plastic. and to finish a pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles.

"What do you think?" she asked me, holding the fabric out for me to examine.

I frown as I rub the thin stuff between my fingers; this is the material that is used for water, or extreme heat. Diana said something about the arena being water based, that is designed to work as a clock to change different settings.

"It will offer little in the way of protection from cold or water." I tell her, a little upset about where this situation is turning.

"Sun?" she asked, going off in a daze.

"Possibly, if it's been treated. Oh I almost forgot this." I take out the gold mockingjay pin from my pocket and onto the jumpsuit.

"Diana found it in a pile of your clothes, and wanted me to give to you, you know me and her both have a similar pendent." I tell her, showing her my medallion.

"I knew Diana had one, I didn't know you did too, where did you get them?" She asked, fingering at my medallion.

"I made them, and gave one to Diana, along with Portia and a few others." I ended it there.

"Why?" She questioned interested.

"That's my little secret." I tell her playfully, placing a finger over my lips.

"Why is everyone keeping things from me!" she said, angrily tears brimming at her eyes.

Taking her by the shoulders I say. "Katniss there is so many things that I want to tell you, but that's not my information to give." I tell her, and she calms some and changes the subject.

"My dress was fantastic last night." she says.

"I thought you might like it." I tell her with a tight smile, my time was drawing near and I hope Diana isn't caught in the cross-fire.

We stay in silence till its time for the launch.

I zip up the neck on her jumpsuit securely. "Remember, girl on fire, I'm still betting on you!" I say, kissing her forehead just like Diana had.

Then the glass cylinder slides down on her, making me a little sad to see her go.

"Thank you." she mouths to me, and I give a small smile.

"_**CINNA!**_" I hear Diana shout, and katniss must of heard to as I take a run for the door And collided with Diana. "**_WE_** _**NEED TO GO, AND GO NOW.**_" she yells, taking hold of my arm and we take off running.

When were a few feet ahead, I look back to see three peacekeepers storm into the launch room. But then focused on running, and keeping pace with Diana's quick steps.

~**Diana pov**~

_Got to hid, got to hid, got to hid, where to hid, got to think, think, think got to run and think._

We will have peacekeepers coming down on us any second now. "_**HEY YOU TWO STOP!**_" I mean now.

What to do, what to do… and then I see our chance.

Forcing Cinna in front of myself, I yank open a storage closet door and shove him and myself inside.

We hold our breaths as only seconds of hiding peacekeepers ran by, not even bothering to check the closet. I don't now if to be thankful or to think this is where police forces are going these days.

"Why is it, they never check the closets?" I ask cinna, who gave a small laugh. "now you got us this far, now what?" he says, a teasing smile a little to much for the situation but yet comforting.

Haven't got that far a head yet." I say, a light chuckle escaping.

Looking to his face, I see it went hard and it amazed me the determination in his eyes.

He began to look around the closet, and I looked at him looking at the closet and realized just how close we are, I'm basically grinding into him. my face an inch off his chest, and arms brushing his torso, it made me embarrassed.

"I think I found away out." he says, looking down at me and pointed to the side and I looked to where he gestured… and I let out one of my own smiles as well. "that would work." I agreed, and we grinned at each other. This mad man, and this women that seems to have caught onto his plan.

~**Maryanne pov**~

I was terrified; I refused to talk to Fin today. I don't even know if we're still allies, he will turn on me now? I don't think he would, but she wouldn't-no couldn't- stop thinking those types of things.

The launching room was small and I wore what they wore in the movie, surprisingly they were comfortable.

Thicket was there not only as my stylist but as a friend, and for that I'm thankful.

"Your going to be fine, you now that?" He assures, taking my hand and placed his over it.

"How- do- y-you know?" I asked slowly, fighting the tears that were forming.

"Let it out now." he ordered, pulling me into a hug, and that's all I did till the launch was cry and him comfort me.

The voice came, and it was time to be going. "Good luck" Thicket said one last time, as the platform started to rise.

Once I reached the arena, my expectations were meet. The ground is bright and shiny and keeps undulating. I'm surrounded by blue waves that lick at my feet, this is my element and I know my way around.

I turned to the others, and Katniss seems confused to see the arena and of course she would, who let alone me, would have known that it would be water based?

The announcer Claudius templesmith I think? Started the announcements "_ladies and gentlemen let the seventy-fifth hunger games begin_!"

_A minute that's all the time I get to be reminded of who I was, and what now I am. I am no longer part of my old world, this is my new home. I have the power to change things, just like Diana is doing, just like piper did, this is my time now… and I will keep my promise… I always do._

I glance around finding the cornucopia easily, and take in the thin strips of land, there were either ten or twelve and equidistant from one another, and between the spokes, all is water and a pair of tributes.

I can swim, I been on competitive swim team from the age of twelve there's nothing wrong with my swimming, on my left is district five male, and on my right is seeder and I plan to save her, wireless and chaff and maybe blight as well.

I see Jo off to my far left, to far away to reach and I can't even see Fin. The gong rings, and it's a free for all. I take an expert dive, and swim my hardest towards the cornucopia and as I make it to land I see katniss and Fin face off.

"FIN!" I yell to get his attention, and he turns to me a wide look to his eyes.

"DUCK!" he commands in such a powerful voice, so different from his usual seductive purr, so without hesitation I crotched down as far as i could while on the back of my heel's.

His trident goes over my head, and lands sickened into district five male, the man I was perversely standing next to on the platform with. "Are you ok?" he questioned, coming up to inspect me.

"_He just… I know it's the hunger games… but h-he... ju-st d-d-died_!" I thought, as my body began to shake.

"Don't go breaking down on me right now little fish, you need to be strong ok?" he says, pulling me into a quick embrace then releasing me. "Each take one side?" Katniss called, and Fin gives her a nod.

"Here take this, and work fast." Fin says, shoving a long piece of Three-strand twisted natural fibre rope.

I start off right as I was given it, making my one defence punjab lasso. And watch as Fin darts around the pile. A little bit away I could see enobaria reach land. "_She doesn't like me_" I thought, making my hands go slippery and not from the water.

Glancing up again once again, I see that gloss has also reached land. "_He doesn't like me either_" now my hands are shaking. And me thinking of their approach is not helping on my nerves.

"Anything useful?" I hear katniss shout to me. "no just weapons!" I call, knowing this already maybe I should of said something sooner? "_stupid, stupid, stupid_"

I take a look up at katniss who shot gloss in the calf "_Maybe that was worth the stay."_ I was horrified to have thought of such a thing.

I take a glance around for anything else of use, and size up the weapons,_ cant use an axe, or sword, or spear, or trident, or use a bow, or a sickle, or… well that's enough of what I cant do._ So I settle on a knife as if I was picking out a shirt in the morning, I was disgusted in myself.

I then could see brutus approach "_he differently doesn't like me_." "BRUTUS IS COMING!" catching katnisses attention, and she loads her bow and fires.

"Lets clear out!" katniss ordered, and Fin comes running to my side and starts running while puttling on my upper arm to follow.

The careers get together, and me and Fin stick close behind katniss going to save peeta from his metal island.

Katniss stops to take her weapons off, and Fin comes to confront her and it gives me the chance to do something besides being a handycap, I sprint off into the water much to the startled crys of not only Fin but of katniss to.

"Cover me!" I yell when I'm half way towards peeta. I could hear Fin yelling at me to come back, but this time I'm doing this not for peeta but for myself for once.

I reach towards peeta, holding onto the edge of the platform I look up at him and feel accomplished. "Need a lift" I ask him cheeckly.

"That would be appreciated." he says, with a light chuckle.

I support his chest with an arm, while I use the other to push us forward with powerful even strokes, on our way back to our little forming group.

We reached the sand, and peeta is reuntied with a happy katniss and I'm reunited with an angry faced Fin, and I take a small step back in fear.

"We have allies!" peeta says, turning to Fin and I.

"Yes, just like Haymitch intended" katniss replys.

"At least Finnick anyway." she say, and gives me the once over.

"Well I can't leave my little fish behind" Fin says, with a bit of an edge to his voice. "She's one of the few people who actually likes me." he finished, giving me a bear hug and rested his head on my shoulder from behind.

"I got no problem with your little fish" katniss says, a sigh trying to force its way out of her mouth. "Especially now that she saved peeta, and now that I see the arena, she will come in handy." she finished.

"Katniss wanted her on the fisrt day!" peeta put in, and I'm surprised by this.

"Katniss has remarkably good judgment!" Fin replys, tightening his hold on me.

"The belts are flotation devices by the way!" I cut in sheepishly, as they looked at me.

"Oh and how my brilliant little fish find this out?" Fin questioned, nestling into my neck.

"Look" I said, pointing to beete who was flailing around in the waves but managed to keep his head above water.

"Well isnt my little fish smart!" Fin laughed, a large grin on his face. But I refuse to meet his eye from embarrasment from before on stage with the kiss.

"We should move on." katniss says, after doing a once over for beete and wireless, who suddenly disappeared.

I was prepared to run that is till Fin took hold of my punjab lasso and tossed it onto his shoulder, making me confused as to why he took it.

And then he pulls he over his shoulder, making me grip the back of his suit as I lean forwards, as he holds onto my legs.

"Fin!" I squeak out, only to receive a laugh from him as he begins running.

And I can tell we're reaching the jungle even if I can't see what's infront of me, I could still see the sands gave way to a forest floor, and tree's take root I knew we were in the jungle. My suit begins to dry quickly, making it cling tightly to my body showing my curves that feels way to uncomfortable.

Peeta is in the lead me and Fin in the middle and katniss in the rear. We walk for a while my abdimian hurts, but I don't complain. about a mile later Fin request a rest. But I fought with him saying we could keep going but his reply was "_relax while you can love_"

Katniss scales a tree and I know what she must be seeing, and it horrifies me.

I can see katniss eye Fin, having read her thougths… and I really mean read them I grew scared for Fins safty.

"Katniss, don't do it were here as allies we don't plan to hurt you or peeta!" I tell her and she focus's on me then.

She gives me a suspecius look, and it unsettles me.

Fin takes it from here, seeing what the topic is going to.

"What's going down there, katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the capitol?" Fin says, it came out sarcatically.

"No" katniss says, looking to face Fin.

"No" Fin repeats.

"Because whatever happened in the past is in the past, and no one in this arena was a victor by chance." he then looks between peeta and me.

"Except maybe peeta, and my little fish has nothing to do with this and that's how its going to stay." he says, eyeing me at the end.

Fin and katniss have a stare off, hands gripping and ungripping there weapons till peeta steps in.

"So how many are dead?" he said, trying to break the tension and im grateful.

"_Great distraction peeta_" I thought in relife, happy for the interferance and not having any regreats.

Katniss looked from peeta to Fin who was standing behind him.

"Hard to say" she says. "At least six, I think and there still fighting." she finished her report.

"Maybe we should move on then." I said softly, looking for Fin's approvel.

"Lets keep moving, we need water." he agrees.

We carry on, and I put up a fight when Fin came towards me his intention to carry me again, winning the chance to walk on my own to feet.

"Better find some soon" Fin says, mentioning the water. "We need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight." he also adds, sending a shiver down my spine. He relized his mistake and wraped a hand round my shoulders pulling me into his side as we walked.

We trek onwards, and I grow more anxiocs as we go on sooner then later we will stumble on the force field, and peeta will possibly die.

"_I'll stop that from happening_" I thought, walking to be at peeta's side.

I could see that we were coming closer, and as peeta slashes out once again the electrical current zap could be seen building, and his knife was just about to fall right on top of the death trap.

So doing the only thing I could thank of is… push him out of the way. I got inbeteen him and the force field and pushed off of him, sending him back and making me go backwards… into the force field.

And a sensation like no other went through me, causeing me to go still… and i'm thrown into nothing.

~**_dream_**~

_"mama, what's heaven like?" A ten year old Maryanne asked, looking_ _up to see her mother on the porch swing as she was sitting in the grass, making beaded bracelets._

_"What do you think heaven is like?" her mother asked, leaning in close to her face to pull a piece of hair back behind her ear._

_"Well it has to have a lot of room for everyone, it would be where your heart wants to be, where you belong… and it has to have a lot of water!" she finished, looking up to her mother who was giving her a soft smile._

_"Then that's what heaven is." her mother replied, going back to reading on the porch._

_"My heaven" little Maryanne thought with a smile on her little face._

_~**end dream**~_

"m..mar…marya…maryanne an… anwe..anwer me dame it!" I could hear someone, yelling at me. I don't want to leave my memories that where so full of joy, but that voice, it just calls to me.

"Maryanne, love wake up now, please!" I heard that voice again.

"My god, this is all my fault if I was just looking where I was going, then this wouldn't of happened!" I heard another voice say.

"Its not your fault peeta, you didn't know!" a womens voice said.

_"Peeta, I knew a peeta didn't I? where did I hear it from, was he family? No, I didn't have anyone with the name peeta in the family."_

_"Maybe a friend… ya a friend… he baked bread didn't he? And cake and things? And that women… that's katniss, the one with the mockingjay pin… and the one that's calling my name is… Fin."_

"Come on love!" I could hear, every now and then and I felt hands mashing down over my chest, and the occasinal kisses.

"Wh-cough-cough huuu- what- what- happened?" I rasped out, slowly opening my eyes just to stare at seagreen that poured into my own.

"Your ok love, just a bit of a shock!" Fin said, taking my shaking hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"i-i d-di-did g-goa- r-rit" I sleered out, feeling my tounge unable to work at the time being.

"Love, If you ever do that again I will tie you up to a tree, and stand guard so you wont go and do something _reckless_" Fin swore, I didn't know if he was teasing or dead serious.

"o-ok" I say, Fin then lifts me up, cradling me in his arms. My head was tucked into his shoulder, and as we moved the rope on his shoulder I was leaning on, dug into my neck.

"So do you want to make camp here, then?" Fin asked.

"I don't think that's an option , with no water, no protection." peeta implied, looking apoligetic at me.

"I feel all right, really." I said, looking at Fin's slightly annoyed face.

"Lets just go slowly." I said, looking into his eyes seeing him relent on my words, and gave out a sigh.

"Slowly would be better than not at all I suppose." Fin said, giving in to my point of view.

"I'll take the lead." katniss announced, as peeta starts to object Fin cut in.

"No, let her do it." he said, then he looks down at me and frowns.

"Or maybe my little fish should seeing as she was the first one to know about it?" he said, with an unamused look.

"No I think katniss should, I just saw it more closely then peeta." I objected weakly, and Fin didn't question it...I think.

"Yes I can hear it, its coming from right where Maryanne got shocked." she tells us.

"I don't hear it, but if you do, by all means, take the lead." Fin says, shrugging his shoulders making me hiss from the pain his movement has caused me. and he instantly stops in place, giving me a look of concern and I just gave him a weak smile, which he heasitantly returned.

We walk with the force field on our left, katniss in the lead, peeta right behind her and me and Fin in the back. Fin keeping look out from behind, and I just tried to stay awake.

We stop for a moment for katniss to cut a branch with a bunch of hard nuts, which are good for roasting. And she began to use them as a signal off where the force field is, and as they hit the force field there are puffs of smoke before the nuts land, blackend and with a cracked shell, on the ground at our feet.

I stare at them for a while, judging how they would be able to feed us for a while.

"Can you let me down a moment Fin." I say to him, still staring at the fallen nuts that have no name.

He relentlessly does so, and I scoop down and take a hand full and began to peel off the outer layer of the nut, and pop it into my mouth.

"MARYANNE, spit that out, it could be poisonous!" katniss and Fin yelled at the exact same time, you could of thought they could read each other's minds.

"Its fine, there not poisonous try one." I say, but no one makes a move to have a taste of something so strange to them.

"Well love if you start twiching and stop breathing, don't come crying to me." Fin says, picking me up once more.

"I wont." I teased back.

And then we keep going, while I savored the taste of the nuts I gathered.

"Lets take a break, I need to get another look from above." katniss says, coming to a halt infront of us making peeta almost smack into her back.

We watch her as she begins to climb, and Fin settles down on the ground with me in his lap, which is very embracing .

"Let me get out of your lap, I must be heavy." I say in a attempt to get out of his hold, but he must of seen through this because an evil smirk that made a shiver go up my spine and spin around in my head.

"No love, your fine." pulling me closer and letting his face bury into my neck.

"f-fin i-i-I w-would pr-prefure to s-sit on the g-g-g-g-ground p-please." I manged to say, only to gasp when I felt him, kissing his way up from my shoulder towards my neck.

"f-f-f-f-fi-fin w-what a-r- gasp." he bit down right next to my collar bone, I was shocked motionless as this was happening all I could do was squeak out my protest's, not really sure how to go about this.

He then stopped, once katniss rejoined us. And as I managed to wiggle out of Fin's grasp, I could see peeta avoiding mine and Fin's eyes a light blush on his cheeks.

She came bearing bad news. "The force field has us trapped in a circle. And dome really." she said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"I don't know how high it goes, there's the cornucopia, the sea, and the jungle all around, very exact, very symmetrical, and not very large." she clarified, now just looking frutsrated.

"Did you see any water?" fin asked, and once he mentioned it I found my mouth was as dry as the desert, but I refued to say anything.

"Only the saltwater where we started the games." she said, giving a dry sigh.

"There must be some other source?" peeta says, frowning. "Or we'll all be dead in a matter of days."

"Well, the foliage is thick, maybe there are ponds or springs somewhere?" she said, unsure.

?Maybe its hidden!" I interjected, which made peeta and katniss turn to me, and for Fin to look down.

"What do you mean?" peeta asked.

"w-well what if the gamemakers didn't add springs or ponds, or even a river-" I say but was cut off by katniss.

"If there is no water source what can we do, begg for the sponcers to send us some?" she questioned, giving me a annoyed look.

"I didn't say there wasn't any, I just said it was hidden!" I corrected her.

"Oh, and where are you secretly hidding it little fish?" questioned Fin, looking at me amused.

"Well, these plants are growning right?" I look around at them.

"Yes, plants grow love." Fin says sarcatically, which I playfully punch him in the shoulder for.

"So abusive." Fin pouted, rubbing at his shoulder playfully, but I freeze when I hear him say abuse's.

"Are you ok little fish?" Fin asked, eskamo kissing me by rubbing his nose against mine.

"o-oh nothing j-just thinking." I say, getting back on topic.

And look back at katniss who looked impatient, it must be do from the lack of finding water.

"Well plants can only grow if theres water, and if there's not any source above ground then it must be under it or maybe in the trees themselves." I say, giving helpful hints in the right direction.

"Of course." peeta seemed to get it, and I could tell it was dawning on katniss as well.

"That's my clever little fish." Fin said, hosting me up like I was a little child.

"Pu-put me down Fin" I said, kicking my feet out till he set me back done on his lap.

"So if its in the trees how do we get it out?" peeta asked confused.

"We'll figure it out, we just have to keep it in mined." I tell them, and they all nodded there heads in agreement.

We decided to move down the slope a few hundred yards and contiued circling, and I planed a way for when after we get the spile to get us to move to safty.

We keeped moving the only sound of zapping as katniss threw the nuts in the force field.

We walk till midafternoon, till Fin chooses a campsite about ten yards below the force field, saying we can use it as a weapon by deflecting out enemies into it if attacked.

Fin then starts to weave grass together to make mats, with me still sitting in his lap helping to weave.

"_I'm sure the capitol is getting a good show_." I thought, and blushed from head to toe with such a thought.

Peeta started to collect nuts, and fries them by bouncing them off the force field. And then peeling them.

I see katniss fidgeting her hands rubbing together, and hopping foot to foot.

"Why don't you go hunting katniss, peeta can take watch?" I offered, and she gives me a greatful smile.

"Don't worry I wont go far." she says to peeta, who seems like he wants to protest.

"I'll go to." he interjected.

"No, I'm going to do some hunting if I can." she told him gently, but we all know what she truly ment. I could hear Fin chuckling softly from behind me.

"Don't laugh." I told him craneing my neck to look behind me, only for me to receive a kiss.

"Your no fun love." he chuckles, and again I'm still shocked by his actions.

"w-why do y-you ke-ep kiss-ing me f-fin!" I stuttered out, blushing to my true ponytail.

"Why do you think love?" he says again, with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

"Did you really mean what you said in the interview?" I asked quietly, turning around and focuesed on making the mat's instead of looking at him.

Fin's hands stop moving instead they wrap around my waste and tightened as he placed his head on top of mine.

"Every word." he breathed out, making tears pool into my eyes, and I just started to sob or at least what I could being without water since being in the arena.

"Shhh, its ok." Fin said, slightly worried but I couldn't stop and this caught peeta's attention as well as he came over.

"Are you ok?" peeta asked.

"When a girls crying she's not ok!" fin snapped, rubbing my back in a circular motion.

"i-i- cough, cough-I-I- li-ed, I- li-ed, i'm n-n-noth-in-g bu-but a-liar." I sobbed to them, clutching handfulls of hair and began pulling at it pulling a few strands out. Until Fin restrand me, I thrashed around till I finally didn't have it in me to even lift my arms.

Now I probably looked like a mess, hiccuping, face smeared dusted with dirt and sand and tear stained.

"Shhh, its ok." Fin comforted me, I feel so vile taking advantage of this I lied to them… I lied.

"I lied… lied, lied that's what I done… I'm a lier … lier, lied-" I kept repeating softly.

"What did you lie about?" Fin asked, concerned eyes on mine that I just couldn't look into. I was tempted, but I just couldn't, not while being in the arena.

So I shake my head, not facing him and contiued on the almost finished mats.

Once katniss comes back, we have a hut made out of grass, a floor and roof also plaited bowls that were filled with roasted nuts.

"No, no water, it's out there though he knew where it was." she said, hoisting up a dead rodent, it wasn't apolling to me I faced worse…. Much worse.

"He'd been drinking recently when I shot him out of a tree, but I couldn't find his source, I swear, I covered every inch of ground in a thrity-yard radius, maybe your right Maryanne it might be in the trees." she said, turning to me but did a double take she must see how disorganised I was.

"What happ-" she was cut off By Fin who gave her a sharp look.

"Anyway can we eat him?" peeta asked, breaking into the awkward moment.

"I don't know for sure, but his meat doesn't look that different from a squirrels, he ought to be cooked…." She trailed off.

So peeta takes the rodent and speared it and threw it onto the force field, and we applaused him for his guienuse.

So we feasted on rodent and nuts, and Fin asks a lot of questions about the rodent, which we decided to call a tree rat.

I get more anxious, as the sun begins to set. The anthem plays and the faces light up the sky, I cringe as I saw the face of seeder float in mid-air for a moment.

Then I start to look around for the silver parachute that I knew was coming and right on time to.

"Look!" I said, pointing to the silver dimound that contains our way to survivual.

"Whose do you think it is?" katniss asks.

"No telling." fin replies from my side. "Why don't we let my little fish here claim it, since she almost died today?" he said, a slight haze covering his face.

I untied the cord and flattened out the circle of silk, showing off the spile.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhooooo!" I shout, as katniss, peeta and Fin look on in confusion as I shot up and began to twirl around with the spile as if it was a dance partner.

"Look, look!" I said in excitement, thrusting it into Fins hand.

"What's so great about it love?" He says, eyeing it not seeing its full potential.

"Its our key to survival." I stated, showing it off and when I show it to katniss relization dawns on her.

"A spile!" she exclaimed, taking hold of it.

We turn to the nearest tree, and peeta pulls out his awl and drills a hole, and katniss wedge's it into the tree carefully.

We wiggle it around a bit, till we get a thin stream.

We were over joyed, I even pulled Fin down by the coller and into a kiss. He was surprised at first and so was I, but he didn't pull away and my body was just frozen. Soon he was kissing back, and I didn't pull away.

But right as the kiss begun I ended it.

"We should have a drink..." I say, turning away saddened for all I have done by lying to him.

We had our fill, and now I make my move.

"We should keep going." I say firmly, pulling my punjab lasso off the ground were Fin lad it. And placing it on my shoulder.

"Why, its getting dark and we're all tired?" peeta said in confusion, laying down on a grass mat.

"No, we have to move now." I said, nudging him with my foot but he just pushed me away, making me stumble slightly.

"Lets get some sleep, well start out in the morning." Fin said, coming to take hold of my hand, but I stepped back.

"We have to move!" I said again, heading towards the forest but realized no one was following me.

I turned around just to see them staring at me. "we have to go" I said again, gesturing my head towards the forest.

"Love... I think the games are taking there toles on you... just rest, and by morning things will be just fine." he said, slowly walking towards me like I was a fish and he was the shark.

"No we have to leave" I say again firmly. But this time I was ignored completely by everyone except Fin who was trying to get me calmed down.

"Come on jus-" I cut in on Fin then not letting him finish.

"No, WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" I yelled at him, and took off into the forest and hearing the starteled crys from the others, seeing as I had the spile the only thing that was making them follow me...well except maybe Fin. tangle of vines and undergrowth slow me down and unbalanve me, but I must keep running not for my sake but for there's to cause if I stop, then it would be ending up getting us killed.

I just keep running, comforted by the running of feet that the others were following.

As I run, my hands get scratched and I get slapped in the face by on coming vines or branches.

"STOP!" I hear katniss right behind me, I look behind me just as she tackled me out of the forest and rolling down a hill, that was close by to the water that surrounds the cornucopia.

"We're here." I smile widdens onto my face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" katniss yells in my face, as I sit up but I fall right back down with a stinging cheek were she slapped me, my eyes watered greatly but I take her tongue lashing.

"YOU COULD OF GOTTEN US KILLED BY ONE OF THE TRIBUTES, HEARING US CHANSING AFTER YOU!" she continued to scream, while I drew concern.

The mist will be coming soon, and luckily Fin and peeta show up.

"TALK SOME SINCE INTO HER!" katniss yelled at Fin, while pointing at me.

"You shouldn't just go off like that, theres nothing to be afraid of." Fin said, coming to help me up. I don't bother to explaine, as I stand up and start pulling on his arm for him to follow me to the water where we will be safe.

"Just stop." Fin said firmly, taking me by the wrist, and pulling me back towards the previous campsite, but I dug my heels in not budging.

"We have to get in the water!" I insisted, trying to pull him towards the sea instead.

I can see finnicks eyes that don't leave mine, green in the moonlight, I can see them clear as day, almost like a cat's with a strange reflective quality, maybe he was upset with me.

"Trust me." I whispered to him, he hesitated for a moment then looked back to where katniss and peeta are waiting.

Then back to me. "If we get into the water will that make you happy?" he gave in with a sigh, head hanging a bit.

"You wont regreat it!" I said grinning, heading off towards the water, geaturing for them to quicken there pace.

"And you agreed to this?" I heard katniss say annoyance deep into her voice.

"Lets just humor her." peeta bargained, always the good guy that gives people chances to help.

"Lets just get this over with." katniss huffs getting in, peeta at her heels.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kept on, thankful for giving this a chance.

"Ok but after this we're leaving" Fin says, leaning down for a kiss which I don't mind returning, I'm just to happy.

I tucked in next to him, as the water seeps into my skin, we are at the end of the fogs territory.

"Look nothings happening, we should go." peeta says, standing up but I tackle him on the sand bank an inch or two from where the fog can't touch.

"GET OFF HIM!" katniss yells, trying to pull me off and Fin just trying to seperat us.

"LOOK,LOOK" I yelled gesturing to where the fog is finally showing up lifting into an up walled cloud that seems to be climbing.

Katniss lets goes, and we all just stare at the massive cloude of posion.

"It would of killed us." I say softly, gaining Fin's attention.

"How did you know?" he said, giving me a look that he never gave me before… it looked like suspicion.

"I have my ways of knowing things Fin… but I can't tell you, but trust me." I said, looking at them all.

_I survived this far and I'm going farther._

* * *

**~ok that was long also no more diana/piper/megan till at the end of catching fire, review look up my friend mere888~**


	33. Tick-tock little fish

**I LOVE YOU FRANCE! (I got five views from France) I'm so happy~**

**Well I'm rethinking the whole no more Diana till the end of catching fire thing~ causes how else I will put in cinna and Diana's escape (I'm going to make it funny) (also language)**

**also note who the actresses that will play the girls are (like what they will look like that is, i did it for my harry potter/merlin cross-over and i thought about doing the same for this one) **

**Diana - Lauren London **

**Piper- Paula ****Patton **

**Maryanne- Dakota fanning **

**Megan- Elisha Cuthbert **

* * *

**"Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains." - 'Doll house' by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

~**Diana pov**~

"Cinna I don't think this is going to work." I tell him, pulling at the white hemi of my peacekeepers suit that was baggy on my form.

"I know, but it's our only option right now." Cinna whispered over his shoulder to me.

We were currently dressed as peacekeepers, like all great films where the hero's have to escape so they dress as the enemy and get away… well this is a movie I suppose?

"Just stay quiet, and hope no one questions us." he said once more, before facing front.

And of course like all movies… that plan fall's through.

"Where you headed soldiers?" a more elderly peacekeeper questioned, which saluted us and we did the same.

"Doing our rounds sir!" cinna answered, and if I didn't know any better I would of though he was in the military.

"Carry on" the man said, walking by us.

"You looked so professional, where you learn how to do that?" I asked in awe, staring at his back.

"I can do more then just sew together a shirt." he said in reply, and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face as I blushed under my helmet.

"w-well let's just get out of here." I said pushing passed him.

"As you wish" he said, coming to walk at my side and we take a quick smile to one another.

~**Maryanne pov**~

We stand together for a time, just sitting to stare at where the fog has retreated. I was grinning for ear to ear, happy to do something helpful as the others just stared at where the fog once was.

"We should get moving again." I offered, thinking of the monkeys. But this time, wasn't that quick to avoid them.

"**_Mon-hees_**" we turn to look up at the trees, and spot a pair of what I guess are monkeys.

And terror coursed its way through my body, and I froze from fear. My thoughts consumed of their long teeth of what was described in the book.

"Ya lets keep going." katniss says, breaking contact with the mutated monkey like she was debating with herself on something.

I shakily got to my feet, seeing as the panic adrenalin that coursed through me not moments before was drained. My legs were wobbly, so I stayed in the back letting the others go in front, not letting them see me struggling to keep up.

"_Who wants the girl who can't even stand_?" I thought to myself, a little discouraged at being so useless when it came to fighting, or even walking.

We could see district one and two coming from the cornucopia, if all four careers attacked, they'd overpower us, seeing as there are four of them and three of us that can fight and a handicap. And peeta… I think he could hold one off… maybe.

"I'm going to try to tap a tree" I whispered, not sure if they heard me, fumbling with the spile that I still had on me. If it's anyone that's going to be attacked by some monkeys, it may as well be me. I knew it was dangerous, but what other way could I show them that the monkeys are dangerous?

_"I can't go and do something so reckless again."_ I though, I couldn't tell them but I could show them. So I headed off to tap a tree.

So I limp into the forest, I'm sure peeta saw where I disappeared to seeing in was the first to notice I wasn't following. I follow the instructed path into the jungle that peeta went in the book, ten yards from the narrow strip of beach.

I was sure I'm close enough for them to see where I am, but yet far away for them to see what's going on and fight from long distant. I realized I didn't have the awl, and debate weather to go get It or not, I didn't have a knife neither.

"Little fish… Maryanne, Maryanne!" I could hear the other's calling for me, but I stand still and wait, then I hear the snapping of branches from above.

And slowly I look up, slowly to see them surrounding me from up above watching me, waiting for me run, scream, attack, but I don't do anything just staring at them as they stared at me.

I don't make any hasty moves, not wanting to startle them and securing my unknown death.

"maryanne, maryanne" I hear peeta softly call to me, and I could see him crutching down behind katniss, while Fin was a few paces away from them looking fidgety.

"Do you have the spile?" katniss calls out, just as softly and I saw Fin shot her a glare. I give a barley noticed nod of my head.

"Move towards us quietly, so you don't startle them." I heard Fin say, motioning towards him

I begin to move through the jungle towards him, the monkeys hold their positions. I'm just a foot away, but I stumble back landing hard on the forest floor, the monkeys shriek battle cries there orange furs come plowing towards me, and I let out a scream.

As one got close to me, a trident went sailing straight into its chest making it go still. Without so much as a thought, I begin yanking out the trident but not before getting bite into the leg by one, and falling to my knees.

But I managed to kick it off, and run my way to Fin who pushes me behind as I readied my Punjab lasso.

Katniss fires, at the mutated mutt's arrow after arrow hitting its mark each time. As I let fly my Punjab restraining them, as either Fin or peeta have time to kill it or if it dies of strangulation.

One of the monkeys has got katniss on the back, but Fin easily takes it out. And we keep fighting, Fin spearing them like fish, peeta slashing away with his knife, katniss shooting with prosaic aim, and me with my lasso keeping them at bay.

Peeta, Fin, katniss and I position ourselves into a square, Fin and my back to one another, and katniss and peeta back to back as well fighting shoulder to shoulder.

Soon katniss runs out of arrows, scaring me greatly but then a look of realization rolls onto her face, as she remembers peeta has a sheath of arrows.

And as she was in the daze of the though of peeta with extra arrows, her knife gets knocked away giving the chance of attack.

But I shoot out with my lasso, tangling around the neck and bringing it up hanging it. It gives a struggle, slashing me in the stomach, before going limp.

I quickly dispose of the body, as katniss gives me a quick thankful look with her eyes, but her mouth was set in a grim line.

"Peeta your arrows" katniss yells at him from behind her, he turns to her predicament and slides off his sheath of arrows, when a monkey lunges for his chest I turn to din but with a thud Fin shouts his trident into another one and now he's defenseless. Peetas knife arm is disabled, working on his arrows katniss throws her knife but it misses.

Now there weaponless and I can only keep them off some much.

Katniss moves to shield his body with hers, but she didn't make it in time. Then the unexpected for them, the morphling from district six throws her skeletal arms as if to embrace the monkey, and it sinks its fangs into her chest, bringing tears to my eyes knowing it would happen.

Peeta drops the arrows and buries his knife into the monkeys back, stabbing it again and again until it releases its jaw. He kicks it away, he then loads his bow and Fin has token a hold of my upper arm, holding on tight.

"Come on, then! Come on!" Shouts peeta, panting with rage but something has happened with the monkeys, their fleeing back up towards the trees.

"Get her, well cover you!" Katniss says, as peeta gently lifts up the brave morphling that gave up her life for Peeta, While Fin Katniss and myself keep at the ready but I knew they were gone, but just to be couches.

She's still alive, and I turn away thinking if I wasn't here we wouldn't have to be seeing this. Katniss takes one of her hands, but I can't stay anymore.

"I'll go keep guard." I say, covering my mouth and power walk away.

I walk and walk and walk going in a random direction, till collapsing to my knees and start beating on the nearest tree, breaking its branches and getting splinters that start to bleed into my hands, while getting long scratches down my arm to my elbows.

I don't know how long I had my little fit, but when I calmed down to mere sniffles I realized that Fin was looking at me from behind, a sad yet concerned look in his eyes.

Chuckling I stood up, shaking legs stumbling my way to him and right as I got to him my legs gave out. But he caught me by my underarms.

"You know Fin, al-a-all t-this is m-my f-fault I-f-f I j-just k—kept w-wal-walking." I managed to chuckle out, that then turned into a wail and I clung onto him for dear life.

"Shhh, it's not your fault." Fin cooed to me, like I was a little baby.

"I-i-I—it is- all my-f-f-fau-fault." I hiccupped, looking in his eyes oh how I love those eyes.

"No, its not." Fin hissed, out taking me by the shoulders lightly pushing me back and forth.

"These things happen, it's what happens in the games we live through it" Fin retorted, gently wrapping me in a firm embrace. And we just held onto one another not saying anything, just Fin rocking me side to side.

"Let's go back." I whispered to him feeling slightly more calm, he didn't say anything just took my hand and we slowly made our way back to the others.

And we get back in time to watch peeta send off the morphling into the water till the capitol comes to retrieve her body.

I notice Fin has katnisses arrows, when did he get those? and drops them in the sand beside katniss.

"Thought you might want these." he said, rejoining by my side.

"Thanks." she says, giving us sympathetic looks, before going to wash off the blood.

"Where d-did the-y go?" I chocked out, my throat hoarse from the crying.

"We don't know exactly, the vines shifted and they were gone." says Fin, not letting go of my hand.

We make our way back to the tree I was trying to tap, Fin and Katniss stand guard as me and peeta work on the spile, peeta found a good vein and the water begins to gush from the spile.

We slake our thirst and I wash some of the blood that got on my hands. We also fill a handful of shells with drinking water and go back to the beach. Its still night, but it will be dawn soon.

"Why don't you three rest, I'll watch for a while." katniss offers, much to my disapproval she looked dead on her feet as does everyone else.

"No, katniss I'd rather." Fin says, and I give him a sharp look, which he returns with a mischief smirk.

"I want to see my little fish's cute little face as she sleeps soundly." he added cheekily.

Which I blushed at, knowing his feeling and seeing as I don't know my own I like Fin, but I don't know as a friend or something more..."_well we did kiss right? does that mean we're a couple now? or are we.."_ it hurt my head to think about this right now.

"Oh, quiet you" I say, lightly pushing on his shoulder, as he rubbed my head affectionately.

"All right, Finnick, thanks." Katniss says, as she lays down on the sand with peeta, who drifts off and while she just stares at the sky like I'm doing.

"You should be getting your beauty sleep, love." Fin says, leaning over my tense form.

"I'm scared to." I admitted, thinking about all I seen in only a day.

"I know love, but at least try and I'll be watching over you." he whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead and straightens up to look around.

"Goodnight Fin." I say, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my little fish." was the last thing I heard from him before falling asleep.

~_dream~_

_"mama, mama, MAMA!" a thirteen year old Maryanne screamed, running through an open plain surrounded by white flowers, that's centers were turning red and spreading out to engulf the whole bud._

_"MAMA!" she screams again, and as she looks around she seeing the empty sockets of district five male._

_"MAMA!" she screams in terror, as she runs away from the scene only to run into a row of hanging victor, Jo, Seeder and Chaff all three of their necks snapped by the force when being hung._

_"Awwwwweeeeeeee" She screams running in the opposite direction, only to trip over more dead bodies, morphling from six, Nanny, Thicket, Dabble, Floss, Tug, Katniss, and Peeta._

_"MAMA!" She shouted, taking off once again._

_Running into a forest, which was dark and scary to the young Maryanne. __She ran, through trees seeming to try to grab at her, until she saw a bright light ahead._

_Bursting out into the open light, she smiled when she found not only her mother but Megan, Piper, Diana… and Fin. __Smiling happily as she approached them and they had their arms opened wide for her to run into._

_But she didn't get a chance soon one by one they dropped dead, much to her horror. __She stopped dead in her tracks, facing her beloved family that she has held dear to her heart gone before her very eyes._

_"Hello there Maryanne". her eyes went wide at that voice, turning around she stared wide eyed at the man that was locked away once she turned fifteen…_

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAA!" Maryanne screamed, bolting up right from where she was sleeping, and found that her head was resting in Fin's lap.

"Its aright, it was just a dream nothings going to get you." he said rubbing my back and forcing me to look at him.

"It's real it was so real." I said, going into hypoventilation and clung to his suit while he held onto me by the waist.

"Just calm down ok, your going to be just fine I wont let nothing happen to you." he said, pulling me closer.

"You protect me, while I protect you ok." I whispered to him, staring at him through my hair.

"Ok." he returned, letting his head fall onto mine.

"Come on lets get you something to eat, your all stick's and bone's love." he jocks, making me relax a little.

"Ok." I agreed, taking the offered woven bowl filled with water, while he starts to crack open shellfish with a stone. Katniss then wakes up a few seconds after me, she looks towards me and Fin as I eat some shellfish that he handed to me.

Fin notices her awake. "Their better fresh." he explained, ripping a chunk of flesh from a shell and popping it into his mouth.

Her stomach growls indicating she's hungry, she goes into the saltwater to wash her fingernails that were caked with monkey blood.

"Your rope broke" Fin says sheepishly, holding out the untwined Punjab that can't be fixed. I give a downcast look, heart sinking.

"Don't worry love, I'll keep you safe." Fin says, kissing me on he cheek.

"But- how can I protect you know?" I asked searching his face as though it held all the answers. "I'll take care of us both little fish." he says, taking one of his hands to stroke my cheek.

The chiming of a parachute catches our attention, and Fin goes to catch it.

"It's for you" he said, curious as he hands it to me.

~_keep it up, they love you, and I'm happy for you and Finnick~ love Nanny._

I open it up, and surprised at what I see a metal Punjab lasso, with spikes inside the noose so if I get it around someone's neck, the metal spikes will kill them instantly.

"My, my little fish I take it back, you can be the one to protect me." Fin whistled, looking over my shoulder at the Punjab lasso.

"_Who would send me this, it must be expensive to have made_?" I wondered, looking it over and realized that near the bottom of the rope there was an inscription.

~_for the love of Finnick odair and Maryanne cadaver~_

I blushed at such a thing, and hoped Fin didn't see but being his nosey self he notices and being a flirtier, he would save this information for later.

"I'm going to go wake up peeta." Katniss called, but stopped staring at my Punjab.

"When you get that?" She asked, coming to examine it and I let her.

"Someone made it for her, and sent it." said Fin.

"Read the inscription at the bottom." he added nudging my shoulder, as I swatted at him.

She did read it much to my embarrassment, and got a look in her eye.

"Must have got it by being in a relationship with the one and only Finnick odair." she said, dramatically imitating Fin, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're always mean to me little fish" Fin pouted.

"I'm only mean to you when you disserve it." I mocked back cheekily.

He raised an eyebrow at that and crossed his arms. "I'm a good boy." he said, laying his head in my lap staring up at me with puppy do eyes.

"You have your moments." I whispered down at him, petting his hair as he closes his eyes in bliss. Katniss joins us again with a still sleepy looking peeta who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us sleepy head." Fin teases from where he was positioned on my lap.

Peeta shot him a small glare coming to sit on katniss side, right across from Fin and me.

Soon a chiming sound caught our attention being a parachute no doubt, but unlike last time Fin doesn't make a move to get up, instead prefers to stay in my lap.

_"The bread has a green tint from seaweed, I had it plenty of times back in four… I miss four_." I was a little put out by the thought, Fin must have catch onto my thoughts, seeing as he offered me the first slice which I accepted.

"There are thirteen left." katniss says aloud she observed them.

"Maybe we should stick with the beach?" she says again, and we don't protest and after finishing eating and having our stomachs full. We keep going, then in the distance is screaming, across from us, a wedge of the jungle begins to vibrate. An enormous wave crests high on the hill, topping the trees and roaring down the slope. It hits the existing seawater with such force that, even though we're as far as we can get from it, the surf bubbles up around our knees, setting our few possessions afloat. Among the three of us, we manga to collect everything before its carried off, except for our chemical-riddled jumpsuits, which are so eaten away no one cares if we lose them.

And I hold on to my Punjab lasso for dear life.

A cannon fires, and I see the hovercraft come and take a body… twelve now.

"_Jo_" I thought looking around once I get my footing.

"What you looking for little fish?" Fin asked as though I lost something.

I then see three figures, about two spokes away stumbling onto the beach.

"There." katniss says, looking where I am.

"JO!" I yelled, running for her as she sees me running. And I run into her knocking us both down, as I bring her into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you alive to Mar, now get off me." she says, rolling me off of her.

"Johanna!" Fin calls, running up to us.

"Finnick." she replies back bluntly, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's great to see you both alive." Jo said, coming close to happy as she could.

"And I'm relived to see that your ok to, I hope you didn't get into to much danger." I said, not sure if they do or not I'm sure they were at some point. She started to gesture toward the jungle and talking fast to us.

"We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, and speak without getting mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field.

"I'm sorry Johanna." Fin says, true remorse in his voice.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home." She says. "And he left me alone with these two." She nudges Beetee with her shoes while he was unconscious.

"He got a knife in the back at the cornucopia, and her-" we look towards wireless who was murmuring "tick tock, tick tock."

"Ya we know, tick tock, nuts is in shock." Jo says pushing her to the ground.

"Just stay down, will you?" Jo says, in annoyance.

"Lay off her!" katniss snaps.

Jo narrows her gaze at katniss her brown eyes full of hate "lay off her?" she hisses, I knew what her next move would be as she steps forward, I grab a hold of her arm.

"No, more fighting" I pleaded, trying with all my might to hold Jo in place, but I knew if she wanted to she could easily get out of my grip, but in a way I think she wanted someone to stop her, to be there to help her and keep her from doing anything she might regret. She doesn't what to hurt anyone that's just how she is, after seeing her family and fiancé die she doesn't want that to happen to anyone else because of her.

She changes her attack too verbally.

"Who do you think got them out of that bloody jungle for you? You—" Finnick takes her into the water and repeatedly dunks her while she's screaming insults at Katniss, and I go in as well to stop Fin from doing something rash like accidently drown her with all her screaming.

"Fin stop it, she's just upset leave her alone." I tell him, trying to stop him by pulling on his arms but he just shrugs me off.

"Please stop Fin!" I keep trying to pull him off, but he gently pushes me away.

"Come on stop it." getting him to stumble back, so I could help Jo stand.

"That bitch, who does she think she is, I hate her!" She yelled, slapping her hands on the surface of the water.

"Calm down Jo" I say, but she shoves me back making me fall into the water, that burns my eyes and nose. I regain my footing and come up splurging water out my mouth.

And I felt Fin wrap an arm around my waist as I begin coughing, and hacking, whacking me on the back to help me cough some up.

"It-hh- must have- _cough, cough_\- scary for you." I say, to stare at Jo through watery eyes.

"Johanna scared." Fin begins to chuckle, but seeing my glare I sent him he stops.

"Everyone gets scared, and you have it hard and that makes you brave." I say to Jo, who has a spark of sadness and that vulnerable child we all were once.

"Come on lets go back." I say, taking hold of Jo's hand with Fins while fine takes the other entangling our fingers together.

"Seems like you two are comfy with each other." Jo says observing us with a keen look, and Fin has his signature smirk on that surprisingly resembles Jo's. I stare down at my feet ignoring them the best I could, and trying to calm down my burning face.

We make it back to the others, Finnick tells them about the fog and the monkeys saying how they thought I was crazy at first then saying I saved their lives, at this Jo states that I was the only one in the group that had the most common sense, which she got a playful look from Fin, and a glare from Katniss I didn't fell good about that one.

Everybody offers to guard while the others rest, by in the end it was Jo, Katniss and me as to keep the peace. Which Fin protested loudly about, but got him to go to bed in exchange for a kiss, it was supposed to be a simple peck until Fin decided that he wanted a little more and deepened the kiss by holding my face to his, I flared around like a flopping fish till he let go, and scooted to Jo's side for protection, as everyone laughs even Wireless lets out a weak chuckle.

all while Fin lays on his side, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"n-now go to sleep" I tell him sternly.

"Of course love." he says, laying on his back and closing his eyes.

We stay in silence just me, Katniss and Jo that is until Katniss broke it.

"So what were you doing with nuts and volts?" She asked Jo.

"I told you—_seeing my look she fights the insult_—I got them for you, Haymitch said if we were to be allies I had to bring them to you." Jo says, staring at her with loathing.

"That's what you told him, right?" Jo says sarcastically.

She nods her had "thanks, I appreciate it."

"I hope so." Jo mumbled, giving her a sharp look.

"What did I do to you? you come here and act like I killed your favorite axe!" katniss shouts, startling me.

"I don't like you! I don't care if you are knocked up, I'll rip your throat out." Johanna yells back.

"Stop it you two." I tell them, stepping in between them only to be knocked right back out.

"Like you could, I'll send an arrow straight through your eye at any moment I want!" Katniss yells back.

"Stop it!" I managed to get them a few paces away from each other.

"Let me share some wisdom with you, you might not like it but lisen anyway" I tell them sternly, using the same tone I give Finnick when im rarely upset or want him to do something. "You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel, we are all fighting together and will either live together or die together, and we have to live with either choice." I said to them, staring hard into each of their eyes.

I caught a glimps of a glossy look in Jo's eyes, before she turned around.

"Ya your right I don't want to hear it," Jo said, seeing Wireless coming towards us.

"Oh, goody, shes back. Okay, I'm going to sleep, you guys can guard with nuts, night Mar." she says and flings herself down beside Fin.

"Night Jo!" I call after her, and she gives me a lazy wave.

"Tick-tock." whispers Wireless, Katniss helps her lie down, stroking her arm to soothe her.

"Tick-tock." Katniss repeats, "Its time for bed, tick-tock, go to sleep." The sun rises in the sky until noon.

Lighting begins to strike where it was last time, Katniss should be catching on now.

Time passes, and the tick-tocks are still going.

"Doesn't the arena seem like something to you, something that involves tick-tock?" I hint at katniss, who has a thoughful look.

"oh." she says under her breath.

'Tick-tock- tick-tock- _her eyes widen in realization_\- TICK-TOCK IT'S A CLOCK1" she excliams.

Beginning to awake the others, and I have a secret smile on my face one that I didnt think someone would see… Certainly not Peeta.

* * *

**~ya I hope you like it, I almost went blind from staring so long at the screen while banging my head on the table as inspiration escaped me!, I love you France (for now) and I hope you review look out for chapter 34 and review.**


	34. Do I belong here?

**~I LOVE FRANCE~ 13 views baby! Also I love Austria and Australia, and America there my top viewers~ so I hope you're enjoying the chapters (because I'm having fun writing them) also I think I should have more reviews I like the voice of the people (and to feel special) (also for the other's that create the hunger games fanfcitions, I hope I do them justice and I hope maybe if you read mine you might get inspiration from it!) and word of advice, if you don't get many views or someone says its stupid think of this (doesn't matter what they say, this is your fanfcitions not there's you as long as your having fun go for it) also if you want me to look at your just tell me what fan fiction's name is I'll read it Also I miss you VHS well review! And you to RACHEL, your kind of my best reviews!**

* * *

**Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backwards.- Charlie St. cloud**

* * *

~**Katniss pov**~

A clock I can almost see the hands ticking around the twelve-sectioned face of the arena. Each hour begins a new horror, a new gamemakers weapons, and ends the previous.

Lightning, blood rain, fog, monkeys—those are the first four hours, and at ten the wave. I don't know what happens in the other seven, but I know Wiress is right.

~**Maryanne pov**~

"now their getting it!" I stand to help wake the other along with Katniss.

"Get up." I say, shaking Fin's shoulder and he groans in return, eyes flutter open to meet mine.

"Yes love?" he mumbles, a drowsy grin smothered on his face.

"Come on, get up—we have to move." I say, moving on to Jo.

"Come on Jo, we got to move" I shacked her a bit harder.

"Noooo, I'm tired" she groaned turning over, but I kept shaking. "Fine, I'm up I'm up." she says, swatting me away and sitting up.

"Gather our stuff, we got to move" I told them, holding onto my Punjab along with the spile.

"And why do we have to move?" Jo questioned, stretching her arms.

"We better listen to my little fish, never been wrong so far." Fin says, taking hold of his trident but for some reason it sounds more like a demand.

"Midnight, it started at midnight." katniss confirmed to us after explaining about the clock theory.

Wiress then says "one-thirty"

"Exactly, one-thirty and at two, a terrible poisonous fog begins there" Katniss says, pointing the nearby jungle.

"So we have to move somewhere safe now." Katniss continued, and Wiress stands up obediently as I stand in between Fin and Jo.

I look towards Beetee who is out of it, but when peeta tries to lift him, he objects. "Wire." he says.

"She's right here." peeta tells him. "Wiress is fine, she's coming too". But still Beetee struggles, wanting his wire that will help us get us out of here.

"He wants his wire." I say, I cross the beach and pick up the cylinder they took from his belt when they bathed him.

It's coated in thick layer of congealed blood, and I froze just staring at the amount. I seen a lot of blood in my life, but all this at once its scary. But I feel steady fingers, wrap around the top pulling it from my grasp and pulling on my arm back to the others.

"This worthless thing, its some kind of wire or something" said Jo, turning it in her hand. "That's how he got cut, running up to the cornucopia to get this I don't know what kind of weapon it's supposed to be" She continued shaking it, which I kindly asked her to stop.

"I guess you could pull off a piece and use it as a garrote or something, but really can you imagine Beetee garroting somebody?" She asked, not letting go of my arm and so I bring it down so it's holds my hand instead.

"He won his games with a wire, setting up that electrical trap" Peeta points out. "It's the best weapon he could have."

"Seems like you'd have figured that out, since you nicknamed him volts and all." Katniss retorted, sounding a little arrogant seems like she's still a little mad from last night or a few minutes however long its been since we slept.

Jo's eyes narrowed dangerously at her, her hand tightened on mine as I rubbed on hers to try to calm her down.

"Yeah, that was really stupid of me, wasn't it? I guess I must have been distracted by keeping your little friends alive." she snapped venomously letting go of my hand and making her way to have a stand off with Katniss.

"While you were… what, again? Sitting back and acting like a weakling and you know what ticks me off is that you're not even pretending." She growls, katniss fingers tightens on the knife at her belt.

"Go ahead, try it." Jo taunts.

"Maybe we all had better be careful where we step." Fin says, shooting Katniss a look, he takes the coil from Jo and sets it on Beetee's chest.

"There's your wire, volts. Watch where you plug it." he jokes, making me giggle softly and he flashes a grin towards me before coming to my side, and wrapping an arm around my waist and I lean into him.

Peeta picks up the now- unresisting Beetee. "Where to?" he asked, looking around our little group his eyes lingering on me for a reason unknowns to me, making me confused.

"I'd like to go to the cornucopia and watch, just to make sure we're right about the clock" Fin suggests, looking in the direction of the cornucopia. We begin to walk, and I get kind of scared thinking of what's going to happen next.

We walk down the nearest sand strip, approaching the cornucopia with care, just in case the careers are concealed there. Which for now there not. It's abandoned as I knew it would be; only that big golden horn and the scrape weapons remain.

Peeta lays Beetee in the bit of shade the cornucopia provides, he calls out to wiress she crouches beside him and he puts the coil of wire in her hands. "Clean it, will you." he asked.

"NO" I shout, pulling Wiress away from the coil before she could touch it.

Everyone turns to me, and Wiress turns to give me a confused look.

"I mean… I don't think that's a good idea, you know stick together and all." I say, beyond embarrassed but a little or a lot of embarrassment would be worth her life.

"She's right, no going off alone." Katniss says, so wiress stays much to my joy. So she sits on the ground, and starts singing hickory-decry-dock the mouse ran up the clock a nursery song.

"Oh, not the song again" Jo whined, rolling her eyes.

"That went on for hours before she started tick-tocking." She explained, letting out a sigh.

"It's a nursery song." I tell her, and she looks at me funny, while Wiress gives me a smile.

Suddenly Wiress stands up very straight and points to the jungle. "Two" she says. The wall of fog has just begun to seep out onto the beach.

"Yes, look, Wiress is right, its two o'clock and the fog has started." katniss points out, looking smug.

"Like the clockwork" peeta agrees. "You were very smart to figure that out, Wiress."

Wiress sits back down, and sings some more.

"Oh she's more than smart" says Beetee, who has snapped out of his daze. "She can sense things before anyone else, like a canary in one of your coal mines." he says.

"What's that?" Fin asked Katniss.

"It's a bird that we send down into the mines to warn us if there's bad air." she explains.

"What's it do, die?" Jo asked, a little bit interested.

"It stops singing first, that's when you should get out but if the air's bad it dies, yes. And so do you." she says, going quiet. I then keep look out for the carriers, as peeta and the others create the map. Jo and Fin goes to join them, but I stay catches my attention first is the silence but no one else does.

I then catch the form of Gloss swimming his way to shore and I run to meet him.

"Well if it isn't the big baby, come to play with the big boys now?" he taunts, holding out his sword.

Without thinking I relies my Punjab, and let it fly around Gloss's neck while he goes wide eyed holding his slit throat, that could have been Wiress.

Katniss seemed to have caught on to the scuffle, as Jo sends her axe blade in cashmere's chest that had almost killed me with her knife.

Fin knocks away a spear Brutus throws at peeta and takes Enobaria's in his thigh. "FINNICK!" I yell to him in concern, running up to him and let him wraps an arm around my neck. But I'm sure this was all for his enjoyment of being fussed over.

Katniss springs forward as Brutus and Enobaria take flight, two cannon's sound indo indicating that cashmere and Gloss are dead… and one of those deaths were caused by me.

We begin giving chase; Fin is fine now again I say he was doing it in being smothered on. They sprint down a sand strip towards the jungle.

Then the part that I almost forgot, the ground jerks under our feet and we're flung to the ground. The circle of land that holds the cornucopia starts spinning fast, scary fast and the arena is blurred in my eyes that I though I was going blind.

I grip on for dear life, but I start slipping I dig in but I still keep slipping till finally I fling off.

And into the water, along with Beetee not far away it seems like Jo, Fin, Katniss, Peeta and Wiress hung on, man I hate being the weak link.

We're twenty yards from the beach, so I swim towards him and grab a hold of his arm tugging him along back to the others.

Fin comes to meet us halfway; taking hold of Beetee's other arm and together pulls him to shore and back to the cornucopia.

Once we reach shore, Beetee is reunited with Wiress and I'm embraced in a hug with Fin, who tucks his head on my shoulder and runs a hand through my hair, lightly pulling at the knots till they come undone.

Katniss goes off to Peeta and wraps her arms around him, and for a while we stay silent. I feel sad not for me but for Jo for her district partner, so I join her and wrap my arms around her front.

She doesn't hug back, just pats my back and lightly rests her head on mine and then she kisses the top of my forehead before shrugging me off.

"Lets get off this stinking island." Jo says finally, most of the weapons were lost I still had mine seeing as I wrapped it around my shoulder and above my head, to make a sash. We still had the wire seeing as Wiress had held it so tight.

We still had the spile which was tied to a vine around my waist. Fin strips off his undershirt and ties it around the wound Enobaria's knife made in his thigh; it's not deep thank the heavens.

Beetee seems to be able to walk now; we decide to head to the beach at twelve o'clock, but Peeta and Jo and Fin go in different directions so I just stop altogether confused myself.

"Twelve o'clock right?" Peeta questioned confused, the tail points at twelve.

"Before they spun us, I was judging by the sun." Fin says.

"The sun only tells you its going on four, Finnick." Katniss tells him.

"I think katniss point is, knowing the time doesn't mean you necessarily know where four is on the clock, you might have a general idea of the direction." he says, unless you consider that they may have shifted to the outer ring of the jungle as well." he finished.

"Yes, so anyone of these paths could lead to twelve o'clock." Katniss says. So we circle around the cornucopia, avoiding the jungle, Jo wants to go after enobaria and Brutus but there tracks were blown away.

I walked with Beetee, Wiress and Jo as Peeta, Katniss and Fin are a little a head.

"I should have never mentioned the clock, now they've taken that advantage away as well." Katniss says bitterly.

"Its ok katniss, will figure it out." I call to her, and she turns around and gives me a fluttering look.

"Only temporarily" beetee adds. "At ten, well see the wave again and be back on track."

"Yes, they can't redesign the whole arena." Peeta agreed, putting his input in the conversation.

"It doesn't matter" Jo says impatiently at my side. "You had to tell us or we never would have moved our camp in the first place, brainless." She finishes, if my ear's deceived me I would of thought that was some type of comforting.

"Come on, I need water, anyone have a gut feeling?" Katniss asked.

"Maybe we should tap a tree on the outside of the jungle?" I suggested hopefully, trying to save Katniss the expense of the torture of the jabber jays.

"But all the good trees are in the jungle." Peeta dismissed, and headed off towards the trees as everyone else slowly followed. Only Wiress and Jo took my advice to heart, and stuck with me at the back.

"Well, it must be monkey hour, and I don't see any of them in there." says Peeta. "I'm going to tap a tree."

"No, it's my turn." Fin says, stepping up and making my panic levels go up a notch.

"I'll at least watch your back." Peeta retorts.

"Katniss can do that, we need you to make another map, the other washed away." Jo says, yanking a large leaf off a tree and hands it to him.

"Ma-may-maybe this-this is a-a bad I-idea you know I got that gut feeling, and it's never wrong." I really hate my stuttering, looking between Katniss and Fin who's gazes soften.

"Well be fine." Fin assures, leaning down to Eskimo kiss me again.

So Katniss follows Fin into the jungle and I'm left to worry after them.

~ **Finnick pov**~

We walk fifteen yards Katniss behind me, I have this unsettling feeling and I felt as though I should have listened to my little fish, but that doesn't stop me.

Katniss stands guard weapon at the ready as I go to tap a tree, how strange this little instrument has been able to save us so far.

I try to hurry, not liking being away from my little fish for long she may get hurt and I wouldn't live with myself if that happened.

"Katniss did you get the spile?" I ask her, she looks down at me and a look of surprise comes to her face.

"I thought you had it" she moans, and I give out a sigh.

I stand up intending to go get the spile, that's when I hear the scream. I turn around to see katniss wiping her arrow clean with some moss.

"Katniss?" I say as I approached her.

"It's ok, I'm okay" She says. "I thought I heard my sister but-" she was cut off by a piercing shriek.

"FIN, FIN!" I could hear my little fish scream for me, the color vanishes from my face, and my pupils dilate in fear, and I take off running for my little fish.

"FINNICK WAIT!" I barely hear Katniss call for me, but I keep running having to get to her, and hold her in my arms and protect her.

"FINNICK!" She calls to me, a few yards behind but I still don't listen. I run for a quarter mile, most of it uphill the screaming calls to me from my little fish edging me on.

I come to a tree, and began to circle it looking for Maryanne up in the branches.

"_Is the thing that chased her up there with her_?" I thought in panic. _"Did whatever it was kill off Johanna, Beetee and Wiress and Peeta already?"_

"MARYANNE, MARYANNE!" I yell to her, searching for her, not noticing Katniss was up there till a jabber jay feel towards my feet. I pick it up, slowly looking it over as Katniss comes to join me, my heart sinking and I feel weak and sickened.

"Its all right Finnick, it's just a jabber jay, they're playing tricks on us its not really Maryanne." She says, and I knew that she's wrong.

"No, it's not Maryanne but the voice was hers jabber jays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams from Katniss?" I hissed to her. Her face turns pale, and it dawns on her the true that I knew.

"Oh, finnick, you don't think they…." She trailed off, looking horrified.

"Yes. I do, that's exactly what I think." I say, I feel anger, sadness, a since of loss, hatred to myself for not staying by my little fishes side, when she told me… t...to-

Katniss sinks to the ground, I try to tell her we should go back to the others see if their alright, but she doesn't seem to hear me.

Then another bird starts to cry, this one is a male and by the look on Katniss face she knew him.

I catch her arm before she runs off again. "No, it's not him." I tell her as I forcibly pulling her downhill, and towards the beach praying my little fish is alright.

"We're getting out of here." I tell her, ignoring the sound of Maryanne's screams again.

"_It's not her, it's not her_." I kept repeating to myself.

Katniss still struggles against me. "It's not him, katniss it's a mutt!" I shout at her, sick of her struggling on a goose chase.

"Come on!" I move along dragging her with me. She eventually stops fighting me, and we flee.

"THOSE SICK TWISTED BASTARED!" I yell, hoping the capitol can hear me. "KILL ME IF YOU WANT LEAVE MARYANNE OUT OF THIS!" I scream again, as Katniss face turned to concern and then understanding.

~**Maryanne pov**~

"We should go after them." I suggested again, from my sitting position in between Wiress and Beetee that I was forced to sit by Jo.

"They're fine." Peeta reassured, but I can tell on his face he didn't believe a word of it and that he was just as concern as I was.

I catch sight of katniss and fin, and I point this out to Peeta and Jo who were standing at the tree line. As me Beetee and Wiress are sitting a bit away, out of sight.

Peeta along with Jo try to go to them only to be bounced back, as I knew this would happen seeing as it was a force field.

Fin and Katniss come up, despite Jo's and Peeta's attempt to stop them but they run smack into it and bounce back onto the jungle floor. I run up to Peeta and Jo, and look on in worry as they sit back up seeing katniss with a hurt shoulder, but my main concern is Fin, he landed face-first and now his nose is gushing blood.

I stand there looking at them, and when Fin's gave finds mine he has a look of relief, joy and tears brimming in his eyes.

"_What must he have heard, to bring such a turn of emotions_?" I thought, as Fin places his hands carefully on the barrier and I do the same, we hold each other's gazes for along time. He tries to tell me something, but I can't make out what he's saying. So I just gaze at his face, he then gets a horrified look on his face and begins to slid down the wall.

I go down with him on the other side, not breaking eye contact his body is shaking, eyes streaming with tears, his lips were trembling and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

His fists clench up then, and he starts to pound on the barrier as if to get to me, but soon he finds his attempt is useless and he hangs his head, hunching on the ground.

I could see the jabber jays lining the trees, calling out screams I think Katniss tries to shot them but its no use. So she gives up.

I so desperately want to hold Fin, tell him things will be just fine that he doesn't have to worry, but I know I can't. I was separated from him by this barrier and my lies.

I then tried to get his attention by myself banging on the barrier but every time he looks up. A jabber jay would sound and he would look down in despair.

Then when the hour is up, the barrier disappears and I lightly and slowly walk to Fin's hunched over form, which he has his hands clamped over his head to block out the jabber jays.

I lean down to his leave beside him. "Fin-" I began softly, but didn't get to finish, all at once I'm pulled tightly to Fin's body, his hot tears rolling off his cheek and down my neck and into my suit.

"I-i-i-u w-were-" he didn't finish just held me, I wrapped my arms around his torso holding him as he clung to me.

"You're alright Fin, no once going to hurt you." I whispered into his ear, rubbing his back.

"I-i-It was -y-yo-u." he managed to get out in a chocked sob.

"What was me?" I asked, cupping his cheeks into my hands making him lift his head from where it laid on my shoulder to face me.

"t-t-there, we-err s-screams- yours." he said, pulling me into his chest and entangling his hand in my hair as he held me their.

"Screaming, I wasn't screaming?" I said confused, but it came out muffled.

t-t-tm-they w-err yours." he said, rocking me back and forth.

"But I'm fine see." I assured, pushing him away to show him I was fine.

He just gave me a blank face, tears still streaming down his cheeks, I take my hand and wipe them away, leaving them wet and smeared.

"I was s-scar-ed." he admitted, cupping my chin and bring my face towards his an inch away from one another's faces.

"I'm ok, and that's how its going to stay." I say, and in stead of him kissing me this time, I bring his face to mine and we shared a long passionate kiss.

We turn back to the others to hear Jo say "of course Peeta's right, the whole country adores Katniss's little sister, if they really killed her like this. They'd probably have an uprising on their hands." She says flatly.

"Don't want that, do they" She throws back her head and shouts "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!"

"Of course!" I piped in, getting Fin to his feet.

"The sparks been lit, and its spreading after all." I say, staring at katniss who turns from shocked from Jo's out burst, to confused and slight anger.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" she yells, pointing a finger at me and marching over to me as though to attack, and I feared she really would have if it wasn't for Fin blocking her.

"ALL I EVER HEARD SINCE BEFORE I BECAME VICTOR IS, "_THE SPARKS BEEN LIT AND ITS SPREADING_" PEOPLE TELL ME I WILL UNDERSTAND IN TIME BUT I DON'T, I CANT! WHAT IS IT WHAT DOES IT MEAN WHAT DO YOU KNOW." She yelled at me, now not only being restrained by Fin but also Jo and Peeta. Jo had this look in her eye that she would love to stick her axe in her head.

I was shaking from head to toe, While Wiress gently placed her hands on my shoulders, I turned into her and she held me like a mother would. Katniss seemed to calm down enough and looked a little apologetic.

"Sorry it's just-" She swallowed hard not being able to say it.

"Its ok Katniss, your scared of what you heard there not real there fine and safe trust me." I tell her, but she looks at me in disbelief.

"How would you know?" she asked seemingly to be lost.

"Have I been wrong?" I asked cheekily, and she shakes her head a worn out look on her face.

"I'm getting water." Jo says, taking the spile from my waist.

Katniss catches her hand as she passes. "Don't go in there—the birds."

"They can't hurt me; I'm not the rest of you. There's no one left I love." She says shaking her off.

I try to run after but Fin's grip won't let me, and seeing the state he's in I don't try to chase after her. Everyone seems to be doing something, Jo collecting water and Katniss's arrows, Beetee and Wiress with the wire and Peeta with the map. And me comforting Fin whose head was in my lap as I stoke his hair.

Jo comes back with water and I force Fin to drink some, which he does in exchange for each sip he takes I kiss him.

And I agreed but got annoyed when he took little sips, which to the others amusement when I tipped it up a bit just to get him to drink a little more, when It came gushing down his suit and he started spluttering it about.

A cannon blast brings us all together on the beach. Fin weaves another water basket and a net for fishing, and he quickly catches some.

Katniss guts them, when the night creeps in we settle down to our meal of fish, Fin staying close to my side.

The anthem plays cashmere, I shudder as I see Gloss which Fin wraps his arm around me, district five female, morphling that gave her life for Peeta, Blight, and district ten male.

"They're really burning through us." Jo commented.

"Who's left besides us six and district two?" Katniss asked.

"Chaff." peeta says, and my heart lurched in thinking of my promise to save him. Then a parachute comes down with a pile of bite sized square shaped bread rolls.

"These are from your district right Beetee/Wiress?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, from district three." Wiress answered. "How many are there?" beetee adds on.

Fin counts them "twenty-four." he says.

"Even two dozen then?" Beetee said, counting in his mind.

"Twenty-four on the nose, how should we divide them?" Fin asks, getting that spark back in his eyes. "Me and my little fish can always..." I give a sharp smack to his head, he gave a pout as I quickly apologies.

"Lets have three, and whoever is still alive at breakfast can take a vote on the rest." Jo said, and I couldn't help but laugh along with Katniss. And Jo gives me a smile, and katniss a pleased look.

We keep going, staying away from a side of the jungle on eleven-to- twelve wedges. Soon we settle down for some rest, Fin doesn't let an inch of space between us and if I stray out of that space he pulls me back with fear in his eyes.

I lay down and he settles down beside me, and I fall asleep.

A crack of lighting awakens me, along with Fin he sits up with a sharp cry, I try to comfort him as his fingers dig into the sand to reassure himself that whatever nightmare he inhabited wasn't real, he realizes I'm beside him and pulls me in close and kissed my cheeks repeatedly and mumbling that it wasn't real.

"I can't sleep anymore!" Fin groaned. "One of you should rest… or maybe both of you I can watch alone." he says in amusement, seeing Peeta and Katniss wrapped around each other.

Peeta won't let him, and Fin objects when I volunteer. So I had nothing more to do then kiss him good night and try to sleep… but I couldn't.

~dream~

_"Hello, hello" a seventeen Maryanne whispered, staring out through a glass mirror where so many people pass bye but don't stop to look._

_"Can anyone see me?" she questioned silently, sliding down till she was on her knees, her hands and face pressed up against the glass._

_~this is a song I created/not much~_

_"Can you not hear? What I have to say. Do you not know how my world has grown, so many faces yet none I know. Where oh where do I call home? There is a place, a time, I know but its not here that I've known, where can it be… what can it be, the place I long to call home—" looking up she stared into sea green eyes, and a cheeky grin that seems so formularies "love your home." he said, breaking the glass. "Come on love." he said taking hold of her hand… "time to wake up know love". he whispered in her ear, making her confused~_

_~ end dream~_

"Come on little fish time to wake up and face the day." Fin said, as she stared into his sea green eyes the same ones in her dream.

"I'm home." Maryanne whispered to herself as she grin. even though they were in a dangerous game filled with people that wanted her dead, she found herself unable to care, she was happy.

* * *

**_~how you like it~ love France (for now) look up mere888 and so on~_**


	35. Love in bloom also Escape from the Arena

**~hello~ how are you? ~ I'm fine thanks why don't you review~ please do~ also look up mere888**

* * *

**~ I want to be like water, able to slip through your fingers, but strong enough to hold up a ship~**

* * *

**~Maryanne pov~**

Everyone's up and watching the descent of a parachute to the beach, I know it contains more bread making it thirty-three in all. We each take four, it was delicious I don't think my stomach has been this happy in a while.

My thoughts turn towards the remaining tributes ten in all, seven of which is our band Brutus, Enobaria and one other are still out there. I try to think of other things but the thought of us turning on one another, still lingers in my mind.

"_Who will turn on me_?" I thought looking slowly to see their face's, no one notices me looking

_"I don't think Fin would… no, I know he wont, Jo is a good friend if she turns on me I won't fight back, Wiress seems as though she wouldn't hurt a fly. But its Katniss, and Beetee I'm worried about… I'm not sure about Peeta_."

I knew I killed Gloss… but as I came to know this little group of allies, I just can't seem to see myself raise my hand against them. I glance up towards katniss as I bite off a piece of bread; her face is conflicted thinking of splitting from our alliance. If I had to choose who I want to win, I know it wouldn't be me—

After eating, Katniss takes Peeta's hand, and begins tugging him to the water.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to swim." she tells him, but really she want's to end the alliance.

"What you thinking about little fish?" Fin asks, snapping me out of my thoughts as he leans down and take's a bite of my bread.

"Eat your own." I say, swatting at his arm.

"But yours is so much better!" he whines, trying to take another bit but I hold it away from him.

"You have your own." I retorted, letting a chuckle escape.

"You two really are into this lover stuff I would have thrown up by now, If It was someone else." Jo said sarcastically, coming to sit next to me across from Wiress as I sat across from Beetee.

"Now what's on your mind, if you mind me asking." said Beetee, pushing up his glasses and finishing the last of his bread.

"I-i-I think katniss want's to break the alliance." I tell them softly, looking at my hands in guilt for betraying that bit of information.

They grow silent for a few minutes.

"I can see that, back stabbing us that little bitch." Jo said angrily, tearing up her last roll.

"I think their going to wait till Brutus and Enobaria are gone though." I say, trying to break the tension some what.

"Well we all know this was going to happen." Beetee said, fiddling with his coil.

"I wish there was no hunger games." I whisper quietly, head hanging low touching my chest.

"Don't we all." Jo stated bitterly, I knew she wasn't mad at me but the capitol, or at least the man in charge.

"You know it's funny, I would have never thought I would end up in a place like this but I'm also glade." I say out loud, talking to no one in particular.

"Oh, and your glade to be pitched into a game where you have to kill each other, never thought I would hear something like that coming from you." Jo snorted, taking Fin's roll as he protested.

"No, not that I glade that I met you all I came to be friends with you all I hope..." I said sheepishly but meant it, looking around at them they all had a look of either sadness or pity.

"Of course we're friends." Jo said, squeezing my shoulder but avoiding my eyes.

"You know, even if only one of us gets out, I hope you have a long happy life and remember that I'm still your friend." I say gently, turning from face to face, Beetee was fiddling with his coil not meeting my eyes, Wiress turned around focusing on stuffing her mouth so not sound of sobbing could be heard, Jo said she's going to get more water and sprinted off, and Fin just held me tight not letting go.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right." Fin whispered, kissing my temple.

Beetee seemed to figure out a plan for his wire, and calls Katniss and Peeta back over.

"I think we'll all agree our next job is to kill Brutus and Enobaria" Beetee said mildly.

"I doubt they'll attack us openly again, now that they're outnumbered, we could track them down, I suppose but its dangerous exhausting work." he said, looking tired already.

"Do you think they've figured out about the clock?" Katniss asked.

"If they haven't they'll figure it out soon enough. Perhaps not as specifically as we have. But they must know that at least some of the zones are wired to attacks and that they're reoccurring in a circular fashion, also the fact that out last fight was cut off by gamemakers intervention will not have gone unnoticed by them. We know it was an attempt to disorient us, but they must be asking themselves why it was done, and this, to may lead them to the realization that the arena's a clock." says Beetee. "So I think our best bet will be setting our own trap."

"Wait, let me get Johanna" says Fin. "She'll be rabid if she thinks she missed something important." He sprinted off, not before giving a backwards glance.

"Or not." katniss mutters, and I thought that was kind of harsh. When she joined with us again, Beetee shoos us all back a bit so he can have room to work in the sand. He swiftly draws a circle and divides it into twelve wedges.

"If you where Brutus and Enobaria, knowing what you do know about the jungle, where would you feel safest?" Beetee questioned.

"Where we are now, on the beach it's the safest place." Peeta says.

"So why aren't they on the beach?" Beetee asked.

"So why are we here?" Jo said, impatiently.

"I think that's a reason to stay away from the beach." I said, looking at Jo who nods in satisfaction of being right.

"Exactly, we're here claming the beach now where would you go?" he asked, it was like giving a quiz.

"I'd hide just at the edge of the jungle so I could escape if an attack came and so I could spy on us." says Katniss.

"And closer to a source of protection." Wiress adds on, looking out to sea.

"Also to eat, the jungle's full of strange creatures and plants but by watching us I'd know the seafood's safe." butted in Fin.

Beetee smiles at us as if we've exceeded his expectations. "Yes good, you do see, now here's what I propose: a twelve o'clock strike, what happens exactly at noon and at Midnight?" He asked.

"The lightning bolt hits the tree." I got out before Katniss.

"Yes, so what I'm suggesting is that after the bolt hits at noon, but before it hits at midnight, we run a wire from that tree all the way down into the seawater, which is of course highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach, which will still be damp from the ten o'clock wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted." he finished.

I marvel at his geniuses, are all people from three like this? They must be seeing as there all suppose to be smart… I wonder…

"Will that wire really be able to conduct that much power, beetee? It looks so fragile like it would just burn up." Peeta said unsure.

"Oh, it will but not until the current has passed through it. It will act something like a fuse, in fact except the electricity will travel along it." explained Beetee.

"How do you know?" asks Jo, in disbelief.

"Because I invented it, its not actually a wire in the usual sense nor is the lightning natural lightning nor the tree a real tree you know trees better than any of us, Johanna it would be destroyed by now wouldn't it?" he said.

"Yes." Jo said, glumly and I feel the need to undermine Beetee for his know-It-all attitude.

"Well, we can't spend all our time looking at trees can we?" I say, a little grin on my face.

"She's got you there volts." Jo chuckles, as Beetee looks a little embarrassed but shakes it off.

"Don't worry about the wire—it will do just what I say." Beetee assures us, and I knew it would.

"And where will we be when this happens?" Fin asked, putting a protective arm around my waist.

"Far enough up in the jungle to be safe." Beetee replies smoothly, watching Finnick give a small nod.

"The careers will be safe, too, then unless they're in the vicinity of the water." Katniss points out.

"That's right." says Beetee.

"But all the seafood will be cooked." peeta pointed out.

"Probably more then cooked, we will most likely be eliminating that as a food source for good, but you found other edible things in the jungle right Katniss?" Beetee asked.

"Yes, nuts and rats." She says.

"And also sponsors." Wiress piped in.

"Well then I don't see that as a problem." says Beetee.

"But as we are allies—_at this Beetee, Fin, Jo shot Katniss a hard look_—and this require all our efforts, the decision of whether or not to attempt it is up to you six." he finished.

"Why not." Katniss says, "If it fails, there's no harm done and even if it works, there's a decent chance well kill them, and even if we don't and just kill the seafood, Brutus and Enobaria lose it as a food source to." She finished.

"I say we try it, Katniss is right." Peeta agreed.

Fin turns to me and Jo, asking without words if we agree.

"All right." Jo said off handedly.

"I say it's our best option instead of waiting to see what happens." I agreed.

Beetee wants to inspect the lightning tree before he has to rig it, so we headed in the lightning section, and head into the jungle.

I start to fall back a bit, and grab on to Wiress arm pulling her back as well so we're walking out of ear shot of the others.

"Wiress can I ask you a question?" I whisper to her, she gives me a nod for a go ahead.

"Do you know about time-travel or going into a parallel universe?" I ask, she seemed to focus in on my words.

"A parallel universe or alternate reality is a hypotheticals self-contained separate reality coexisting with one's own. A specific group of parallel universes is called a "multiverse", although this term can also be used to describe the possible parallel universes that constitute reality. While the terms "parallel universe" and "alternative reality" are generally synonymous and can be used interchangeably in most cases, there is sometimes an additional connotation implied with the term "alternative reality" that implies that the reality is a variant of our own. The term "parallel universe" is more general, without any connotations implying a relationship, or lack of relationship, with our own universe. A universe where the very laws of nature are different – for example, one in which there are no Laws of Motion – would in general count as a parallel universe but not an alternative reality." Wiress says, looking at me curiously.

"So there is a chance that someone can go into a different another world, that coexist with something that was origonally in that person's ummm… lets say a person has a book and you are sent to that world where the book is real life." I tried to explain without really giving anything away, while watching her face.

"There is the possibility, yes." She says. We eventually catch back up with the others, and soon we meet at the tree and I get a eyeful from Fin.

The lightning tree is so high above the others it's not hard to miss, and as we went Katniss leading us on I felt I had a little more understanding how I got here.

"Just stay below the lightning tree." Katniss tells us. We divide up duties, Wiress and Fin stays guard over Beetee, Jo and I taps water, Peeta gathers nuts and Katniss hunts.

"Jo, I don't believe you." I say all of a sudden, while she crouched down to examine the tree we picked out.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked, filling the basket full to the brim.

"That you have no else to love." I say quietly, and slowly she places down her basket and forces out the spile.

"And why do you think that?" She questioned, turning to face me.

"Cause on the outside you come off hostle, but I see through this your scared and afraid and I don't want you to be." I say taking her hand in mine.

"Why?" was her only word that escaped her lips.

"Cause you're my friend, and friends help each other." I say with a cheeky grin.

"Your to innocent you know that kid." She said, rubbing my head and messing up my hair.

"Lets get back, the others wont last without us if we don't." She said, taking the lead. We arrived back in time to see a parachute arrive.

"Let me guess more bread." Jo said, sacastically.

"Seems so." I said in return.

We dine on salty fish flesh, and succulent shellfish, along with oysters which was spread over with some kind of sauce, and once we were done we tossed the remains into the ocean.

And we settle in for a little shut eye, I settle down on a soft sand bank over looking the water, how nice and peacful it all seems if I excluded being in a death game with exsperinced victors that are out to kill you... its nice.

"And what are you doing way out here little fish." I heard a voice behind me, and didn't have to turn around knowing It was Fin. He came and settled down beside me, wraping an arm around my shoulder's and I lend my head on his shoulder.

"Fin, can I tell you something?" I said, looking to meet his eye and was returned with a small grin.

"Anything love." He assured, taking his free hand to run his fingers though my hair, making me sigh with bliss.

"Do—you know I love you." I say, in a hushed whisper all this time he has been telling me that he loved me, but I never said it back.

He stared at me in shock, then a rush of emotions bubbled up, joy, happyness, _Attraction_, desire, admiration, _Gratitude_, thankfulness, _Relief, _and what stood out the most… pure love.

"I love you to" he said with a breathless tone, and we embraced in a long kiss.

The anthem begins, but no faces appear tonight. "Fin do you think if we make it out of here we can go back to district four?" I asked, staring at the water thinking about the many times we would sit on the beach and watch the waves in district four.

"Hmmm… of course, go back home start our lives again." Fin stated, staring out at the water.

"Do you think- that you would mined going on a date with me?" I asked softly, which I didn't think Fin would react in just laughing.

"You would have thought I would be the one to ask you." he says happily, after he calmed down.

"But I would love to." he agreed all the same, sealing our lips together in a silent promise. But our time together was interrupted by Beetee asking for Fin's assistance, while the rest of us stand guard.

Beetee along with Fin's help, hock up the coil and he wants Jo and Katniss to take the coil down through the jungle, unwinding the wire as they go.

"I want to go with them as a guard." Peeta said, clearly scared for Katniss well being.

"You're to slow, besides, I'll need you on this end, Katniss will guard." Beetee ordered.

"Maybe I can help, this seems like a three person job." I say, thinking about Brutus and Enobaria.

"NO!" Fin, Jo, Wiress and Beetee shout altogether, I was so startled that I fall backwards onto my butt.

I don't dare ask again, as I see Katniss and Jo head off-

"All we have to do is wait." Beetee says with a sigh, taking his glasses off to wipe them down with moss.

"Well I hate waiting." Peeta said, huffing in and out while walking in lines waiting for Katniss to get back.

"Patients young one." Fin says teasingly.

"Oh, you're the one to talk." I rebuked him, making the one and only Finnick odair blush that's one for the record book.

It was taking them some time to come back, and we all begin to get worried.

"Going to look for them." I said standing up, only for Wiress to pull me down and for Fin to give me a look that said "Say that again, and you're dead."

"I'll go look for them." Fin says, running off yelling for both Johanna and Katniss.

Time passes slowly, that is until, Beetee stands tall and asks to see Peeta's knife Peeta is confused at first and so am I.

"You might want to go fined Katniss Peeta" Beetee says calmly, in an excuse for him to leave. Relief washes over him, and he heads off to fined her.

"Wiress get Maryanne out of here." he tells her sternly, so she pulls me to my feet and herds us into the woods far away from the lightning tree.

We run and run for who knows how long, soon as if by fate we have a head on collision with Jo.

"Your ok!" I sigh in relief, tears in my eyes as I hold her tight.

"Of course I am, but knows not the time for thi-" She was cut off, the dome bursts into a dazzling blue light, the force sends us spiraling backwards my head makes contact with Wiress ribs, and Jo's head Is imbedded in my stomach.

"Anyone get the number of that train that hit me?" Jo seems to contain her since of humor.

"I think we should go know." I say weakly wheezing though the pain, but I feel Jo's full wait on me now that she's unconscious, and I can tell by Wiress none response she is too, soon I fined my world spinning a hover craft is over head, but I don't think it's the rebellion one… I then blackout.

~ **_No pov_**~

"So this actually worked." Diana said with a relieved sigh, taking off her helmet while their in the cargo plane.

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work" Cinna said, a grin on his face that then turned Serious. "We should go fined Haymitch." Cinna said, walking ahead while Diana trailed behind.

"We are coming through do you read me, we are coming through." Piper said, holding in her ear piece that was broadcasting to district thirteen.

"We're coming through." Vulpix said from the front, as back up assistant flyer she operated the intercommunications system.

"Thresh! Do you see them?" Piper yelled to Thresh, for he was the one on sonar though he was more a soldier then any thing else, but he had his duty here while more experienced soldiers where finding the victors.

"Yes, a little west-east of here!" He shouted back.

~**_Megan pov_**~

"GO, GO, GO!" She yelled, to her platoon for she was the leader of air ship two and mobilized her team. Ever since she came, she has been working for something more then herself being here has changed her in some ways, but not all.

"I WANT THEM FOUND AND ALIVE!" She shouted to her fellow soldiers, for she respects them and they respect her… well a great total of them do anyway, but yet she was a little on edge still reeling from her last mission, where she lost her old team.

**_~ snow pov~_**

"_So it has begun_." He thought, twirling a rose in his hand then taking his fist he crushed its petals.

* * *

**~ how you like that~ I know~ I know~ you might or you might not had seen this coming but come on who else is doing a fan fic about girls being from our world then going into a parallel universe of the hunger games? Well stick with me till next time.**


	36. Liar, Liar, time's ticking

**Hi I'm back and we are in mockingjay (I can hear the fan's cheering already) be patient with me, the book I checked out from my library is printed upside-down ( I know what the heck!) I'm figuring it out, so review. Also language.**

* * *

**We wear the mask that grins and lies, it hides our cheeks and shades our eyes.**

* * *

~**_Maryanne pov_**~

"I'll ask again, tell me what you know about the rebellion." A peacekeeper said in a threatening low voice.

I lost count of the days I been here, I been beat, slapped, electrocuted, whipped, drowned till I blacked out, gone without food or water. And watched it happen to my friends as well, my poor friends.

"i-i-I- do-don't –kno-n an t-thin-" I mumbled, stumbling over my words in truth I knew everything but I kept it this long what could a little longer hurt? I knew I would never tell this secret to anyone not even snow himself about what's going to happen, they might as well just kill me now.

The electrical shock, rips it way over my skin down my spin, into my very core, now I knew what the others in the book went through.

"I will ask again, what do you know?" the man questioned again, in monotone.

"I told you I don't know." I said quietly, my voice was shaky, that's all I could do is deny it all. The bleach in the water burns my eyes and nose as he dunks me this time, when he lets up I start to sputter up mouthfuls it burned my tongue and throat. I made a point in not swallowing, always hacking it up as to not get severally poisoned.

"Again I ask what you know?" He said once again, and I replied the same way I always have "I don't know." After a few more electrical shocks, he sighs and brings me back to my cell.

"You look like shit." Jo comments from her cell that was next to mine on the right. "you look banged up yourself." I joked back weakly.

"Ya we both look like shit, now don't we." She chuckles harshly, but stops when we hear Peeta's inhuman scream, it was like the dog pound on exhaustion day.

"I hate this Jo, I really hate this." I say quietly, rubbing at my raw wrists that have rope burns.

"You and me both, this sure is a lousy spa alright." Jo said, sarcastically holding out her hand as though waiting for a pedicure, they where caked in dried blood but now I didn't cringe as much as I had on the first day in here.

I gave a small smile, this is how we're thriving we have each other, we lean on each other, being there for the other it keeps us going.

"Jo when we win this war, what are you going to do?" I asked in curiosity, looking at her.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "I don't know go back to district seven, live my life I guess, you know you sound as though we're going to win this war." She said, turning to face me.

"Well we got to stay positive right?" I pointed out, giving her a cheeky grin. "Beside, I have that gut feeling and isn't my gut always right?" I said, and she gets a smile of her face.

"So far it has I guess, but don't think I'm going to take one of your organs to predict the outcome of this fight." She said gruffly.

"You should trust me Jo, I know I'm right." I retorted, as she did a once over.

"You sound so sure, as though you know what's going to happen." Jo mumbled. I scudded as close to Jo's cell as I could and signaled for her to come closer, she got as close as she could with the bar's separating us.

"That's because I do." I whispered in her ear, and watched as she pulled away.

"And how would you know?" She whispered back low so no one passing by would hear.

"When we get out of here I promise I'll tell you." I promised, letting my matted hair fall over my eyes. Its true I will tell her, I'm tired of lying sick of it really, lies, and lies and more lies its killing me slowly from the inside out.

Jo gave a nod, and we both kept quiet as a peacekeeper came dragging a beaten down Wiress back in her cell that was on the other side of Jo.

"How is she?" I asked, worried a little as I watched Jo move to get a good look at Wiress.

"Not as bad as last time, just a busted up nose and a few shocks she's sleeping now, probably forced her to stay awake by shocking her each time she tried to fall asleep." Jo reported, coming to sit back down next to the bars that separated our cells.

I sigh in relief, it could be worse Peeta's scream's stop and that worried me, but I relaxed a little seeing him being carried back towards his cell that was across from Wiress. He looked banged up; unconscious immobilized and drained of all color.

"Well doesn't he look like shit." Jo whispered to me, and I nodded my head in agreement but I soon regretted it, seeing as I twisted it when I was thrashing around in the water.

"If I get out of here, I'm going to find that bitch and snap her head off." Jo ranted about katniss in an angry tone again, making hand gestures and all, I let her get it out of her system.

"No, the first thing your going to do is get some treatment, then something to eat, and a lot of sleep." I told her sternly, she just rolled her eyes.

"Then I snap her neck." Jo said, bluntly.

"She's not the enemy Jo, its snow that's the enemy, so focus your anger on him." I told her softly, watching as she put down her hands. We fell into silence, listening to Wiress snores and Peeta's thrashing in his sleep.

"What about you?" Jo said after a while, a direct question to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"After all this, what do you plan to do?" She explained.

"Never thought about it." And to tell the truth I haven't what will I do when all is said and gone and past, where will I be?

"Well I know you would still be living with Finnick right?" Jo said, which sounded more like a fact not a question.

"I believe so if he still want me after—" I trailed off I knew I had to tell him everything, all of my lies the whole thing and if he doesn't want to see me anymore I would understand.

"Ya if we live through this war." Jo said tiredly.

"Maybe." I whispered.

~_**Diana pov**_~

Well district thirteen was something else; the book was right in a way it was like a military camp with an ordered chaos type of way.

"Well this looks nice." Cinna snorted, and I had to agree with him I wasn't like the capitol I could tell.

"It's pretty intimidating isn't it." I said to him.

"In some way's." he replied, we walked along behind my friend Megan and Piper its been so long since we last seen one another and all in the same place.

When we moved along, every male made a point in saying hello to Megan; it looks like she has them wrapped around her finger already.

Piper introduced me thresh and Vulpix aka fox-face they were nice, and it was strange talking to tributes that were supposed to be dead already, but then again Piper must feel the same about Cinna.

Before I came here, I stopped in district four victors village to be specific and I turned that whole house upside down with Cinna`s help to try and find Maryanne's book, "mockingjay" which Cinna found under her mattress.

I couldn't let it go into the wrong hands, and I knew Maryanne didn't want that to happen either, how much pain is Maryanne in right now? is she even still alive. I push that thought into the back of my mind, instead I listened to Megan telling me and Cinna where we are to sleep.

"Your bunk is in here, you will share it with Thresh if that's alright?" Megan turned from Thresh to Cinna, and each male didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"And you can stay with me and Piper" Megan said, turning to me.

"Great." I mumbled, it was half true, great to be staying with Piper but Megan... well will see.

"Come on well help you settle in, Vulpix why don't you go to gun practice." Megan ordered Vulpix who scurried away, saying she would see Piper later.

"You're bunking on the bottom." Megan said, closing the door behind her.

"How did you end up here?" I demanded, rounding on her.

"Woke up in the woods, not to far away some of district thirteen found me took me in, they asked me where I came from and I told them the truth that I was from a different world, but they didn't believe me, thought I went nuts so they put me in the medical wing, till I said I was from district nine and ran away." She said, shrugging her shoulders while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well that's a relief, even here no one takes you seriously." I said sarcastically, while pulling out some of the items I brought with me, and secretly had a smirk on my face as I heard Megan gasp like a fish.

"Well I'm going to find Katniss!" I heard Piper say, as I turned she was already out the door.

~**_Piper pov_**~

This world that I now live in, the lives I come to know, there's a lot that could happen to a person, but for me I just seem to push through it all. I seen a lot of things in my life now, got my finger's cut off on my left hand, left middle finger and ring finger are now gone—but I moved on.

I came to the hospital wing, and checked with one of the doctors as he pointed me in the right direction. How would Katniss react if she saw me again?

I pulled the white sheet away to see Katniss talking with her sister Prim, a cute little girl she was just like my Rue, Rue along with the rest of the star family was moved here for safety reasons, Mr. Fizz is now a soldier and the rest of the family are doing fine, I have to remember to introduce Prim and Rue sometime.

"Hello there Katniss." I say quietly, drawing her attention to me and I watch as her face read shock, she slowly come to stand.

"I-is that really you Piper?" Katniss questioned, as she takes a step forward.

"Yes, it's me I came here along with Thresh and Vulpix district five female tribute? We decided to be part of the rebellion I have friends here that are apart of it." I told her, taking hold of her arm.

"t-that explains something's." Katniss says, taking in a shaky breath, she seems more stressed than anything and I wanted to help her.

"now tell me what's the matter." I said, pushing her to sit on the bed.

"Prim, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and introduce yourself to Rue, Wick, Poppy, Jinx and Quelling their my little cousins their the star family tell them Piper sent you, they would love to play with you." I say to her, and she looks to Katniss who nods her head and she hesitantly left.

"Now tell me." I requested, sitting beside her. she stared at me for a while just looking at me, till she took a deep breath and began.

"They want me to be a symbol of the revolution, the mockingjay. The leader, the face, the voice, and the embodiment of the revolution the person who can count on to blaze the path to victory" She makes out.

"And I don't know what to do." She whispers at the end.

"I won't tell you what to do, I can only give you my advice" I tell her, and she looks on seemingly needing some advice.

"You are Katniss everdeen, you love your sister, look after the people you love, you know how to shoot an arrow, been there for the worst point in your life, and I know you care deeply for Peeta, that's how I see you, now Katniss how do you see yourself?" I questioned her, and watch as I see conflict arise on her face.

"I'm not sure who I am really, things throw themselves at me asking me to be what's best for the rebellion or they think something up about me, I'm not sure anymore." She tired to describe her meaning, but ended up hanging her head in defeat.

"Katniss it might not mean much but I'm with you, I believe in you and I stand with you, not the mockingjay but Katniss everdeen, the person who loves their sister, risked their life for me, who cared more than themselves that's who I believe in." I say giving her hand a squeeze, eventually standing up to leave but as I do.

"Thank you Piper". I hear her say, as I walkout.

~_**K_atniss_ pov**_~

I think hard on what Piper said, she stands with me not the mockingjay… I owe her a lot and I hate Owing people. I change my mind to other things like Beetee, who was pulled into weapons development the minute he sat up, latterly just wheeled him out and only comes out for meals.

Then there's Finnick odair, the sex symbol from the fishing district. Who kept peeta alive in the arena when I couldn't. They want him as a rebel leader as well, but first they have to get him to stay awake for more then five minutes. Even when he is conscious, you have to say things three times to get through to his brain. The doctors say it's from the electrical shock he received in the arena, but I know it's a lot more complicated than that. I know that finnick can't focus on anything in district thirteen because he's trying so hard to see what's happening in the capitol to Maryanne, the girl he fell head over heels for. The girl that saved my life more then once, she saved Peeta three times in the quarter quell; she saved practically all of us. And I owe it to her and Finnick to get her out of the capitol and back to Finnick where she belongs.

Diana and Cinna are supposed to be here to, but they say they just got here and are probably settling down. I got a lot of questions for that women, was she in on the rebellion this whole time? And if so what does she do? How much is she in on?

I just have to figure it out later, since I'm going to district twelve to shift through the remains, with Gale.

~_**Diana pov**_~

Walking around in the actual district thirteen was unbelievable, many thing's run through my head and what I saw they lived underground and they acted like a military I would to if I was being bombed and had the capitol along with limited resources.

I was soon given a schedule, every morning you're supposed to stick your right arm into this contraption in the wall. It tattoos the smooth inside of your forearm with your schedule for the day in sickly purple ink, 7:00—breakfast. 7:30—kitchen duties. And so on—at this time for now I walk a bit seeing as I have a little free time.

Cinna`s busy at the moment and Katniss is in district twelve, Piper is with the star family and Prim so I didn't want to disturb her, and Megan is probably flirting with some guy in uniform.

I feel useless without planning something, without anything to do everyone else seems to. I wish Portia was here, but she's safe in district four were I left her. So I just settle for walking around, taking in everything and everyone its not so bad. I'm cut off as I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I say quickly apologizing, and then I realize its Haymitch and he's not that drunk for once, a step up I can tell.

"I'm sorry about that Haymitch, I got distracted there." I say sheepishly.

"It's ok Darleen, can I speak to you a minute?" he asked, pulling me aside and I let him.

"What is it you need Haymitch?" I ask him, but he gets this serious look on his face that unsettles me a little.

"What is it?" I ask again, not liking where I think this will be heading.

"Did you know about this rebellion?" He demands, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes and no, I knew about the rebellion I wasn't apart of it I created my own in the capitol. I heard of the rebellion in thirteen so me and Cinna decided to come here, seeing as snow planned to kill Cinna, me and Portia for aiding Katniss and help some tributes escape." I tell him, it was a major part of the truth I just kept a few details out.

"About those tributes, how did you know that girl,Piper was it? and that Maryanne girl, and you seem to know Blondie very well, and there from four, eleven and thirteen and your from the capitol answer me that." He retorted, and he got me there.

"We're friends, we knew each other for a long time, I wasn't always from the capitol and they weren't originally from their districts either." I said stumbling over things unsure of it all, while also trying to make sense of this conversation.

"How did you get into the capitol the sweetheart? and how did the rest of them get in their districts unnoticed and where you really from?" He huffed, and I knew he got me pegged.

"I got to go." I said quickly, making a dash for it.

"I will figure it out Darleen! don't you forget that!" I hear him yell after me, I have to think of an excuses for next time.

* * *

**~ ok how you like that~ love me~ got my eye on you France~ keep it up viewers~ review~ also keep eye out for Mere888 she is an awesome author and she is my BAFE (best, awesome, friend, forever) **


	37. Mockingjay

**~hi guys I'm back with chapter 37! Ya I hope you like this one also, I'm glade for Austria, china, FRANCE, united states, and etc from around the world that read my fan fiction's~ well review~ also languages (bad kind) also Maryanne's past revealed. ALSO LOOK UP mere888~**

* * *

**Just keep swimming- finding Nemo**

* * *

~_**Maryanne pov**_~

"o-ok w-w-wh-wha-t d-do y-yo-u get when—you add—the b-boo-boy with t-thi-the b-bread and—the g-girl-l on f-f—fire?" I managed to chock out through the pain, I was trying to keep Jo's, mine, Wiress and Peeta's mind's off of thing's by telling jokes along with other things.

"T—tal-talkie-n—ab-abou-t m-m-me—_cough, cough_\- an-and k-katniss n-now a-ar-are y-you." Peeta wheezed out.

"Ya." I got out quietly, looking around at their put out almost lifeless face's, I had to keep them going as much as I could.

"A baby?" Jo half-heartedly said, glaring at her bars, she was just itching to get out of here like the rest of us.

"Try again!" I said, a small grin on my face happy that they were playing along.

"The star-crossed lovers?" Peeta tried his luck, but I just shook my head.

"I-I don't-" Wiress trailed off softly, she was doing somewhat better she's talking again or at least some.

"Toast, you get toast." I say, watching Peeta give a weak laugh and Jo's was bitter filled, and Wiress even cracked a smile.

"I g-got a-another o-o-one." I said, with a raspy laugh just thinking about it.

"This o-on I-is f—for y-you –wir-wiress—_she turned her head slightly to stare at me_—what has a f-face a-a-and t-two h-hands but-t n-no ar-arm's or l-legs?" I questioned, Peeta and Jo turned to Wiress, since it was her riddle to figure out.

"Tick-tock it's a clock." Wiress said, with a grin on her face.

"Ohhhhh, you just had to encourage her now don't you!" Jo groaned out, shaking her head.

"Here's another, why did-did Th-the boy b-bur-burry hi-his flash-light?" I questioned, and waited for an answer.

"He was too stupid to use it?" Jo said bluntly, but I shook my head saying it was the wrong answer.

"He didn't know how to use it?" Was Peeta's answer , but I just shook my head.

"Give up?" I asked, and watched as they nodded their head.

"b-because t-the batteries died." I dried chuckle from my throat, gaining some more weak chuckles.

"I got one more, what has to be b-broken b-before you can use it?" I questioned this being my final riddle, they gave a lot of answers to it like, a present or split wood, or soil but those weren't the answer I was looking for.

"An egg." I finally said, but our fun went out like a light when a peacekeeper came to take Peeta away.

"I hope we get out of here soon." I whispered over to Jo, who looked over at me.

"Me to, me to." Jo whispered in agreement, and we went into silence.

**_~Diana pov~_**

I along with Cinna, Piper, Thresh, and Vulpix, were being lead by Megan to the command room of the mockingjay this would be the first time in along time since I have seen Katniss again.

We came through the doorway of command, the high-tech meeting/war council room complete with computerized talking walls, electronic maps showing the troops moments in various districts, and a giant rectangular table with control panels we're not supposed to touch when not needed to or authorized.

Once president coin saw us, she had herself a hiss fit about us being here in a private session on the rebellion forces but Megan being in coins good graces told her since this was for victors along with other higher authorities we could stay seeing as: Piper, Thresh and Vulpix are technically victors, and Cinna and I were a major part of the rebellion also very close with the mockingjay.

Coin seemed to see the logic, as well she saw Megan as a type of daughter and Megan saw her as a type of mother figure… not good.

We bask a little seeing Katniss wasn't here yet; I fear for her most and couldn't wait to see her and what's going to come her way.

Katniss entering know and Plutarch waves her over, she catches sight of Cinna and me and gives us a weak smile, Cinna mouths that we would talk later.

Then the film begins to play the face of Caesar flickerman makes himself known, along with his sparkly suit that in my eyes was a sight for soar eyes.

Then the interview with Peeta begins, I watch Katniss reaction to the interview, Katniss pushes forward concern written on her face.

And I see Piper make her way to put a hand on her shoulder but she doesn't notice, just gives all her attention to the screen holding onto every word that was spoken.

He looks healthy but I knew the truth, I knew he was succumbing to the trackerjacker venom and I was so scared but thankful that Cinna was there to hold my hand.

"So…peeta… welcome back." Caesar flickerman says, and I could hear Megan snort.

"Welcome back, is that all he can say?" She laughs out, getting glares all around, but she doesn't care, never has.

Peeta smiles, looking a little uneasy. "I'll bet you thought you'd done your last interview with me, Caesar."

"I confess I did." replies Caesar. "The night before the quarter quell… well, who ever thought we'd see you again?"

"It wasn't part of my plan, that's for sure," Says Peeta with a frown.

"I think it was clear to all of us what your plan was. To sacrifice yourself in the arena so that Katniss everdeen and your child could survive."

"She's not pregnant." Megan called out mockingly, making my blood boil and I was making my way to punch her, and I was if it wasn't for Piper for coming to hold me back.

"ONE PUNCH, JUST ONE PUNCH TO HER PUCKERED UP FACE!" I yelled as I was restrained.

"No, just let it go" Piper said to me. "And you shut up." She hissed to Megan.

"Fine, fine you're such a drama queen." Megan said, waving us off.

"Oh ho, you're saying I'm the drama queen, when are you going to get that stick up your ass removed" I told her, leaving her with her thought's as I went to fume at Cinna`s side.

Piper went back to Katniss, as I turned my attention back to the screen I caught Katniss flashing me a grateful look.

"That was it. Clear and simple." Peeta's fingers tracing the upholstered pattern on the arm chair. "But other people had plans as well."

"Why don't you tell us about that last night in the arena?" suggests Caesar. "Help us sort a few things out."

Peeta takes his time in answering. "That last night… to tell you about that last night… well, first of all, you have to imagine how it felt in the arena. It was like being an insect trapped under a bowl filled with steaming air. And all around you, jungle… green and alive and ticking. The giant clock ticking away your life. Every hour promising some new horror, you have to imagine that in the past two days, sixteen people died—of them defending you. At the rate things are going, the last nine will be dead by morning. Save one. The victor. And your plan is that it won't be you."

"Once you're in the arena, the rest of the world becomes very distant," he continues. "All the people and things you loved or cared about almost cease to exist. The pink sky and the monsters in the jungle and the tributes who want your blood become your final reality, the only one that ever mattered. As bad as it makes you feel, you're going to have to do some killing, because in the arena, you only get one wish. And it's very costly."

"It cost your life," says Caesar.

"Oh, no. it costs a lot more than your life. To murder innocent people?" it costs everything you are." Peeta says.

"Everything you are" Caesar echoes.

"So you hold on to your wish. And that last night, yes, my wish was to save katniss. But even without knowing about the rebels, it didn't feel right. Everything was too complicated. I found myself regretting I haven't run off with her earlier in the day, as she had suggested. But there was no getting out of it at that point."

"You were too caught up in Beetee's plan to electrify the salt lake," Suggested Caesar.

"To busy playing allies with the others, I should have never let them separate us!" Peeta bursts out. "That's when I lost her."

"When you stayed at the lighting tree with Maryanne, Beetee and Wiress while she and Johanna mason took the coil of the wire down to the water," Caesar clarifies.

"I didn't want to!" Peeta flushed in agitation. "But I couldn't argue with Beetee without indicating we were about to break away from the alliance. I remember Beetee telling me to go fined Katniss, leaving him, Maryanne and Wiress there at the tree"

"When that wire was cut, everything just went insane. I can only remember bits and pieces. Trying to find her. Watching Brutus kill chaff, and killing Brutus myself. I know she was calling my name. then the lightning bolt hit the tree, and the force field around the arena… blew out."

"Katniss blew it out, Peeta," Caesar pointed continued on and on, just like in the book Peeta's anger building the questions on Haymitch's actions Then what surprised me most, was when they started talking about the escaped stylists Cinna, me and Portia.

"Now Peeta what's your thoughts on your stylists. Diana hangerman, Cinna pontmercy, and Portia Deleon" Caesar questions leaning in. "do you believe them to be on the rebels side this whole time."

"I don't know of there intention's, but they were there for me through the whole experience. And so I care about them, and I'm sure they were just trying to help. Not the best way, but they still tried to be there for us." He says with such heart felt words, I ran out crying not able to listen anymore.

~_**Maryanne pov**_~

"Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave." I sang quietly to myself.

"If you're not going to eat that, then give it to someone that won't waste it." Jo grumbled, reaching through the bars to take my plate of what looked like oatmeal.

"If I show you that I know won't tell what I said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." I whispered.

"And stop singing, its giving me a headache." She huffed out between mouthfuls, as she shoveled it into her mouth.

"Sorry Jo... it's just to get things off my mind, I wonder how Peeta's interview's going." I whispered to her.

"I feel sorry for him, having to talk to those blood sucking freaks." Jo snorted.

"I'm scared Jo, I'm scared for you and Peeta, and Katniss, Fin, and my old friends... I'm just so very scared." I whimpered, hiding my face between my knees.

"Me to Mar, me to." Jo said quietly, slowing down her ravines eating to stare in grief.

~**_Piper pov_**~

7:00—breakfast afterwards command where katniss will make the announcement of being the mockingjay.

I walk towards the dining hall, me piggy- backing Rue, Jinx hanging from my neck. Poppy and Quelling skipping around me and Wick having a tight grip on my leg, I was having difficulty walking but I couldn't bring myself to breakup their fun.

I line up the kids so that they could flash their schedule's into the sensor, and hand then each a plate to get their food—a bowl of hot grain, a cup of milk, and a small scoop of fruit or the choice of vegetables.

We take our seat that was right next to the everdeen and hawthorns. We sit down and I listen as Rue and the others talk about all they heard or seen or did today, Poppy being the talkative one was going on and on but Jinx is also a talker so they overlap each others words.

"And then we started on our alphabets, and I was the best!" Jinx's said proudly, a hand over her heart.

"No I was!" Wick argued, resulting in a squabble between the two.

"now, I know that your both smart so I bet you two, along with your sisters were the best that you are." I told them tenderly.

"But I was still the best!" Poppy squealed, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's what she thinks." wick muttered under his breath, which I caught and in return I gave him a pointed look.

"Hey Primrose!" I saw Rue call out, giving a wave to Prim, they seemed to hit it off real well and seem to be good friends.

Primrose had a wide smile on her face as she waved back, and Rue turned to face me.

"She's real nice, and she has a cat named buttercup it's the cutest little thing, and she's really fun to play with." Rue talked on.

"Can we get a cat?" Quelling pleaded, hands put together with puppy dog eyes, I was going to let her down gently but when the others (besides Wick who was just begging) started giving me the puppy dog eyes I relented saying, "_after this war will see." _What else could I have done?

All too soon its time for command, and the kids with teary goodbyes went to their class in promise I would take the time to see them again later. The time I get to command most everyone is assembled, coin at the head with Plutarch and Megan at her side.

I see Vulpix and Thresh along with Diana and Cinna, and decide to take a seat in-between Thresh and Vulpix. soon Katniss arrives along with Gale as expected which drew a few raised eyebrows. We sit in silence as Katniss makes her demands, in exchange in being the mockingjay, the suspense is killing me.

Plutarch gives a discreet cough. "About done there?"

"Shut up/lay off!" Me and Diana say together startling the man, as Megan smacks him on the back of the head "Leroy jethro Gibbs style, from ncis"

"Thank you Megan." I tell her, she has her moments, she just shrugs in return.

Katniss takes a few more minutes to finish, and when she's done I don't have to read the book to know she wants revenge on the capitol… mainly snow.

Katniss begins to recite her demands, her cat, Peeta's immunity, being moved to the top level which is where mine, Diana and Megan's were. Along with the hunting, which starts a few disagreements right away, but its smoothed over quickly.

"No form of punishment will be inflicted on Peeta, same goes with the others captured tributes, Johanna and Enobaria, Wiress and Maryanne." Katniss says firmly.

"No!" says coin flatly, and I'm about to clime over my seat at her.

"Yes!" Katniss shot back. "It's not their fault you abandoned them in the arena. Who knows what the capitols doing to them?"

"Its no good I can tell you that." Diana said calmly rising from her seat.

"And what gives you the authority to speak out soldier." Coin hissed at her.

"I did, and I want to add onto what Katniss is getting at, if you rescue the other victors how would that make you look?" she questioned, and was met with silence.

"It makes us look united, together not leaving anyone behind, and I know you want Finnick odair as one of the rebel leaders right? Well what's he going to think when he find's out you left his one true love, to be tortured back at the capitol? I don't know about you but I would say you just lost yourself an excellent rebel leader." She finished sitting back down, as she let her words sink in.

"Fine, they'll be granted immunity" Coin relented, turning her attention away from Diana who was looking smug.

The announcement was set for today, and the words Katniss spoke chilled me to the bones.

"I kill snow." Katniss says, and I feel a great disappointment in her, being torn up about this.

~_**Diana pov**_~

"You should show her your designs." I whispered to Cinna, I was talking about the details of uniforms, tailored layers of body armor, the hidden weapons in the boots and belt, the special reinforcements over the heart. I knew of his sketch as I was his dress up doll for it, but I refused to get shot at even if I trusted in his work, that was going to far.

"Ok." Cinna said, heading off towards Katniss as I left for the safety of my room. There was a lot of things that needed changed around here and a lot more to do to stop what's to come. I don't appear for the styling I was to tired for that instead I left Cinna to it.

Instead as I head off to my shared room I bump into someone, and god forbids it was Gale.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I apologized, dusting myself off like Cinna does. Is it me or is he a major influence on me, well I am with him a lot.

"You should be." He hissed me, and I'm taken a back, as he made to walk away from me I stepped out in front of him, no one gets away talking to me like that, not Megan and I be dammed if I'm putting up with two bitches.

"Who do you think you are, talking to a woman who just apologies!" I growled, pointing a finger at his chest.

"If it wasn't for you and that prep-team preparing innocent kids for slaughter I might be nicer." He barked.

"Listen here, I haven't lived in the capitol that long but I call it home. We live by different rules then the districts, it's the way we're raised and born to believe just like it's your way to hate us. I'm sorry for what you been put through or how you were treated, but you will get no where in life acting like this." I hissed to him.

"You know nothing." He huffed, getting around me and walking away, I'm glade it was an empty corridor for what I was going to do next.

"Like your father dieing in a mine explosion?" I called to him making him stop in his tracks.

"That you're in love with katniss? That you're not really her cousin, whom you asked her to run away with you, how you provided for your siblings and mother by illegally hunting?—_he slowly starts to turn to me_— at fourteen years old you meet Katniss while hunting in the woods, or how you were whipped forty times after being caught by head peacekeeper Romulus thread hunting for TURKYS!" I was screaming by then, and I calm down breathing through my nose like a bull.

"How the hell do you know that?" Gale demanded, taking long strides towards me to finally stop right in front of me.

"I know more then what I look, I got you pegged Gale hawthorn and this capitol scum, as you might think I am is going to save lives just like you should, and I know your mother taught you better respect then that!" I was finished with this conversation, turning on my heels I retreated down the hall.

"Who are you?" I hear him shout from behind me.

"My name is Diana hangerman!" I yell behind me, to see him give a nod and a small wave. He might not be such a bad guy after all.

_**~Katniss pov~**_

After this morning, I'm in no mood to feel sorry for thirteen.

"No more than we did in twelve!" I say, to Piper who has accompanied me, I then see my mother lead in a group of mobile patients, still wearing their hospital nightgowns and robes. Finnick stands among them, looking dazed but gorgeous.

In his hands he holds a piece of thin rope, less than a foot long in length, too short for even him to fashion into a usable noose. His fingers move rapidly, automatically tying and unraveling various knots as he gazes about. Probably part of his therapy. I signal Piper to make our way to him and she follows me.

"Hey, Finnick." He doesn't seem to notice, so I nudge him to get his attention. "Finnick! How are you doing?"

"Katniss," he says, gripping my hand, relieved to see a familiar face, I think. "Why are we meeting here?" I didn't know how to put it in words luckily Piper stepped in.

"She's going to be the mockingjay. With immunity to the truibutes, it will be announced soon." Piper says, Finnick eyed her unsure if she was friend or not.

"Finnick I would like you to meet Piper, she was in my hunger games and she also knows Maryanne." I tell him, his eyes widen a bit when Maryanne was mentioned.

"How long have you known Maryanne?" Finnick asked, looking more aware than he has since he's been here.

"Where to start?" Piper says, grinning at the sex symbol of the capitol as he seemed to gain a little of his sanity back.

I leave them to have a word with coin.

**_~Piper pov~_**

We sat across from each other swapping tale of our times with Maryanne.

"The first day of school, she was up in front of the class she was so nervous, she could barley say her name. So we all thought her name was merle, and she lead us to assume that for a month before we had a group assignment, which Megan looked on her paper and said "Your names not merle!" I said to Finnick, who burst out laughing.

"The first time I met my little fish she tried to get away, but I soon caught her and brought her home, she brought some light back in my life she made me laugh, she was there for me, she's caring, sweet and nice, it hurts me to think of what's happening to her, being tortured." Finnick sighed, dropping his head in his hands. This poor man we both have something in common we're both missing Maryanne.

"Maryanne is going to pull through this, she has before." I instantly bit my tongue.

Finnick looked up sharply, staring intensely into my eyes.

"What do you mean love?" Finnick demanded.

I sighed knowing that he might find out sooner or later If he stuck with Maryanne, and he looks determined to make her his.

"I swore I would never tell, but your close with Maryanne she trusts you like she trusts me and the others" I began, he gave a short nod waiting for me to go on.

"Maryanne had a good mother a good life but it wasn't always like that, before Maryanne turned fifteen before I even meet her. Her father was a mean man, heartless you could say. he didn't take no for an answer, at the age of six Maryanne learned to pickpocket, at the age of eight she learned how to use gymnastic to get away, so that her for nothing daddy could weasel out of his crimes. at the age of ten she hit big, stole stuff her father wanted she got it, finally things caught up to him. Put her father away and that was it, Maryanne never looked back." I said, and that was Maryanne's life story.

"Don't think to lowly of her, she was forced to do it she's still Maryanne." I reassured him, he had a blank look on his face and I felt as though I made a mistake.

T"hank you love, for telling me this." he said slowly, still looking like he was processing it all.

"You still love her right?" I questioned desperately, god strike me dead if he doesn't.

"Of course love, the past is the past we all did thing's we aren't proud of or were forced to do." he said, looking at me with a defensive look in his eyes, which said_ "how dare you think that_."

I stood up to go, but before I did "Finnick—_he looked to lock eyes with me once again_—She would love you no matter what, and I hope you return that but there are something's you don't know about." I tell him, leaving him there.

* * *

**~ and that's that, another down more to go~ review~ EYE ON YOU FRANCE~**


	38. I think I wanna marry you!

**~ya chapter 38, a little more French in here oh that reminds me I GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE~ also review. (Also pretend that there is a movie for mockingjay and language) The French words down below say:** "_are you waiting for me fin_?"

* * *

**It doesn't matter what's in front of her, as long as she knows who's behind her.**

* * *

~**_Maryanne pov_**~

"Mar snap out of it!" I could hear Jo hiss at me, but it seemed as though my brain just shut down, _I'm tired oh I'm just so tired, today they decided that it would save time and energy to have a torture session together. _So me and Jo were put in a tank filled with bleach, that was burning away at our skin, every so often they would sent eighty watts of electricity that runs through cords lining the tank electrocuting us.

My legs gave out on the fifth shock, I was merely floating now, Jo cradled my head on her shoulder keeping me facing up.

"y-ya k-now –j-j-j-j-j-Jo I-I ca-ca-cnt f-feel m-my f-f-fin-g t-t—tip no m-m—mo—mt—moor-e" I gurgled out, drooling blood onto her tattered shirt, was coming out do to the bleach.

"Just-suck it up-mar, suck it—up" Jo panted in short breaths.

"I—I—I—I'll t-try I y-ya." I managed to chock out; my throat was on fire and felt as though there was a lump in it.

I stared up at the bulb lights up ahead of us, another electrical shock made me blackout, but before that my inside thoughts were _"que vous attendez pour moi fin?"_

~_**Diana pov**_~

I don't know why they decided to do this, isn't she already hassled enough? To think if they wanted her to look more attractive in a beat up way, why not leave her as she is? I might never know.

As I watch the prep-team...well prep, using the method of beauty base zero, which is basically natural beauty. File the nails, but don't use nail polish. Make her hair soft and shiny but not styled. Her skin smooth and clear but no makeup added. Wax the body but nothing more. Cinna, much to the prep-team's tearful reunion with us, gave them the instructions as cinna helps with wardrobe I'm going to see him later in the makeshift studio.

Every one of them was changed of their usual styles that were back in the capitol, I kind of missed their since of style yes it was unusual, but it was them they made it their own.

The ordainments that Octavia was seen with in her hair…gone. Her pancake of makeup that she tried desperately tried to apply to my face any chance she gets…gone. Her clothes that she would have custom made… gone. Her executrices, like her studded earrings that she once leaned me for… a get together with cinna…gone. Instead I see her in her natural form, and in the book her style took a three-sixty turn around, her hair was really a lovely shade of auburn, she much younger now a year older then me maybe? The bruises on her green skin make me want to punch coin's lights out, from know on if I see her, president of a military or not, I will get in her face and smack her one.

Flavius looks miserable without his dark purple lipstick and his pantsuits he was normally seen in…all gone. All that was left of him that were sort of still intact were his bright orange curls.

Venia how didn't change much, her aqua hair has lost its bounce and they were turning gray at the roots, her golden tattoos haven't changed one bit.

Aqua comes to take the towel that was in Octavia's shaking hands, as I come to rub up and down her hairs mindful of her bruises in a soothing motion.

"Katniss not going to hurt you, any of you." I assured soothingly, looking face to face that made up the prep-team, the people I come to see as big babies, and proud to call my friends… never thought I would think that!

"She's right, she didn't even know we were here!" Aqua said, but her expression didn't back up her words. And Octavia won't meet Katniss eye.

There work continued on, drying and picking here and there as I watch over them, I want them to feel safe and secure and they seemed to be feeling safe with Katniss and me looking after them.

The scar topic shows its head, so since I was the stylist it was my call; I think its ridicules so I snort out a laugh through my nose, which catches the attention of Katniss and the rest of the prep-team.

"All of this over a little scar!" I said, which they somehow managed a smile.

"It's just a scar, who really care's but I think it's your call Katniss, it is your body." I said, and her eyes widen as though this was the first time someone cared about her option.

"I think its fine." She said, with a firm nod in thanks for her option of keeping it or not.

The prep-team huddles at the door, wanting to go to diner but I was having none of that if coin was going to put them through this just to embarrass them, she got another thing coming.

"Are they bringing your food here?" Katniss asked, looking towards the prep-team.

"No," says Venia. "We're supposed to go to a dining hall."

"Don't worry; I'll keep them in line." I whisper to Katniss, who gives me a grateful smile.

"I'll show you where it is," She says. "Come on."

The production of the stares and whisper's of our little crew are just like high school, like the time me and Megan got into that fight where we… lets not think about that time, cause in the end we were both half naked.

"Don't let them get to you, they just don't understand us." I say to my prep-team, and they gave me timid nods. I felt sorry for them, getting put through all this.

"Yes, just ignore them." Katniss nods.

We move through the food line, I had to show them how to use the scanner, and we took our rations of food, which today's menu was a grayish fish known as a grey mullet, an okra stew and a cup of water.

We sat with district twelve seeing the leers thirteen was giving the prep-team and me, Katniss wanted us to sit with her which I accepted in the place of the prep-team.

A women name leevy, gives a slight hello to us whom I returned a warm smile to her, not all of the people here are bad.

We come to sit with the everdeen's, and hawthorns, and my favorite hawthorn sits across from me. We eye each other, sizing each other up, him with a slight frown while me with a bright amused smile.

"We meet again Gale." I say, taking a bite out of my okra stew.

"It seems like it Diana." Gale replies with a suspicious look on his face, that I feel like laughing at, Katniss looks on between us as the prep-team just gives me a confused looks.

"How do you know each other?" Katniss asked, a question directed at me or Gale to answer, which I was happy to.

"Oh, you know bumped into each other in the hall, had a nice chat I think I put the fear of god into the boy." I said dismissingly like it was an everyday kind of meeting, looking straight at Gale who raised an eyebrow.

"The only thing that scared me was your face." He retorted, taking a sip of his water.

"Really, that's what I thought of your ugly mug to, scare some kids lately?" I replied, as I watch him chock on his water.

I thought he was going to have another smart comment but instead he had a wide smile on his face, it raised my suspension but I didn't show it, just kept my smile.

Hazel was a nice women I learned, she was a real caring women.

"Don't worry," She says. "Tastes better than it looks."

And Posy was the sweetest little child I have ever seen, I bet when she's grown the men will flock to her like a magnet.

She scoots along the bench to Octavia and touches her skin with her little fingers. "You're green. Are you sick?" She asked, and I would of died from a cuteness shot, I'm a sucker for cute things.

"It's a fashion thing, posy. Like wearing lipstick," Katniss tried to explain.

"It's meant to look pretty," whispers Octavia, tears threatening to boil over and I'm thankful for Posy's next words.

"I think you'd be pretty in any color," sweet little Posy says.

"If you want to impress Posy, you'll have to dye yourself bright pink, that's her favorite color." Gale says, taking a mouthful of fish.

"Really pink, you know my favorite color is purple, want to know why." I ask Posy leaning towards her, seeing as she's across from me on Gale's left, and she gives an excited nod.

"It outline's a rainbow!" I tell her, and watch as she squeals out her little giggles.

Before long I see Cinna, getting his line of food, and my heart skips a beat seeing him in a black buttoned down shirt opened at the top to make a v shape at his neck, with medium gray pants, with sutor mantellassi brown shoes.

"Cinna!" it came out a squeal, and I almost died of embarrassment as I hear Katniss snicker in her cup of water, the prep-team was trying to suppress their giggles by trying to eat but that wasn't working.

But Cinna didn't seem to notice a thing, as he came smiling over it was strange to see him without his golden outlines but he was still handsome.

And sat on the empty part of the bench that was on my right, he looked tired probably from making the armor for the soldiers.

"now how was your day?" I asked, leaning my arm on the table but catching it in my stew, staining my dark green poet shirt—a loose fitted blouse, with full bishops sleeves with small frills on the front and cuffs, all down the forearm on my left arm.

"Owe!" I groaned out, but Cinna helped me try to get out the worst stains as the others snickered, either from finding it funny or how Cinna was helping me like a true gentlemen, I'm thinking half-an-half but the major of the two would be the later.

"Back when I was in college, I kept spilling food all over myself there was these stairs you had to walk down, but they always waxed them right before lunch, twenty-five percent got down food intact, the seventy-five percent weren't so lucky!" Cinna said, making us laugh I love that about him he makes things alright.

"So you weren't one of the lucky ones." I teased him, as we wiped as much as we could get off.

"You weren't allowed to eat in the classroom, in fear of clothes getting ruined, so I just decided to eat in the bathroom, well basically that's where everyone ate, made a club out of it really." Cinna chuckled, a grin on his face as the rest of us laughed.

"What else did you do in college?" I asked interested in his college days, I haven't finished school yet and might never will. A large grin plays on his lips, an evil glint in his eyes that reveals the madman I came to know… and fell for.

"On the first day, my friend Sizzle decided to smoke a pipe and respond to each point the professor makes by waving it around and saying "quit right, old bean." Cinna said, as we all went into a fit of giggles.

"What did the teacher do?" Posy asked, through a hand over mouth while giggling.

"Well, somehow he got me in trouble to!" Cinna went on.

"Cinna in trouble, I would never have thought." Katniss said sarcastically, which gained a wide smile from Cinna, and another round of hysteric laughter around the table.

"Well we had to stay behind, and Sizzle being Sizzle decided to wear earmuffs while the teacher gave us a lecture, and every few minutes, he would as the teacher to speak louder, and that was how it went, he would always drag me into staying after with him, but I gained a lot of experience from it though." He finished a fawn smile on his face, that had me entranced.

"Well it seemed like you had a good time." Hazel said, still chuckling in her stew.

"It was one of the memorable times in my life." He agreed, standing up to go.

"Do you want to come with me?" Cinna asked me, offering a hand, and the giggling continued as I excepted and took his hand, while we were walking when I threw a glare over my shoulder which in truth just made them laugh more.

~**_Piper pov_**~

I visit Finnick at least once a day, seeing as it helps in his recuperation and it also seems to calm him, having a piece of Maryanne with him.

He likes to listen about his "_little fish_" as he calls her; apparently she wasn't open with him about her past. She must have been scared to say the wrong thing, that's how she is always careful, steps lightly, doesn't step on anybody and draws away from conflict, and loud voices she hates when voices are raised.

I make special trips during rest time, to see my favorite little rug-rats or as I start calling them my dumplings, or at least the girls for Wick I call him rookie.

From training, to the class room on schedule it's tiring, and shooting a hand gun is a new experience.

For now I'm with Finnick, he's not such a bad guy and the way he talk about Maryanne is like poetry, just like the one for his interview.

"Finnick I got a question for you." I said while we were walking around; he's doing great in recovery.

"What is it love?" He said in curiosity, as he offers me a sugar cube he magically found, aka he flirted with a higher up female solider.

"Thank you" I said, popping it into my mouth.

"What was it like in the arena, well like your feeling's on the whole things?" I asked, thinking about mine, it was scary but I didn't feel the whole impact of it all seeing as I was out of most of the action.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me a secret love!" Finnick said flirtatiously, grin on his face.

"Well Beetee is creating you a trident." I tell him, in a way that was a secret since he doesn't know about it yet.

"Really love?" Interest clear in his voice.

"I told you a secret now its your turn." I said, a grin on my lips now to.

"I was scared, not for myself but for my little fish, truth was I didn't intend for Katniss to win." he said, to my total shock.

"You love her very much." I whispered, searching his face for what I don't know.

"Much more." was his sober reply.

After walking we come across a decked out Katniss, she was really dolled up and uncomfortable.

Finnick came to stand behind her intending to scare her I think, but it didn't work.

"They'll either want to kill you, kiss you, or be you." Finnick said to her.

So she turns her gaze to us, and I get a full view of her she looks beautiful but this wasn't Katniss, and I could tell by Diana's and Cinna`s expressions they had no part or no say in this.

"Well aren't you a sight." I tell her, eyeing her up and down as she gets this upset look on her face like she's sick.

"I don't know who I am anymore." She whispers to me, looking down at her shoes.

"Well I'm with you there, this whole thing is so stupid and what was that cheesy line again: "people of panem, we fight, we dare, and we end our hunger for justice!" I can't stop laughing at the end, and katniss gives me an unimpressed look.

"Ok, ok not funny." I say, sobering up, but can't stop snickering now and again and Finnick wasn't helping either, chuckling softly behind me.

"Not the best speech ever there love." Finnick, managed to get out with such a serious face that I was dumb-struck in how he did it.

"What else do I say then!" katniss burst out angrily.

"How about something simple like "the sparks been lit, and it's spreading" I offered, and she seemed to recognize it.

"That's what Maryanne said, and Diana and also you." Katniss said, as it was dawning on her.

"Well love, its better then that silly baby talk that they had you saying before." Finnick said backing me up, I come to see him as a perfect dream boyfriend, dang Maryanne was lucky.

"Fine!" Katniss relented, coming to terms that it was better and won't let her seem too stupid.

"Now go for it!" I cheered her on.

"ALSO BE YOURSELF!" I yelled to her, as she gives me an unsure look.

And with my presents things changed, Katniss didn't yell out with anger or did she say those that silly speech, no she looked so mature, aged and calm, as she glanced at me then to Finnick and back towards Diana and Cinna and the prep-team that were forced to stage off screen and out of the room, but that didn't seem to stop them from watching from the window and wishing Katniss good luck.

She clenched the bow at her side; she stood tall and strong not looking towards the cameras no she was looking towards us, the people that care about katniss everdeen not the mockingjay.

Her voice wasn't loud or fierce; no it was empowering, strong, crystal clear.

"The sparks been lit, and its spreading!" She said firmly, so that her words were meant to be heard.

The room fell quiet, Haymitche's bellowing laughs rebound off the walls as I turn to see him standing next to Diana looking in from the window.

"And that, my friends, is how a revolution gets started!" I could hear him, as he loops an arm around Diana's shoulder and squeezes her to his side, I could see she was uneasy but keeps a smile on her face.

"Couldn't have said it better." Finnick says a cheeky grin on his face as he gives Katniss a wink.

Yesterday is over and done, I spent most of my morning with Thresh and my dumplings and rookie, Thresh and me see it as though we're back in district eleven, Thresh is so caring and gentle with the kids, letting Quelling and Jinx sit on his shoulders while pulling the kids along with strips of fabric Diana gave me, tied to his waist as rookie held onto the end.

While I taught Poppy and Rue paddy-cake, all through the while till me and Thresh hand to go to the meeting, I kept thinking "_he is such a great man_".

When the time rolled around for us to go to command, we were joined by Vulpix who was saying goodbye to a nice auburn haired man, with brownish red eyes that could rival Finnick in the looks department, and when I confronted her on this she just stuttered out that they were friends… friends my butt.

We gathered around a big table that could easily hold fifty people, in command there was president coin,with Megan at her side, Cinna and Diana and their prep-team, Haymitch that sat on Diana's left, and Cinna sat on her other side there was Gale, leevy and greasy sue, I take my seat next to Vulpix as Thresh takes her other side. Finnick comes in and wheels Beetee in accompanied by Dalton from district ten. And a guy named Boggs. Finnick come to sit next to me on my other side, seeing as the doctors say he's more aware around me, and I am guilt ridden when I see Thresh's face turn red as though he's jealous, I smoothed things over saying we were just friends and that he was Maryanne's friend so he was also mine.

The first order of business is the showing of the footage taken of yesterday, say what the meaning behind it and all.

The way I see it was nothing like neither the book nor the movie, she stands tall, head held high an indifferent look on her face that said "_this is what I'm saying you can listen or not I don't care, but I'm still saying it_" her stance was firm like when she's hunting, her bow at the ready by her side, and there was a sort of glint in her eye that spoke wisdom beyond her again.

And the words were spoken "_the sparks been lit, and its spreading_" in such a voice that was so powerful, yet filled with suffering that she must of felt like all the districts on reaping day, it spoke to me, of how I felt on that day when Rue's name was called and I volunteered.

"All right." Haymitch says when it's over; there was a shit-eating grin on his face to the accomplishment of how it turned out.

But president coin didn't seem pleased along with some of the other district thirteen people.

"You didn't use the speech we gave you." president coin said in a dark voice aimed at katniss who didn't seem to care.

"She would have looked ridicules if she used your slogan." Vulpix said at my side, who didn't flinch when president coin glared at her.

"Who told you to even use that line anyway?" president coin demanded from Katniss, who kept her lips sealed.

"I did." I said standing up, and taking the full force of president coins daggers aimed at me.

"And who authorized you to do that?" president coin barked harshly, that made me wince.

"I gave her a choice, something no one seems to be doing lately." I said, as the room fell silent.

"Thank you darling for not making a fool out of us." Haymitch complemented, he seems nice in some ways, I like him.

"Now what did you see, that was different then your stupid slogan?" Haymitch asked, looking around at us.

"It was Katniss." Diana said simply.

"She had her choice of how she wanted it." Cinna adds on, and smiled over at Diana who tried to hide her blush.

"Unscripted, yes!" says Beetee, as he reached over to pat Katniss's hand. "So we should just leave you alone, right?" People laugh, katniss even managed a smile.

"We should send her out into combat." Diana states out calmly, making a hush fall over us.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked as though shocked that Diana would suggest such a thing.

"Katniss I would never want to hurt you or send you into danger needlessly." Diana says, and I know what she's getting at we may not like it, but it was for things to play out.

"Then what do you mean?" Katniss replied back, still in shock.

"If you're out there, you have a better chance for protecting your family, and to find Peeta." Diana speaks calmly, as though she practiced.

Katniss seemed to grasp this fact, and saw the logic in it, president coin on the other hand.

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest," cuts in Haymitch. "Put her out in the field and just keep the cameras rolling."

"But people think she's pregnant," Gale points out.

"Well spread the word that she lost the baby from the electrical shock in the arena," Plutarch replies. "Very sad. Very unfortunate."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" I said, standing up drawing attention to myself once again.

"This is Katniss decision, we should give her the freedom of choice." I said, making sure I have everyone's attention on that fact.

"I want to go," Katniss says, quickly. "I'm no help to the rebels here."

"Make sure you get some footage. You can use that, anyway," Katniss added.

"I think someone should go with her, like a little group or squad?" Diana suggest, wanting Katniss the safest she could be.

President coin, considers this as she walks around the room to come to stare at the map on the wall.

"Take her into eight this afternoon, there was a bombing this morning, but the raid seems to have run its course. I want her armed with a squad of bodyguards. Camera crew on the ground. Haymitch, you'll be airborne and in contact with her. Let's see what happens there." coin says.

"Anything else?" she asked eyeing us.

No one spoke another word.

~**_Diana pov_**~

Cinna along with myself helped apply Cinna`s body armor design, a helmet of interwoven metal that fits close to the head. The materials supple, like fabric, and can be drawn back like a hood in case I don't want it up full-time. A vest to reinforce the protection over her vital organs. A small white earpiece that attaches to the ear color by a wire. Cinna secures a mask to her belt that that she doesn't have to wear if there's no gas attack.

"If you see anyone dropping for reasons you can't explain, put it on immediately," Cinna says, stealing Beetee's line in the book.

Finally Cinna signals me to strap on a sheath divided into three cylinders of arrows to her back. "Just remember: right side, fire. Left side, explosive. Center, regular. You may not need them, but better safe then sorry." Cinna managed to get a small smirk on her face.

And we accompany her down to airborne division. Just as we arrive, Finnick odair appears in a state of agitation with Piper trailing after him, and if I already didn't think Cinna was the most handsome man on earth or that Finnick was technically Maryanne's boyfriend, I would be all over that.

"Katniss, they won't let me go! I told them I'm fine, but they won't even let me ride in the hovercraft!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Finnick, your in no state of going any where." Piper said, arms crossed at his side.

"Besides, Beetee designed that trident for you and you should go try it out!" She told him firmly, and he seemed to relent.

"Right. Of course. I guess I better get down there," He says, and I don't know what to feel in what's going to happen next.

"Finnick?" Katniss says. "Maybe some pants?"

He looks down at himself, as though just relishing that he's just wearing a hospital gown. Then he whips off his hospital gown, leaving him in just his underwear.

I didn't get to see anything as Cinna puts his hands over my eyes, but I did hear Piper's startled gasp.

~_**Piper pov**_~

Then he whips off his hospital gown, leaving him in just his underwear. I admit Maryanne is one lucky girl. I gasp and try to look away or close my eyes but, this is a once and a lifetime opportunity then he's all Maryanne's and I go straight back to Thresh.

"Why? Do you find this"—_he strikes a ridiculously provocative pose_—"distracting?" He asked.

"Yes!" I blurt out, causing Katniss and Cinna to laugh, Diana couldn't really tell what was going on seeing as Cinna was working as a blindfold.

"_Don't want her to get hooked does he_?" I thought.

"I'm only human, odair." Katniss says, before we're all parted from seeing Katniss.

"Well we have to go and create the most amazing dress yet!" Diana said, still blindfolded by Cinna as he lead's her away.

"Well, don't expect us to be too impressed. We just saw Finnick odair in his underwear!" I called after her.

"YOU DID, I SAW NO ACTION!" I heard Diana yell back, while Cinna laughing in the background on the way down.

"Come on, lets go get you some cloths." I said to Finnick, taking hold of his arm.

"I don't know love, I think this look suits me." He says with a cheeky grin.

"And what would Maryanne say?" I bite down on the inside of my cheek as his face fell.

"Come on." I say softly, leading him to special weaponry.

But I stop in my tracks, I forgot, I stupidly forgot a vital piece of information from the book that could of saved the people and I forgot.

~**_Diana pov_**~

"_Who said coin was the only one to make plans?"_ I thought in my head, as a secret smile forms on my lips.

I planed ahead of the bombing in district eight thanks to the mockingjay book of Maryanne's, as I speak the hospital of refuges are being evacuated out of the bombing area.

All in secret of course, thanks to the cooperation of Haymitch and a few other higher up's they have been sent words before hand to worn district eight on the bombing.

And as I help Cinna, on a few details on a dress that looks more like a wedding dress?

I look up to the small box tee-vee, the view of Katniss bag red face hurts deep.

"Fire is catching!" Katniss shouted, pointing at the burning hospital but thank god the camera man swaps angle's to show the group of escorted refuges, that were being boarded on the side lines.

Cinna switches off the camera, and turns to smile at me "We did it, we officially changed fate!" Cinna says, coming to pick me up and spin me around making me laugh.

"I think we changed that a long time ago." I tell him as he set's me down.

"You changed a lot of things you know." He said, giving me an unreadable expression.

"I changed a few things here and there nothing special." I denied, waving the complement away feeling flattered and embarrassed at the same time.

"No, you helped Katniss and Peeta when they needed it most. You got into contact with inside help; you saved Five tributes during the hunger games. You helped to save Katniss, Portia, the prep-team and those people in district eight, you did that!"

"But also you made me fall in love with you—" _my mouth gone dry, my knees became weak, and I was getting dizzy on my feet in hearing those words_— "Since the day we started working together, I felt something I didn't know what it was really, over time, I started to see you in a different way not just as a work associate or a fellow rebel, I have got used to your enchanting laugh, your chocolate colored eyes, the way your nose crinkles when you disagree with something. Or the way you take charge, and how you think before planning and a since of calmness, the way I want to be there for you when you worry or have a troubled mined"

"How it's so easy to talk to you without it being forced, or the way your face dimples up when you smile, or how you let no one push you around, yet keep your mind open to others. How you speak out on your thoughts, how you see everyone one and the same. You could have seen us in anyway, where you come from but you treated the people from the capitol as they are. You take respect in yourself as you did everyone else, take responsibility you didn't have to—" _I just stared at him as he brought me in his arms as if I was paralyzed _"—how you can take everyone's fears away, just by being in there presents, or how your really scary when your mad—" I_ give a quiet laugh hanging onto each word he spoke _"— how you're sweet with children, or your sarcastic comments, the way you tease, or how you adjusted to this world, what I'm getting at is, there's a reason you're here, to change our fates, to save people that would have been long gone, I fell in love with Diana hangerman, and it might be moving to fast or come to a shock or you might not accept but—" He trailed off, words hanging in the air, as he fiddled around in his pocket.

"W-what is it Cinna?" I whispered to him, holding onto his brown vest, in fear of fainting but I'm sure Cinna would catch me.

He slowly made eye contact with mine, I stared at those natural leaf green eyes, that hade a hint of golden sun light flickering through the green, those same eyes I trust and love so much.

He slowly pulled out a circular wooden box, no bigger then a golf ball. He held it out for me to take and I took it in my shaky hands, I never been this nerves in my life, not before I came to this world or after till now.

I slowly opened the lid; there was a white-gold-floral studded ring, with a blue center stone, with much smaller one's that hade two going down long ways on each side.

"C—cinna w-what—" my mined was working a mile a minute—_me meeting Cinna—Cinna finding out about me being from another world—starting an inside rebellion—meeting Katniss and Peeta and seeing Piper that I thought I wouldn't ever see again—saving Piper and her friends—savoring my time with Cinna—knowing my feelings for Cinna—the quarter quell where I see Katniss along with Maryanne—Cinna and mine's escape from the closet from the capitol in disguise—finding out Maryanne was captured—being in district thirteen—saving the hospital in eight—Cinna`s feelings for me right now_—I look back up to look Cinna in the eyes, and all I see there is pure raw love, that must be matching mine.

"That ring, was given to me by my grandmother before she died, and she said when the time came I would know what to do with it… and now I know—" He took the ring back with nimble fingers, and took it out of the box, and got down on one knee and looked up to me, my eyes weren't trained on the ring my eyes were trained on his.

"Diana hangerman—will you do me the honor of marrying me, Cinna pontmercy… and becoming my wife" Cinna asked, the honesty, love, trust, attraction and heart I felt for him. I was over come with words, chocking on my own tears that were spilling down my face, I didn't bother to answer. I thrown myself at him and kiss his lips fiercely running my hands through his hair. He was startled, and just held me by my waist not knowing to go forwards or not, till finally cupping my face to bring my face closer to deepen the kiss, the need for air took over, and we begrudgingly broke apart.

"Is that a yes?" Cinna asked breathlessly, a grin on his face, he said it so innocently that I just had to kiss him again..and so I did.

"What do you think?" I whispered in his ear as I finished kissing him.

"I say we got to finish us up a wedding dress." Cinna replied, a grin still on his face as I gasp.

"What made you so sure I would say yes?" I questioned, a grin playing on my lips even though I was trying to look upset, it seemed like Cinna was amused.

"Portia." came the simple reply.

"Of course" I hummed, thinking up our wedding already—my wedding.

* * *

**~how many thought they seen this coming? I thought it was going to be Maryanne and Finnick first, but I surprised myself! ~well review look up my friend mere888.**


	39. Cat's out of the bag!

**~back and in business, chapter 39, ok for those who are waiting for my other fan-fictions I'm working and thinking on them (I go with the inspiration) I will get to them as soon as I can, I also want to point out those who love romy (rouge and gambit from x-men) I will be making one after I finish phantom of the opera sequel. GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE, review. Also mere888~ look her up~ also s.e.x reference, just inquiring it, not actually adding those parts, just sticking with kissing and holding hands and cursing.**

**also doing this a lot, actors as the prep-team! (ya i like doing this now!)**

**Dabble- Jo Hartland**

**Floss- Rita Hayworth**

**Tug- Seth green**

**Thicket- Jared leto**

* * *

**If you find someone in the world to love you better hang on tooth and nail. the wolf is always at your door.**

* * *

~_**P****iper pov**_~

Time seems to fall into place sometimes, such as a day like this a relaxed laid back day before the storm. Where you reminisce on your past or your achievements, my main achievement is the five little rug-rats that I come to love.

_Or at the moment four_—

"_Now where did that boy go to_?" I thought looking up from the table that I was eating from with the star family. Mrs. star seemed to pick up on her only son's absences as well.

"Piper do you know where Wick is, I haven't seen him since this morning?" She asked me, turning her head around to try and spot her son through the crowded dinning hall.

"No I don't, but I will try and go find him!" I reassured her, but as my eyes scanned the room I found that little rug-rat, standing in a corner talking to a little girl that looked around his age.

I slowly approached them, they seemed to get along she seemed as though she lived in district thirteen, but had a softer outlook in stead of the harder out shells of most of the residents that live here.

"Wick, who's your friend?" I asked when I reached there secluded corner, startling Wick to turn around to face me, as did the little girl.

"P—piper, this is my friend from history class her name is Meredith!" He said quickly, looking down with a light pink blush crossing his cheeks.

I got a good look at the little girl, she had light blonde hair that looked almost white, nice blue eyes that twinkle when she smiles, pale light skin one day she would be a heart breaker, and it seems like Wick is trying for earlier.

"Well it's nice to meet you Meredith." I said, bending down to her level as she stuck her hand out to shake mine. Which I took in mine, it seems she has manners more then I could say of others from district thirteen.

"It's nice to meet you as well Piper, I'm sorry you had to go in the hunger games but I'm glade you got out!" Meredith said, with a sheepish smile.

"_I like her_." I thought looking down at her.

Wick gave me a discreet cough, signaling for me to give them some alone time which I gladly left them to their own device.

I was heading back to my table when I heard someone call my name, I looked behind me only for Diana to run into my back, almost making me topple over but I managed my footing.

"MAKING THE DRESS!—WATCHING KATNISS ON TEEVEE!—GAVE ME A RING!" Diana rushed out, a goofy smile on her face, never in my life have I ever seen Diana worked up like this, she was normally calm and collected.

"Woooohh, there girl start from the beginning and makes it so I can understand." I giggled at her silly behavior.

She took a deep breath but that goofy grin didn't leave. "I was helping Cinna with making a dress and I though it looked like a wedding dress, which it was!"—_at that she squealed_—"Then the teevee started and showed Katniss, by the way I informed district eight of incoming bombing so they got them out in time!"—_I let out a breath of relief_—"Then Cinna started complementing me on how I was so amazing and how I did for others, and he told me he loved me!" She gasped out, I was shocked for a second but then grew happy for her.

"So your dating?" I questioned, glade that Cinna made her happy this way.

"No, we're engaged!" She giggled out; I was in shock for about 7.53 seconds.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I yelled at her, causing the surrounding by passers to stop for a moment and stare.

"I'm getting married!" She started to laugh, I didn't know if to slap her or congratulate her, she was just nineteen and a half and he was what? early thirty's—so that's what a eleven year difference.

"So your getting married to Cinna, the stylist Cinna?" I questioned, and she gave an excited nod of the head.

"And so your going to marry him after this whole rebellion?" I asked, trying to piece together all this.

"No, we're planning to do it here I want you as one of the brides maids!" She said, and I looked at her dumb-struck now as, in here, like soon, rather then later.

"Huh?" was my smart comeback.

"I know its moving fast, but this is war there's no guarantees that we will make it out alive, so we want to be together when that time comes—we love each other." She whispered at the end.

I saw her logic in that but—so soon?. "I know, that you might object but we're waiting till the dress is finished!" She said, like that reassured me.

"Ok-ok let me get this straight, your marrying Cinna?"—_she gave a nod of the head_—"and your doing here after your wedding dress is made?"—_another nod of the head_— "And your both making the dress?"

"I know the groom isn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding day, but here it doesn't mean anything, and besides I really want Cinna to help make it, also I want a small wedding with you as my bride's maid, and also Katniss, and Megan she maybe annoying but I want her on my special day, and if Maryanne is here before then I want her as well, also can you ask Finnick and Thresh if they would be the grooms man or maybe I could use some of my other friends? like my prep-team they would love to be in on it, also I need a flower girl I should ask Katniss if Prim could do that, oh and the ring beerier, also who do you think should be the priest?" Diana was asking all this questions all at once it was starting to form a headache.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves, let's take the time to think about this all after the conference." I tell her, and she gives a happy nod as she said we would meet later to discus wedding plans.

The conference room begins to fill up, and I see Katniss not in a wheelchair as she never went in the hospital, I was glade that Diana thought ahead.

I sit between Thresh who was on my right and Finnick who was on my left, a great time to ask them to be grooms men.

"Thresh, Finnick can I ask you a favor?" I asked sweetly, as they turned to me both with raised eyebrows.

"Depends?" Finnick said, as Thresh nodded.

"Well my friend Diana, you know Katniss stylist she's getting married to Cinna, and I was wondering if you could stand with the groom!" I tell them, and watch as Finnick gives a cheeky grin.

"Of course love, if you one day return the favor!" Finnick said, and I look towards Thresh who seemed to consider it.

"Sure." was his one word answer, I looked towards where Diana was sitting next to Katniss seemingly talking about her engagement, as Cinna sat on her other side looking at her with enjoyment.

Coin calls the meeting to order. "Our airtime assault has officially launched. For any of you who missed yesterday's twenty-hundred broadcast of our first propos—or the seven-teen reruns Beetee has managed to air since—we will begin by replaying it."

And the footage begins to play, and as it does some raise their eyebrows at the evacuation that was going on when they first landed, Katniss stared out at the chaos as they were led out to the safety zone, as another fellow rebel escorted Katniss where the others were headed as he explained the situation.

As the finishing touch ended with "_If we burn you burn with us!"_ then applause followed by demands to see it again, but instead of replay, president coin calls for silence making me and Diana to share a look.

"Now, I want to thank Katniss everdeen for her role as the mockingjay, but I have a concern, someone in this room is holding up information." president coin said, fixing us all with a hard look.

I saw as Diana hold her breath and shot a look towards Haymitch, who was staring back at her, he looked ready to spill, but then I saw Diana mouth to him _"You tell, you go down with me_." instantly shutting him up.

"So no one in this room, knows anything of this matter?" president coin asked, but all in the room held their tongues.

"Yes, well deserved, the result of the film is better then we hoped. However, given the circumstances, I think we should discuss the decision to send Katniss into actual combat." president coin said, when it looked like no one was going to confess anytime soon.

"That's Katniss call remember!" I hissed to the president standing up once again, the room went silent as president coin looked annoyed but looked to Katniss.

"Oh, yeah, I'm completely all right with that. It felt good. Doing something for a change." Katniss said, as I sat back down and saw Vulpix give me a thumbs-up. She didn't seem to like president coin, as I did.

I knew Haymitch would say something next, but glares from Diana shut him up.

"We should, have katniss interact with the refuges from the bombing, mainly the children and also I think maybe Finnick should have a part, he seems restless." I suggested, standing up again and president coin seems to want to strangle me in my sleep, but I just smile sweetly at her.

"That sounds reasonable." president coin said slowly, taking the time to make it official that she didn't like me.

"Of course it is!" Vulpix interjected.

"Of course." president coin echoed, making it clear with a glare she didn't like Vulpix either.

Then president coin sends everyone off to get to work, Thresh and Vulpix decided to walk at my side, and I'm happy they do.

"Can you believe her, she acts like she owns the place!" Vulpix seethed.

"Well technically she does, seeing as she's the president." Thresh reminded her.

"Ya, well, she's not a very good one." Vulpix huffed crossing her arms.

"I can tell by that." I laugh, causing Vulpix to giggle and Thresh to shake his head at us, but I could see that smile.

~**_Maryanne pov_**~

My skin hurts; they scraped the outer layer of skin off my arms, just barely raising blood but to burn every time I raise them up.

During most of this time, I was forced to replay the time in the arena, the pain and death I caused. I haven't had a decent night sleep without waking up screaming of seeing Gloss, ooze blood all over me or the mutated monkeys tearing me limb from limb.

Or my own Punjab lasso, coming back around to strangle me—and worst of all seeing Fin drowning in a glass tank where all I could do was watch.

I, along with Peeta was in separate rooms getting prepared to go on screen. "_Why me?"_ I don't know.

I had my same teary eyed prep-team, they were here to prepare me for the interview, covering up the bruises on my face, and giving me long dark satin blue gloves that went to my elbows to hide my pulsing raw arms.

The gloves matched the satin dark blue dress, which went to my shins, and curled at the knee to give a wavy pattern. A scoop neckline, which had pearls of three rows that were imbedded in the neck and bottom waist that made a belt, the shoes were short heeled seeing as last times attempt at walking at full height, just like the pearls at my neckline they were covered with different sized pearls.

A yellow gold chain was also around my neck, and on the end was a single pearl making it look like a pendent.

My hair, the whole back hair was styled into a giant braid, intertwined with a single strip of pearls that wrapped around in the braid. While a webbing of a silver string of pearls decorated the top of my head, a single blue pearl sat center forehead.

The prep-team worked in silence, Dabble dabbing at her eyes from time to time, and when I told her things would be alright, she ran out of the room crying, making me feel guilty.

Once they finished Tug and Floss all but ran out of the room, crying down the hall, the only one left was Thicket. And he was giving me sympathetic, sad along with anger look. He came to place his hands at the base of my neck, mindful about the bruises and scraped skin.

"I want you to know, that I will stand with you despite the odds, I will stand with you." and that was his last words to me, it was his last words entirely.

A swarm of peacekeeps came busting threw the door, and dragged him out the door I tried to follow screaming for them to stop, but I was led out of my waiting room and forced the opposite way, but not before I went into shock as a gun fired.

~ _**Katniss pov**_~

"Let's turn it off, Finnick, before they run it again," Katniss urged Finnick who was by her side.

But as Finnick`s hand moves toward the remote control, I cry, "Wait!" the capitol is introducing a special segment and something about it looks familiar. Yes, it's Caesar flickerman. I can only guess who his guest will be.

Peeta's physical transformation shocks me, but also along with Peeta was another seated right next to his. The form of a trembling, vacant girl, that looks as though she was just skin and bones sat beside him, even if she was dressed up you could see the obvious bruises along her shoulders, and the specks of blood seeping through her gloves was a give away that she was in pain.

All at once I heard Finnick give a startled cry, and dropped the remote, I stare at him then followed his gaze back towards the girl, her hair color and her sea blue eyes were shockingly familiar as though I seen her before, then it rushes back to me it was Maryanne.

I take hold of Finnick`s shaking shoulder and give a squeeze, but his focus and attention was all on Maryanne.

They give empty exchanges; it takes Caesar three attempts to get Maryanne's attention before she gives an inaudible hello.

Caesar asked Peeta of the propos for the districts. "They're using her, obviously," says Peeta. "To whip up the rebels. I doubt she even really knows what's going on in the war. What's at stake?"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell her?" asks Caesar.

"Don't be a fool, Katniss. Think for yourself. They've turned you into a weapon that could be instrumental in the destruction of humanity. If you've got any real influence, use it to put the brakes on this thing. Use it to stop the war before it's too late. Ask yourself, do I really know what's going on? And if you don't… find out." He says, turning back to Caesar how nods his head, his attention then turns to Maryanne.

"Now Maryanne, you knew Finnick odair for a while now haven't you, lovers you could say?" Caesar asked, as Maryanne nodded her head in surrender.

"Did you know what was going on, about the rebellion?" He questioned as Maryanne took her time to answer.

"Say you don't know anything love." Finnick whispered under his breath.

"I—I know Finnick for a while now he—he maybe childish at times… but he always had good judgment, and I believe in him." She said, but it all came out in a whisper, that was toned up for us to even hear.

"You have a lot of faith in Finnick, did he ever share any information with you about the breakout?" Caesar said, digging for information, which she didn't have.

"No." was her single word answer.

"I got another question for you, how did you know about the poisonous gas before it even happened?" it seemed what little color was left in her face, vanished without a trace and she looked like she could faint at any second.

"I—I—I—I just get t-this j-gut feeling is all!" was her stuttering reply, but Caesar kept on.

"Also it seemed to me that you were giving hints about the arena being a clock." again Maryanne seemed to scramble for an answer.

"It was just that Wiress tick-tocking seemed to fit in some places, like she figured out about the clock but was to far shocked to tell us." was her quiet reply, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I see..." Caesar said softly, regret in his eyes as though he didn't want to put her through interrogation.

"Is there anything you wish to say, to those who you care for that might be watching?" Caesar asked, as Maryanne gave him a thankful look.

She looked towards the screen giving us a clear view of her hollow eyes, that seemed to pierce through you.

"I love you Fin, and I wish you luck!" was her reply before she was cut off and the screen went black.

I didn't realize the tee-vee was smashed until I saw Finnick`s bloody hand, as well as the glass surrounding him cutting into his feet.

I look on in sadness as he went berserk, as the doctors tried to restrain him.

Last night I couldn't sleep nightmares keeping me awake, no one would talk about Peeta's absence, but Finnick who was grieving over Maryanne.

I get permission to take Finnick to the woods. We wander around for awhile and then ditch our communicators under a bush. When we're a safe distance away, we sit and discuss Peeta's and Maryanne's broadcast interview's.

"I haven't heard one word about it. No one's told you anything?" Finnick says. I shake my head. He pauses before he asks "Not even Gale?" I'm clinging to shred of hope that g|Gale honestly knows nothing about Peeta's message. But I have a bad feeling he does.

"Maybe he's trying to find a time to tell you privately."

"Maybe," I say.

"Do you think Maryanne was lying?" Finnick turns to me a confused look on his face.

"That she knew something about the rebellion, she seemed to know about the gas, and she did seem to know about the clock." I said, but Finnick seems to deny it.

"How could she have known, she was with me the whole time." he said.

"She didn't live in district four, until half a year ago right?"—_Finnick nods his head_—"maybe she knew before then?" I tell him, but I could see some holes in my statement.

"How could she known what the quarter quell would be, love?" he said, waiting for me to answer.

"Diana may have told her, they are friends?" I said, but he didn't seem to want to believe it.

"She wasn't even around her, so when did they even get the chance to talk?" Finnick questioned, a bit annoyed by my accusations on Maryanne's actions.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, Diana, Piper, Maryanne and Megan are all hiding something." I say, and in a way I think Finnick is getting the point.

We stay silent so long that a buck wanders into range. I take it down with an arrow. Finnick hauls it back to the fence. For dinner, there's minced venison in the stew, and me and Finnick part ways.

~**_Piper pov_**~

"How about we have you, Megan, Katniss as the brides maids, and Thresh and Finnick as the grooms man, Octavia and Aqua said they would be happy to do my makeup and hair, oh and I talked with Katniss and it seemed like she said it was ok for Prim to be the flower girl, also Flavius is going to be the ring beerier!" Diana talked away on her wedding plans, as I listened to her going on.

"Of course Cinna gave my consent on the dress!" Diana said; as she stitched another seem for the veil which was a light blue.

"So you're the first one of us to get married, I thought you might seeing as Maryanne is to shy for commitment right now, and Megan wants to shop around a little bit longer, and I cant think of getting married so fast!" I told her, as that goofy smile hung off her face as it has been for a while, I wonder if her face is frozen that way?

"So what does the dress even look like?" I asked, staring at her as she gets a dreamy look.

"It's not exactly the way I pictured it, but beautiful none the less, it's an icy blue color, with a single shoulder strap, with white lace going down the front to fan out at the bottom, it will be loss fitting and will trail behind me. Also I will be wearing combat shoes seeing as I have no other pair." She said, all in a dreamy daze.

"I'm sure you would look very pretty all the same!" I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"I can't wait!" She said, working a little bit faster, but still with a steady hand.

~_**Megan pov**_~

"So this is the remains of district twelve!" I said out loud, once I got off the plane and landed in a meadow.

Katniss everdeen pushes past me roughly on purpose, and I felt a little bit of regret but not by much.

"Do what ever you feel like doing." says Cressida, she was nice had my run ins with her time to time, the only reason I'm here in the first place is cause coin wants me to keep an eye on things.

Cressida directs the team to start to start at Katniss everdeen's old house, she just stands there looking up at the sky, soon we move on. I get an eyeful of the place everything looked so—lifeless.

We reach Gale hawthorn's old home, and Cressida begins to question him on his life story.

"I think we have enough life stories to last the year." I interrupt Cressida on her "_I don't disrespect anyone's privacy_. _not now anyway." _I had as an after thought.

Katniss even though she doesn't like me, and me not likening her, she shows me a look of thanks, we carry onto the famous lake that Katniss father showed her...I think?

Everyone seems to be affected by the heat, I'm feeling kind of cold seeing as I was raise in an all beach type setting most of my life.

The lake is very pretty; a glossing shines to the surface. "_When was the last time I went swimming_?" I thought to myself, years I think, I so wanted to swim again but I was on duty.

Cheese sandwiches are passed around and we eat them in the shade of the trees. I've gone silent. "_What will my life be after all this?"_ Will I get married? "_Probably not, not after him_." Have kids? "_I cant see that happening, not after her_." Go insane and kill myself? "_Major possibility_." Where would I live? "_Maybe I'm good where I am_." These thoughts evade the answers.

I'm startled back in the presents as Katniss blurts out "Want to hear them do a real song."

She moves back into the trees, a hand on a rough trunk of a maple where a mockingjay bird is perched._ "This should be good_." I though, relaxing back.

"_Are you, are you-_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

The mockingjays begin to alter their songs as they become aware of katniss new offering, I remember this song off of the movie, so I decided to do vocals, closing my eyes I began the vocals.

(look up the song, with lyrics on screen, on you-tube)

"_Are you, are you-_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

It seems the birds took to it, I didn't know that I was in range of the camera as well, the camera getting snips of me but the main focus was Katniss.

"_Are you, are you-_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

A hush went through the woods just as I predicted, I might not know much about the book but when I like a song, I remember it.

"_Are you, are you-_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_."

Cressida called "Cut!" and it was all over, I didn't bother to go and congratulate her, the whole country could do that for me.

A shadow loomed over me, blocking the warmth of the sun.

"Can you move, your in my light" I said, cracking open an eyelid only to look up to the mockingjay hero of our time.

"Can I help you" I asked, sitting up to look at my nails, I chipped my pinky.

"Where did you learn the song?" She demanded, bending down to my level to give me a glare, which I happily returned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I chirped back, flipping my hair behind my back.

"I'm serious." She looked like she wanted to strangle me, so cute.

"You wanna know what I think that songs about?" I questioned her, as she raised an eyebrow a little curious but still annoyed.

"I think it's about a man, that loved a women very much, but he feared for their lives, and the life of there unborn child. They didn't want to face the world that they lived in, couldn't handle the cruelty of it all. So he decided that they should hang themselves, so at midnight they came to a tree, tied ropes up on a limb. Joined hands and took the plunge, making the man take the fault of killing himself, his wife, and there unborn child." I said, and watched as Katnisses eyes turned to slits.

"Your heartless." She sneered at me, but I just smirked back.

"The world never showed me Kindness, why should I return the favor?" I questioned as I stood up to go on.

We reach a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A blackberry bush to a side, it looked like out in the distance like the rocky mountains, maybe? And the long boring part of the life's story-blah-blah-blah-blah-gibberish-more gibberish.

\- time later-

Finally it's time to go back to district thirteen, where I gladly escaped to head to my room, but as I was walking I ran into a little girl, around thirteen years old.

"You alright kid?" I ask, I bent down to inspect her, she had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"I'm fine." She said, looking me over like I did.

"My names Megan." I told her in a hush whisper, just staring at her face.

"Mines Primrose everdeen." She replied shyly, we stayed there in silence before she broke it.

"Is there something I can do?" she asked innocently, this sweet child.

"You look like my little sister." I said, coming to stroke her hair.

"Really, can I meet her?" Primrose asked, but I looked sadly at her, and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." I tell her, sad when she looked a little upset.

"Why, not?" She whined, she acted just like Holly.

"She died, at the age twelve." I tell her and watch as her face lit with horror.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, guilt filling her voice.

"What—was her name?" Primrose asked hesitantly, as if she didn't want to upset me.

"Holly—her name was Holly." I tell her, as she took my hand.

"I hope we can see each other again." Primrose said, turning to run behind, I looked behind me to see Katniss standing behind me, as she stared off from me to Primrose, I stand up to walk away, knowing that what happened are behind us.

~_**Piper pov**_~

people crowed into command, I was sitting between Vulpix and Finnick as Katniss sat on Finnick`s other side. Thresh was a bit way's down from us, Diana sat across from me, hanging off the arm of Cinna making goggles eyes at each other.

"What's going on? Aren't we seeing the twelve propos?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, no" says Plutarch. "I mean, possibly. I don't know exactly what footage Beetee plans to use."

"Beetee thinks he's found a way to break into the feed nationwide," says Finnick. "So that our propos will air in the capitol to. He's down working on it in special defense now. There's live programming tonight. Snow's making an appearance or something. I think it's staring."

And the feud over the tee-vee world begins, I try not to laugh. but come on how can you not laugh.

But I'm instantly silenced at the hunched over form of Maryanne, who looks like she's at deaths door, and what scares me she's backing up Peeta, but regrettably.

I look to Finnick who remains still and speechless beside me, staring at the screen or more importantly Maryanne.

Then through the whole battle, the only thing that comes out clearly is "THIRTEENS UNDER ATTACK" then the camera flashes red, Peeta's and Maryanne's screams are all that could be heard, as Finnick seems to be clutching his seat as though to control his inner rage.

Questions and demands ring out, that is until Diana and Haymitch step in.

A screeching sound stops us dead in our tracks, holding our ears its piercing scrapes.

"That's more like it." Diana says, coming to sit back down beside Haymitch, after racking her nails on a black board.

"It's not some big mystery! There telling us we're about to be attacked. Here. In thirteen."

"How would they have that information?"

"Why should we trust them?"

"How do you know?"

Diana once again silenced the room, with her piercing nails on board.

"They're beating them bloody while we speak. What more do you need?" She argued.

"She's right, Maryanne would never keep something like this from us, and I believe her" I stood up.

"I believe her to" Katniss said, standing up.

"Of course I trust my little fish." Finnick growled out, looking at the blank screen.

"We should start with a lockdown." Megan said, cutting to the chase before president coin said anything else, and she seemed to value Megan's advice.

The moment she raises her head, it begins.

I follow Finnick and Katniss with Vulpix, Thresh, Diana, and Cinna closely following along with others as we descend down wards, I took a glance behind, trying to spot Megan seeing as she wasn't with us.

I grew scared… where could she be?

~**_Megan pov_**~

Running against the flow, I tried to find a thirteen year old, along with a cat called buttercup, it's hard to spot such a small child.

I step into the hospital, only to find nothing, I then think of where Katniss room was located, so I head on up.

There I found a little girl, by the name of Primrose trying to cocks a cat out from under the bed.

"PRIMROSE WE'ER IN LOCKDOWN!" I yelled at her, reaching down under the bed to grab a matted cat named buttercup by the scruff, which paralyzed it. Just like I had done with my own cat such a long time ago.

I shoved the thing in under my arm, and got a tight hold on Primrose arm yanking her down six flights of stairs. Every time she tripped, I would pull her back up and we kept running.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled when the door came to sight, I could see Katniss squashed in between the door as I plow through her, yanking Primrose in with me. The doors then closed with a loud and final clank.

"I DON'T KNOW IF YOUR TH E BIGGIST FOOL HERE!"—I yelled turning on Primrose, who looked down in shame, with tears forming.—"or the bravest thirteen year old I ever met." I whispered, as she looked at me in surprise as I held out the little fur-ball, who seemed to take a liking to me. I would like me to, if I saved my life.

"Now, go get punished by your sister." I said, pushing her towards Katniss, as she looked back at me then ran to be embraced by her sister.

I look on till they go to there bunkers, as I go to mine.

~**_katniss pov_**~

_**~threes days pass~**_

When the restless, wiggling majority has settled into sleep, I carefully extricate myself from my blanket and tip-toe through the cavern until I find Finnick, feeling for some unspecified reason that he will understand. He sits under the safety light in his space, knotting his rope, not even pretending to rest.

As I whisper my discovery of snow's plan to be me, it dawns on me. This strategy is very old news to Finnick. It's what broke him.

"This is what they're doing to you with Maryanne, isn't it?" I ask.

"Well, they didn't arrest her because they thought she'd be a wealth of rebel information," He says. "They know I'd never have risked telling her anything like that. For her own protection."

"Oh, Finnick. I'm so sorry," I say.

"No, it's not your fault." Finnick sighed, yanking on the end of his rope, and an intricate knot becomes a straight line again.

I look at him for a second, he truly seems to love Maryanne "I thought the whole romance was an act on your part" I told him, as I watched him slowly face me.

"But it wasn't until Maryanne pushed Peeta out of the way and hit the force field and nearly died that I-" I hesitate to go on.

"That you what?" he asked.

"-that I knew I misjudged you, that you weren't just being a player and just acting, that you do love her. But anyone paying attention could see how much you care about her," I tell him gently.

Finnick and I sit in silence, watching the knots bloom and vanish, before I ask, "How do you bear it?"

Finnick looks at me in disbelief. "I don't katniss! Obviously, I don't. I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there's no relief in waking" something in my expression stops him. "Better not give into it. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."

Well, he must know. I take a deep breath, forcing myself back into one piece.

"The most you can distract yourself, the better," He says eventually. "First thing tomorrow, we'll get you your own rope. Until then, take mine." I give him a nod, and leave him there just leaving him sitting there.

~**_Piper pov_**~

Our old quarters have been destroyed by the bombings. Everyone must follow exact directions to their new compartments; we clean out our spaces, as directed, and file obediently towards the door.

I look to the front to see, Diana holding hands with Cinna each having a wide smile on their face, and Diana had a glow to her. And I could only imagined what they could have been doing these last three days—alone together—in a room all to themselves—and them being engaged—I know they haven't been talking fashion, that's for sure.

I take a look behind and I saw Megan walking with the everdeen's, Megan was talking to Mrs. Everdeen, while Primrose held buttercup while getting in on the conversation.

I see a man named Boggs who approached Cinna and Diana, and ushered into a room I turned around to meet eyes with Megan who gestured to the room.

We come in and I take a seat next to Thresh, and as normal Vulpix on my other side.

And across from me is Finnick, we became close, him acting like a really good friend who we known for years.

"We need all four of you suited up and aboveground," Says president coin. "You have two hours to get footage showing the damage from the bombing. Establish that thirteen's military unit remains not only functional but dominant, and, most important, that the mockingjay is still alive. Any questions?"

"Can we have a coffee?" asks Finnick.

Cups of coffee were passed around, Vulpix all but chugged hers down. And looked down sadly when there was none left, but I handed mine out for her and she took it greedily.

I stared around, and looked in time to see Diana run to a corner of the room, and crotch down to vomit all into the corner, Cinna came to rub her back.

Katniss, Cinna even Haymitch told her she should go get checked out, but she said that she felt nausea, and she was fine but I didn't believe her.

"Want a sugar cube?" Finnick asks me from across the table, and I gladly accept the sugar cube from the bowl.

I then offer some to Thresh, who takes a few, and smiles down at me in thanks.

I love it when he smiles—

~**_Diana pov_**~

I lay down in my newly given room, I'm forced to stay here as Cinna goes to help Katniss get into costume, I just vomited, it was just nauseas that's all.

It's not like I'm dieing.

I let my mind wander. "_Maybe I could get Piper to sing at my wedding_?" I though, a grin plastering onto my face.

"I heard you were sick, so I brought a doctor in training." Megan says, walking in with Primrose who looked overjoyed to have her own official patient.

"I was a little nausea that's all it was!" I said, sitting up and put my hands up in defense.

"Just let Primrose look you over, it will give her experience and you can put darling Cinna`s mind at ease." She said, and I sighed in defeat.

Primrose, gave me a look over asking question's like when it started and what I was doing the past days. I couldn't just tell her about what me and Cinna were doing could I? Did she even get the talk about the birds and bee's yet?

Megan seemed to realize this as she told Primrose to go get her mother for another options.

"So you and the stylist, hitting the sheets I see." Megan said, looking down at me with a smug grin on her face, oh how I wish to slap it off of her.

"I heard that someone's sick?" Mrs. Everdeen said, coming into the room as her daughter trailed behind.

"Yes, you see my friend here has felt nausea and she along with her fiancé have been alone—together in a room—for three days." Megan stretched out, oh she was loving this.

Mrs. Everdeen seemed to catch on, and sent Primrose out of the room, she needed experience but not this kind… or not yet.

Mrs. Everdeen came to sit at my side, and laid a hand on my knee, and looked me square in the face with a warm smile.

"When I was pregnant with both my children the first thing that started was nauseas, and vomiting and I think it's a close accusation that you're pregnant."

"...Oh... I'm pregnant..." I echoed, after her.

Then it dawned on me—**_I –was—pregnant_**—

~**_Piper pov_**~

I have come up above along with the others; the place was like a waste land, scorched and burnt.

"So, what exactly do you need from me again?" Katniss asked.

"Just a quick lines that show you're alive and still fighting," says Cressida.

"okay." Katniss says taking position.

"I'm sorry, I've got nothing." She says after a moment.

"I think we should stop for today." I say, walking up to put a hand on Katniss shoulder.

"No, just one more line and you're done today. I promise!" says Cressida. "Thirteen's alive and well and so am I."

Katniss tries to say her lines, but falls to her knees I look on at her unable to take the pain away, just as I can't seem to bring Maryanne home.

"Cut," Cressida say quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Plutarch says under his breath, what an idiot.

"She's figured out how snow's using Peeta," says Finnick.

Oh, how right he is.

I walk towards Katniss hunched over form, and crouch down to her level.

"We're going to try to get Peeta out." I tell her, as she looks to me.

"What?" She gets out from her sobs.

"I swear to you, I will get president coin at gun point if she doesn't plan a rescue mission." I tell her, with a wide grin.

She gives a nod, before going into hysteria.

~**_Maryanne pov_**~

**_~love is composed in a single soul inhabiting two bodies~_**

"Jo, if I die tell Fin—live on for the both of us." I whispered over to Jo, I haven't spoken since my last interview.

"What makes it seem I'll live through this?" Jo questioned giving me a hard look.

"Gut feeling remember." I retorted, giving an empty chuckle.

"Ya, ya, now shut up the tee-vee's on." Jo said, blandly. We were given this tee-vee so that they could bring up our spirits only for them to be crushed.

Finnick`s face appeared on screen, he seemed to have lost weight, his eyes held dark circles under them, his skin lost its glow, I pressed against the bars to my cell to get as close as I could.

"President Snow used to…sell me…my body, that is" His voice was flat, no tone it broke my heart from the very first word.

"I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it"—_my poor, poor Fin_—"I wasn't the only one, but I was the most popular," He says. "And perhaps the most defenseless, because the people I loved were defenseless. To make themselves feel better, my patrons would give presents or money or jewelry, but I found a much more voluble form of payment."

"Secrets." I whispered along with the tee-vee Finnick.

"And this is where you're going to want to stay turned, president snow, because so very many of them were about you. But let's begin with some of the others." He went on, I felt my heart sink as he went on, I knew he was being used but to this existent!

"Don't think any less of him, he didn't want you to know." Jo said, from where she sat one cell over.

"And now, on to our good old president snow," says Finnick. "Such a young man when he rose to power. Such a clever one to keep it. How, you must ask yourself, did he do it? One word. That's all you really need to know, poison." Finnick says, then goes into political matters.

My Finnick—my Fin—but could I really call him mine? After all the lies I feed to them, I don't want to wake up one day just so my friends find out and hate me—so do I really have the right to call him mine.

The camera stops rolling, and I fall backwards onto my butt—do I really have that right?

~**_Katniss pov_**~

Making knots, making knots. No word. Making knots. Tick-tock. This is a clock. Do not want dinner. Fingers raw and bleeding. Finnick finally gives up and assumes the hunched position he took in the arena when the jabberjays attacked. I perfect my miniature noose.

"Did you love Maryanne right away, Finnick?" I asked him.

"No." a long time passes before he adds, "She crept up on me."

~**_Maryanne pov_**~

"J-jo do you think—if I did something or kept a big secret that could help people, I should share it, no matter what it's about?" I asked her, as she turned to look at me but I couldn't meet her eye.

"Well, it's a secret it's up to you but if it helps, tell it." was her simple reply.

"What about you Wiress?" I asked, not meeting her eye either.

"I agree." was her reply.

A explosion was heard, as gas filled the room, I brought my tattered shirt up to stop most of it from getting in my lungs.

A figure approached my cell, I couldn't make out who it was but on further inspection it was the man from the movie, hawthorn. Gale hawthorn.

He yanked my cell open and instructed another man to escort me to a plane—I think?

"Come along ma'am." said the gruff man, who supported most of my weight.

"w-wai-wait j-Jo." I called out weakly, just to find her unconscious and being carried behind me along with a supported Wiress.

"Your safe now." the man said, as I was placed inside the hovercraft, and I knew I was out of the capitol, but I wasn't safe.

I was sitting on a gurney, being looked over by a doctor, he talked to me in a hushed voice that was supposed to be soothing, but I was to busy trying to keep my sanity in seeing Fin again.

I look up to spot Fin, looking around—looking for me.

"FIN!" I scream his name, as I uncontrolled crying and stumbling my way towards him.

"F—FIN!" I yell, coming into his line of vision.

We slowly made his way towards me, his eyes glazing over as I stumbled and cried my way towards him.

I finally reached him, and I felt like I walked a thousand miles just to reach him. I clung to his shirt with one hand, as I cupped the other with his cheek, he raised shaking hands to touch my face, as if I wasn't real.

"Little fish..." He whispered, and all at once we embraced, clinging onto one another, not letting go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left you alone, I should-nt have-I should of-stay-ed with you!" Fin chocked out as I held him.

"I'm fine now Fin, I'm fine" I whispered in his ear but I knew, I wasn't.

"f-fin c-c—can i-i-I ask y-you t-to d-d-do me a favor." I whimpered out, as he turned to me with eyes that were filled with love, that I didn't want to vanish.

"Anything little fish." He whispered down to me, and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"I w-want—want a -meeting w-with e-every victor, a-and my fri-friends" I tell him, as his eyes filled with confusion.

"Please." I begged, holding onto him.

"If that's what you want little fish." he said, picking me up to sit on the gurney again.

"Thank you." he gave me a peck on the lips as he want to do as told, and as I had the time to look around, I saw something that no one should leave lying around, and my eyes darkened.

~_**Diana pov**_~

"_How to tell Cinna_?" I thought as there was a last minute meeting, in the command room. This was so unexpected that I was wondering what could be going on. Coin looked annoyed as her face was turning red.

I sat next to Cinna, as I exchanged glances between Piper and Megan they didn't seem to have a clue either, there were only victors, Primrose, Megan, myself and Cinna all gathered together.

"Where is she?" coin asked angrily, beating a fist to the table.

Finnick looked worried and fidgety, he was standing up when the door opened to revile—Maryanne.

"Maryanne your ok!" I said relief in my tone, standing up to go and hug her which she accepted, and I sat back down with a headache as she sat next to Finnick, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now please, tell us why you asked for this meeting?" coin asked coldly, as Finnick shot her a glare.

"get out." Maryanne whispered.

"What was that?" coin hissed.

"I said, **get out.**" Maryanne said, standing up to face her. a look like no other on her face, it was an emotionless expression that I was shocked to see on someone like Maryanne.

"You have no right to order me around!" coin said harshly, standing up herself.

And the last thing I would have suspected was for Maryanne to draw a gun.

"Get—out!" Maryanne growled seemed to freeze, no one moved a muscle.

"Maryanne put the dame g—" Megan's words were cut off from where she was standing as Maryanne, shot at the center of the table an inch from her hand.

"YOU'VE GONE CRAZY!" Megan yelled, falling backwards in her chair and tipped it over.

Primrose started to scream and cry, as the others drew back in fear, Cinna put a protected arm around my shoulders.

"I want you out!" Maryanne ordered deadly calm, all while glaring president coin down as she made her leave and walked out the door.

Once she was out, Maryanne turned on us.

"Piper"—_Maryanne drew Piper's attention to her_—"I want you to go get the _book's,_ all of them I know you have them." She said still in the deadly calm voice, and Piper stood up slowly and headed out the door.

"What makes you think there going to believe you, a whole entire district didn't believe me?" Megan huffed, stupidly standing up again, only for Maryanne to shoot at her again. Making her hit the floor, but not shot...didn't know if I should be calm or disappointed.

"Little fish put the gun down love." Finnick tried to talk to her, and stood up to try and take the gun.

"Finnick, sit back down, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Maryanne said looking serious, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to shoot someone." Megan piped up from the floor.

Maryanne flicked the gun around her finger, spinning it so quickly it flashed a circular blur of metal. She threw it into the air at a spin, snatched it with the other hand, spun it, and stopped it barrel up with a smack.

We stared wide eyed at the display—"ok maybe you can." Megan said, hands raised.

"Love, your tired and afraid but this is not the way, just hand me the gun." Finnick said, itching closer.

"I SAID GET BACK!" Maryanne yelled, she had a wild look in her eye an inhuman wild-animal type stance she was in, like an animal pushed back in a corner, and she will attack.

"Fine little fish, just-relax please." Finnick pleaded, concern and remorse written on his face as he was forced back into his seat.

"Maryanne" I began, standing up to try my luck as Cinna looked at me with trust, yet fear for my well being.

"I know your scared, we all are, but what do you think will come of this?" I questioned her.

"You have Cinna" Maryanne said, flickering the gun towards him, making me tense.

"Piper told somebody, and Megan doesn't care I had no one to confine in, I let GUILT EAT AWAY AT ME TO LONG!" She shouted at the end, her raised voice sent off Primrose who was crying into Katniss.

Everyone else seemed scared, worried or concerned, but Haymitch seemed the most calm and level headed out of this situation.

The door creaked open, indicating that Piper was back, and I instantly cringed at the sight of the book's neatly stacked in order.

"Maryanne, you don't want to do this." I tried a final attempt to make her understand reason, as once again her eyes locked with mine, she raised the gun at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't shoot a pregnant woman would you?" I questioned, as she lowed the gun in shock giving Finnick the time he needed to restrain her, as Plutarch twisted the gun out of her hand.

Piper instantly retreated back to the door, but Maryanne screamed for them to stop her, she ended up being blocked by Gale.

Haymitch who was the only one who seemed to know what to do, walked calmly to Piper, and directed her to an open seat beside him on the other side of me, I sat down in defeat there was no hiding it now.

Piper soberly, spread out the books along the table in order. "The hunger games." Haymitch read aloud the title of the first book.

He handed the book off to Katniss, as Piper handed him "Catching fire." He said the title, handing it off to Beetee.

Piper hesitated to give him mockingjay but given the looks she passed it over.

"Now darling's you got some explaining to do." Haymitch said, giving all three of us dark looks, but when he turned his gaze on Maryanne she was rabid, like she lost humanity.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Haymitch yelled at a nearby guard or the only guard really, as he came to take her forcefully to the hospital wing.

Finnick seemed to want to go with her, but Megan went to put a hand on his shoulder taking him back to his seat, but he glanced every now and then towards the door.

"Now explain." Haymitch finally demanded when Maryanne was taken way, a hard look back in his eyes.

"_Well here goes nothing_." I thought, as I opened my mouth to speak.

* * *

**~Wahoo, Maryanne went insane, Diana's pregnant and Megan had a sister? All the lies have finally brought Maryanne to her knees, and when the truth comes out, who will be there in the end? ~**


	40. A Hero's farwell

**~ Chapter 40, it's the time of truth! Eye on you France, look up mere888, and review~ p.s. this isn't going to be like the book, a lot of things will be missing, also be ready for a hard death blow—your going to hate who I kill off—or they.**

**Don't lie, don't cheat, and never make promises you cant keep.**

* * *

~**_Diana pov_**~

"For those of you who don't know me, my names Diana hangerman I'm nineteen and a half. I'm from South Carolina, and please hold questions till the end" I said, as I could see there questioning looks but they seemed to yield.

"And these are my friend's." I finished, motioning for the others to introduce themselves.

"My name is Piper rabbi, I'm eighteen and a half I'm also from South Carolina but I used to live in New Jersey." She said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"My names Megan arena, I'm eighteen and going on nineteen, I'm originally from California but moved to South Carolina at the age of fifteen." Megan said with the flip of her hair.

"And Maryanne cadaver is also from South Carolina, but came to us from Florida" I explained, in place for our mentally damaged friend.

"Ok sweetheart now that introductions over, what's with the books?" Haymitch asked, holding one up to wave around in my face.

"We're not from here." I said slowly, trying to word this out.

"I can tell darling." Haymitch said calmly, seemingly wanting to make things clear and even worded.

"We're- from- an- alternate- reality- in- which- you- all- are- book- characters!" I rushed out, soundly scared of the foreboding outturn.

At first nothing—soon we heard hysteric laughing all around—so this is how Megan felt.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Megan shouted; at her place at the head of table making the laughter die down a bit.

"Now, what's the truth love?" Finnick asked, a wide smirk on his face.

"You wanted the truth now you got it." I huffed, taking up "_catching fire_" and slide it over towards him.

"Now what's this?" He asked, looking towards me then back towards the book.

"That there is from the end of the hunger games, till the end of the quarter quell." I tell him coldly, having the patients sucked out of me, leaving me annoyed and impatient.

"Now tell me darling—" _Haymitch had my attention once again_ "—why don't you prove that you're from another world?" He questioned, doing air quotes.

"Honestly, in the books and the movie I still hate Katniss" Megan said expectantly knowing Megan and her flare for drama. As she just hade to be the center of attention, while looking over her nails

"I could careless if Katniss ended up happy. All I could think was Peeta. He's done so much, not only for Katniss but for the well being of the others as well. He does not only deserve happiness, but he deserves **_SOMEONE_** who'll love him like how he loves' Katniss. He **_DESERVES_** anything, or **_ANYONE_ **who makes him happy.

"Also movie Peeta isn't as though as book Peeta." Megan ranted, as I arched an eyebrow and waited for it to end.

"Are you done." I asked irritated, she nodded her head.

"Team-Peeta?" Piper asked Megan as though she had been slapped.

"Heck no, forget team-Gale or team-Peeta I'm on team-Finnick all the way!" She declared, crossing her arms.

a Cough from Haymitch brought us back.

"Done there?" He asked, as I became embarrassed.

"Sorry Megan's mouth can run away with her." I told him, getting a scruff from Megan.

"Now as I was saying, we are not from this time period nor is this our reality." I continued.

"In other words, we're not of this earth." Megan stated bluntly.

"You still haven't proved it yet!" Plutarch decided to put his two-cents in.

"We don't need to, just take a look at the books." Piper said, gesturing for them to read the hunger games.

They seemed skeptical until Finnick picked one of them up, turned to the first chapter and read aloud.

**When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas covers of the mattress. She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping—I **stopped him there, taking hold of the book once again. Getting a few wide eyes and some skeptical.

"You see we don't know how we got here or why, but our presence here are changing things." Piper said, looking around at us.

"Basically we changed that little girl Rues life, had a break-out in the seventy-fourth hunger games saving these two—" _Megan pointed to Thresh and Vulpix "_—had Maryanne placed in the quarter quell, Diana saved Cinna, and she also saved that hospital in eight." Megan explained pompously, coming to stand next to me.

"Along with things soon to come." I said, my gaze falling on Cinna to my amusement has been taking the pregnancy well, if not shocked into calmness.

"That's hard to believe." Says Gale, looking at us like we grew two heads.

"How many [_possible worlds_] are there? In what respects do they vary, and what is common to them all? Do they obey a nontrivial law of identity of indiscernibles? Here I am at a disadvantage compared to someone who pretends as a figure of speech to believe in possible worlds, but really does not. If worlds were creatures of my imagination, I could imagine them to be any way I liked, and I could tell you all you wished to hear simply by carrying on my imaginative creation. But as I believe that there really are other worlds, I am entitled to confess that there is much about them that I do not know, and that I do not know how to find out." said Beetee, using the possiblitys of things.

"Ya what ever he said." Megan says, pointing at Beetee.

"We do know what happened and what will happen, but if we detalate our actions things could unravel, creating more harm then good." I tried to explained further, checking this over with Cinna, who nodded his head.

"So sweet heart, now that we know your "_little secret_" what do you plan to do?" Haymitch said, making it seem like we were just talking about the weather.

"You cant possibly believe them?" Plutarch sneered in shock, rising from his chair.

"**YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!**" Katniss suddenly screamed, as she rushed over to us looking as though she wanted to strangle us, but Gale stopped her in time.

"Y-yes we did know-but we had our reasons, you have to understand." Piper tried to reason, and looked towards Thresh and Vulpix only for them to look away.

"**YOU COULD OF HELPED US**!" Katniss screamed as she struggled to break free of Gale's iron grip.

"We have, and still are!" Piper argued, as she stared wide eyed at all those that were seated, pleading with her eyes for them to understand.

"Hey you have to lose some to gain some." Megan said of handedly, flipping her hair over her shoulder when it fell forward.

"Megan!" I hissed, shooting her a glare.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here-I didn't ask to be stuck in a world were there's psychopathic murders that think killing kids are ok—I didn't tell nobody to help me—and I sure as** HECK AINT TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU!**" Megan shouted, glaring right back at me.

"It hast to be all about you isn't it? All for Megan and no one else, you are such a brat!" I stated, our eyes locked in a glare match.

"Well Miss. high and mighty why don't you get laid—oh wait you already have!" She mocked sarcastically.

"Why don't you just go eat some makeup, that way you would look pretty on the inside!" I fired back.

"Ya well!—**ENOGUH!**" Cinna shouted, breaking up our little spat.

"_She started it!_" We both said at the exact same time, pointing at each other.

"Wait a second, since you know what happens, do we win this war?" Innocent Primrose was the one to point this out, making others go quiet and look towards us.

The glances from our little trio, in debate weather or not to tip the balance or not.

"Yes, we win but at great loose." I say, turning to Cinna who took my hand in his own.

"Such as Primrose getting blown up!" Megan said softly, that stopped Katniss struggles and make both her and Prim to embrace and weep.

"How?" Haymitch asked, looking put out from this information as it seemed like he has aged over a hundred.

"Why don't you ask Beetee and Gale, I'm sure they would love to tell you all about it!" Megan pointed out, coming around to put a protective arm around Primrose's shoulder as Katniss went to attack Gale.

"k-katniss I—I would never!" Gale tried to defend himself physically and verbally.

"Ya those bombs you're making, to bomb up the capitol? Well when you bomb presidents snows mansion I didn't think you would blow up the capitols children as well." Megan's words were met with silence, as glares from all around were shoot at Beetee or Gale.

"Of course there not all to blame." I say, keeping my eyes trained on Cinna`s.

"And who else Darleen?" Haymitch asked, running a hand down his face looking life he wanted to be bold face drunk right about now.

"President coin, her wand's to kill Primrose along with the capitol children and blame it on the capitol, starting a whole burnout she also wants to put Primrose on the front lines as a doctor that way she would get killed easily, along with drawing Katniss closer to her. But in the end Katniss kills her." Megan explained in light detail, shrugging her shoulders as the victors started in on this new topic, Primrose crying is now just sniffles as she clung to Katniss as Megan wasn't to far away as Katniss looked and might actually kill Gale.

"So what else should we know?" Haymitch seemed to take things in strides, maybe because he's sober?

"Finnick dies." Megan said bluntly, teasing Primrose hair up off her face.

"And here I thought you loved me." Finnick joked lightly, a pouting look crossing his face.

"Wanna go get a room?" Megan flirted.

"I would, but I'm a taken man." Finnick shot down the request, ignoring Megan afterwards.

"So what do we do now?" Enobaria asked, scarping at her teeth the whole time as she sat quietly.

All eyes turned to Diana, as she thought things through.

"_What to do, what to do_—" the plans wont seem to form.

A grin crosses my face as an idea, comes to mined and I must say their going to hate me.

"Cinna, how about we make some clothes!" I said, as Cinna got on a grin getting on to my thoughts.

"Mad I tell you, mad!" Katniss groans, falling into a chair a glare fixed on her face.

~**_Piper pov_**~

And that is how we found ourselves on an undercover mission under the nose of president coin. And I must say, if Diana wasn't pregnant and had Cinna I would had to go through, she would be dead.

Looking down at myself, I was in white and black poke dot dress, a matching bow that was as big as my head, and matching heels.

Johanna mason came as well, seeing as she and Wiress were in the hospital wing she doesn't know about—_cough, cough_—us, she seemed content to come with us, but looking at her she looked ready to kill someone.

She wore a bright yellow dress, and long green wig, with matching boots. Yep not happy that one.

I looked behind at Vulpix who was on cockpit duty, but she didn't meet my eye I felt crestfallen, she and Thresh wont talk to me or look at me at all—it hurts.

Looking towards the front where Megan was complaining about her dress, which had light bulbs going down the sides and bottom along with a star crown type headband. I think Cinna porously made her like a charismas tree.

Diana herself was having set backs, forced to stay behind by a stern talking Cinna, and a very hot headed Mrs. Everdeen.

Cinna being from the capitol himself was signed to this mission by Haymitch, Katniss was sitting up front looking liked a glowing silver moon, and Finnick—well it's a new look alright, black wig, painted face—nothing like Finnick odair anymore.

We left behind, a shamed Gale and Beetee; a gone made Maryanne who was in confinement, who was being looked after by a somewhat recovered Wiress. Seeing as Maryanne almost bit a finger off one of the volunteers.

And our small band of rebels were heading towards the capitol, getting to the main point of it all—television and to infiltrate the next course of action

In other words… we're going to war from the inside—and if I die, I blame Diana.

Haymitch and Diana are our home base, directing the on fleet as we plan to take the capitol but first we get snow!

Slowly the plane is set on the outskirts of panama. Our deices in place, and our heads full of air.

"_This should be easy_." I think.

From the streets of the capitol, things we're in a type of paralyzed state, peoples feathers seemed to be ruffled.

Their heads held down, and walking quickly to their destination, women pulling their children fast out of the public eye, men pulling up their collars or their hats low over their eyes.

There was defiantly an up roar, and we can only wait to see how things will turnout.

Walking quickly towards the head where Cinna was leading them, Piper leaned in close to his ear.

"So we follow into snow's mansion along with the viewing crowd and then what?" Piper whispered to him.

"We intercept the broadcast, with the reserved file that Vulpix has than we inform the rebels that it's time to end things." Cinna whispered back.

"And how's that again?"

"With the broadcast Katniss will signal the final battle, then Haymitch will send a fleet of ships to district two, since their a military base, but make it seem that their coming to the capitol distracting their attention." He makes it seem so easy, like he rehearsed it or something.

"a-alright." I said, falling back into silence.

The easy part of the day was for them to get inside, the hard part is to distract the army of peacekeepers lining the room.

"How are we going to do this?" I whispered over to Enobaria, who got a shark grin on her face, she walked towards a peacekeeper and started to **_flirt_**?

"I see." Johanna grumbled as she to start to flirt with a nearby guard.

Soon they lead the guards away, leaving room to slip away further into the mansion.

"Well they work fast." Piper mumbled aloud.

"Who would have thought." Vulpix replied, coming to stand beside her. Piper looked at her startled, making Vulpix glance at her.

"What?" Vulpix questioned, looking down at herself like something was wrong.

"No-nothing it's just…your talking to me." Piper stuttered, looking straight ahead.

"Well of course not like I don't care, its just strange is all!" Vulpix said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So—we're still friends?" Piper asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course!" Vulpix said, flashing a smile, but soon had to leave her to move ahead, when Cinna signaled her to follow.

Propped into a lavished room, where Johanna and Enobaria, have tied up the computer dorks—_they work fast._

"I took out the most!" Johanna said cracking up.

"No, I think I did!" Enobaria argued.

"No time for your fighting!" Megan said, leaning over Vulpix who's fingers were flying across the control pad.

"When this is up and running you will be put right on." Vulpix explained, not looking at anything but the screen in front of her. As Cinna helped Katniss change into something more fitting.

"Then we run like mad!" Megan put in, taking off her heels.

"After capturing snow!" Vulpix interjected.

"And kill him!" Johanna and Enobaria said as one.

"One thing at a time, and we're on!" Vulpix stated.

The screen flashed red, as Vulpix made the screen zone in on Katniss, for her part she stood tall, in a elegant black attire, but not as the mockingjay but Katniss.

"_The time has come, we build from the ashes_!" Katniss said firmly as you could feel the capitol shift, then there's alarms that go off.

~ _**Diana pov**_~

_"The time has come, we build from the ashes_" Katniss said, as I looked on from the screen as Beetee communicated with rebel ships.

But then started an alarm coming from the inside the room, where Katniss and the others are.

"What's going on?" I yell at Haymitch, who scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't know!" He said, trying to get in touch but they weren't answering.

~_**snow pov**_~

Looking out across his used to be nation, he knew he was being unthroned the man that was known for bringing the hunger games to life. The man that at a young age to hold of power and killed those with power around him—his time has come.

And as he slowly routs away from the poison he just consumed, he couldn't help but smile. He lived this life of his till this day, but the one thing no one thought was for him to blow up his mansion with himself in it.

~ _**Megan pov**_~

"WE GOTTA MOVE!" Megan yelled pushing on Katniss shoulder's to get her going, she may not like her but she was still Prime's sister.

"Right behind you!" Piper said, throwing off her pumps, as she yanked Vulpix from the seat to pull her along.

Their little gang of six, hightailed it back to the plane where Thresh, Finnick and the cockpits would be open and waiting.

The blasting sounds come all around, hurting Megan's sensitive ears, getting to the back to look after her comrades like she was trained, she focused sourly on running and keeping an eye on those ahead of her, as she ran beside Cinna.

The faster they ran, the longer the exit seemed. Megan felt like they would never reach it, but when they did an explosion sounded, knocking some to the ground and sealing their exit.

"UP THE STAIRS!" Megan yelled, taking the stairs two at a time, as the others followed closely behind.

Megan looked across the top level floor, another bomb struck and screams from down below became deafening.

Glass shattered and cut into her bare feet, as she ran, yanking open a glass door leading out onto a balcony, which could possibly be their escape.

"c-COME ON!" Megan got out after a time, as she let her team jump over the side, first Piper then Vulpix, soon Johanna mason, Enobaria, but she didn't see Katniss or Cinna.

Cursing under her breath, she ran back into the fry.

"KATNISS, CINNA, KATNISS, CINNA!" Megan screamed as she looked around frantically for them.

Hearing yelling from a room, Megan yanked open a door reveling a restrained Katniss who was being held back by Cinna and a snow that seemed at peace with himself.

"One day Katniss, you will understand." snow said, as he turned back to his window as all around them, the building was coming down.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Megan yelled to the two, forcing them along by pushing them ahead of her.

Explosions sounded, as they neared the balcony, but as Megan looked up to see a parachute that looked like the one you see during a hunger games over head.

_Time seemed to turn cold and numb—the sounds of the three of their heavy thumping sounds as they ran—the blood in her veins turning—and her thoughts of how if she could change things she would tell her parents she loved them—_Megan in a rush, took Katniss by the underarms and threw her forwards, over the side of the balcony and she just stopped and waited.

Seeing she herself wouldn't make it—but she felt herself being thrown forwards, as she tumbled over the edge of the balcony she caught a glimpse of Cinna, before the entire mansion was blown off its foundation.

"CINNA!" Megan along with basically everyone else screamed.

_But he was gone—_

* * *

**~I cried when I did this, don't hold it against me I know "_why did you save him, if your only going to kill him off later_"? also I got my eye on you France, oh who cares I'll let you off the hook this time seeing as I'm so sad—look up mere888 and review~ *turns around and cries***


	41. Chapter 41

~chapter 41 people, just a few more chapters till the end, I'm really sad I really am. Things like this are hard to handle, like when schools over and your going into another year, even if you hate school its still sad, or that depressed feeling when you finish reading a book or game, its sad…love me and you "EYE ON YOU FRANCE"

I thought it was a dream, I thought it wasn't real  
But pain really hurts and its really how I feel  
Memories keep coming back, and so do all of the tears  
I hear your voice, and as quick as the smile came, it quickly disappears  
I don't know what is happening, because you always held my hand

You said you would never let go, that is what I don't understand  
So many promises you made, and more of them broken  
Lost and confused, feels like I'm choking  
A lot of things I did not say  
Now I can't find my way

I feel like a boomerang, you throw me but not only that  
Every time you throw me, I always seem to come back  
Back to you, back to pain  
Nothing has changed your still the same

I can not start over because I don't know where to start  
I guess that is what happens when someone breaks your heart  
If we are suppose to follow our dreams, why can't I follow you  
Because now I am so lost, I wish you were lost but not gone. 

~Diana pov ~

A ~ lie~ that's what they been feeding me, they just don't want me to see him! He's just back at the capitol.

His not gone, he's still alive, there all delusional, gone completely mad like Maryanne!

There all liars, they no nothing—they just don't want me to be with him—they think he wont be a good enough father—well there wrong there very wrong—he's a wonderful man, why cant they see that?—all he ever done was show them kindness and respect and this is how they repay him?—making up some lie that he's dead?—they just kicked him out first chance they got!—how could my so called friends do that? And I was honestly thinking that they would be at my wedding!—don't they want to see me happy?—do they not want my baby to have a father?—what's wrong with them!

Twirling her engagement ring around her finger, she looked down at herself, prosaically her stomach. A large grin plastered on her face, thinking of the gender—boy or girl?" she thought.

She could picture a little boy, exact replica of his father holding out a book for her to read to him at night.

Her thoughts then switched over to a little girl, with cinna`s green eyes with hints of gold, a large grin on her face as she twirled in a blue dress acting like a princess.

Oh how cinna would love a either boy or girl just the same, they would soon settle down, maybe in the capitol?—or maybe go to help recreate district twelve and go have dinner with the mellark, and Haymitch—if he's sober. Or maybe four, the beaches and sun would be wonderful—or district two, maybe somewhere near Portia and cinna`s mother and sisters?—maybe spend some time with piper in eleven, along with seeing Megan twice a year—or maybe just once a year.

Oh can't forget Maryanne" Diana thought, chuckling to herself, she looked off to her right to stare at the finished wedding dress; she slowly stood up and walked slowly over to the finished garment and traced the silky smooth material with her fingers.

How she cant wait for when she gets married, walking down the isle to see her friends lined up on either side, smiling widely at her—or how she would be lead down in this dress—how she would be told she glowed with such beauty like all blushing brides—how the priest would stop and smile at me—the way Megan would be jealous of how she would be married first—or how wonderful the wedding would be—and when she gets at the end of the alter and given away, she would stare at the man of her dreams—and she would become misses. Diana pontmercy and have her own family—her hand started to shake, as sweat started to cover her body, she hunched over clinging onto her wedding dress as she sank to her knees.

I will—never—become…Diana pontmercy…or marry cinna…he's…gone" she whispered to herself like it was a sin.

And finally she let the tears flow.

~Maryanne pov~

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave.

If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret if one of this is dead" Maryanne sang to herself, while she was in confinement.

She paid no attention when a nurse or doctor came in to check on her, she was lost in her mind, she felt self loathing how could she possibly lie to those around her for so long?

She could have done something! But that wasn't it—not at all, life here was so strange and different it scared her—what happened from all around, she was placed in this situation for what?—was it to change things? For not only herself but for others—but all she managed to do was get mags killed, maybe she saved wiress but she killed off Annie—and took the life of gloss, that would always haunt her—and now fin—finnick must hate her to…

Maryanne—Maryanne—Maryanne" wiress hade to repeat herself, for Maryanne to look at her. She stared blankly up at wiress, wiress didn't know why she was acting this way and Maryanne was ashamed to say she was glade for it.

She still had wiress and Jo, even if everyone else turned there backs but she also had piper and Diana along with Megan but they have there own lives, let alone her.

Piper would be going back to eleven or maybe even five, but she had a feeling that vulpix would be willing to move to eleven with her parents consent.

Diana would be going either back to the capitol, maybe somewhere else?

Megan she had no idea where she would be going, maybe she would stay here? Or maybe she would go to district one or two, she always said "bigger is better".

And where will she be? Would she even be cared for—missed even? Maybe Jo would like her to come live with her.

Maybe fin—finnick would pity her and help her settle in somewhere else, knowing very well that he wouldn't care anymore.

Maybe one day… he could forgive her for her lies. Maybe, maybe.

She heard muttering and raised voices in the corridors, and heavy stomping coming closer to the door, along with many voices having protest and some where they were arguing with.

The doors to her room banged open, her back was turned to them so it startled her greatly, and she didn't dare turn around, fear unexplainably taking over.

Sir the patient is in confinement, she is not supposed to be approached except for a select few" she could hear someone say.

I don't care" said another man, her blood ran cold knowing that voice that voice that captivated her of all her since of mined. The man that claimed his undying love to, him, him of all people.

Allow him entrance" she heard the order of not only katniss but Haymitch as well. There was a pregnant pause before the doors were shut.

There was a bubble of hope that he was gone, she couldn't face him she never thought she would have to, but that hope popped once she heard a pitter-patter of foot-steps drawing near.

The sound died down once it was right behind her, making her spine stiffen and her knuckles to press together till they turned white.

The silence stretched out in the room, her stomach felt like the skin and the contents inside would spill out.

She wouldn't speak unless spoken to, she was too afraid to say a word in fear of breaking what little courage and heart she held together.

Arms wrapped around her waist as a head was burred into the small of her back, she instantly out of reflexes that developed quickly over her time with fin—finnick were placed over his.

She knew this wouldn't last, so she kept the silence hoping that if god was merciful let him give her this one chance to be forgiven.

Fin—finnick i—Maryanne's speech was short lived as fin—finnick turned her around to face him, she found fin—finnick`s lips on her's as the kiss was deep and pertinent.

My little fish" fin—finnick mumbled against her sealed lips, as she absent mindedly relished in his embrace and touch and warm kisses.

I love you" he said again, pulling away for a moment before crashing his mouth back in place.

Maryanne's eyes grew wide as she fought against him, pulling and thrashing away at him.

STOP—little fish—STOP IT—Maryanne calm down love—STOP, STOP.

Maryanne was screeching by this point, startling fin—finnick making him go rigged in soul, his heart hurt seeing his little fish like this.

He let her go and watched as she shrank away from him, her eyes glazed over with tears pricking at the sides. Finnick`s own were grief filled, pain of seeing her like this, and anger at himself but some at her as well. He's hurting to, does she not see that? 

A district thirteen doctor came into the room, placing a hand on finnick`s shoulder turning him away from Maryanne.

It's best if you leave the patient alone for now, she's still recuperating from the drugs along with therapy" the unknown man said, finnick flashed a sorrowful look at her, regret for not being able to stay pulling in his heart.

Taking Maryanne's shaking hands, he placed a kiss on each knuckle before she slowly walked out of the room, eyes trained on her the whole time till the doors closed.

~Diana pov~

Sitting on her bed, Diana stared longingly at her wedding dress, three days she been copped up in her room. Her food was brought to her, no one really paid attention to the rules anymore.

She was at a cross road, on the lines of believing that cinna was gone, and believing that he was still alive and they were just lying to her.

The door creaked open, shutting with a light bang—Diana's back was turned against it, as she just stared at the dress.

Go away piper" Diana said, piper been keeping a close eye on her lately.

Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart" Haymitch drawled, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

They just sat in silence, not saying a word till Diana said "what are you doing here" in a soft whisper.

I'm here to say get over it" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW" Diana yelled at him, taking offence.

Haymitch waited till she settled down before continuing.

I know what its like Darleen, many people do, you anent the only one—I lost my family, and my girl and friends and that can hurt—but we find ways to cope" he said, letting his hands flop in his lap.

What like drinking" Diana laughed bitterly, silently crying on the inside.

We all have our ways on getting on, I'm not saying it's just going to just float away, but sweetheart it's going to hurt—but you got something to live for, that brat in your stomach wont come over and annoy me ever night otherwise" he said, in a half serious half joking manner that got a chuckle out of her.

I'm sad, but I'm heart broken because cinna won't get to meet our baby" said Diana, looking at her lap.

You have to ask yourself, what's best for me?—what's best for the baby?—and how cinna would think if he saw you right now?—he would want you to move on and be happy, and to live a good long life and take care of Haymitch jr." Haymitch said, grinning like a fool.

Haymitch jr. where that come from" Diana said, chuckling while wiping away tears that she hasn't realized were leaking out of her eyes.

Well that is if it's a boy—well you don't seem to be naming it so why not me" Haymitch said, making Diana chuckle some more.

I'll keep that in mind" she said, as Haymitch got up to leave.

Oh, and sweetheart if you need anything I'll be hear for you" he said, stopping at the door to look at her.

Thank you Haymitch" Diana whispered, and watched as he left.

~Maryanne pov~

Maryanne, you must understand you have done nothing wrong, nothing is your fault" doctor, Merope ivory said, she was nice in a strange kind of way.

I could of—done something" I told her quietly, not wanting to meet her eye or anyone's for that matter.

Miss Cadaver, there are a lot of us that wish to have done more, you're not alone in this" doctor Merope said, writing on her little notepad of hers.

But I could of done so much more" Maryanne rasped out, her stomach tighten, and she felt like she was sick and weak.

I know—NO YOU DON'T KNOW—I was in that arena, I watched as people died around me, I killed a person a living breathing human that was once a son, a brother, a child who grew up believing killing was ok—you don't have to face the horrors every night, you don't understand" Maryanne snipped her words, and glared angrily at the floor.

I see" Merope said slowly, she knew she was walking on egg-shells now.

You hold a lot of—guilt" Merope said, waiting to see Maryanne's reaction.

Yes—yes I do, I feel so—ashamed—I don't think I deserve—all this—all the-care your all showing me—or someone loving me" she said, her words hanging.

Does this have to do with a certain finnick odair" Merope asked.

he has done so much for me—I could never repay that—and his feelings—I do return them its just so—so—confusing right now" Maryanne said, not sure how to word this.

I'm sure he has, what are your thoughts on him" Merope said, sailing in smooth water. Not wanting to upset the patient, or weaken this cocoon of peace that has been dug.

I feel so safe around him, so—protected—happy—he-he makes me smile and laugh—and he's so sweet, and—I love him" she said, a slow smile making its way to her face.

Then why do you push him away" Merope inwardly saddens when the smile was replaced with tears, reaching over she offered a tissue which Maryanne accepted.

I—I don't feel like—I deserve him" she replied back to the question.

Miss cadaver—you know you deserve happiness as well as Mr. Odair, and you both make each other happy your both sadden and heart broken when your apart, your not sad about what you could of done—your sad, about lying to Mr. odair" Merope said, looking straight at her.

Maryanne looked at her hands, not really sure how to reply. Its true she felt terrible for keeping it from him for so long, giving him time maybe to think of a plan for the upcoming quarter quell, but to scared to see his reaction, so she kept it secret.

How do you know he's not happy without me" Maryanne asked.

He comes to therapy to" Merope said, it was true she was supposed to be deceit about other patients privacy, but this was needed to be shared. For there own needs.

Maryanne didn't reply, she never answered anymore questions so Merope called it a day.

Maryanne stood up to leave, heading back to her room of confinement—even if she could walk herself back or walk in the halls, she wasn't trusted to be alone. If an attack unexceptionally happened.

She walked in a corridor, and ran smack into someone's chest.

Oh, I'm so sor—her words were cut off when she looked straight up into fin—finnick`s face, he looked worn and tired and seemed to have lost weight.

Fin—finnick" Maryanne mumbled, not able to look at him in shame.

l-little fish" fin—finnick said, she saw his fingers twitch they seemed to want to reach out an touch her it seemed. And how right she was, when one came up to stroke her cheek, and she let him, while her eyes were trained on her bare feet.

I miss you" he whispered, as if he talked any louder she would run away from him.

I lied to you" Maryanne mumbled not meeting his eye.

And I don't care—I love you" fin—finnick said, a broken smile on his face.

Maryanne looked up shapely, meeting fin—finnick`s—his beautiful eyes.

How can you still love me?"—because I never stopped" Maryanne's eyes filled with tears, as she launched herself at him, grabbing hold of collar she brought him down for a kiss, which surprised him at first but soon reacted back.

I love you to fin" Maryanne whispered breathlessly as they came up for air.

I knew you couldn't resist" fin said, cheekily as Maryanne rolled her eyes and brought him down for another kiss.

~piper pov~

So were going into district two" piper said, looking at the small group of twelve.

Yes, there the only one's who are resisting still brainwashed by the capitol" Johanna mason said, making circular motions around her head.

How are they holding off" she said, looking at vulpix who was working on the screen computer.

Take a look for yourselves" she said, bring up a live fee, of what's happening in two on the big screen.

There was a battle ground, people being shot down on both sides.

This is madness" beetee said, raising his spectacles to get a better look.

Its war, what did you excepted Sunday brunch" enobaria said, giving a shark grin that scared beetee obviously.

No" beetee defended himself.

Back on topic" katniss said, waving a hand which seemed to annoy Megan who was sitting next to primrose, but she held her tongue thankfully.

When should fight them from the inside out, seeing as they just push us out again since were attacking from the sides" Diana said, as she sat on haymitches left side, with Johanna mason on her other.

That could work" beetee backed her up.

Fighting on the inside I mean, it worked before why not now?

Sounds good to me" Haymitch said, looking around for any objections and found none.

We need a small group that can get around easily but enough were they could hold there own and not be suspicious.

So any volunteers" Haymitch said, waving his hand around.

Johanna, and enobaria's hands shoot high in the air, before he could even say volunteer, soon we had a small group of six made up of megan, katniss, enobaria, Johanna, vulpix and myself.

Nice, now you girls get in and out once we give you the signal to leave do you hear me" Diana said; rage twisted on her face…yep she's pregnant alright, Hormones kicking in already.

Yes maim" Megan said sarcastically, giving a mock salute.

Oh, ha-ha very funny" Diana said sarcastically.

You just make it to easy" Megan said, smoothly.

Just go and get your pretty face on already" Haymitch said, stepping in so there would be no blood shed.

We were dismissed; as I turned a corner I saw the most heart felt sight I ever seen. Thresh sat with the girls while, wick was talking to Meredith not to far away. Playing Miss Mary Mack with the girls, rue had poppy, as jinx had quill as they teaches thresh how to play. It was cute, a big fellow like himself taking the time to do something like this with little kids.

Hey my little dumplings I said, once I got close enough for them to hear. Rue's eyes landed on me as she shot up to come and elopes me into a huge.

I missed you to" I chuckle out, stroking her hair.

Were playing Miss Mary Mack can you play to? Please, please, please.

Fine, fine ill play" I said, walking with her over to the others.

Now sit here" she said, sitting right next to thresh as my heart speed up. Did he still hate me?

We watched at the girls played on, as we sat in silence.

I'm sorry, for keeping things a secret" I whispered over to him, not wanting the girls to hear. He didn't reply for a few seconds, or right away but he did eventually.

I can see why you did, it must have been hard for you" he said, looking over at me.

In some ways it was, it was scary for the most part but I had them" I said, gesturing towards rue and the others.

You're a good person, and that's all that matters with me" thresh said, getting a grin on his face similar to the one when I stole Cato's knife during training.

So were all good, still friends and all" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

Still friends" thresh said, taking it and we shook hands.

~time skip~

Did I ever tell you how I thought chickens were only good to eat? Well dressing up as one was sure out of the question.

I stared down at my self as we walked down the street of district two, and boy did the fashion sense change.

Bright yellow feathers, making up the dress with a slip on silk yellow dress underneath just incase they fall off. Bright red heels with a red chocker and headband with spikes, yep I hate myself.

But I think Johanna had it worse, she was in a minny dress that didn't go but below her but, covered in rubes and a split down her chest barley covered by a few thin straps with a sparkly red headband and matching shoes.

Meagan on the other hand looked at her in jealousy, seeing as she looked like a brick wall, with matching shoes and garnet in her hair.

Katniss well looked like katniss in her red dress with tight fitted slacks underneath.

Our job is to navigate the rebel ships were to land, were there is a safe landing point, sounds easy enough right?

These heels are killing me" vulpix mumbled over to me, I looked down at feet that were high heeled boots; her costume was from district ten, you know were they raise live stock, she had pants on that was black and white like a cow, a brown under shirt and jacket with horns popping out of the shoulders.

Live with it, I'm forced to look like a chicken" I say back to her.

Hey we match cow and chicken" she giggles back at me, and I couldn't help but laugh as well thinking of that cartoon cow and chicken.

Enobaria looked well in her's a gold dress that was made to look like a candle stick holder, with twisted fabric wings at the back, I wish I was wearing that instead.

So do you know where we're heading?" I questioned over at her, as she gave me a slight nod.

Its going to be right above the justice building, no one is guarding it so we might be safe we're not a hundred percent sure" she whispered back.

I gave a nod in return telling her that I heard, I just hope this works I thought to myself.

As we approach we walk calmly inside pretending like we belong, its true what Haymitch said during his hunger games.

"They maybe strong but there still stupid" chuckling to myself, we reached communications.

Well isn't this a nice surprise, how are you" Haymitch sarcastic voice rang loud and clear, from the end of our ear pieces.

Oh just dandy, you know being in a district that wants to kill us and all" vulpix said back mockingly.

Ok, ok is it safe to land?

Yes, no enemies in sight" vulpix said back.

Ok, I'll give the all clear—the line went dead.

They will be here shortly, now what" I said, turning to the others.

Wait" was Megan's simple reply.

That's it? We just wait" I said, looking at them in shock.

That's it—

And we waited in silence.

A humming then was heard over head, signaling that they arrived.

Best be going, if you don't want to be shot" Johanna said, kicking off her heels as the rest of us, except for enobaria seeing as she was wearing flats.

We ran up the staircase winding our way to the top, to see a fleet of rebellion ships over head, but a cannon like blast shot one down.

Looking off towards the east were the shot had came from, we saw a base not to far away… how could we miss this?

We wouldn't be able to take the district at this point if we don't take out that base, but every time we went to take it down they were just shooting down.

What do we do" I yelled over the noise, as I plugged my ears.

I stared wide eyed at our group of five—five—five—one, two, three, four, five but no six—Johanna, enobaria, katniss, vulpix, myself but no—megan.

~Megan pov~

Ever get that feeling that you been held underwater and someone tells you to breath easy for awhile.

Well even I know that you're going to run out of air eventually. Climbing up a rope up towards a rebel ship was never how I pictured myself, heck I didn't even think till half a year ago that I was going to be sucked in an alternant universe either or that my parents would get a divorce or my little sister holly at the age of twelve would be dead… climbing threw the hatch that lead into the rebel ship was more then an accomplishment.

Making her way to the cockpit where the master controls for the ship was, she banged in where an old man that looked around the age of what? Seventy? Seventy-eight? At, no copilot.

Why isn't there a copilot?" Megan tried to make light conversation, as she sat at the empty seat taking on the duty.

He jumped, along with most of the rest landed somewhere north-east of here, guessing they were too scared of being shot down and blown up" the old man chuckled, he was a nice man.

Names woody by the way" he said, giving her a fatherly smile, which she gave him a warm one in return.

Megan" was her reply as they steered the ship.

We can't take them down like this" woody said a grime look on his face.

I know, we can't reach them in time to bomb them, and soon we would be shot down like the rest" Megan replied.

We could always ram them" Megan said, a stone expression on her face.

Girly, I think you should get out of here, a girl like yourself has much to live for then me, my days are over you on the other hand have much to live for" woody said.

No—I think I'm going to stick around" Megan said, looking over at him to give him a sad smile.

Alright girly, see you when we crash land and blow up" woody chuckled well heartedly.

They sent themselves forwards, and the on slate of missiles came forwards towards them managing to kill there engine.

You know woody I have some regrets—for not being there for my family, as I just pushed them away—not being there for my sister when I could have—say sorry to those I haven't before—and—I cant think of anything else right now" megan said, screwing up her face trying to think of something else she regretted.

I regret not being there when my wife died—but you got to think of the good things not the bad, that's the key" woody said, looking straight ahead.

Thank you woody" Megan said a wide smile on her face.

Your welcome" woody said, a smile of his own.

For everything—then they crashed land making an explosion as they took out the base.

~well how do you feel, my favorite part was with Diana when she was thinking of her dream life, and when Haymitch came to talk to her… review, eye on you France… mere888~ the works.


	42. Chapter 42

~ Chapter 42~

I couldn't find the right words  
nothing seemed to rhyme  
to write something for you all  
I think it will take time.

~ Piper pov~

There's nothing to say, staring off at the command room as the room fell silent. The only thing that was heard was the silence of grief, the tears of me, Diana and Maryanne along with primrose.

There's nothing more to say.

Because when you have friends  
That are very hard to find  
There's so much to say  
Because you make everything alright

~ Diana pov~

No I'm not naming the baby Haymitch Jr or peeta Jr, and if it's a girl you can forget about naming her Kat" Diana said, firmly as Haymitch and the rehabilitated peeta complained about baby names.

As an amused katniss held peeta's hand.

Fine, what about Mitch? Or cedric—oh I know jewel—names were flying out of the two men's mouths like wild fire, as Diana and katniss looked on amused.

I'll keep your subjections in mined boys, but I'm not settling just yet" Diana said with a chuckle as peeta and Haymitch fought over Haymitch jr. and peeta Jr.

There getting into this aren't they" katniss said, leaning over towards Diana.

Just you wait, soon they will be fighting over whether to name your baby Hayitch jr. or peeta Jr." Diana said with a grin.

That is if I have any" katniss said, with a blush.

Oh, you will—making katniss blush deepen.

So I will tell you right now  
exactly what I need to say  
To show you how much I appreciate  
You being there everyday

~Maryanne pov~

Grinning like a fool, finnick and Maryanne were leaning against each other staring at the sunset, enjoying each other's company.

Fin—do you want me to still—live with you" Maryanne asked, looking up at fin as she sat between his legs.

Of course love" he said, nuzzling into her neck.

So we will—be sharing a house—together as lovers" Maryanne said, blushing deeply.

For you love, well take it slow" he said, kissing her red cheek.

Would you like to go on a date when we—you know—get back—to district four" Maryanne asked nervously never before asking to go on a date.

I would love to" fin said, chuckling.

Then after our sixth date, I will ask you to marry you so we better start soon" fin said, chuckling as he avoided the light punch to his arm.

You're worth more than anyone  
even a million pounds  
because you always know what to say  
When I am feeling down

~ Piper pov~

Looking at the star family, running around in enjoyment at the thought of going home soon was enough to make pipers heart sore with happiness.

Looking on both sides of her, were vulpix and thresh as they stood a side to watch the face of those that could go home.

Are you going back to district five" piper asked vulpix, as she turned her head to face her.

Ya, I want to go see my family, but I might visit eleven time to time who knows I might have found a guy there and settle down" she replied back, staring over at a muscular guard, with dark brown eyes that matched his hair.

Oh, I see" piper chuckled, at a red faced vulpix.

He's from district eleven ok, and we may have talked now and then" she said, walking over towards him as he gave her a smile which she returned.

So were heading back to eleven, and I hear that there's going to be rebuilding, we might end up being neighbors, and seeing a lot of each other" piper said, turning to thresh.

We just might" was his reply as they stared off at the star family were mister fizz was rounding up the children.

We just might" piper repeated, as she linked hands with him there fingers intertwining with his.

You make me smile big smiles  
And my days so very bright  
And when I lose my way  
You find me in the night 

~ Diana pov~

Staring at the beautiful dress, that was hand made by her lover. Diana for the last time ran her hands down the front counseling it with a dressing bag.

A knock was heard as she turned around there standing in the door way was Haymitch, he seemed to be like a father to her always there in her time of need.

Hey darling, how you doing" he said, taking a seat on a neat side chair.

Its hard to think I wont see him again, but I have people here that love me to, and others that need me" she said, turning to face him tears streaming down her face.

Where you plan to go?" he said no remorse or pity in his gaze just care.

I don't know really, maybe go see Portia and cinna`s family, and of course piper and Maryanne, but I don't really see where I'm going to settle" Diana said truthfully she really know.

You know sweetheart there wont be many people left in district twelve, and I don't think many people would like to settle in it either—and I cant stand having neighbors with people I don't know, and seeing as katniss and peeta need some help seeing as primrose and her mother are moving to district four, it would be good to have a face that we know" Haymitch said, scratching the back of his neck.

Hmm- that's true, who else would have to direct katniss in the world of being pregnant" Diana said, as she gave Haymitch a smile, which he returned.

I sometimes wish I could explain  
How much you mean to me  
But its just not possible  
To list a billion things 

~pov no one~

Standing around the burial ground of a fallen friend, Maryanne along with piper, Diana, primrose and most of the victors stared as the casket was lowed down.

Reflecting the hero she was, a plaque was made that read "here lays Megan arena—age eighteen, in memory of a fallen hero that gave her life for us to be free".

A man of woody fireman lay next to her—as piper looked at his grave she wondered who he was?

So I just wanted to say  
I love you so so much  
And I hope you never leave me  
Promise to stay in touch 

~ Diana pov~

So this is it—piper said, looking at her friends.

Seems so" Diana replied, looking between piper and Maryanne.

I'm going to miss you both so much, I'm going to visit—and hiccup—and write when ever I can—I'm going to miss you both so much-hiccup" Maryanne cried, throwing her arms around us as she held onto us for dear life.

I'll do the same" piper stated, trying to hold in the tears, as I couldn't seeing as my hormones and the situation wouldn't allow me.

Also—I—I'm going to come—v-vi—visit the baby as soon as I can—I except to be an aunt by that—time" piper joked even though her lips were trembling.

And I'm going to come and spoil it rotten" Maryanne cried, her nose running.

Between you two, Haymitch, peeta possibly katniss, Portia and cinna`s mother and sisters, my baby would think it's the king/queen of the entire nation" Diana chuckled, wiping away the tears that kept on falling.

Well, this is a special baby the first baby to be born in the new world of panama" piper said, trying to calm down.

What—do you plan to do" Diana said turning to piper.

I plan to help rebuild district eleven, I will still live with the star family seeing as they wont let me go anywhere else, might get thresh to fall in love with me along the way" piper said, a watery smile on her face.

And you" Diana and piper said, at the same time to Maryanne.

I'm going back—to four—and live with fin—and were going on a date—he said after the sixth date he would—well-as me to—marry him" Maryanne said, blushing deeply.

WHAT" Diana and piper said in sink?.

t-that's what he said" Maryanne said, looking embraced.

Where is that man, I'm going to knock some since into him" piper said, marching off.

Maryanne looked panicked at the thought of piper killing finnick, I would to but piper seemed to have it handled.

He will be fine" I reassured her, even if I didn't believe myself.

Ok… where are you going…planning on doing I mean?" Maryanne asked.

This time I don't have a plan, maybe go see cinna`s family, stop by to see Portia and maybe settle down in district twelve, they need all the help they can get, also they need some kids playing around" I say, as Maryanne looked a bit discouraged at the thought of her friends being so fare away.

But of course I'm going to right and visit you and piper every chance I get" I tell her, as a small smile comes on her face.

I'm going to miss you" Maryanne whispered to me.

And I'm going to miss you" I whispered back.

MARYANNE ITS TIME TO GO" finnick odair yelled down the hall to us.

I guess this is it" Maryanne said, giving me one last hug.

Ya it is, but well see each other again" I said, relishing her from the hug.

Now you better get going before he starts worrying" I said, turning to face finnick that was on the other side of the hall.

HEY FINNICK, YOU HURT HER YOUR DEAD, and YOU HEAR ME I GOT FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES" I yelled to him, as I got laughter in reply.

Goodbye" Maryanne said, before I saw her walk to finnick as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

~piper pov~

FINNICK ODAIRE, WE GOT SOME TALKING TO DO" I said, once I grabbed a hold of his shirt collar.

YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF MARYANNE OR YOU WONT GET TO LIVE TO SEE TOMMOROW, YOU HEAR ME VICTOR OR NO VICTOR" I said, relishing him.

Do you know were Maryanne is love" finnick said an amused smile on his face.

Just down the hall" I tell him as he moved to walk down, but I grabbed hold of his sleeve.

You take care of her, and I'll miss you as well…and I except to be invited to the wedding" I tell him sternly.

Of course love" he said, as he turned to leave, but I still held on.

And—tell Maryanne I'm not saying goodbye, I don't believe in goodbyes" I say, as I see the star family along with thresh and vulpix running towards me, as it was my time to leave as well.

~Diana pov~

HEY HAYMITCH" Diana yelled, sprinting to catch up with the departing district twelve.

STOP THAT RUNNING, YOUR GOING TO FALL" he yelled back at me, as I came to a stop in front of him.

Well—I though I might join you on your way to twelve, not that I'm planning to stay I'm just going to see how it is, and maybe help rebuild and things like that…that is if you still want me" I say, looking at him nervously.

You can if you don't puke on me when you get motion sickness" he said.

And also you have to be our neighbors also" came peeta's voice behind her, she turned around to peeta and katniss, and a smile came to her face.

Well of course, who else will I turn to that would heed to my every whim" I say, as Haymitch took my bags and threw them at peeta who caught them.

Be useful and carry her bags" Haymitch said, leading the way into the train, as katniss wrapped an arm around Diana's shoulders. And handed peeta her bags as well, as they chuckled to one another as they walked into the train.

Hey, why do I carry the bags" peeta said, faking to whine but the smile gave him away.

Oh, stop being a whinny pants" Haymitch said, as they all chuckled.

The past you cannot forget or undo,  
The future is all we can look forward to.

Maryanne settled down with finnick, after years of asking and asking finnick finally accepted to marry Maryanne…ok he asked her. They had a little boy named Finn jr. odair. Who were a two years younger then Fiona? Then a short while later gave birth to a little girl named hayily: which means looking at the ocean.

Primrose became there neighbor, and became a doctor she was the one to actually deliver Finn.

Primrose then became primrose hawthorn, as she married Rory, they had one child named Megan hawthorn in memory of Megan arena.

Johanna became a mother of two; Benjamin mason and john mason seeing as she never married the man.

Wiress never married.

I wish I could have been there by your side...  
For all the times you've wept and cried.

Diana's lived in the capitol for a year, living with cinna`s mother canner who was depressed for a long time, but had the support of her daughter kaki and halo… along with Diana as she looked at her like a daughter in law.

Soon baby, Fiona Megan hangerman was born, after two months after the birth she moved to district two, where she stayed for three year with Portia gale hawthorn became her neighbor and had a son of his own, named rice, just a year younger then Fiona.

Then she finally moved to district twelve where unfortunately for Haymitch (in a way) became neighbors, and he had ear plugs for when the baby started crying.

Katniss and peeta became god-parents, as Diana became there's when they gave birth to Rosie Diana melark (she was really touched for the middle name) and when pearl (after the pearl peeta gave to katniss in the arena) cinna melark was born, she cried when she learned the name.

Haymitch became the none-related grandfather, and when the kids didn't behave he threatened to throw them in with the gooses.

Diana didn't remarry really, or maybe not that's another story.

Know from my heart, what I say is true...  
That I hurt for the pain you have been through.

Piper settled back into district eleven, where for the first four years she lived with the star family, and like she said thresh became her neighbor. For five years they skipped around there feelings for one another, till finally the kids cornered them and they confessed.

After three years of dating they got married, where vulpix came to live as a neighbor and she found that guy again and got married as well.

Piper and thresh had three children: ova fox miller the oldest, Abigail Megan miller second oldest, and Lima Flynn miller the only boy.

Vulpix rumba had one daughter: ruby sweets rumba.

Never alone shall you be,  
Someday, freedom you will see

For this whole time, president coin was put away in forded of planning of killing the mockingjay on hard even dents by witnesses.

The quartet that was now a trio didn't see much of one another but on the special day of the end of the rebellion all victors and close rebels came together along with birthdays and holidays as well.

May your hopes and dreams come true,  
No matter where you are, I'll always be here for you.

By most of there lives they loved and cared for one another but there's another story to tell, about a child in a world called panama but that's another story.

~I hope you liked~ I love you all and for one last time "I got my eye on you France"


End file.
